


Shadowhunters: When fears come to life

by Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary and Jace arn't related, Darkness, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Romance, Undercover, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 88,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/pseuds/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your fears become a reality....Alec, along with his friends has finally vanquished Valentine. Life goes back to normal, or as normal as it can be when you’re a shadowhunter. That is until a new threat breaks through and no one has much information on who or what. It brings them to face new challenges, which can make or break relationships. That they will be fighting, for not only their lives, but the lives of others. Most of all what happens when this mission takes them out of their comfort zone and pushes them into the Mundane world...worse of all...high school?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> SO i have recently binge watched Shadowhunters....about to watch again because I'm obsessed and What does any normal person do when they become obsessed with something. They write fanfic. lol  
> I know that the TV show is based on books...but I've only ever seen the TV show so I'm going off of that!   
> This story is basically going to focus more on Alec....He is my absolute fave! but others will be in it too and I'll try write from others POV also.  
> Anyway that's me rambling...sorry just wanted to fill ya in!  
> Hope you all enjoy...I would love feedback, all I ask is for you to be kind...not that worried as this fandom seems awesome.   
> Thanks!

_Alec._

_Alec wasn’t sure where he was exactly; or how he ended up here. It was strange, a faint light shun down on him only for the rest of his surrounding to be swallowed up in darkness. He couldn’t see much of anything and could only hear the faint sound of Jace calling his name._

_Alec._

_Alec started to walk ahead to follow the sound of Jace’s voice as his name was being called louder. Panic started to rise in his chest but he stayed vigilant, this was no time to lose control. He tried searching for any other source of light but he seemed to just be walking into a black abyss, into the unknown._

_Alec._

_Just then he heard something, footsteps behind him, he quickly turned around to see two figures making their way into the light that surrounded him. Alec should have felt at ease when he realized that the two figures were Izzy and Magnus but something felt off, something wasn’t right. Without any warning Izzy sprung forward with a seraph blade in hand heading right for Alec. Alec stunned for a moment, gained his composure and dodged her attack right before she almost stabbed him._

_“What the hell Izzy” Alec said though he knew this wasn’t his sister, as she slowly turned to him and smiled slowly._

_Distracted by his sister his sister attack, Alec didn’t see the blue fire ball that hurtled toward him, grazing against his shoulder blade. Alec cried out in pain as he whipped around to find Magnus hurtling fire balls towards him, causing Alec to once again roll out of the way. Looking up he could see Magnus merging another fire ball as Izzy slowly made her way to him, dragging the seraph blade along the ground._

_Alec._

_Alec could hear Jace voice clearer now and quickly got to his feet, dodging Izzy’s attacks once more as he ran off into the darkness. Alec called out for Jace but received no reply; he could hear the footsteps of Izzy and Magnus closing in on him. He had no weapon and all he could see was the darkness that was swallowing him up._

_Alec._

_Alec spun around to find Jace standing right in front of him, relief washed over him as he smiled at Jace. Alec’s relieve was short lived however as Jace’s facial features started to morph and his mouth opened up showing off the demons tentacles. Alec staggered back as Jace swung his hand up that came colliding into Alec’s cheek._

_*_

_*_

_*_

“Wake up…..Alec” Jace shouted once more, slapping Alec across the face pretty hard. This finally did the trick of getting him up.

Alec sprung up, almost colliding into Jace, trying to get his breathing under control. Ready to spring into action, his demeanor changed however when he was able to get a good look of his surroundings. Alec was in his room, sitting in bed with Jace sitting next to him. Alec then realized whatever he thought was happening was just a dream…or nightmare and was able to calm himself down before Jace could question him.

“Ow” Alec said reaching for his cheek as he looked over at Jace, waiting for an explanation.

“Sorry, you okay there buddy?” Jace asked as slightly irritated Alec positioned himself to now face him. Jace however amused just smiled back “Don’t want to talk about it I see…shocker….Come on, we’re being summoned for a meeting”

Alec furrowed his brows “What, why are we…”

“Trust me Alec anything you are about to ask, I’ve asked the same questions and have received no answers. That’s what the meeting is for, so I suggest put on a shirt, so that we can go” Jace said standing up from the bed and walking to Alec’s bedroom door, before turning around. “It’s important Alec, like Valentine important”

Alec shot Jace a look but before he could ask anything else, Jace had left him, alone in his dark room. Alec sighed looking over at the clock to see that it was 3 in the morning and couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that washed over him. After they had defeated Valentine he assumed their biggest threat was eliminated. Sure he knew that he’d always be a shadowhunter, he didn’t think that job would ever end. He did however think that protecting the mundane from demons would be his only problem. He flung the sheets off of him and swiftly got out of bed, striding across his room, grabbing a shirt before heading out. He was slipping on his shirt making his way to the conference room when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Why is it that you always have to wear one of those dreaded things” Magnus said walking over to Alec from the wall he was leaning on. He tugged at Alec’s shirt just as it was slipping down his chest, wearing his usual playful grin. “It only hides the good stuff”

Alec tried to fight the smile that was now trying to break through as his skin tingled at the light touch of Magnus’s fingers. “Magnus…” Alec said grabbing his hand and moving it from his shirt, then looking into his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Magnus lost his smile for a moment only for it to come right back. “Here I thought you would have been happy to see me” Magnus said though Alec could tell he was a bit hurt as he pulled his hand away from Alec’s light grip and took a few steps back. “I was summoned, for this oh so important meeting, that had to take place at 3 in the morning. Honestly whatever the threat may be, I’m sure it will still be there when the sun pops up”

Alec smiled shaking his head at Magnus and his absolute lack of worry. “Do you have any idea what this is about?” Alec asked trying to get any sort of information; Magnus just smiled shaking his head ever so slightly. “Then we shouldn’t keep everyone waiting” Alec said getting his mind back on track.

Magnus sighed as he lost Alec’s attention once more over a mission. “Of course, we wouldn’t want that” Magnus said as Alec looked over to him, just as he was turning around to walk off Alec reached out to grab his hand once more. Magnus was then pulled into Alec’s embrace with Alec’s lips crashing into his. The kiss was soft as Alec’s hand rested on Magnus’s cheek very lightly to angle his face, and to deepen the kiss. Alec then pulled away and smiled down at Magnus who felt as if that kiss was to short lived.

“I’m always happy to see you…remember that” Alec said looking right into his eyes and then walked ahead smiling, leaving a dazed Magnus to try to catch his breath.


	2. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. :)  
> Second chapter  
> hope you enjoy!!!

Alec walked into the room where everyone was gathered to see Izzy, Jace, Clary and Lydia fidgeting as they tried to sit quietly. At the head of the table stood Jocelyn speaking quite quietly with someone he didn’t recognize. He could only assume it was one of the council members of the clave. Everyone was silent as they watched with wary smiles, as Alec took his respective seat next to Jace. “What’s going on…?” Alec started to ask Jace, raising an eyebrow, wanting to get some answers.

“We will discuss the issue when everyone is here” The councillor quickly answered shooting Alec a stern look, who just scowled back at her. He turned to Jace giving him a look and Jace just shrugged in return, Alec was about to say something, but not getting the chance as Magnus came striding through the door.

“Hello everyone…so nice to see all of your cheerful faces…” Magnus said sitting in the middle of Clary and Izzy. “Councillor Gold, always a pleasure” Magnus continued on waving his hand and smiling at the now sullen councillor, Jace looked over to Alec, as they both tried to hide their amusement.

“Nice of you to finally join us Magnus” Councillor Gold said finally going and taking a seat. “The council has gathered you all here today to inform you of a new threat…The past few days there have been attacks…not only on shadow hunters but also on the Mundane’s, and the Downlanders. These attacks have ranged from minor to fetal….” Councillor Gold motioned to Jocelyn who then started a monitor to show pictures of some of the attacks. “The attacks are gruesome and different to anything we’ve seen…”

“Excuse me?” Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow at the councillor “what exactly does that mean? Are you saying you don’t know who…or what are causing these attacks”

“Unfortunately, yes. The attacks have ranged from burns, to drowning, to being ripped to shreds to being drained of blood…”

“That’s a lot of different M.O.’s, what makes you think it is one person doing this?” Clary asked looking from her mother to Councillor Gold.

“The way they are being killed off…Most of the victims were found in their beds, there were even witnesses who have claimed they watched as these people were killed and couldn’t do anything to stop it. Our investigators have spoken to witnesses who say the victims are sleeping when these attacks happen to them and no matter what, they can’t seem to wake them. They have seen the victims being burned alive with no fire, choking on water as it fills their lungs, while staying dry….Some have claimed that the Victims do wake up sometimes, but they seem stuck in their dreams. Luckily they do have surviving victims, who claim that their attacks are very real. Some still don’t believe as to what has happened to them was just illusions or dreams. The victims however each describe their experience the same way, it’s like they were trapped in their own real life nightmare…”

 “Charming” Magnus said rolling his eyes.

“We have gotten Intel that it’s a being that has the control over this darkness, we don’t know who it is or why they are attacking, but we have also found out that they are looking for someone.” Councillor Gold continued looking over at Magnus who just smiled back. “We unfortunately don’t know who they may be”

“Do you know anything” Magnus asked looking at the Councillor who clenched her jaw as Magnus grinned wickedly at her, only for the grin to vanish due to Alec lightly kicking him under the table. Magnus turned his attention to Alec who shot him a firm look for him to behave, who then just rolled his eyes in response. Clary and Jace shared a look as Izzy just smiled at the two.

“Ahem” Councillor Gold said looking angrier by the minute. “We do however know where this person they are looking for is located, that’s where you all come in. We have reason to believe that whoever they are searching for goes to Rosewood high…We need you all to find this person, whoever they may be, but we do believe they are in danger. That they must possess something valuable, or maybe they know how to stop the attacker….either way, what better way to catch the attacker than stalking their target. We need to get an upper hand on this person and these attacks they are committing. The Downlanders aren’t going to sit around forever as their people are being murdered…The last thing the Clave  wants is an all-out war…Jocelyn will fill you in more on your mission, don’t screw it up” Councillor Gold stated and without another word she left.

“What a bitch” Lydia said scoffing as soon as the Councillor left, everyone at this point visibly relaxed laughing a bit at Lydia’s comment.

“Mom can you explain exactly what is supposed to be done here, because it sounds as if you want us to stake out a high school” Clary asked looing over to Jocelyn.

“It sounds like you want us to babysit” Jace said in a matter-of-fact tone, seeing Alec lightly nod his head agreeing with his comment.

“Well you both aren’t wrong” Jocelyn said to them causing everyone to look at her confused. “The Clave is enrolling all of you to attend Rosewood.”

“What” everyone said shocked in unison.

“The Clave aren’t sure who the ‘target’ may be, so they need people from the inside to find them. We can’t exactly have five shadowhunters and a warlock hanging around a mundane high school, we need you all to blend in.”

“Okay, but we aren’t really high school age appropriate” Clary said gesturing to all of her friends.

“We had a warlock brew up a potion to make you all look younger to the Mundane” Jocelyn said causing everyone to look over to Magnus.

“Wrong Warlock” Magnus said to them all with a half-smile. “And as flattered as I am to be included in this…I am also…uninterested, I’ve been alive for centuries and have never ‘worked’ for the clave. I’m not going to start now”

“Magnus please, don’t think of doing it for the clave. Do it for the people in this room” Jocelyn pleaded. “They’ll need your help”

Magnus expression softened at her pleas, he glanced over to Alec and then looked back at Jocelyn finally sighing knowing full well that he would help out. “Alright no need to beg” He said grinning at Jocelyn.

“Don’t give him any more reasons for his ego to swell” Jace said rolling his eyes at Magnus, mistaking his kindness for arrogance.

“You’re one to talk” Alec muttered to Jace, smiling next to him.

“Shouldn’t a parabatai bond be stronger than a boyfriend bond, shouldn’t you be on my side” Jace questioned though Alec could see Jace was teasing him.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Alec said blushing, losing his smile as he sat back on his chair causing Jace to laugh at him now.

“Okay, so you’re sending us to a mundane high school to find the ‘target’…and then what happens, when the person is found?” Izzy asked pulling everyone’s attention off of Alec and back to the reason they were here.

“Then they will be brought back to the institute, where they’ll be kept safe. Hopefully while you all are out, you will be able to gather some more information, which can help piece this puzzle together. As for now, we need you all to pack”

“Pack, for what?” Clary asked.

“We are moving you all out of the institute, and moving into a house closer to Rosewood. We need you all to look like regular teens, to not bring any attention to yourselves. To look as normal as you can…”

“Okay mom we get it…”

“The Clave have decided that you all will be foster kids and Luke and I will be your foster parents, this way we can all stay together. Our home will be a sanctuary; we will all be safe there. We don’t know who the attacker is but we don’t believe they know who we are, so we have that working for us. Also the Clave believe that whoever the target may be may also be magically inclined. They may not know it yet; however this should make finding them a bit easier for you all…Anyway I’ll answer all other questions or concerns later, for now we must get a move on, we can’t afford to sit around anymore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just also want to point out that Magnus and Alec are for the most part together...they just haven't had the boyfriend talk yet, as in if they are or not! haha okay that's all!!


	3. All packed and ready to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, so here is chapter 3  
> hope you all enjoy it!!  
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story!

“Your mom seemed really freaked out by all of this” Jace said walking along with Clary as they headed back to their rooms.

“I know, but I can’t really blame her, this person…and what they can do, it is slightly terrifying” Clary said looking ahead trying to wrap her head around all the information they had received.

Jace looked over to her catching her frown and felt a tug at his heart. “Hey” he said flinging an arm around her shoulders “I’m around, I’ll keep you safe.”

Clary laughed a bit looking up at him “Oh, my hero” She mocked just as Jace pulled her in kissing the top of her head. Even though Clary was more than able to take care of herself, she felt a lot better knowing Jace was around. They walked along in silence till it came to the point they had to separate to get to their rooms. Clary gave Jace, one last smile just as she disappeared around the corner.

*

“High school, this is kind of exciting. To be around the Mundane and to actually be able to interact with them” Izzy said smiling as she followed Alec to the weapon’s area.

“Yeah, such a thrill” Alec said his tone dripping of sarcasm, not even looking in Izzy’s direction, as he walked ahead.

Izzy just rolled her eyes at her brother knowing that he was now in mission mode; at least Magnus would be around, maybe that would loosen him up a bit. Either way this was bound to be a very entertaining mission. “It’s great that Magnus agreed to help. It would be nice to have him around”

Alec looked over to his sister just as he reaching out for his bow “Meaning” He asked, knowing there was more to that simple comment.

Izzy shrugged looking innocently over to Alec. “Meaning it would be nice to have him around” Izzy smiled sweetly at him and then walked off to head to her room, leaving Alec as he watched her disappear. After getting everything he needed, Alec then made his way to his room; not realizing the grin spreading across his face, knowing that Magnus would be around for the mission. Damn Izzy for putting that in his head.

*

Lydia was looking over the information on the attacks, too focused on it all to notice Magnus walking to her.  When he finally reached he came and sat on the table, literally on the table, smiling down at her as she glanced to look up at him.

“Where’s the rest of the super hero clan?”

Lydia chuckled lightly, as she looked through the file in her hands. “Still packing I assume.”

“I see” Magnus sighed fiddling with one of the files on the table.

Lydia looked to Magnus, smiling at the fact that he seemed bored already.

“Hey where is everyone else” Jace asked walking over to Lydia and Magnus with Alec following close behind. Both boys had duffle bags flung over their shoulders, dumping them to the ground as they reached the table.

“Still packing” Magnus said looking over to Jace then to Alec, only to look away when Alec looked to him.

“Odd, Clary stopped by my room not too long ago to tell me she was packed and going to get weapons” Jace said walking over to Lydia, grabbing one of the files.

“Izzy probably roped her into helping her pack” Alec said “and if that’s the case we may be here till nightfall”

“It actually may be easier to portal her closet to the house” Lydia teased.

“Dare god don’t put that idea in her head” Jace said quickly, not taking that joke lightly.

“Don’t put what idea in whose head” Izzy said walking over to everyone, with her arms crossed. Clary was walking beside her, looking very amused as she looked over to Jace.

Jocelyn however came in the nick of time, saving Jace from Izzy’s wrath. “Are we all packed and ready?” she asked

“Yes” Clary answered on behalf of everyone.

“Good, Luke will be here in 5 minutes with a moving Van…”

“Wow, we really are going all out for this mission” Clary said looking to her mother.

“We need this to look legit, you never know who may be watching” Jocelyn said and then walked off, leaving everyone to gather up their items as they made their way to the entrance of the institute.

*

Luke did make it to the institute in exactly 5 minutes as everyone gathered outside, ready to load the Moving van. Luke hopped out and helped as everyone started to grab boxes and bags and started to fill the moving van.

“Did you not pack anything” Alec asked Magnus as they lifted and carried the last box to the van.

“Oh I wouldn’t trust a shadowhunter with my Items. Everything I need is already at the house” Magnus said winking at him as they packed the last box.

Alec looked at Magnus confused but he then shook his head and smiled slightly, of course Magnus would already have his things at the house. With the moving van all packed, the group split in two, Clary, Jace and Lydia went off into Jocelyn’s car and Alec, Izzy and Magnus went with Luke in the moving van. All ready to start this new venture.

*

They reached the house as the sun was shining brightly in the sky, and they could see the Mundane go about their business. The house was quite big, though it didn’t really stand out compared to the other houses, as well as not having half as many people staying in them. The house was white with ivy growing on its wall, and it had a huge yard. Clary loved it, it felt very human and she couldn’t help but smile over at her mother and Luke.

Some of the Mundane took notice of their new neighbors but didn’t acknowledge them really, putting their minds at ease as they didn’t believe they were being watched. By the time everyone finished unloading the van, they could barely keep their eyes opened. They were all exhausted due to their early wakeup call and basically the rest of the day’s events. Luke suggested to them that they should all go get some sleep as everyone looked overtired, though they did have enough energy to fight over the rooms.

Magnus had magically transported all his things to the attic of the house, which was a huge space that mostly everyone was jealous over; he even teased Alec, by asking if he wanted to be his roommate. Alec of course turned beet red causing Magnus to laugh at him and assured him he was just teasing. Alec chose a bedroom down the hall the furthest one away from the other rooms, but closest to the staircase leading to the attic. Jace’s room was next and that had a bathroom separating his room to Clary’s room. On the opposite side came Lydia’s and Izzy’s bedrooms, which were right next to one another’s. Then at the very end of the hall was the master bedroom that Jocelyn and Luke were in.

Jocelyn had given them all charmed dream catchers to put in their rooms to help protect them from anyone trying to mess with them during their sleep. They then all separated and were now in their own rooms, curled up in bed. As the stress of the day washed away from their tired bodies, sleep was able to overcome them quickly, and soon enough they were all dreaming.


	4. Feels like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here is another chapter.  
> This chapter is basically Malec, just letting ya know.   
> Hope you all enjoy!!  
> Thanks for reading!!

Alec awoke to his room in darkness, and feeling a bit disoriented. He reached for his phone by the side table next to his bed squinting as the light came on. It was only 8pm; the sun would have only just set. He got out of bed stretching, feeling a bit rested though he was sure he could use some more sleep. He made his way out of his room and into a very quiet hallway, questioning if anyone was even up. He made his way down the staircase into the main entrance of the house. Down the hall he could see light illuminating from the kitchen, and was about to make his way to the kitchen only to stop in his tracks.

“Alexander”

Just hearing his voice brought a smile to Alec’s face. He turned to the right to enter the living room just beside the staircase. Magnus was sitting on one of the couches, or who he assumed was Magnus as the room was completely black.

“Why are you sitting alone and in the dark?” Alec asked a bit amused leaning against the open door way.

“I was waiting for you. Come, have a drink with me” Magnus said smiling doing a simple wave with his hand, causing a drink to magically appear in Alec’s hand.

Alec rolled his eyes, even though he was sure Magnus wouldn’t have seen his silent protest. “I’ll come and sit, but I don’t think I need the drink”

“And why is that” Magnus asked feeling Alec sit down next to him.

“Despite what you may think, not everyone likes to drink as much as you”

“That’s why people aren’t as fun as I am” Magnus said smiling, waving his hand once more to brighten the lights in the living room. The lights brightened just enough so that they could actually see each other’s faces and not just their silhouette.

“That’s better, now I can actually see your face” Magnus said as Alec looked over to catch his flirtatious smile.

“Is anyone else up” Alec asked looking away, as he placed his drink down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

“Jace, Clary and Jocelyn are in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone. I do believe the rest are still asleep” Magnus said scooting a bit closer not looking away from Alec.

“And are you such a terrible cook that you can’t go and help?” Alec asked relaxing a bit, teasing Magnus now.

Magnus couldn’t help but melt seeing Alec’s half-smile, which he loved but didn’t get to see often enough. “Oh no I’m a fantastic cook…I just don’t want to help”

Alec looked at him for a second and then laughed causing Magnus to smile. “Of course, I should have known…Or maybe it’s because you’re cooking is really bad?” Alec said in a matter of fact tone.

“Oh come on” Magnus said rolling his eyes. “I’ve cooked for you before” he said still smiling at Alec’s mocking tone.

“Sorry to break it to you, but Microwavable popcorn on movie nights don’t count” Alec said still teasing.

“Huh” Magnus said looking deep in thought “Well on our next date I know what we’re doing then” Magnus said taking a sip of his drink not taking his eyes off Alec. Who had now lost his smile and was trying to stop the heat rising in his cheeks.

“Maybe I should go to see if they need any help…”

“Alexander, relax won’t you…” Magnus said smiling reaching over and grabbing Alec’s shoulder to keep him from leaving, only for Alec to wince under his touch. “What’s wrong” Magnus asked a bit worried, drawing his hand back.

“I don’t know” Alec said reaching over to lift his shirt up.

“You know, if this was a clever ruse to seduce me, you really didn’t have to go…..” Magnus however stopped talking when he got the sight of what was bothering Alec. “Jesus Alec, how did that happen?”

Alec looked at Magnus a bit confused, then looked over to his shoulder, where he was now noticing this big red blistering burn. “I….I’m not sure.” Alec said trying to think back, it was odd this was the same spot he had dreamt Magnus had hit him with a fire ball. This must have happened when they were out in the field. He probably had too much adrenaline surging through his body to have even realized, till now. Magnus looked up at him confused and back to the burn mark lightly brushing his fingers around the mark. “It must have…must have happened in a battle” Alec said closing his eyes, concentrating on Magnus’s touch more than anything.

“It looks pretty bad…I can’t believe you didn’t even notice it was there” Magnus said still examining the burn mark.

“I burn myself on a daily basis while drawing on Runes, I’m used to the pain” Alec replied

 Magnus looked up at him, feeling a bit uneasy by Alec’s comment. “I’ll heal it”

“I have a rune that could do that…You really don’t….”

“Alec please, let me heal it so you’re not uncomfortable or in pain” Magnus said brightening the lights around them and motioning his hands around the burn. Alec knew not to object when Magnus got like this; it didn’t make any sense to try. “And…..done” Magnus said smiling at the now healed skin on Alec’s back.

Alec turned to look by his shoulder to the now healed skin; he then looked over to Magnus, who was now in very close proximity. “Umm….thanks” Alec said as he swallowed hard, letting his shirt fall back down his body.

Magnus however didn’t reply and just slowly leaned in towards Alec. Alec stared right back into his eyes and then closed the gap between them kissing Magnus hard. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck as Alec’s hands grabbed onto Magnus’s face pulling one another in closer. Alec maneuvered himself now causing Magnus to be pressed against the couch, as both boys breath started to become heavy and staggered. Both boys forgetting that for anyone who came walking down the stairs would be in for a show.

*

“Hey Izzy, slept well” Clary asked as Izzy entered the kitchen.

“Yeah I did, in here smells great”

“Thanks” Jocelyn said smiling at her “That’s always nice to hear”

“My mom is making her famous chicken cacciatore” Clary said as she and Jace finish up the salad they were making.

“Wow, I feel like I’ve heard so much about this famous dish from Simon. I’m pretty excited.” Izzy said taking a seat on one of the stools by the kitchen’s island.

“I’m sure, this is Simon’s favorite dish” Jocelyn said fondly while smiling at them. “Umm…I actually think I’ll go wake everyone up, dinner is almost ready and we don’t want everyone’s sleeping schedule messed up”

“I suggest you make a lot of noise while heading for the stairs” Izzy said reaching over and stealing a chopped carrot from the top of the salad, causing both Jace and Clary to shoot her a look.

“Why is that?” Jocelyn asked a bit confused.

“Cause Alec and Magnus are making out in the living room…I got a front row seat as I was coming down the stairs.”

“What?” Both Jace and Clary said to a very amused Izzy.

“Oh my….Okay” Jocelyn said a bit shocked.

“Now we weren’t making out” Magnus said entering the kitchen as Alec avoided eye contact as everyone turned to look from Magnus to him.

“Oh, you weren’t? You were sure hot and heavy enough not to notice me walking past” Izzy said smiling as she reached for another carrot.

“Sneaking past….I think is what you meant to say” Magnus said challenging her story, as Clary, Jace and Jocelyn watched amused. Alec on the other hand looked as if he were ready to die of embarrassment.

“I’m going to go call everyone for dinner” Jocelyn said fighting her smile.

“No…I’ll go” Alec said quickly already backing up to the door.

“Alec…” Jace called to him with a huge smile on his face.

“Shut up” Alec said not even looking in Jace’s direction, knowing very well he was about to turn the teasing to him. This of course made Jace start to laugh as Clary lightly slapped him on the arm. Alec left without another word making his way up the stairs to wake everyone up.

*

Soon enough everyone was sitting around the dining table after they served themselves, diving right into conversation. Magnus would never say this out loud but he had to admit this wasn’t so bad, and in an odd way this felt a lot like home. Like these people, were in a weird way, his family, an odd family, but family none the less. He almost forgot what this all felt like. They were all enjoying themselves, talking about how great the new house was, and how nice the rooms were. Then the conversations just flowed from one thing to the next.  Izzy kept passing sly comments, teasing Alec about earlier as Clary and Jace tried to not laugh. Even Jocelyn let a smile slip every once in a while. Izzy peeked over to Alec who just glared at her; this however caused Jace Clary and Jocelyn to laugh more.

“Maybe I’ll take that drink now” Alec muttered to Magnus, who then subtly reached out and squeezed Alec’s knee trying to comfort him. Alec was shocked at how such a small gesture could relax him instantly.

Magnus looked over to Izzy shooting her a pleading look for her to stop the teasing, which she read loud and clear and nodded in agreement. She was really happy for her brother and it was her sisterly duty to tease him, it’s not like he didn’t do the same to her.  She did know that she couldn’t go too far though; She knew Alec wasn’t ashamed of the relationship, she just knew this was all still very new to him. She also knew Alec couldn’t handle being in the spotlight, especially when it came to his personal life. She didn’t want to be the cause of Alec pushing Magnus away, because she would never forgive herself.

Izzy quickly changed the subject and soon everyone taking the heat of Magnus and Alec. Soon everyone was wrapped up in their own separate conversations and Magnus could see Alec visibly relax more and more as dinner went on. He didn’t even realize how tensed he got till he realized his body was relaxing more and more also.

By midnight everyone was back in their own rooms, trying to get some more sleep. Tomorrow would be busy enough; they didn’t need lack of sleep compromising their focus.


	5. Mundane lessons 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,   
> here is chapter 5 hope you all enjoy!!  
> Thanks for the kudos everyone...just happy you are enjoying the story!

“Mom” Clary shouted as she came storming through the front door while the others trailed behind her, grimacing at Clary’s tone.

“Carly?” Her mom called from the kitchen as Luke emerged from the living room, looking concerned.

“What are you all doing back so early?” Luke asked a bit confused, after his initial concern faded. It was their first day of school and they shouldn’t be back for at least another 3 hours.

“I’m glad you asked” Clary said fuming, turning to the others. Jocelyn now stood next to Luke looking at the rest of the group, with concern and confusion. “Would anyone care to explain?” Clary continued.

Izzy and Alec shared a look as Jace just shrugged smiling at Clary, and Lydia stood there with her head down.

“I think you got this biscuit” Magnus said causing Clary to roll her eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

“Okay, Clary sweetie. Calm down. Explain to us what the issue is” Jocelyn said reaching out for Clary.

“The issue mom is the past two days that we spent unpacking and glamoring this house should have actually been spent on giving these guys lessons. Like mundane lessons 101, cause today could have been bad, like blown cover bad.” Clary said causing Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Lydia and Jace to groan lightly.

“It wasn’t that bad” Jace said stepping up looking over to Jocelyn and Luke.

“Wasn’t that bad” Clary said looking to Jace. “Okay Lydia and Izzy practically gawked over everything mundane; it was like watching the little mermaid in real life….”

“I said I was sorry but I’m just very interested in the mundane, their lives are so humble and they think their technology is so advanced….I mean a ‘selfie stick’ what the hell is that all about…I was curious” Lydia interrupted trying to defend herself.

“Yes exactly and plus their fashion sense, I couldn’t help but stare” Izzy said quickly helping her case.

“Well, that doesn’t seem so bad” Jocelyn said looking from Lydia and Izzy to Clary.

“Oh come on mom, it’s pretty odd behavior. They acted as if they lived under a rock or something, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg.” Clary said and then gestured to Jace and Alec. “Then these two knuckleheads decide to get into a fist fight with some of the guys from the football team, not just one guy, but multiple…Even worse they were kicking their asses”

“How is that even worse” Luke questioned causing both Jace and Alec to smile looking down to Clary.

“Luke don’t encourage it…A fight, 2 against 8 people, in the middle of the hall, and the football meatheads couldn’t get in a hit. Then to make matters worse the principal was coming to break it up, so I had to ask Magnus to do a spell to cause the fire alarms to go off. School was dismissed early due to an ‘odd’ gas leak.” Clary went into the living room and sat as the rest followed her in. “You said we had to be low-key, but with how today went everyone here is going to be the talk of the school, and Alec and Jace would probably have a target on them because of humiliating the guys on the team……Shouldn’t you all be better at this” Clary said looking at them all.

“Ironic” Alec muttered causing everyone to look at him.

“Excuse me” Clary asked raising an eyebrow.

“It’s just funny to me as to how much we are a pain in your ass, and not to long ago the roles were reversed” Alec said smiling slightly causing Clary to roll her eyes.

“I was not that bad” Clary said causing everyone to scoff at her. “Don’t try and turn this on me…we are talking about all of you”

“Okay well as far as days go, today wasn’t the best. Clary your right, we’ll just go over usual mundane behavior, and some do’s and don’ts” Jocelyn said sighing taking a seat by her daughter.

“I think it will also help if I had some help, someone else who could come and look out for them also” Clary said looking at her mother.

“Don’t you think we have a full house already” Jocelyn asked, just as Luke asked a question.

“Who did you have in mind?”

“Simon” Clary said smiling at Luke and then looked over at Jocelyn.

“Seriously, the vampire is your suggestion…that I think is the worse plan ever” Alec said looking at Clary who just rolled her eyes at him.

“Alec has a point” Jace said quickly

“You’re only agreeing with him because you don’t like Simon” Clary said in a matter of fact tone.

“That’s not true…” Jace started only to be interrupted.

“Clary, are you sure you want to involve Simon? I know it may make your job easier but what about his urges. Being around so many Mundane’s what if he….” Jocelyn started.

“He won’t” Clary said before her mother could finish. “With Raphael’s help, Simon can control his impulses. Even Luke has given him a couple of pointers to help him from not vamping out.” Jocelyn looked over to Luke as Clary continued listing off why this was such a good idea.

“Well I agree with Clary, I think adding Simon to the group would be a great idea” Izzy said smiling causing Clary to give her an appreciated nod.

“Please you’re just agreeing with her cause you want your boyfriend around” Alec said smiling, teasing his sister.

“Oh you can have yours, but I can’t have mine?” Izzy shot back, challenging Alec, daring him to say anything else. Of course Alec lost his smile and frowned at her as he crossed his arms; Izzy did take notice of the blush rising in his cheeks. “Anyway that’s not the reason I am agreeing with Clary…okay maybe its half the reason, but she made some great points. Not only would it help her but he can help us as well, give you two a guy’s opinion on the mundane life.”

“You realized you just said help us and Simon in the same sentence right” Jace said to Izzy smiling at her.

“Shut up, Simon is very helpful” Izzy said crossing her arms.

“Enough” Luke said bringing the friendly squabble to a halt. “I think I agree with Clary, I think adding Simon to the group could only better our chances”

“You really think so” Jocelyn asked him and him alone, as Luke’s opinion was the only thing that mattered.

“Yes I do”

“Then I think it’s settled. I know how you four feel…” Jocelyn said to Clary, Izzy, Alec and Jace “Lydia, are you okay with this plan?”

“If you guys truly believe Simon will help than I’m all for it” Lydia said smiling.

“Magnus” Jocelyn asked who had been very quiet to Jocelyn surprise.

Magnus looked to Jocelyn and soon all eyes were on him. “Well…This is awkward…I tuned you all out when the conversation got really boring…So I say do whatever” He finished off smiling at the group as some groaned while others rolled their eyes, only one looked at him shaking their head smiling at how typical his response was and was amused by it.  

“Okay, well I’ll organize everything and tell the Clave we are bringing on an extra person” Jocelyn said getting up from where she was sitting. “As of now though, Clary you better get to work.”

“Wait, what do you mean, get to work on what?” Clary said looking at her mother as Jocelyn and Luke started to leave the living room.

“Work on lessons silly” Jocelyn said looking over her shoulder. Clary was still a bit confused so her mother stopped by the door and smiled. “Mundane 101, class is in session”

Luke laughed along with Jocelyn as they both left the room causing Clary to groan and sink into the couch as everyone looked from the door, to Clary and then back to one another.


	6. Welcome aboard...Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> So here is chapter 6!  
> Hope you all enjoy it! :D  
> Thanks for reading  
> xx

“Clary…Iz” Simon said getting up and walking over to them a bit confused, as Raphael escorted them through the hotel DuMort. “What…What are you doing here?” Simon asked giving a quick kiss on the cheek to Isabelle, whose face lit up.

“You can relax; we have a peace treaty remember. You’re shadowhunter friends are safe” Raphael said smiling at Simon though his tone sounded cold, not easing Simon’s discomfort.

“Maybe, but I would prefer if we talked outside” Simon said looking at Clary and Izzy.

Raphael scoffed rolling his eyes, but left the group anyway as Simon pulled them back outside into the dark street outside the hotel.

“Okay what was that about” Izzy asked raising an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing” He said smiling at Izzy. “What’s up?”

“Simon, you couldn’t get us out fast enough. What is it? Is the treaty not intact anymore” Clary asked looking at Simon.

“It is…I just…I don’t trust them” Simon muttered

“The vampires” Izzy questioned looking at Simon a bit worried.

“Look I know Raphael won’t do anything, he actually likes you all….believe it or not. The other vampire’s however, some I know take this treaty seriously and they will follow Raphael. Some of the others I get a strange vibe from, they hate shadow hunters to much that I think if they got the chance to take one down….they would. At least we are out here in the open and if they try anything not only are they breaking the treaty but also the Accords.”

Izzy reached out hugging him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

“What was that for?” Simon said looking at her smiling like an idiot.

“For caring so much” Isabelle said smiling back at him.

“Ahem, sorry to break this moment up, but we did come here for a reason” Clary said feeling very third wheel all of a sudden.

“Right” Simon said sounding a bit absent minded, as Izzy was still wrapped in his arms.

“We need you to help with a mission” Izzy said smiling a bit wickedly.

Simon looked at her and then turned to look to Clary. “What is she on about?”

“We need your help Simon….Please. We’ll explain everything at the house we are staying in.”

Simon looked at them a bit hesitant at first but then sighed. “Lead the way”

*

“No”

“But Simon” Clary said following him as he stormed out of the living room, Izzy following close behind.

“Why…why would I even agree to this” Simon said turning to look at Clary “There is no way”

“What’s the big deal?” Izzy asked looking from Clary to Simon.

Simon looked at her but no words could come to mind to even explain as to how much he didn’t want to do this. He then turned back to Clary. “Clary I love you and I feel for you in this situation but I can’t”

“Simon, this is important. I need you, please. We all need you” Clary said, feeling as if she would drop to her knees to beg if Simon refused once more.

Simon looked at Clary and then over to Izzy who gave a reassuring smile and sighed. “As much as I try, I can’t say no to you two….Fine, but you owe me big time Clary. I never thought I would voluntarily go back to high school” Simon said almost cringing at his last words.

Clary flung her arms around him. “Thank you; I couldn’t do this without you”

“What’s so bad about high school” Isabelle asked.

Simon and Clary both shared a look and then looked over to Izzy. “It just wasn’t a fun time for me” Simon said simply.

“It’s not a fun time for anyone who is a little different” Clary said and Izzy looked from her to Simon. “Let’s head back to the living room. Fill you in as much as we can about the mission”

Clary grabbed Simon’s arm and the hooked her other hand with Izzy’s dragging both of them back to the living room. The three returned as Alec, Magnus and Jace sat all talking in hush whispers.

“Done with your hissy fit?” Jace asked as Simon entered the room

“Shut up” Simon said scowling at Jace who just laughed in response.

“Jace” Izzy said giving him a stern look causing Alec to chuckle at Jace, who instantly stopped laughing due to Izzy’s look.

“So why exactly are we going back to high school, you know voluntarily?” Simon asked sitting next to where Izzy just took a seat.

“They don’t really know why” Magnus said quickly, grinning as everyone looked to him.

“Yes we do” Clary said shooting Magnus a look. “We are trying to find…the target….who the umm, the villain is…looking for” Clary said unsure looking over to Jace who just shrugged, knowing that was the best explanation anyone could give.

Simon looked at her oddly but brushed off the pathetic explanation. “Okay, who’s the target?” 

“They don’t know” Magnus said once more

“It’s someone in the high school, that all the clave could give us” Izzy said trying to ignore Magnus. Simon looked at Izzy then to Clary and then he looked to Magnus who just shrugged at him, still grinning.

“Okay…do you know who is responsible for the attacks, or why they are even targeting this high schooler?” Simon asked realizing how little they know and actually understanding how hard this would be.

“They don’t…..” Magnus started only to be interrupted.

“We don’t know” Clary, Izzy and Jace said simultaneously.

“Look, all we know is that there is someone out there with the ability to invade people’s minds and make them live through their worst nightmares. It’s a power of darkness that we have never come across before and a huge threat. The Clave has gotten Intel that whoever the person may be is targeting someone in the high school. Our job is to find him or her and bring them back here, where they will be safe and hopefully be able to help put a stop to whoever this person may be. It’s not much but we have our orders, now you know everything we know. So can we stop with the useless questions now that are just wasting our time…?” Alec started getting frustrated with everyone’s responses. It wasn’t a long story, why were they complicating it.

“Alec” Izzy said frustrated with her brother’s outburst, though she should have known it was coming. Alec did have a point; it wasn’t that hard of a mission to explain.  They didn’t have much to go one, but this was their job.

“I forgot as to how sweet you are, especially when you’re in mission mode” Simon said as Alec just rolled his eyes. “So just a recap;  you’re all going to high school to find this one person, out of thousands of students I may add…in hopes that they know something about this unknown threat. Sounds like a wild goose chase”

“Those were my thoughts, exactly” Magnus stated.

“Plus you have to babysit them all in a Mundane setting….sounds like you got the short end of the deal Clary” Simon said.

“Hey” Izzy said looking at him causing Simon to lose his smile.

“Not you Iz…” Simon started to apologize.

“Are you helping or not.” Jace said looking to Simon.

“I already said I would” Simon spat out to Jace. “I’m kind of regretting it now though.” muttering the last part of his sentence.

“Great give him the ring” Jace said looking at Magnus.

“Welcome aboard” Magnus said throwing a silver ring to Simon.

Simon caught it easily, something he wouldn’t have been able to do if he wasn’t a vampire. “What’s this for?”

“It’s a daylight ring” Clary said smiling at him.

“A….A what?” Simon said looking at her shocked.

“A daylight ring” Isabelle said excitedly. “So you can walk in the sun”

Simon couldn’t hold back his smile. “Really, I didn’t think these sort of things existed.”

“They don’t” Alec said. “You’re the first one to own one, thanks to Magnus”

Simon looked from Alec to Magnus. “Thank you.” Simon said smiling, it was a genuine smile. He didn’t know what he could do to show Magnus how much he appreciated this; that because of Magnus, he would be able to feel the sun again.

“Don’t thank me yet, it’s the first time I made something like this. You can still go up in smoke.” Magnus said smiling at him.

Simon of course didn’t find this funny, losing his smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m 55% sure this will work” Magnus said  

“Magnus” Izzy and Clary said at the same time frustrated.

“That doesn’t make me feel better” Simon said looking down at the ring.

“Simon this will work, Magnus is just being Magnus” Izzy said placing a hand on his cheek causing him to look up, into her dark eyes. “I’ll be by your side for the whole time; we can test it when the sun comes up. We will open a window and you can stick your hand in the stream of sunlight if need be.” Simon smiled at nodded. Izzy was right of course, this was Magnus they were talking about. He wouldn’t put his name on anything magic unless he was sure it would be successful. Izzy smiled kissing him on the lips quickly causing him blush.

Lydia then came into the room “Hey Simon, did everyone fill you in on the mission?”

“Hey Lydia, yeah…I think I’m all caught up on as much as I can be” He said smiling.

“Good, cause you are officially enrolled. You start school with us tomorrow”


	7. breakfast and lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is another chapter  
> hope you all enjoy!!  
> Thanks for the kudos   
> sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short!  
> thanks for reading though

Magnus walked towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, it was pretty early still. Everyone was still asleep, so it shocked him when he entered the kitchen to see someone had already beat him to the coffee machine. Magnus smiled however because he would recognize those long grey sweat pants and warn out blue sweat shirt from anywhere.

Alec turned around and was a bit startled to see Magnus standing in the kitchen doorway. “Hey, what are you doing up so early” Alec said giving Magnus a soft, warm-hearted smile.

Magnus took a moment to answer as he was just preoccupied by Alec, he didn’t understand after all this time how Alec was still able to take his breath away. “I can ask you the same thing” Magnus said walking towards him and leaning against the counter.

“I wanted to get up early, just to have some alone time before everyone got up” Alec said honestly as he reached to grab another coffee cup that was hanging above the coffee machine.

“Oh” Magnus said, feeling disappointed. “I can leave you…..”

“No” Alec said before Magnus could even finish. “I mean, I’m not forcing you to stay. If you want to go you can…I just….I don’t….I want you around”

Magnus smiled as Alec was concentrating really hard on the coffee machine, he found it very amusing and so cute that Alec up to now still had such a hard time trying to find his words.

“So, why are you up so early” Alec asked pouring out the coffee into to two cups.

“I’m super nervous about our 2nd day of school” Magnus said watching as Alec added the right amount of sugar and milk to his coffee.

Alec turned to look at him raising an eyebrow. “And the real reason”

“Just couldn’t sleep” Magnus said sounding tired all of a sudden.

Alec looked at him oddly “Meaning” He asked trying to get out more of answer from Magnus.

Magnus looked at him and then smiled “Meaning” He stepped closer to Alec “I just couldn’t sleep”. Magnus then kissed Alec pressing him against the counter, Alec caught off guard took a moment before he kissed him back.

“Someone’s deflecting” Alec said pulling away a little as Magnus chased after his lips.

“No, maybe I just want to kiss you” Magnus said raising an eyebrow.

Alec looked down at him and then put his hands to the side of Magnus’s face and pulled him in closer kissing him softly. Magnus slipped his hands around Alec’s waist pulling him in closer only to hear, one of the doors upstairs slam, causing them to pull apart.

“And just like that, the fun is over” Magnus said a bit annoyed.

Alec laughed a bit and then bent down giving Magnus one quick kiss then turned and gave him his coffee. “It is fun having roommates, isn’t it”

Magnus shook his head at Alec’s teasing, just as Izzy and Clary came walking into the kitchen.

“Morning” Clary said brightly.

Alec nodded in their direction taking a sip of his coffee, As Magnus smiled at the two of them.

“We weren’t interrupting anything, were we” Izzy said smiling raising an eyebrow.

“Of course not” Magnus said causing both Izzy and Clary to laugh as they went to get breakfast started.

*

“I can’t believe you talked me into doing this” Simon said as he went and sat next to Clary. It was lunch time and Simon, Jace, Lydia and Clary were waiting for the others to join them. The Cafeteria was huge, buzzing with chatter, with people sitting around in their different cliques.

“Oh come on Simon it’s not that bad” Clary said looking over to Simon.

“Stop complaining, you’re a vamp use it to your advantage.” Jace said taking a bite out of his apple.

“Meaning” Lydia asked looking over at him raising an eyebrow.

“Meaning, he’s faster, and stronger than most of the guys here. Plus he’s a lot better looking than he was, when he was a Mundie” Jace said

“Hey” Simon said a little offended as Clary slapped Jace on the arm.

“Ow, look okay all I’m saying is that he has things working for him now. It’s not hard to realize the system of high school; you have certain stuff that will help you now. Work the system” Jace said finishing off just as Izzy took a seat next to Simon and Alec and Magnus joining Lydia on the opposite side of Izzy and Simon.

“What are you talking about” Alec said taking a sip of water as Magnus reached out switching Alec’s vanilla pudding with his chocolate. Izzy smiled at how that was such a couple thing to do, and how neither boy noticed.

“Jace worked out the system for high school” Lydia stated and Clary smiled at her.

“Turns out as a Mundie I wasn’t good looking enough, strong enough or fast enough but as a vampire I can rule the school” Simon said mocking Jace, Izzy laughed leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Alec looked as if they were speaking a different language. “What”

“Simon was clearly a nerd when he went to high school now that he’s a vampire there are things that are working for him now which make him cool. Therefore he can be one of the ‘cool kids’” Magnus said waving a hand as his voice oozed of sarcasm. “That or Jace was telling him to kill whoever is bullying him” Magnus finished off.

“More going for the first part, but hey guess that can work too” Jace said pointing at Magnus, who just rolled his eyes in response.

“You know I am sitting right here” Simon blurted out.

“Clearly the Vamp thing isn’t working, your still invisible” Alec said there was a small smile playing on his lips.

“Hey” Simon and Izzy said at the same time and Izzy threw one of her carrot sticks at Alec. Alec just laughed along with Jace and Magnus though.

“I forgot how fun it is to be around all of you” Simon said and Izzy just rested her head one Simon’s shoulder.

“Not that all this banter isn’t fun, but had anyone gotten any information on whom we are looking for?” Lydia asked causing everyone to sigh at the table. “Me neither” she said stabbing her fork into her plate of pasta.

“To be fair it is only our second day…”Clary started.

“First day if you want to get all technical” Magnus pointed out.

“Oh god, let’s not relive yesterday.” Clary said to Magnus, causing everyone to laugh at her.

“We knew this wouldn’t be easy, so we shouldn’t get discouraged yet” Izzy said taking another carrot and smiling at everyone. They all nodded knowing she was right, they had time and really how hard was this really going to be.


	8. High school blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all  
> here is another chapter!!  
> Hope you enjoy!!  
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos!!!

“It’s closing in, on almost three weeks now and we are nowhere closer to finding this person…The Clave is becoming restless and therefor more unforgiving” Lydia said sounding exhausted falling to the couch as everyone was in the living room, finishing up homework before they started on their actual work. “And this mundane school is getting a bit tedious” Lydia opened her book only to close it again.

Simon looked over to Clary smiling at her as she shook her head telling him not to say a word. She knew Simon wanted to pass some comment on high school but everyone was too frustrated now to take his comment lightly. With the Clave coming down on them more as each day passed without any information everyone was growing more and more irritated.

“I know, I swear if I have to do one more math sum, I am going to scream.” Izzy said throwing her math text onto the floor. “This is way too much unnecessary work”

“This I can handle” Magnus said holding his math text “It’s there history. If I have to sit through one more wrong historical lecture I’m going to burn the school down”

“You can handle it, because you use magic to do all your work” Izzy said slightly irritated to Magnus, who just smiled and shrugged at her.

“Aww what’s the matter Iz, high school not as fun as you thought it would be” Alec said smiling at his sister.

“Shut up” She snapped at him, causing Alec to just laugh at her.

“Here Iz, just copy from me” Simon said placing his math book in front of her. Izzy smiled over at him and he winked at her. He wanted to help her even if it was something so small like this, to just help take one thing off her plate. He knew her irritation was from exhaustion, and not incompetence, he knew Isabelle could was extremely smart. Actually all the shadow hunters were and are actually breezing through their classes, it kind of irritated Simon a bit, like how perfect are these people.

“Okay, who wants to give me there work for me to copy” Jace asked causing Izzy and Clary to throw a cushion at him. “Oh so when Iz complains she gets to copy but when I ask, nicely I get cushions thrown at me”

“I need coffee” Lydia blurted out causing the room to agree with her outburst. “I’ll go to the café that’s a couple blocks away. Give me your orders and I’ll bring back for you guys”

“Oh no, if you’re leaving, I’m coming with you” Jace said standing up and stretching.

“Me too, I need the fresh air” Clary said and Lydia smiled and nodded.

“So what does everyone else want” Lydia asked looking at the remaining set.

“Vanilla Latte for me” Izzy said smiling widely “Please.”

“The biggest cup you can get and just fill it with black coffee…please” Simon asked politely.

“I would love a cup of chamomile tea, thanks” Magnus said “I would poof it up, myself but Alec doesn’t like when I do that”

“You mean when you steal?” Alec stated not looking up from his book.

“Steal is such a strong word” Magnus said. Alec looked up to him shaking his head and Magnus just smiled playfully at him.

“Aye lover boy” Jace said causing Alec to blush as he slowly turned to Jace. “What’s your coffee order?”

“I’m good thanks” Alec said and Jace just smiled and nodded at him.

“Okay let’s go” Lydia said heading for the door, Clary and Jace following close behind.

*

Magnus had roped the others in helping him look for a tracking spell the moment they all finished up the homework. Izzy and Simon eventually got bored of looking through spell books and decided to go by Jocelyn and Luke to help them with making dinner. Well Izzy decided, Simon went to make sure she wasn’t going to poison anyone. Magnus sat on the couch flipping through a spell book as Alec sat on the floor by the coffee table flipping through another one. Magnus kept glancing over to look at Alec, to see his usual furrowed brows, as he concentrated on each page. Magnus smiled as he watched Alec turn the page again, seeing his mouth twitch. He was getting irritated, Magnus knew but he couldn’t help but admire Alec. Magnus slipped off the couch and made his way to Alec, who was too busy reading to even notice Magnus.

Alec was just getting through another page when all of a sudden soft lips pressed against his neck. Alec’s eyes opened wide as he glanced over to the couch to see Magnus was no longer sitting there. When did he even get up? Alec adjusted his head to face Magnus. “I thought we were looking for a spell”

“We are darling” Magnus said kissing his lips “I just thought I would come help you”

Alec chuckled turning his attention back to the book “How is this helping” Alec said trying to concentrate on what he was reading as Magnus continued to kiss along his neck.

“It’s helping me” Magnus muttered sucking at Alec’s neck.

Alec now had his eyes closed as he leant back into Magnus’s body, as Magnus continued to kiss along his neck. Magnus then bit down knowing he was going to mark up poor Alec, though he didn’t care and neither did Alec at the moment. Alec moved a hand up to clutch Magnus’s hair, his breathing becoming heavier, as he then turned to face Magnus and crashed his lips to Magnus’s own. Magnus grasped onto to Alec pulling him back on top of him as he hit the floor, their lips never parting one another as the kiss became more intense. Magnus moved his hands down slipping them under Alec’s shirt, moving his hands, stroking Alec’s skin, feeling his body breathing, feeling each muscle move under his touch. Alec moved from Magnus’s mouth down to his jawline then up by his ear, nibbling at it.

“Mmm” Magnus hummed his hands now finding Alec’s hair.

Just then the front door opened and Clary shouted out that they were back, causing both boys to quickly sit up, trying to make themselves look as decent as possible. Alec quickly grabbed his book pretending to be interested in whatever that page contained. Magnus sat right back on the couch folding his legs and propping the book in his lap, just as they came in the room.

“Here you are Magnus” Lydia said handing him his tea.

“Thank you gem” Magnus said taking his tea quickly.

“Where’s Simon and Iz” Clary asked

“In the kitchen with your mom” Alec replied, head buried in the book.

Clary nodded heading to the kitchen with their semi cold coffee order.

“What have you two been up two” Jace said walking over to Alec to see what he was reading.

“Magnus figured there may be a potion he can make that can help us locate our target” Alec said turning another page.

“And how’s that been going for you” Lydia asked as she walked over to Jace to peek at Alec’s spell book.

“Oh, we were making out just fine” Magnus said gaining Alec’s attention.

Lydia looked over at Magnus who now had a smile on his face and knew he was teasing Alec, but she didn’t quite understand with what. Alec got up with the book and walked over to Magnus dropping the book on Magnus’s lap. Magnus grunted as it landed heavily on him while he lounged on the couch.

“Ouch” Magnus said looking up at Alec raising an eyebrow.

“I believe that is the potion you may be looking for” Alec said looking right at him giving him an innocent smile.

Magnus scowled at Alec. “Right” He said looking down at the book.

Alec glanced over to Jace who was trying to hide his smile. “What?” Alec said a little harshly

“Nothing” Jace said smiling at Alec, “nothing at all”.  At this point Clary walked back into the room, going to stand by Lydia, whispering a question to her only to jump a bit by Magnus’s outburst.

“This is it” Magnus said jumping up. “Not only pretty but clever too” He said looking at Alec smiling fondly as Alec just blushed at the compliment. Magnus then walked up to Clary and Lydia who were giggling at the whole scene. “Biscuit and Gem, let’s go get dear sweet Isabelle. We have a potion to make.” Lydia and Clary looked to Magnus not sure why he needed their help but knew better not to argue. “Oh you two, I need a few things. Wolf’s bane, dragon tongue and bat blood” he shot back to the Jace and Alec, walking out the room not even looking back at them.

Jace and Alec looked at him watching him leave and sighed. “He’s a piece of work isn’t he” Jace said.

“That he is” Alec said sighing, only to end up smiling slightly over Magnus.


	9. Here Doggy, Doggy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!  
> Thanks so much to everyone whose reading  
> and hope you are enjoying it!!  
> here is another chapter and I'm going to upload another one too!  
> Enjoy   
> and thanks again for reading :)

Simon walked into the room just as Jace and Alec were about to leave, both boys looking at him, questioning why he was here.

“I was told to accompany you” Simon said answering the unasked question.

“Ah…Magnus” Jace said simply.

“Magnus” Simon sighed.

“Great, it’s like a bonding trip” Alec said rolling his eyes and heading for the front door.

“Hear I thought we were finally getting along” Simon said sarcastically.

Jace laughed causing Simon to look over to him. “That was him being nice” Jace said giving Simon a friendly slap on the shoulder. “Come on Dracula”

Simon sighed as Jace left shaking his head. “This will be fun” He then ran out catching up to the boys quickly.

*

“Okay what was the reason you needed us” Clary asked.

Clary, Izzy and Lydia all stood in Magnus’s room not really sure where to go or what to do. Magnus was over by a table, a big book was opened that he was reading from. Next to the book they had an array of bottles and pots that they assumed were ingredients to create potions.

Magnus looked up and smiled slightly. “Make yourselves comfortable girls, you’ll be here a while.

They all looked at him and then to one another, each feeling a bit nervous as they slowly sat down on the couch in his room.

*

“Okay so where exactly are we supposed to find these ingredients. Is there like a drug store you go to” Simon asked walking along with Jace and Alec. Alec looked over to Simon a bit confused. “Joke”

Alec smiled slightly though there was no humor to it. “Alec, you go get the bat blood. I’ll go for the dragon tongue…Simon how about you get wolfs bane” Jace said looking at Simon.

“Does he even know what wolfs bane looks like” Alec asked looking at Jace.

“I know what it looks like” Simon snapped at Alec, not appreciating his tone. Alec just looked over at him unimpressed. “Where would I find it exactly” Simon asked a moment later when Alec looked over to Jace.

Alec smiled looking to Jace who simply just pointed behind Simon. Simon looked at him a bit confused then turned around to see what they were talking about. “A graveyard, are you serious” Simon said and turned around only to find Alec and Jace gone. “Great”

*

“You know Magnus, we’ve been sitting here for quite some time and we haven’t done anything to actually help” Clary said as Magnus was chanting, throwing things into a small pot that was bubbling away. Magnus looked up and smiled at them, he grabbed a small tin before walking towards them.

“I’m sorry, would anyone like a toffee” Magnus said opening the tin. All three girls looked up at him not even sure how to answer. Finally Lydia smiled and took one.

“Thank you Magnus” She said taking one. “Would you explain to us however why it was needed for all of us to be here” Lydia then popped the toffee into her mouth.

Magnus smiled and his cat eyes shone. “It would be easier for you all to see for yourselves” He then looked to Izzy grabbing a strand of her long black hair and giving a pull.

“Ow” She said looking at Magnus in shock “Why did you….” She started only to see Magnus stroll over to the pot plopping her hair in. “For the potion of course.” Izzy said rolling her eyes.

Just then Lydia spat the toffee out. “By the angel that is hot….” She said, her face turning red and eyes watering. Clary and Izzy looked to her then to Magnus who came back once more with the pot, holding out a small spoon, scooping up one of Lydia’s tears that was now running down her cheek. “Sorry Gem” Magnus said popping the tear in the pot. “Here, this will take the burn away” Handing her a small vile of blue liquid.

He then walked to Clary who stood up quickly. “Magnus whatever it is you need from me…”

Magnus simply held up the pot. “Spit”

“Excuse me” Clary said raising an eyebrow.

Magnus rolled his eyes and looked at her. “Spit, please”

“Not really what I meant, but fine” Clary said and then spat into the pot.

“You couldn’t give us warning” Izzy said a hand on Lydia’s back who finally was returning to normal.

“I could have, but what fun would that have been for me” Magnus said walking back to the table, gesturing to Izzy with his hand. “I would have done the same to the boys, but the spell requested female DNA”

“Okay well as fun as that was, I’ll leave you to it” Lydia said getting up, clearly a bit upset.

Magnus sighed. “Lydia, I am truly sorry about the toffee. It was the easiest way to obtain a tear”

Lydia rolled her eyes but sighed “its fine, I would have wanted to help no matter what. I’m still leaving though”

Magnus nodded to her and she left without another word. “I’m going to make sure she’s really okay” Clary said. “Iz, you okay to stay here to help Magnus”

“I promise I don’t need any more ingredients from you” Magnus said crossing his heart.

“Yeah” she said to Clary. “Besides he should really watch who he messes with, getting on my bad side wouldn’t be something I would suggest”

Clary laughed at Magnus’s face from Izzy’s threat and then walked out the room to look for Lydia.

Izzy turned to face Magnus. “So what can I do?”

“For now go to that cupboard and look for eye of newt, then we just need the ingredients from the boys” Magnus said looking from the book to the potion. Izzy nodded going to the cupboard in search of eye of newt.

*

“Finally” Simon muttered bending down by wolfs bane. This was the third set of weeds he checked, he was about ready to give up. Luckily he didn’t though; he would never hear the end of it from Jace. “Jace” Simon called out when he swore he heard some rustling close by. He didn’t see anything and went back to picking the Wolfs bane, only to hear the rustling a bit closer now. “Alec?” Simon questioned, now standing up, clutching wolfs bane in hand.

Then behind a grave stone two glowing eyes came out and a very low growl. Simon looked on, eyes wide. “It’s a werewolf, you’re a werewolf, and werewolves hate vampires” Simon said rambling off. Just then the large animal pounced on Simon. Simon slid out from its grasp just before the wolf could sink his teeth into him. The wolf spun around, and pounced again, only to be stopped by an arrow grazing the wolf by the shoulder. It whimpered out turning around spotting Alec.

“Here doggy, doggy” Alec said smiling at it and as the wolf took off for Alec, Alec took off in a run.

Simon stared off not sure what to do only for Jace to grab him by the arm and being pulled back. “Get out of here”

“I should help” Simon told Jace, trying to wrap his head around this.

“Why, because you were doing such a great job defending yourself in the first place” Jace shot out and Simon went from being taken aback, too angry in under 30 seconds.

“Okay so I froze, but don’t talk to me like I’m useless” Simon shot back.

Jace looked at him and then sighed; he then walked to Simon and shoved the ingredients he and Alec got into Simon’s hands. “Take this back to Magnus, I’m going to help Alec....”

“Umm Jace” Simon said looking past him taking a step back.

“What Simon, what is...?” Jace asked, frustrated turning around and eyes widening. “Run” He whispered and Simon looked over to him. “Run Simon” Jace shouted now grabbing Simon by the jacket as he took off running. Behind them they heard the growls and snaps as the pack of wolves chased after them.

One wolf pounced, its claw grazing Simon in the back, causing him to let out a small yell. Jace looked back as the pack was getting closer to them; he grabbed Simon by his jacket once more swerving around a corner trying to make space between them and the wolves.

“Would you stop doing that” Simon said tugging his jacket from Jace’s grasp

“Sorry I’m trying to keep us from being ripped to shreds” Jace shouted, pointing up ahead of them “Head for the exit”

Simon ran following close behind Jace, as they both ran out the exit, still running as fast as they could. Both looked back to make sure they were still not being pursued only to crash into someone on the street.

“Sorry about…”Simon started only to stare into very familiar, very hazel and very angry eyes.

“Get off” Alec said sounding very gruff as Simon smiled at him awkwardly.

“Gladly” Simon said rolling off of Alec as Jace helped Alec up, all three boys dusting themselves off due to their collision.

“What happened to you two? I didn’t expect I would be the one waiting” Alec asked he sounded a bit angry, though they could see the relief in his eyes and knew the anger was just worry.

“Yeah so did I, but we ran into the pack. So change of plan” Jace said rolling his eyes.

“Are you both alright” Alec said looking from Jace to Simon.

Jace nodded about to say something when Simon piped up. “Actually, I’m feeling a bit woozy, I think one clawed me in the back could you check”

Alec looked at him turning him around and lifting his shirt up quickly, Simon flinching at the pain. “Sorry” Alec said softly, his touch becoming gentle. Jace by this time went to stand by Alec; Simon could hear them talking softly.

“Is it bad” Simon asked but then darkness surrounded him.

Jace caught him as both boys put an arm over him and headed back to the house as quickly as they could.

“I don’t get why it isn’t healing” Alec said over to Jace.

“Hopefully Magnus would be able to help” Jace answered back

“She’s going to kill us, you know that right” Alec said

“Clary, or Izzy” Jace said looking over to Alec.

Alec raised an eyebrow, thinking a bit before he answered. “Both”


	10. A little run in with....werewolves??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the other chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy it :)  
> XO

“By the angel what happened” Jocelyn said running up to Alec and Jace who were carrying an unconscious Simon.

“We had a little run in with werewolves” Jace said quickly.

“What the hell did you all do” Luke said running over picking up Simon and taking into the living room to place him on the couch.

“Simon” Clary shouted catching a glimpse of Simon when she and Lydia walked in the living room to see what was happening. “What happened?”

Lydia gasped looking at Simon then snapping her head up. “I’ll go get Magnus” She said quickly running out the room.

“Seriously, what happened” Clary asked as Jocelyn and Clary helped turn Simon on his side so Luke could get a good look at the wound.

“We had a little altercation with a wolf pack, Simon was clawed by one of them after he was getting wolfs bane and…”Jace started to explain to everyone.

“Wait, wolfs bane. Wolves shouldn’t be anywhere near wolfs bane. It’s toxic to us.” Luke said looking over to Jace and Alec.

“Oh my…Simon” Izzy said running into the room dropping to her knees

Magnus came strolling in but his smile was wiped. “What happened?”

“Wolf attack” Alec said as Magnus went to Simon.

“That’s no claw mark from a wolf” Luke said to Magnus as he approached, everyone turning to look at him. Magnus bent down to take a look and then looked to Luke.

“Your right, that definitely isn’t a claw mark. There is also black magic here, that’s why it isn’t healing; poison is running through him right now. I need to get him up to my room.” Luke nodded and picked up Simon swiftly, everyone ready to follow only for Magnus to turn to look around at them. “I’m sure Simon would be touched to know everyone here cares so much, but I can’t have you all in my room, it’s to crowding and distracting.”

“But I” Izzy started getting angry, only for Alec to grab her by the arm. She spun around looking at him.

“Come on Iz, you know he’s right. Besides this is Magnus, Simon will be alright” Alec said brushing some of her hair away. She looked into her brothers eyes and then nodded.

Magnus smiled slightly as Alec looked back to him and then turned to head out the living room. “Lydia” He called out before he left heading up to his room.

“Does that mean he wants me to help” Lydia said and Jace just nodded as he was trying to calm Clary down. Lydia then ran out the room leaving the rest in the living room.

*

Izzy had her head rested on Alec’s shoulder, her brother’s hand running up and down her arm to comfort her. Jace was sitting on the couch with Clary, whose head rested on his lap as he absentmindedly played with her hair. Jocelyn sat on one of the single chairs looking deep in thought. After about two hours Luke finally walked into the room with Lydia, everyone jumping to their feet.

“Magnus was able to extract all the poison from Simon’s blood. He’s asleep now in his room…”

That was all the news Izzy needed to hear, she started for the door only for Luke to grab her back.

“What are you…?” Izzy started looking at Luke; it was Lydia who spoke up now.

“Trust me Isabelle you want to stay to hear this”

Izzy looked at her then to Luke and sighed “What is it”

“Simon’s wounds weren’t from a wolf attack” Luke said

“What” Everyone in the room said except for Lydia all stared at Luke in shock.

“What do you mean, I was there Luke. There was a pack of wolves….”Jace said

“I know that’s what you think you saw”

“What I think I saw….I’m not delusional…” Jace was getting a bit upset and Clary reached for his hand.

“Let’s hear him explain, okay Jace” Izzy shot to Jace.

“I’m not trying to make you sound crazy Jace, after all Simon saw it too….Look the claw marks look like they were from wolves but wolves wouldn’t have poisoned Simon. There were traces of black magic; this was not an attack from wolves. Magnus and I believe that this was an attack from…”

“From whoever is planting fears into people’s minds” Alec said “Simon must have been afraid of being attacked while looking for wolfs bane. When I lured the lone wolf away the fear must have grown more.”

“Exactly, we all know wolves travel in packs” Luke said.

“So when Alec scared away the first wolf, Simon knew the pack wouldn’t be far behind” Clary said

“One thing isn’t adding up, why could Alec and I see the wolves. I thought this person could only bring out someone’s fear for them only…why did we see it too” Jace questioned.

“That’s just it, we did too. So as for why you all were able to see Simon’s fear…we don’t know” Luke said

“There powers are growing, is that what you’re saying” Jocelyn asked worried staring at Luke.

Luke looked over to her. “That or we have no idea how strong they actually are.”

The room fell silent as they tried to wrap themselves around what they learned about this new threat. Izzy was the first to break the silence.

“Can I go see Simon” Luke looked at her and nodded, smiling slightly, Izzy gave a squeeze to Alec’s hand and left without another word.

“Do you want to go with her” Jace asked looking at Clary who was staring at the door.

“No, they should have their time alone. I think I’ll just go to bed” Clary said turning to smile at him letting go of his hand and leaving.

Alec grabbed the almost forgotten ingredients and headed out the door. “And where are you going” Jace asked watched Alec leaving.

“I’m going to give these to Magnus” Alec said lifting up the bag without looking back.

“Aka, going to check on his boyfriend” Jace muttered shaking his head as Jocelyn and Luke smiled over at him.

*

Alec knocked on Magnus’s door hearing a faint “Who is it” coming from inside the room. “It’s me…Alec”. The door then flew open and Alec entered the room to see Magnus sitting on his bed. He looked exhausted and Alec assumed he was probably lying down before he came and interrupted. 

“I was sent up to give you the rest of the potions ingredients” Alec said placing the ingredients on the table and Magnus smiled. “Sorry, I’ll leave so you could get some rest”

“Rest? Please, I should really finish the potion” Magnus said getting up from his bed.

Alec looked over to him a bit concerned “Magnus you look terrible” Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec who just blushed. “What I mean is…Maybe you should forget about the potion for now and rest, you look tired”

“Your concern is very touching Alexander but it shouldn’t take me much longer” Magnus said stifling a yawn.

Alec looked at him and then rolled his eyes. “Would it be okay to finish the potion tomorrow?”

“Yes it will be fine, but…”Magnus said realizing Alec was getting frustrated with his stubbornness.

“No, no buts” Alec said walking over to Magnus and placing a hand on his cheek. “You can finish it up tomorrow, for now get some rest”

“My, my Alexander, you’re a bit bossy” Magnus said smiling though he rested his head more into Alec’s touch. Alec smiled his famous half smile and shook his head at Magnus; Magnus smiled back and then raised an eyebrow. “I’ll lie down only if you join me” Magnus said tugging at Alec’s shirt.

Alec smile grew wider; he then pushed Magnus onto the bed causing him to let out a surprised yelp. “Okay” Alec said climbing onto the bed and lying down next to Magnus. Magnus rested his head on Alec’s chest closing his eyes as Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus, closing his eyes letting his body relax. He didn’t even realize how tired he was and both boys were fast asleep before either could say another word.


	11. The beginning of a wonderful plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> So sorry I have taken so long to update, busy with school!  
> I know this chapter is short but I'm updating more tonight!!  
> Hope you all enjoy!!   
> :D

“It’s a lot less than I expected” Clary said holding up the small potion bottle filled with a green liquid inside.

Everyone was gathered in the living room after Magnus summoned them all informing them that he finished the potion. Simon got up from where he was sitting to stand by Clary to take a look for himself.

“Yeah, I almost died getting wolfs bane for you to make that” Simon said pointing to it. “How is that amount going to narrow our search?”

 “Come now, I said I was making a potion to help track magic. I didn’t say it would be easy to do it” Magnus said not impressed by everyone’s lack of appreciation.

“Wow, Okay, so how do you suggest we do it” Jace laughed bitterly as he stood next to clary, looking at Magnus.

“I made the potion, you guys come up with the plan” Magnus said crossing his arms sitting down on a chair mumbling “Ungrateful Nephilim’s”

“What did you just say” Jace said shooting Magnus an angry glare. “You know Magnus….”

“Watch it” Alec warned standing at the back of the living room causing Jace to look over to him. Jace then sighed, sitting down and rubbing his eyes.

“We can’t turn on one another, we are frustrated and tired and maybe even a little scared” Clary said. “But we shouldn’t take that out on each other.”

“Sorry” Jace muttered over to Magnus who rolled his eyes in response.

“Magnus” Clary said looking at him.

“I’m sorry too” Magnus said after a moment and Jace just nodded.

“We appreciate your help Magnus, thank you” Clary said and Magnus relaxed in his chairs.

“You’re most welcome biscuit.”

“I think I have an idea as to how we can make this work” Izzy said smiling, causing everyone to turn to her. “Magnus if the potion is added to water, will it be tampered with?”

Magnus looked at her, unsure where she was going with this. “No, it should be fine, but why….”

“We can add it to the water supply.” Izzy said smiling as if this cleared up everything. “Friday they are having an assembly in the auditorium. It’s for the whole school; all we need to do it add the potion to the water supply, when everyone is at the assembly someone can pull the fire alarm. The water sprinkler will turn on and…”

“And the potion will spread to everyone” Simon said perking up. “Izzy that’s brilliant”

“One flaw in the plan though Iz” Clary said a bit disappointed “We can’t just go pulling the fire alarm, that’s called for suspension and we are all on the principal’s list. The amount of trouble, we can get into…”

“Then we don’t pull the fire alarm” Lydia said all eyes on her.

“If you’re suggesting we start a fire or use magic….” Clary said in a tone that she was disagreeing with the idea already.

“Maybe we won’t have too, we can mix chemicals together. In science class Mundane’s are always creating chemical reactions that blow up in their faces, literally. We can make one of those with a big enough explosion, one big enough to set off the fire sprinklers” Lydia suggested, everyone silently agreeing.

“Okay…but once again, we can’t do anything that would put the spotlight on us…”Clary said once more trying for everyone to see her point. The principal was not a fan of theirs, he saw them all as delinquents and was waiting for the day he could find something on each to expel them. He had it out for them since the first day of school.

“Maybe we don’t have to; I can ask my science partner. He’s sweet and really kind and I’m sure if I ask him, he’ll…”

“He’s, a he” Simon asked looking at Izzy, as Izzy just nodded.

“Not the time to be jealous Simon” Jace said smiling at him causing Simon to narrow his eyes at Jace.

“Look this is our only way. Unless someone has a better plan on finding this person” Izzy said standing up pulling everyone’s attention to her.

“You’re right, it’s a good plan and it’s our only way. Izzy talk with your friend tomorrow and see if he’s willing. Let’s hope this works” Clary said sighing.


	12. The plan is all coming together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and this is the other chapter!  
> Hope its not too long!!  
> enjoy!!

Izzy sat in class tapping her pen over her notebook, two girls in front were rambling off about the new kids.

“The tall one though, he is so good-looking.” The girl said sighing.

“He is but he’s too broody for my taste. The blonde angel however, looks like he likes to have a good time” The girl giggled causing the other one to laugh.

Isabelle couldn’t help but smile realizing they were talking about Jace and Alec, of course all the girls would fall head over heels for those two.

“Hey, Isabelle”

Izzy looked up to see Mike, her lab partner and someone she considered a friend. He was tall and lanky with overgrown brown hair that fell into his face. He was sweet and kind and really funny and Izzy liked him.

“Hey Mike, did you finish the homework?” Isabelle asked as he took his seat next to her.

“Yeah, thanks to you explaining it to me, it made a lot more sense”

Izzy smiled at Mike who blushed her way and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“So Mike, I have a favor to ask you” Izzy said softly now and Mike looked at her.

“Anything” He said quickly and she was a bit stunned.

“Don’t you want to hear what it is before you agree?” She asked smiling a bit.

“I don’t care” He said waiting for her to ask the favor.

Izzy laughed at him now “okay if you say so. This Friday I need to cut out of school a bit early, so I need a distraction” Mike looked at her confused so Izzy continued. “I was hoping you’d be able to make a little chemical reaction to cause the fire sprinklers to go off. That way I will be able to sneak away without being noticed”

“Wow, that’s really elaborate. Why do you need to cut out of school early” Mike asked

“Oh umm, I just have stuff to do” Izzy said not sure what to tell him.

“Okay vague” Mike said and Izzy sighed about to tell him not to bother when Mike spoke up again. “I’ll do it, no problem”

Izzy smiled widely at him throwing her arms around him. “Really, thanks Mike, this means a lot”

He blushed furiously stuttering off something but Izzy couldn’t really hear.

*

“Mike said he’ll do it” Izzy said sitting down by Clary at there now usual lunch table.

“Great, that was easy” Clary said “then again what guy would say no to you”

Izzy smiled rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Clary.

“So I overheard some girls talking about Jace today, as to how dreamy your boyfriend is” Izzy said nudging Clary.

“Really” Clary said rolling her eyes. “Don’t tell him that, it will go….”

“Don’t tell who what?” Jace said sitting kissing Clary on the cheek.

“How girls fine you dreamy” Izzy said in a mocking tone.

“Well…that’s a given” Jace said shrugging smiling over to Izzy.

“Straight to his head” Clary said pointing to him making her point, making Izzy laugh.

“…..It doesn’t matter” Alec said talking to Magnus as they both sat at the table.

“How can you say that….it does and I….” Magnus retorted only for Alec to speak up.

“Magnus just drop it”

“Alec would you…”

“Drop it” Alec said once more looking at Magnus.

“Fine” Magnus huffed out sitting back in his chair.

Alec looked up to see everyone staring at them at the table. “What” He shot out to all them and they all muttered out ‘nothing’ averting their eyes.

“Wait, there are people missing from here…where’s Gem and nerd-feratu” Magnus asked speaking up once more.

They all looked over to him, questioning what he just asked.

“He means Lydia and Simon” Alec said and they all nodded now understanding.

“They went to go see if they could try to distract the receptionist, long enough for the other to try and find the blueprints. Making it easier for us to figure out where the water supply is for the fire alarm.” Clary said 

“Speaking of, did you ask your ‘friend’” Alec asked looking at Izzy smiling.

“No need to emphasize on the word friend. We are _just_ friends and I have a boyfriend remember…Yes, to answer your question, my friend did agree to help” Izzy said pointing a carrot to Alec raising an eyebrow.

Alec just smiled at her and then took a bite of his apple and his sister just rolled her eyes.

*

Simon and Lydia walked into the house finding everyone in the living room, finishing up home work.

“Glad to see you guys waited” Lydia huffed out.

“Don’t worry Lydia, you can copy from me” Izzy said smiling at her.

“Did you guys have any luck” Clary asked looking from Lydia and then to Simon.

“What took you two so long” Alec asked looking at Lydia and then at Simon

“We kind of talked our way into getting jobs in the school office, so we were working” Lydia said shrugging a bit.

“You got jobs, in the office” Clary asked raising an eyebrow.

“It’s not fun ones; we got put in charge of filing. Anyway after a lot of boring filing we finally found it.” Simon said nodding.

“We made a copy so we could bring back here. It’s pretty confusing” Lydia said handing over a huge poster sheet over to Clary.

Clary sighed “Why can’t anything be easy”

“Let me see” Magnus said grabbing the sheet away.

“Sure, here you go” Clary said throwing her hands up.

“This is the water line for it” Magnus said highlighting the pipe, Alec looking over Magnus’s shoulder.

“How do you know” Lydia asked looking as he dropped the paper on the table as they all gathered around.

“I use to work a bit in construction and I….”

“Wait…you what” Alec said looking over to Magnus with a huge smile.

“When you live as long as I have, you dabble in a few things.” Magnus said rolling his eyes as Alec chuckled a bit.

“Are you sure that’s the line” Jace asked.

“Have I ever been wrong before” Magnus simply stated and everyone shook their head slightly.

“Okay, let’s make a plan. Friday is soon approaching and I think everyone should know what they should be doing and where….” Lydia started.

“Alec and I will take care of the potion; Izzy, you can help her friend organize the chemical reaction, while you lot just spread out in the auditorium and look out for the purple aura. Once the potion comes in contact with anything magical it will illuminate. Only to be seen by other magical beings I may add” Magnus said as everyone turned to look at him. “That’s your plan” Magnus said rolling his eyes “You Nephilim over dramatize everything way too much. Yes things can actually be that simple” He said leaving the room, and leaving everyone silent as they looked from one another.


	13. Plan in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter i'm uploading tonight!!  
> Hope its not too long  
> Enjoy it!!  
> Also I know the whole fire alarm/ sprinklers thing may not be accurate but hey, this is how their own work haha

Clary sat next to Jace fidgeting a bit, looking around the auditorium. “You need to calm down” Jace said holding onto her hand.

“Sorry” She said smiling at over at him. “You think they are okay, what if….”

“Clary seriously, this is going to work.” Jace said looking at her. “It’s a good plan and this is one of our most simple plans”

“I know, I’m sorry, I know I’m being silly” Clary said looking away from Jace to look around the auditorium.

“No your just worried for everyone, it’s not silly. Its one of the reason I love you”

Clary looked at Jace and smiled leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. “You sure have a way with words.” Jace just smiled and winked at her.

*

“Izzy”

“Mike thanks so much for doing this for me” Izzy said walking into the science room with Simon; it was so strange seeing it so empty.

“No problem” Mike said looking to Izzy smiling and then he noticed Simon. “Who’s this?”

Izzy looked to Simon and then to Mike “My boyfriend, Simon”

“Oh…nice to meet you” Mike said though there was some hostility to his tone.

“Likewise” Simon said not even looking at Mike.

“Anyway, this is pretty much going set off like a firework backfiring; it should give off enough heat and smoke, to set off the fire alarm”

“Should” Simon asked

Izzy just smacked him “Thanks Mike, I really appreciate this”

“Yeah, no problem” He said glancing over to Simon. “Anyway once you light it, you’d probably have about 5 minutes before it explodes. Here’s my lighter, you can use it”

Izzy took it and smiled at Mike “Thanks again, for everything” She then leaned in giving Mike a kiss on the cheek. Mike in return grew as red as an apple and started to laugh.

“What are friends for? Anyway, you should hurry though, the assembly is starting soon and you wouldn’t want the principle to notice your missing” He said still laughing nervously as he walked out the science lab.

“Isn’t he the cutest” Izzy said laughing at Mike

Simon had his jaw set and arms crossed. “Let’s just light the thing and leave”

Isabelle looked over to Simon a bit stunned by his tone. “What’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem” Simon said quickly and then Isabelle smiled at him

“Are you jealous of Mike?”

“Of a high school kid, No Izzy I’m not” Simon said rolling his eyes. “You shouldn’t lead him on though, by kissing him…”

“Okay first, he’s a bit too young for me, don’t you think. Second, it was on the cheek, that kiss meant as much as if I kissed Alec. And third” Isabelle grabbed Simon kissing him hard on the mouth; Simon taken by surprise soon fell into rhythm of the kiss. Isabelle finally pulled away still holding onto Simon’s face and looking right into his eyes. “I am way to in love with my boyfriend to notice anyone else”

Simon smiled kissing her once more. “Okay we should really light this thing”

Isabelle laughed lighting the lighter and then holding it to the light the wick. Once it caught, Simon grabbed Izzy’s hand and both went running out the room heading straight for the Auditorium.

*

“Okay, up you go” Magnus said smiling at Alec once they reached the water source in the schools basement. Alec looked from the rusted ladder leading up to the tank over to Magnus who continued talking. “All you have to do is throw the potion into the water tank.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “And why aren’t you climbing up?”

“Alexander, do you see my outfit, this was not meant to climb in”

“Of course” Alec said grabbing the potion then climbing up the ladder.

“Besides I wasn’t giving up this view” Magnus said smiling up at Alec.

Alec blushed furiously and Magnus swore he heard him mutter ‘asshole’ which just caused him to laugh.

Alec was back down in no time “alright, well I guess we should head back to the auditorium and wait” Magnus said smiling to him.

“Yeah I guess so”

“After you” Magnus said smiling gesturing for Alec to take lead.

“Yeah I’m not falling for that again” Alec said rolling his eyes “You go first”

Magnus laughed but went ahead anyway as Alec followed close behind.

*

Magnus and Alec reached the auditorium just as Simon and Izzy did.

“Is it done” Alec and Izzy asked at the same time. “Yes” both answered once more at the same time.

“Okay I thought twins were the only ones that did that” Simon said looking at the two.

“We can talk about this later, right now we should get inside” Magnus said opening the doors as they all followed him in.

They all took a seat spread out around the auditorium, within a couple of minutes the principle stood now in front of a mic.

“I have gathered everyone here today for an important…” The principle began only to be interrupted by a loud noise. A lot of students looked around in fear as the principle shot the teachers a look, and then the fire sprinklers went off, causing the students to file out the auditorium as the teachers yelled for everyone to stay calm.

*

“Well that is what the kids call an epic fail” Jace said walking into the house, everyone following soaking wet and glowing a slight purple.

“Jace” Clary shot out only for Luke to come out from the living room.

“Why is it whenever you lot come home early, I know something went wrong” Luke said watching everyone soaking wet.

“Funny story” Simon explained though he was being sarcastic.

“There is nothing funny about this.” Alec said frustrated. “We are soaking wet, giving off an odd glow, and basically walking targets for whoever has the sight. Plus Lydia is missing.”

“Lydia is missing” Luke said looking from Alec to Clary.

“We don’t know exactly” Clary said shooting a look over to Alec who just rolled his eyes. “We got separated after we left the auditorium, everyone rushed out and we couldn’t exactly stick around” Clary said gesturing to her purple skin “she could be on her way home, as we speak”

“Yeah, like she can walk through that door right now” Simon piped up helping Clary out.

“Hey” Lydia said at that moment walking through the door. All eyes went from her to Simon, who just shrugged.

“Where were you” Isabelle asked “We were worried”

“Sorry, I ran back into the Auditorium. I know we didn’t see anyone there with the glow but I thought, maybe we could find an object or something that would glow and help” Lydia said smiling at them all.

“And” Everyone asked looking at her.

“Right and I found this” Lydia then held out a notebook that was giving off a faint purple glow. “The book has her name on the front and...” Lydia opened up the book flipping through pages “Do her doodles look familiar”

“They’re runes; this has to be the person we are in search for” Clary said and Jace nodded.

“By the Angel, Lydia, you are brilliant” Izzy said smiling at Lydia.

“What’s the targets name” Alec asked Lydia.

Lydia looked at him and then closed the book for everyone to see. “Stella, Stella Dawn”


	14. A week since...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for taking so long!!  
> But I just went on a writing spree so I have more chapters to upload.  
> Sorry if they are like really long...let me know and i'll try do them shorter  
> over all i just hope you enjoy!!  
> :)

It’s been a week since they put their plan in action and got Stella’s name, yet they had no luck finding her. After hanging around the lost and found for a couple of days, Stella’s friends were the ones who came to retrieve her notebook. Lydia and Simon then snuck a note into the morning announcements, asking for Stella to come to the office but she never showed. They then tried looking for her file to get her home address but the files were locked in a cabinet and the principal kept the key around his neck. Jace then took a bold chance and asked her friends where she was. They explained to him she was ill but walked away, giving him strange looks when he started asking way to many personal questions. They were all growing aggravated by the lack of information and were quick to snap at one another, causing emotion to run wild.

Alec slammed his locker shut; ignoring the look he received from students walking by.

“You dented your locker”

Alec looked over to find Magnus smiling at him leaning against the row of lockers in the hall.

“Oops” Alec said though there was nothing in his voice to show he truly meant that, as he shoved the book he took out of his locker in his bag.

“Someone is a bit grumpy today” Magnus said and Alec looked at him a bit aggravated still. “Could be because you missed lunch…maybe you’re hungry”

“No Magnus I’m not hungry. I’m frustrated and sick and tired of this…of all of this. I’m sick of pretending and having to go to these pointless classes, with these pointless books and this pointless bag…” Alec said dropping his bag at Magnus’s feet. “I’m sick of having to go to lunch every day and act like we are ordinary students and pretend that we are leading teenage lives. This whole mission is just seeming ridiculous and the longer we spend our days here, the more time we are wasting”

“Alexander” Magnus started reaching out for Alec’s shoulder wanting to try and comfort him.

“What would you have us do then Alec” Clary said from behind causing Magnus to drop his hand.

Alec slowly closed his eyes and Magnus knew he was trying to calm himself down. “Clary I don’t think…” Magnus started but Clary wouldn’t let him finish.

“No, Alec has a something on his mind. Obviously he is the only one growing tired of the mission, unlike the rest of us. I would like to hear what he thinks we should be doing instead, since Alec knows best” Clary said very irritated over Alec’s comment.

“Clary, calm down” Izzy said grabbing her arm to not approach Alec. She could see Alec was trying to hold back but if Clary kept pushing Alec would pop.

“Look Clary…” Alec started as calmly as he could

“No, say what you have to say Alec. Since all of us are clearly blinded by our new lives, we need your voice of reason to guide…”

“Enough. You want to know what I think, fine.”

“Alec” Magnus said but he knew it was too late and he would be ignored. He quickly threw up a sound barrier so no one would hear the argument about to take place.

Alec continued speaking, ignoring Izzy’s pleads “This whole mission is a joke…We have been trying to search for Stella for a week now and have no leads. This is just becoming a wild goose chase. She would have left the school with a hint of purple surrounding her, at that moment she became a walking target. Meaning that someone probably already has found her and we lost.”

“You think she may be…”Izzy said slowly not able to finish the sentence

“Are you really telling me none of you had thought of that? She would have left here glowing; and she hasn’t been in school for a week…it would be unprofessional…”

“Maybe she’s skipping, like you said she was glowing purple so maybe she got freaked and is in hiding. Maybe she has no idea of her power or why she was glowing…Maybe she was like me and had no idea of the shadow world” Clary argued back.

“Maybe, but I’m trying to not think of her as a complete idiot. Come on, she must have had some sort of idea who she is…the principal keeps her file locked away….”

“Yea with every other student file, nothing major about that” Clary said interrupting Alec once more

“The reason people lock things away Clary, is to keep others from finding out about it…maybe the principal knows who she is and was protecting her identity.”

“If the principal knew about her then maybe he is the one hiding her, keeping her safe…Why else would her friends say she was ill, if she was missing?” Izzy asked

“Maybe to protect them-selves, that is the most obvious conclusion. Stay oblivious and not get caught up in all this shit, or maybe they aren’t sure who to turn to for help. Maybe you both are right and she is hiding out and is safe…though, I think that is the best case scenario. Either way Stella isn’t here, and if we don’t get a lead soon, then all our time here was spent for nothing. If she is in danger, we are just wasting time fishing around for unanswered questions. We will fail” Alec finished causing everyone to stay silent. Then Alec looked at Clary now “Next time I’m talking to someone alone, mind your own fucking business. When I’m ready to share my thoughts with the group, I’ll share them”

With that Alec picked up his bag not making eye contact with anyone else and walked away. Magnus was about to follow when Izzy grabbed his arm.

“You mind if I go talk to him…alone? There was a reason we came looking for you two”

Magnus looked at her but after a moment sighed and nodded stepping to the side so Izzy could catch up with Alec.

“I’m sorry for what he said biscuit.” Magnus said turning to Clary.

“Don’t be. As much as I hate to say it, Alec’s right” Clary said.

Magnus looked at her shocked. “He usually is, but I’m shocked to hear you think this way”

“It’s too much of a coincidence that the day we started tracking her, was the day she disappeared. I hope that she is safe, that the principal or someone is really looking out for her. I just can’t help but shake this feeling that something terrible has happened to her. I didn’t mean to get so upset with Alec, it’s just he was saying everything I was thinking and out of all of us, Alec is the most realistic. To hear him speak this way I know it’s not doubt, that this is reality. I don’t want us to be the reason this girl has got herself into trouble. We are meant to protect people not lead them into danger…I don’t want any of us to fail…”

“Hey, Alec is realistic but that doesn’t make him right. We need to have hope more than anything now Clary…cause if we start thinking the worse, then we have already started to fail…Come on, you had news to tell me and our last class of the day is starting soon…most importantly though we are going to figure something out” Magnus said touching the tip of Clary’s nose, causing a blue spark to sizzle making Clary smile and nod at him. Magnus was right; they all need to have hope. This was one mission she wouldn’t let them fail.

*

“Well that was exciting” Izzy said finding Alec in his last class sitting at his seat, head buried in his hands.

“I don’t want to talk about it Iz” Alec said not even looking up at her.

“Fine we don’t need to talk about that” Izzy said taking a seat next to him.

“I really don’t want to talk about anything really” Alec said looking at Izzy now.

“Well that Alec is very shocking” at this point Alec looked at her unimpressed “Did you and Magnus get in a fight?” Izzy asked him, face very serious.

Alec looked at her oddly and raised an eyebrow. “What? No…why would you think that?”

“Huh?” Izzy said as if thinking of something and Alec just stared at her. “It’s just your so tightly wound that I had to think you weren’t getting any sort of release”

Alec looked at her oddly and as Izzy slowly smiled Alec understood where she was coming from. “Seriously Isabelle”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself” Izzy said smiling widely. “You were kind of harsh on Clary”

“I know. I really don’t want to talk about it…” Alec said feeling horrible that he snapped.

“Look there was a reason we came to find you, and maybe the reason Clary was so upset over your comments” Izzy said resting her hand over her brothers.

Alec looked at her hand and sighed. “What’s wrong now?”

“The Clave are sending some representatives down to get some information over our progress. We have a meeting right after school”

“Didn’t we just send up a report” Alec asked feeling his irritation spike once more.

“Yes, but clearly that wasn’t what they wanted” Izzy said simply.

“Well maybe then someone should tell them come do the damn job….ungrateful…”

“Alec” Izzy said causing Alec to shut his mouth. “We are all frustrated, but we can’t lose our cool. Especially you big brother…people look to you to lead…”

Alec huffed at that “Please Izzy…No one looks to me for leadership…To be well behaved and follow the rules, you can count on me…”

“Your wrong, I look to you for leadership” Izzy said and Alec looked up at her. “So does Magnus”

Alec at that point started to laugh “Izzy, Magnus is the high warlock of Brooklyn…”

“And your Alec lightwood…an outstanding shadowhunter and someone people look to for guidance…so don’t shut us out or push us away” Alec looked at her now realizing where Izzy was going with all of this.  “He cares a lot about you, you know”

Alec looked at her and then sighed “I know that…”

 “Look Alec, I know this isn’t the best time or place but when you stormed off the worry on his face and the need to come talk to you…to make sure you were okay. He _really_ cares about you. I need you to realize how much he cares, so you will feel comfortable enough to tell him how much you care for him also…”

 “Excuse me…Izzy I….” Alec was not sure what to say. When Izzy came to talk to him he didn’t expect his and Magnus relationship to be a main topic of conversation.

“Alec you aren’t the most warm and cuddly guy, and that’s fine. It just sometimes makes it difficult to understand your feelings, you don’t wear your heart on a sleeve and that’s okay. When you’re ready to open up and share, then that’s great and people should feel honored. Though Alec time isn’t on our side, and you have a tendency to overthink things. We have a dangerous job and I don’t want you to think that it would be easier, if you don’t push your relationship with Magnus any further…”

“Izzy this is not…”

Izzy knew Alec was getting angry, but she needed to get this out. “It’s your first relationship, so Magnus won’t want to pressure you into doing anything, into committing to him. He cares for you Alec, and you care for him. It’s not fair to either of you, for you to keep this relationship in the shadows and your feelings buried deep inside. You both deserve to be happy. Don’t over think this Alec; don’t let the cons out way the pros….Just hurry and ask him to be your boyfriend already.”

Alec looked at her jaw clenched with a hint of blush rising in his cheeks. Izzy did over step but Alec knew it was from a place of love. What got him upset was even though this was his first relationship; he didn’t think he was clueless. He didn’t know you had to ask someone to be your boyfriend, he realized at that moment he assumed he and Magnus were at that point. He thought of Magnus as his boyfriend, but before Alec could say anything to Izzy the bell rang and she got up and walked out of the class in a hurry. Not even sparing a glance in Alec’s direction.


	15. Finally a lead...

Alec sat in the class stunned, oblivious to the other students filing in. He had too much to think about than concern himself to listen to teenage drama. That is until something did catch his attention.

“Yes, they have the yearbooks in the library, dating back till the 50’s…I was able to see my mom’s yearbook picture” One girl with blond hair tied in a high pony, laughed “You should have seen her hair”

The other girl had short brown hair with a bow clip, keeping her fringe out of her eyes. She sat giggling as she listened to her friend’s story.

“Excuse me” Alec said disrupting the girls’ conversation. Though neither cared as it was Alec talking to them, as both looked at him with huge smiled on their faces “Sorry to interrupt”

“No, it’s no bother” the girl with the short brown hair said “It wasn’t that important”

“Right” Alec said looking from one girl to the next. “I was just wondering, these yearbooks…what are they?”

Both girls looked at him and started to laugh. “He’s so cute, like a lost puppy” the short haired girl muttered to her friend.

“They are like the schools album…a picture of each student…main events…news…everything that takes place in the school year, is put into the yearbook” the blonde girl said, suppressing her laughter.

“And they have photos, of all the students?” Alec asked quickly.

“Yupp, every single one of them…unless you miss picture day” The girl with short hair explained.

“The yearbooks…do they have any recent ones?”

“Yes…they have up to the newest addition…”

“Yes, every yearbook printed the library get to keep one…Dates back since the school was open, to the most present one”

Both girls spoke over one another and Alec just smiled at them both, not sure how to respond. “Thanks” he said quickly sitting back as the teacher came in the class hushing everyone.

Both girls smiled at Alec and then turned to face the front of the class giggling next to one another. The teacher began rambling on about their lesson, and soon Alec zoned him out as he counted down the minutes till class was over. The sooner he got to the library the better; this was finally their chance to finally get another lead. To actually know what Stella looks like.

**

As soon as the bell rang Alec darted for the door and headed straight for the library. He knew he would be late for their meeting but this was more important, and hopefully he would be heading home with news. Alec walked into the library receiving some looks from his disruption as he strutted to the section of the yearbooks. Quickly he started to flip through the most recent one, quickly finding Stella Dawn, but of course the picture slot was empty. She must have been sick on picture day. He quickly picked up the one a year behind it and started to flip through, once again there was her name but there was no picture. Alec growing annoyed picked up the other, getting the same result, knowing now this was being done on purpose.

“Dammit” Alec shouted throwing the book at the book shelf causing some others to fall to the ground. Why was this so difficult? It was almost like Stella Dawn, didn’t exist.

“Wow, you okay”

Alec turned to see a girl in a white dress, long red hair and dark blue eyes. Next to her a boy with shaggy brown hair in a hoodie and jeans was standing, staring at him.

“Yeah, sorry rough day” Alec muttered stooping down to pick up the books.

The girl bent down picking up what books fell close to her. “Hey, we all have our bad days” She stood handing them over to Alec.

“Thanks” Alec said taking the books from her.

“At least it’s Friday. Two days away from this hell, right buddy” The boy said behind the girl, smiling at him.

“Yeah, sure” Alec said feeling as if he was wasting time talking to these two. They were making small talk and Alec hated that. You either had something you need to say and if that’s the case then say it, if not they were just trying to be friendly and Alec had enough friends. At least that is what he thought.

“Hey, if you want come blow of some steam at Echo tomorrow night” The girl said smiling at Alec.

“Ya know I think…”

“Look man, I’m going to cut to the chase. Do you have a crush on my girl Stella or not?” The boy said walking closer to Alec.

Alec shot him a look and then looked over to the girl who just smiled apologetically at him. “Excuse me?”

“Your friends have been asking around about her, we kind of assumed one of you guys liked her. Why else would you be so interested. It seems however you’re the only single guy in the group” The boy said looking at Alec

Alec looked at the two and slowly nodded. “Yeah, that’s it. I’m into your friend” Alec said slowly, he sounded like an idiot to himself but hopefully he sounded natural to these Mundane’s.

“Great. So come to Echo tomorrow night. She’s going, so we can introduce you to her” The girl said smiling widely. “After the week she had she can use some fun”

“Okay, sounds good” Alec said smiling quickly “I got to go, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Bye” Alec heard the two say but he was trying to wrap his head around his huge lie. He knew it was something he had to do, but why did he have to get himself into these situations.


	16. Meeting the Clave representatives?

Alec was walking back to the house; the days were getting colder which was just a reminder as to how long this mission was taking. At least they had an actual lead now. He opened the doors to the house greeting the warmth happily, until Izzy and Magnus came into sight.

“Hey, sorry I’m so late”

“It’s okay, you’re here now…you look like your freezing” Izzy said to Alec sweetly and Alec looked at her oddly but brushed away the odd vibe. He just wanted to tell them about tomorrow.

“That’s cause I am, it’s freezing outside today…”

“Oh it’s colder in here” Magnus muttered under his breath while he held Alec’s hands as Magnus did a warming spell. Alec’s smile lasted for a second as he was happy for the warmth. Only for Magnus’s words to finally register, he looked over to Magnus but couldn’t read much from his expression. Alec then turned to Izzy seeing the worry written on her face.

“Okay what is it?” Alec said looking back to Magnus, pulling his hands away.

“It’s about the meeting…about who the clave sent” Izzy said and Alec pulled his eyebrows together as he watched Izzy expectantly, after a moment she sighed. “It’s mom and dad, Alec. They’re here.”

Alec took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows; Magnus took a step back trying to read Alec’s reaction. “Oh”

“Oh…That’s all you have to say?” Izzy said a bit stunned, looking at Alec. “Alec after everything they did to you…are you sure you….”

Alec looked over to her and then rolled his eyes, his vulnerability fading away and that shield came back up. “Izzy, what would you like me to say? They made it extremely clear how they feel about me and….” Alec glanced over to Magnus and then sighed; Magnus however caught the look and felt his heart sink. “Look I just…”

“Isabelle” Maryse said, Robert following behind her as they walked to Izzy, Magnus and Alec.

“Hello mother, father” Alec greeted in a forceful tone, though both ignored him completely.

“I was wondering what was taking you so long Isabelle, now I know” Maryse said looking at Magnus a bit disgusted. Alec’s jaw clenched as Magnus just smiled at her.

“You know me Maryse, trying to corrupt the lightwood children is what I’m here for. One down, two more to go” Magnus said looking at her, raising an eyebrow.

“You little” Maryse said angrily

“Maryse” Robert said holding his wife’s arm, warning her. “We have a meeting to get to.” He said to Maryse then looked to Isabelle. He then turned heading into the living room, Maryse huffed but then followed leaving the three behind.

 “You were right, it is colder in here” Alec said looking at the entrance of the living room and then started towards it, both Izzy and Magnus glancing at one another and then followed Alec.

*

“I just don’t understand how no one has gotten any closer to finding this girl” Maryse said shocked.

“I have to agree, you gave us a name. What is taking so long” Robert said standing behind his wife.

Everyone sat around, stone cold faces trying to keep their irritation hidden away. They were beating themselves up enough, they didn’t need the clave butting in and telling them what they are doing wrong. Worse of all, of all the representatives the clave could have sent, they picked Maryse and Robert.

“It’s taking that long because the girl we are searching for hasn’t been in school. We have no idea what she looks like and…” Clary started only to be interrupted.

“And all your giving me are excuses” Maryse shouted to Clary causing her to back down.

“Don’t you dare shout at her, Maryse” Jace said standing up looking at Maryse. “We are doing the best that we can”

“Clearly your best isn’t good enough” Maryse said coldly to Jace “Maybe we should find shadowhunters better qualified for the job”

“Okay mother, then please do that” Alec said raising his voice and looking to Maryse.

“Excuse me” She answered a bit stunned. “You want to give up on this mission…”

“No I don’t, but I also think if you have anyone better qualified for the job then get them down here” Maryse sat down looking at Alec, staying silent. Alec chuckled though there was no humor to it. “Make all the empty threats you want mother but you and I both know, you already have the best people on the job. If you didn’t, the clave wouldn’t have asked us to deal with this mission in the first place. We are good at what we do, not only because we are shadowhunters but because we have werewolves and vampires and a damn well powerful freaking warlock on our side…”

“If you’re so good Alec, why don’t you have any leads” Maryse said provoking her son further.

“For your information…we do” Alec said challenging his mother.

“Really” Maryse said rolling her eyes clearly not believing her son “well let’s hear it”

“I’m sorry Mother, that’s information I don’t really feel comfortable sharing with either of you here” Alec said shooting his father a look and then stood up quickly. “This meeting is over” Alec said and headed for the door.

“Alec stop, we are not the enemy here.” Robert said stopping his son in his tracks. This was the first time his father has spoken directly to him, since he found out about him and Magnus.

“What are we supposed to tell the Clave” Maryse said looking at her son appalled.

Alec turned around to face his parents “You say you’re not the enemy, so why does it feel that way…You know I don’t really care what you tell them; it’s not my problem now is it. You can take your opinions and your thoughts about this group, about me and about Magnus and stick it where the sun doesn’t shine. I’m tired of saving your asses…I’m done.” He looked to the rest of the group all staring at him with wide eyes. “I’ll fill you in on our lead when these two leave” Alec looked back to Maryse and Robert “Safe travels back to Idris” He then turned and left leaving everyone in the living room. Maryse had her mouth wide open, as Robert rubbed his temples as he took a seat. Everyone else sat in silence not sure what to do or even what to say.


	17. Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so i may have gotten carried away with this chapter.  
> Last one im uploading tonight  
> I'm not that great writing smut...so hopefully this will do!!  
> Enjoy!!   
> :D

It was late, maybe around 1 in the morning. After a long talk between everyone, Maryse and Robert finally agreed to leave. They left to go to the New York institute, where they would wait for Jocelyn and Luke to fill them in on the new lead. Alec’s outburst left them embarrassed but they also knew they couldn’t return to Idris without some news. Magnus had been worried about Alec and as soon as the meeting was officially over, he went straight to go talk to Alec. He just needed to see how he was doing. He went to Alec’s room but only to find it empty. After searching for a while, he finally figured out where he would be, but he didn’t want to interrupt him. Especially if he were thinking about what he said and more importantly, trying to get over what just happened. After about 2 hours of waiting however Magnus couldn’t take it anymore and headed out on the roof.

Alec’s room was positioned perfectly to have easy access to get on the roof, which was the perfect little hide out. It also came to be one of Alec’s favorite places to hide away, as not many people knew of his place to sneak away.

“Hey grumpy” Magnus said walking out onto the roof, where Alec was sitting.

“How did you find me?” Alec said staring out at the empty streets.

“I do know you Alexander; I know where to check when you’re upset”

Alec sighed and looked over to Magnus. “I’m not upset”

Magnus just looked at him and raised an eyebrow “Oh so that scene downstairs was you calm”

“Shut up” Alec said but Magnus could see a smile forming on Alec’s face.

“You know Alec I…” Magnus started only for Alec to interrupt him.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Magnus stared at Alec for a moment not sure if he even heard correctly but after seeing the blush dominate Alec’s face, he realized he heard exactly what he thought. “What did you just…?” Magnus asked, trying to fight his smile.

“You heard me….Look its okay if you don’t want to. It’s just Izzy opened her big mouth and she started to blabber about how I need to talk about my feelings. She said if I don’t you won’t know how I feel…how I need to make a decision on us…commit…be in a relationship…” Alec started to fumble with words not sure where he was going with this.

Magnus stayed smiling at him but his eyes lost a bit of that excitement. “Look Alec, I love Isabelle but she had no right to pressure you into asking me about…”

“She didn’t Magnus…I mean she did…but she didn’t…I’m not making any sense”

“Alexander, breathe for me okay.” Magnus said stroking his cheek. “I would love nothing more than to be called your boyfriend but this thing between us is new. I understand that this thing is new to you and I don’t want you to ever feel any pressure with me or…”

Magnus couldn’t continue as Alec pulled him closer crashing their lips together. Magnus gasped as he was taken by surprise allowing Alec entree to slip his tongue into Magnus’s mouth. Magnus quickly recovered from his shock and glided his hands through Alec’s hair as Alec pulled at Magnus trying to get him as close as possible. Magnus let a moan slip as Alec slipped a hand under Magnus’s shirt as he bit at Magnus’s lip. Magnus broke the kiss quickly; his eyes dark though a playful smile played at his lips.

“Oh Alexander, you really shouldn’t start something if you can’t finish it”

Alec looked at him and then started to laugh, slowly his laughter changed into something else and there was a new expression in his eyes. It was a look Magnus hadn’t gotten in a while. Magnus almost blushed at the intensity of it; Alec didn’t need to tell him how much he cared because he showed him. Magnus just had to pay close attention; like the subtle touches and kisses behind closed doors and the looks of utter affection. Just like the one Alec was giving him now.

“I didn’t ask you to be my boyfriend Magnus…”

“Alec please you really don’t have…”

Alec put a hand over Magnus’s mouth to shut him up. “I didn’t ask you Magnus; to be my boyfriend…because I already thought of that way….I thought you were mi...” Alec removed his hand from Magnus’s stunned face, shrugging not sure what to say. “So when Izzy opened her big mouth and told me to ask you and to commit…I was more irritated at myself I guess, for jumping to that conclusion…because Magnus I want you…I want others to know that I am with you and that this is a relationship and not some silly affair happening behind closed doors….”

Magnus didn’t let him finish by being the one who kissed him this time, causing Alec to break out in a smile. “Alexander that is making it very hard to kiss you”

“Sorry” Alec said kissing him back, only to pull away causing Magnus to growl. “Is this your way of telling me yes?” Alec asked innocently.

Magnus pulled back looking at him and smiled sweetly at this perfect man in front of him. “Of course it is…Now can I kiss my boyfriend?”

Alec nodded smiling as Magnus pulled him in again. The kiss was soft and sweet as both boys were smiling like idiots after their conversation. This then changed as the kiss began growing more urgent both boys breathing growing unsteady. Before Magnus knew it he was straddling Alec’s lap to gain a better angle to kiss him deeper. Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus’s waist as his hands bunched the back of Magnus’s shirt. Magnus then started to rock against Alec’s lap causing Alec to let out a moan.

“Didn’t you just…say…that…we shouldn’t start something we can’t finish” Alec said pulling away from Magnus, though Magnus didn’t let that stop him as he moved to the shadow hunters neck.

“Oh Alexander, I do intend to finish this” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear and then nipping at it causing Alec to shiver.

“Magnus” Alec said once more, the forcefulness of his tone faltering. Magnus ignored him however and started to kiss down Alec’s neck till he reached his deflect rune and started to suck at it causing Alec to moan once more. Alec’s hands went exploring Magnus’s upper body and without Alec’s meaning to, he shifted his body so there was more friction created between the two boys crotches. Both at this point moaned and luckily Magnus had enough restraint to pull away.

“Come with me” Magnus demanded, as he got off of Alec and disappeared into Alec’s room.

Alec was a bit dazed and took a moment to catch him-self, before he got up and made his way into his room. “Umm so…that was…”

“We are going to my room” Magnus said grabbing Alec’s hand and heading out of Alec’s room, and pulling him up the flight of stairs into Magnus’s room.

“Look Magnus, not that, that wasn’t great but we can’t….” Alec started only for Magnus to turn to face him and kiss once more, backing Alec up against his room door as he locked it.

“I told you; I’m finishing what I’ve started” Magnus said against Alec’s lips and then kissed him again.

“I’m not comfortable….with having sex…in the same house as….” Alec said as he pulled away from Magnus again.

“Oh, my sweet…we aren’t staying here” Magnus said smiling a bit mischievously at Alec and then walked to his closet.

“If this is some way of making a coming out joke…”

Magnus laughed and opened the closet doors to have a portal swirling around. “It leads to my loft…I think we deserve a night away from everyone. A night just to us” Magnus said holding out his hand.

“What if…” Alec started but Magnus already knew what he was about to say.

“If they need us Alec, we can be back here in no time. I have a portal at the loft that will bring us right back. Plus I have a spell on my room that if anyone came knocking; it would sound as if they were knocking at the front door at the loft. If they need us, we will know.”

Alec looked at him and then nodded taking Magnus’s hand, and in a blink of an eye he was in Magnus’s bedroom in his loft. Magnus walked up to Alec, running a hand up and down Alec’s arm. “Now please” Magnus said kissing at Alec’s right collar bone cause Alec to close his eyes. “Relax” Magnus said kissing at the left collar bone. “It’s just” Magnus said kissing at his neck now causing Alec to swallow hard “Us”.

Alec opened his eyes as they grew darker, full of lust. He grabbed Magnus, pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard. Magnus hands wrapped around Alec’s neck pulling him closer as Alec pressed them up against the wall. Alec put a leg between Magnus’s own and slowly started rubbing it against Magnus crotch. Magnus moaned loudly as Alec started to kiss along Magnus neck and then up to his ear.

“The…mmm Alec….The bed” Magnus whimpered out pulling Alec’s hair gently so their lips can meet again.

Both boys stumbled across the floor making their way to Magnus’s bed. Alec started to unbutton Magnus shirt tugging it off him just before Magnus pushed him onto the bed. Magnus then smiled down at him, his cat eyes breaking away the glamour over his eyes as he straddled Alec once more. Magnus with a flick of his hand caused Alec’s shirt to fall to the ground. Magnus then crashed his lips against Alec as both boys started to rock their hips. Each boy’s breathing became more and more shallow and desperate.

Alec hands held onto Magnus’s waist as Magnus hands explored Alec’s body, neither boy breaking the kiss, or the rhythm of their hips. Alec moaned as Magnus met his hips, causing Alec to tilt his head back and Magnus took that as an invitation to start kissing at Alec’s neck. Just then in one quick solid motion Alec twisted and turned Magnus so he landed on his back and it was now Alec straddling him. Alec didn’t miss a beat however as he slowly started to grind down on Magnus while sucking at his neck. Magnus’s head was tilted against his pillow, his breathing irregular. Alec made his way down Magnus’s neck to his chest and then sucked at one of his nipples, causing Magnus to moan and screw his eyes shut. Alec then made his to the other as Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s back. Alec then continued his way down Magnus’s stomach and then bit at his hip bone as he started to unbuckle Magnus’s pants.

Magnus sat up at this point causing Alec to look at him a bit confused. “I need you Alexander, like now. Enough with the teasing” Magnus said reaching for Alec’s pants and unbuckling them, pulling him back down, on top of him. Both boys going back and kissing one another as they awkwardly wiggled out of their jeans, without breaking their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you see any spelling or grammar errors i apologies  
> I've read it over but its also late and I'm going to blame tiredness   
> so i apologies.


	18. ...The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy people are enjoying this story.  
> You are all so sweet and i thank you so much for the comments and Kudos  
> I just thank you for taking the time to read it!!

Magnus slowly blinked awake, feeling well rested as he stretched out and then turned over only to find Alec still fast asleep. This was unusual given the fact that anytime Alec stayed the night or Magnus did, Alec was up way before him. Alec was an early bird and this just showed how exhausted he was due to the amount of stress he has been under. Magnus would admit his exhaustion could partly be from the night they had but he was sure most of it was stress.

Magnus reached out to stroke Alec’s cheek, however the motion caused Alec to stir and soon he was blinking awake. “Hey, morning” Alec said smiling at Magnus though his hazel eyes were squinting due to the sunlight streaming through the room.

“Morning” Magnus said smiling at him, snapping his fingers allowing his curtains to fall over his windows, blocking the sunlight. Magnus’s room grew dark once more; allowing it to seem like it was still night out.

“What time is it” Alec muttered trying to keep himself up, resisting the urge to snuggle up next to Magnus and go back to sleep. He really should return to the institute. He was sure the others must be curious about the lead he found.

“Its 9:00 am darling, though I do wish you would sleep some more. You look like you need some more rest” Magnus said pouting at Alec, brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

Alec looked at him and then shut his eyes once more. “Maybe for five more minutes…then we should really get back”

“Okay” Magnus said kissing the top of Alec’s head, watching as his boyfriend fell back to sleep. Magnus however was going to leave him sleeping as long as he could.

*

Magnus was in the kitchen sipping red wine as he stood over the stove. When he heard rustling in his room, no doubt Alec awoke and realized how late it was and was in a panic.

“I thought I asked to be woken up in five minutes” Alec said coming out of Magnus’s room fully clothed.

Magnus turned to look at him and then walked over to him with his wine glass in hand. “Now why did you have to put this back on?”

“Magnus” Alec said not amused as Magnus tugged at his shirt. Alec just raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. He shouldn’t be in Magnus’s loft playing hooky, he should be back at the house filling in everyone and making a plan for tonight.

“I didn’t wake you Alexander because you needed more rest. Simple as that” Magnus said pointing at the tip of Alec’s nose and the smiled at him.

“I think we should head back” Alec said looking a bit worried.

“Darling I’m not forcing you to stay. We can head back whenever you would like, but also what is the rush.” Magnus said handing over his glass of wine to Alec, who raised his eyebrow trying to hide his smile. “I guarantee you if they need us we will know, and we would be back in no time. We can stay here and I can cook for you and we could relax, at least for a little while longer”

Alec looked at the glass of wine and then looked up at Magnus, causing Magnus’s stomach to flip. Alec didn’t even know how sultry he could look sometimes and Magnus loved it. “You’re cooking huh?” Alec said stepping closer, his hands resting on Magnus’s hips.

“Well I do remember promising you, on our next date I would cook for you” Magnus said pulling at his shirt bringing Alec closer.

“Okay, I guess we can stay for a little longer” Alec said leaning closer to Magnus, his lips almost touching Magnus’s own. “Something is burning though”

Magnus eyes flew open as he turned running to the stove turning off one of the burners and moving the pan. Alec hid his smile as he went over to stand by Magnus’s window, which looked out at the streets of Brooklyn. It was pretty quiet for a Saturday afternoon, with just a few cars on the road and a couple of people walking down the streets. Alec then felt something rub against his foot and quickly looked down to find chairman meow.

“Hey there” Alec said bending down and picking up the cat, he walked back to the kitchen looking as Magnus worked to salvage whatever it was he almost burnt. “So I have a question”

Magnus looked from the pan over to Alec “Okay” He smiled looking a bit unsure as Alec leant against one of the kitchen counters.

“How often have you been portaling yourself back and forth…?” Alec asked looking at Magnus. “You know from the house to the loft.”

“Every night basically” Magnus said looking at Alec, answering his question.

“Really” Alec said a bit surprised as he placed chairman down and then in one swift motion sat on the countertop. “So you just sneak away, every night”

“No, I sneak away any chance I get” Magnus said shrugging though looking at Alec’s facial expression he didn’t take this lightly.

“Ouch, living with a bunch of shadow hunters is that horrible?” Alec asked, though Magnus knew he was singling himself out.

“Of course not, it’s just sometimes it nice to get away. Have a place to go where no one will come find you, to disturb you. You should understand” Alec rolled his eyes knowing Magnus had a point, smiling slightly. “Plus this is my home and I like coming home after a long day, I also had nowhere to leave Chairman and I won’t lie, sometimes Jace and Samuel can get a bit much.”

“So that’s why you didn’t have that many things when we moved into the house. You created a portal” Alec said simply.

“Like I said before, pretty and smart. I made my room look the part so no one would ask questions. No other reason that I just like my loft, especially when you’re here in it.” Magnus said winking at him as Alec tried brushing off the comment. “Come here and taste this will you”

Alec looked at Magnus a bit wary, but then pushed himself off the countertop and walked over to Magnus. “What is it?”

“This is what is going on our Linguine Carbonara with Cauliflower and Pancetta” Magnus said smiling only to lose his smile when he looked to Alec, whose face twisted to show how unsure he was. “Pasta sauce darling, it’s just pasta sauce.”

Alec rolled his eyes and took the spoon tasting the sauce. He had to admit this was delightful and he could probably eat the sauce as if it were soup. “It’s delicious”

“Wonderful, Here take these plates to the table and I’ll bring the rest” Magnus said handing Alec the plates. Alec nodded and went over to the table taking a seat. Just the he heard some crashing of pots and pans and he quickly stood up.

“Magnus”

Magnus walked out the kitchen walking towards the table with a huge plate and a bowl. The plate held the pasta, while the bowl held a freshly made salad. Magnus put the dishes down and sat next to Alec smiling at him. Alec slowly sat down looking at him questionable.

“Dig in darling” Magnus said smiling.

Alec watched him, waiting for an answer as to what just happened in the kitchen.

Magnus picked up on his hesitation “What, what’s wrong?” He said looking over at the dishes, wondering what could possibly have Alec looking at him this way.

“What happened in the kitchen” Alec asked looking at Magnus as to how he could act so aloof.

Magnus confusion washed away as he started to chuckle. “Oh yes, well Alexander I told you I was good at cooking, not graceful about it. Now please darling, eat.”

Alec looked at him and then nodded slightly knowing not to press the issue; he probably had some spell to clean up the kitchen anyway. No reason to make a fuss about it, Alec thought while he scooped some pasta in his plate.

*

They now were both sitting on Magnus’s couch just chatting and enjoying each other’s company. Alec had filled Magnus in about the lead, leaving it as a simple explanation, neither really wanting to dive into business at the moment. It was getting late however and they knew they should head back to the house. Let the others know about tonight and the club, but neither wanted to leave.

“Thank you Magnus” Alec said, looking down at the wine glass in his hands.

“What for” Magnus asked confused, Alec already thanked him for the meal and raved over Magnus’s cooking skills. Magnus just wasn’t sure what else it could be. His cooking was good but not that good.

“For everything” Alec said looking at Magnus now. “Thank you for taking me away for a little while and giving me the escape from the life of a shadow hunter and my parents…”

Magnus reached out for Alec’s hand “You are most welcome…but there is no need to thank me for it. I got alone time with you…so some may say my actions were a bit selfish…If you want to talk about your parents Alex….”

“I don’t” Alec said cutting Magnus off and then putting his full wine glass down on the coffee table and then looked to Magnus. “I want to thank you for being selfish” Alec said leaning over to give Magnus a quick kiss.

“If you are thanking me that way Alexander, I do believe you can do a bit better” Magnus said smiling wickedly at Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes but scooted closer taking Magnus wine glass and setting it aside. He then placed a hand on Magnus’s cheek and kissed Magnus a bit harder this time. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck pulling Alec on top of him as he lay down on the couch. Just as things started to get hot and heavy a loud knock echoed through the loft.

“Dammit” Alec muttered as they broke their kiss.

“Magnus, its Lydia. We were hoping Alec would come and tell us his lead now. Considering the Clave is still waiting on news and well, it would help out with our mission” Lydia’s voice echoed through the loft.

“Duty calls” Alec sighed getting off of Magnus.

Magnus did not hide his disappointment as he let out a loud groan. “We can always just send them a fire message, tell them where to go and who to find” Alec raised an eyebrow just looking at Magnus, and Magnus sighed getting off the couch “Or not”


	19. Stories, confessions and the lead

Magnus was right with the spell and portals; they were able to make it back to Magnus’s room in the house in no time. Lydia was right by the door giving both boys a grin while Izzy and Clary stood behind her giggling.

“Hey boys, had a good night” Izzy said smiling widely at them both.

“We didn’t mean to interrupt, it’s just…” Clary started only for Jace to speak up as he was climbing up the stairs.

“We are sick of waiting around for news, while you spend all day locked away in Magnus’s room doing….”

“Please Jace, I beg don’t finish that sentence” Simon retorted behind him.

“Oh great, we have an audience” Alec muttered under his breath not amused by this, as Magnus just smiled over at him.

“Are you ready to inform us on what you know buddy?” Jace asked only to Alec, who looked up at him seeing the worry in Jace’s eyes. He knew Jace must have been concerned over everything that happened with their parents…He would have felt how Alec was feeling, how hurt and betrayed and even a bit guilty.

Alec nodded and Jace’s compassion washed away bringing back the egotistical smirk. “Good, come on then Romeo, let’s go”

Alec followed his parabatai down the stairs, Simon trailing behind. The girls watched them go and then turned to Magnus. “So how was your night Magnus?” Clary asked innocently.

“You three are some true gossip girls now aren’t you? Sorry but I don’t kiss and tell...” Magnus said pushing past the three closing his door behind him.

“You don’t kiss and tell…that was the worse lie I have ever heard” Lydia said as Izzy and Clary nodded in agreement.

Magnus turned to look at them in mock hurt. “I’m sorry but I just don’t think my _boyfriend_ …would appreciate me gossiping about our night”

“Magnus look….wait” Izzy started only to stop as a wide smile spread across her face.

“Did you…” Clary started but stopped looking to Izzy

“Just say…”Lydia said looking at Magnus, who just cocked an eyebrow and nodded slightly.

“Boyfriend” the three said together looking at one another. “Aww. That is so cute”

“Magnus we must have details…wait, where did he go?” Izzy said looking back to where Magnus should have been standing only for the space to be empty.

*

The girls walked in the living room with Magnus bombarding him with questions, only for the boys and Jocelyn and Luke to look at all them questionably.

“This isn’t over” Izzy whispered as the girls dispersed, going to sit on one of the couches. Magnus shook his head slightly, sitting in one of the single chairs.

“Okay so as you all know I told moth…Maryse and Robert that we had a lead on Stella” Alec said standing in front of everyone.

“Please tell me it was the truth…and not a way to punish your parents…not that they don’t deserve it but…” Jocelyn started only for Alec to smile in her direction.

“Rest assure I was serious.” He spoke to Jocelyn, seeing her relax a bit as she nodded for him to continue. “I found out that she would be going out to this club called Echo…tonight….”

“How did you find this out?” Luke asked.

“Her friends, they came and told me about it. Said we should stop by and they assured me she would be there” Alec said explaining.

“That’s a bit random” Clary said looking over to Simon.

“Yeah, no offence but you aren’t the most approachable guy, and they just decided to invite you out” Simon said pointing out something he thought obvious.

“You think this may be a trap?” Lydia asked looking over to Simon and Clary.

“It’s not a trap” Alec said crossing his arms.

“Are you absolutely sure Alec, I mean…?” Jace started only to be interrupted.

“I’m sure” Alec said sternly and Jace looked at him and then nodded.

“Good enough for me, I’m in”

“I am too, gives me a reason to dress up” Izzy said smiling over at Alec.

“Okay, not that I don’t love the faith….but what makes you that sure Alec?” Simon piped up next to Izzy causing her to slump down a bit.

Alec glared over at Simon causing him to sink back in the chair. “Alec, come one. It is a fair question” Clary said coming to Simon’s aid.

“I’m sure, because it’s me and I wouldn’t share this information if I thought it could lead us into any type of potential danger.”

“That is true; this is Alec we are talking about.” Clary said sighing. “I’m speaking from experience”

“Why did they ask you to come, Alec” Magnus asked speaking up causing everyone to look to him, including Alec who was blushing now.

“How I got the information, it’s not important. The point is we know where Stella will be and we can finally find this girl.”

“Oh Alexander, the more you avoid the question the more intrigued I become” Magnus said leaning forward resting his chin in his hand. Everyone looked from Magnus to Alec, all growing more curious for the answer now.

“Come on Alec, just tell us. You know we won’t stop asking” Jace said smiling at his Parabatai.

“This is ridiculous, it really is nothing. Why all of you feel the need to concentrate on the least important part of the story is beyond me…” Alec argued his irritation showing more out of embarrassment than anything else.

“Alec, I think you’re making this a bigger deal than it actually is” Lydia said smiling sweetly at him.

“Exactly, just tell us. You’re just building momentum while keeping it a secret” Izzy said simply looking at Alec trying to convince him.

“Alec all I can say…”

“Okay stop, if I tell you will you all shut up” Alec said looking at them

Everyone looked to one another and then turned to Alec all answering at the same time. Except for Jocelyn and Luke who were still intrigued but wouldn’t get wrapped up in their drama “Yes”

“Okay, so her friends thought it was odd when we questioned them about her. They came to the conclusion that someone in the group must have a crush on her. This thing tonight, was them setting up the blind date” Alec said not making eye contact with everyone.

“That’s it?” Simon said a bit unimpressed.

“I told you it didn’t matter” Alec muttered rolling his eyes.

“Who did they think likes Stella?” Magnus asked smiling slightly.

“Huh?” Alec questioned, playing aloof.

“Who is this blind date for? Who is the one they believe has a crush on their friend?” Magnus clarified.

“Me, okay. They think I have a crush on the girl and the blind date is for me. Now you know” Alec said crossing his arms.

Everyone in the room looked to one another and then started laughing. Alec just stood their shaking his head as everyone continued their laughing fits.

“Okay so question” Luke said hiding his laughter, causing some to look over to him. “When you find the girl, what exactly is the plan?”

They all stopped laughing to look around at one another, realizing they may have gotten a little ahead of themselves.

“We find her, and bring her back here” Jace said. “We can question her here, and we will keep her far from the institute so in case she is being watched…We don’t want any unwanted guests at the Institute”

Everyone agreed to the plan, they needed to protect this girl and get answers. Even if that meant kidnapping her at a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I went on a writing spree tonight...so uploading more chapters  
> Hope you all enjoy.  
> If they are mistakes I apologize!!


	20. To Echo

Everyone was getting ready to go to Echo tonight; finally feeling like this mission was going somewhere. Luke and Jocelyn went over to the Institute to inform Maryse and Robert about the new lead, much to Alec’s disapproval. Alec was waiting in the living room being the first to be ready; he was wearing black jeans and a long dark blue shirt. He could practically see Magnus shaking his head giving a disapproving sigh when he would see him. He would complain to Alec about wearing something colorful, something that brings out his eyes.

“Hey”

Alec looked up from where he was sitting to find Jace entering the living room. He was wearing black jeans and a white long sleeve t-shirt and a leather black Jacket.

“Hey”

“Ready for your big date buddy” Jace said sitting next to him, nudging him on the arm.

Alec chuckled slightly looking over to Jace “Shut up”

“I can give you some pointers, you know step up your game” Jace continued teasing.

“The way I see yours and Carly’s relationship, I don’t think you’re the best one to give me pointers” Alec said raising an eyebrow to Jace.

“Ouch.” Jace said in a fake hurt tone and then started to laugh causing Alec to join in.

They sat in silence for a moment only for Alec to sense something off about Jace; he wasn’t too sure what it was. He looked over to him and just as he opened his mouth to see if something was wrong, Jace spoke up. “I’m so happy those Mundane’s thought you liked their friend, this mission was getting a bit tedious” Jace said and Alec nodded, he would have spoken but he knew Jace had more to say. “This should also get the Clave off our back, most importantly Maryse and Robert”

Alec watched Jace, pulling his eyebrows together, not sure where his was going with this. “Yes I guess that’s true”

“Look Alec you know I’m here for you right….The things Robert and Maryse said and did to you when they found out about you and…..”

“Jace stop, we really…”

“No Alec, you don’t talk about your personal life. I don’t push it either because I know when you want to talk about it you will. I just realized, I never said this out loud but I’m happy for you. I’m happy for you and Magnus, as much as I don’t see what you see in him….” Alec shot him a look and Jace laughed. “That was not a sneaky way of taking a shot at him I swear….I just wanted you to know, I’m happy for you and I’m happy you aren’t hiding any part of yourself anymore…That you don’t feel the need to hide any part of yourself…and if Robert and Maryse can’t except you, then who cares…it shows how selfish and ignorant they are, that they are willing to look past their own son’s happiness because it’s not helping them. I’m proud of you Alec and you deserve all of this. Don’t let them make you feel you don’t. Don’t feel guilty about any of this” Jace said looking at Alec.

“I umm…Thanks Jace” Alec said smiling slightly not sure what else to say

“Parabatai” Jace said holding out his hand

“Parabatai” Alec said smiling grasping his hand as Jace pulled him in for a quick hug.

“I’m going to ruin this moment, and I’m so sorry” Simon said standing at the entrance of the living room

Jace whistled standing up from the couch and walking over to Simon. Simon was in Black pants and a long sleeved red shirt. “Someone cleans up well”

“Well with dating Isabelle, I don’t really have a choice” Simon said causing Jace and Alec to laugh.

“You do have a point there” Alec said looking at Simon, as he walked over to both boys.

“Umm Jace, I had the unfortunate job of coming to find you. The girls want your opinion on what they are wearing tonight” Simon said looking to Jace, causing both Jace and Alec to sigh.

“Who cares, it’s a mission. Tell them wear jeans and t-shirt for all it matters” Alec said, really not seeing the point of everyone dressing up.

“That is exactly why the girls never ask for your opinion on the matter. I should try that” Simon said pointing at Alec.

“Yea but who would you rather deal with, Izzy or Magnus.” Jace said pointing out to Simon, as he pulled him out the living room, going to find the girls. Alec didn’t hear what Simon said as they disappeared but it didn’t really matter to him.

“Well darling I must say as much as I wish you would wear some color; I would admit you look rather dashing”

Alec turned around to see Magnus sitting on the couch with a drink in hand, smiling at him.

“How did you….”

“Magic darling”

“Of course” Alec said shaking his head slightly.

“So all ready for this big night out” Magnus asked walking up to him.

“To be honest, I wish we sent the fire message. I would rather be curled up on your couch with you” Alec said smiling at him.

“It can still be arranged” Magnus said stepping closer to Alec.

“Hey you two ready” Izzy said running into the living room.

Alec stepped back turning to face Izzy. “Define ready” He said and Izzy smiled at him

“Come on Alec don’t be so lame.” She said walking up to the two and linking her arms with theirs. “Let’s have some fun” She then walked them out the living room, just as the rest of the group met them downstairs. They all headed out the door as they braced themselves against the cold night and headed to Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed some Jace and Alec moments...i really love these two...ParaBRO's


	21. Oh what a night

 “You know if you have a drink this night will be a lot more endearing.” Magnus said walking up to Alec, who has been standing off in a corner alone since they reached the club.

Alec just raised his eyebrow looking at Magnus. “No thanks” He said looking back and searching the crowd.

“So you’re just going to sulk in the corner, all night?” Magnus asked taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m not sulking” Alec said looking over to Magnus who just blinked once at him, causing Alec to sigh. “I’m just not in the party mood knowing that we are ‘partying’ amongst high schoolers? Oh and if that wasn’t creepy enough, we’re basically waiting for confirmation on how one looks to what....abduct her. I feel like a babysitter who got the short end of the deal” Alec finished off screwing up his face as two teens pushed past the sea of other dancing teens, giving him a show  of their sloppy kiss, Alec almost felt to gag.  

“I kind of like it” Magnus said catching the puzzled look from Alec, causing him to smile a bit. Magnus looked back at the dancing teens, all smiling widely singing off tune to the music. “They’re young and naive, they feel invincible….It’s nice to watch that, to see people enjoy life so much, that they are free….The world can be such a dreaded place, and yet all they see is the beauty in it” Magnus then turned to Alec who was looking at him with sympathy and something else, but Magnus couldn’t put his finger on it. “What” Magnus asked smiling cautiously?

Alec just smiled at Magnus; it was such a sweet smile. One that Magnus hasn’t seen much of. Alec looked like he was about to say something but then Jace and Lydia came over causing Alec’s smile to be swept away. Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated that their moment was ruined.

“Impeccable timing” Magnus muttered to the two, who looked at him oddly and then to Alec.

“Sorry did we interrupt” Lydia asked looking a bit worried.

“No of course not, what’s going on” Alec asked getting back into shadowhunter mode.

“We found this bracelet on the floor; the bartender said it belonged to a girl who just left. Magnus we were hoping you could track her with this bracelet.” Jace said holding out the bracelet.

“What makes you think this is Stella’s” Alec asked.

“Look at the pendant” Jace said pointing to the bracelet as he handed it to Magnus.

“A rune” Magnus said as Alec looked over his shoulder to get a peek. “I would track her, but too many people have touched it, the tracking would be too weak”

“Hey, Clary has found Stella’s friends” Izzy said as she reached the group.

“Great, lead the way Iz” Jace said

“I think I’ll go check outside, maybe she hasn’t gotten far” Alec said just as everyone was about to follow Izzy.

“Wait Alec, you should really come with us. After all you’re the reason they wanted us to come tonight” Izzy said “Plus, I don’t think we should really split up”

“I agree with Izzy, besides you have no idea what the person looks like….”Lydia started getting into lecture mode.

“Maybe I’ll get lucky…look you said the bartender said she left, meaning she probably didn’t want the blind date. So it would probably be best if I don’t talk to her friends, less awkward for them…..Plus I’ll stay close and I’ll call if anything” Alec said rolling his eyes.

“Just let him go. He’s been trying to leave the moment we stepped into this place” Magnus said pointing out to the rest of the group.

“Alec can take care of himself, so let’s go find Clary” Jace said causing a moment of hesitation but Izzy and Lydia nodded and started to push their way through the crowd. “Call me, if you find anything…or for back up…Be careful out there”

Alec nodded to Jace who then just turned to catch up to Lydia and Izzy. Magnus turned to Alec gave him a quick smile and then followed the rest of the group. Alec watched till he lost them in the sea of people and then left the club, feeling guilty for leaving everyone but also a little relieved to be out of the dark crowded place. He stepped out of the club the streets were pretty empty to his surprise; usually you had people lingering around these places. He shrugged it off and decided to at least look around for maybe something unusual. As he was turning around the corner of the club, a girl came running right into him. He stumbled back from the impact but the girl actually fell to the ground.

“Sorry” Alec said quickly, hand stretched out to help the girl.

The girl looked up to Alec and smacked his hand away. “I can get up myself…Next time watch where you are going”

Alec couldn’t help but be a little taken aback by her, who did she think she was. This girl was average height, a little taller than Clary and Izzy, though Alec still looked down at her. She was slim that it didn’t shock Alec that she actually went flying when she bumped into him. She had dark brown hair with streaks of red, and very sharp angular features. Though what caught Alec’s attention really were her eyes. She had dark thick eyelashes that just caused her stony light grey eyes to stand out more. They were almost hypnotic. “Excuse me”

She stopped dusting of her clothes and looked over to Alec, raising an eyebrow “Aren’t you too old to be hanging around here, the club is filled with high schoolers you creep”

Alec was completely thrown off by her; first she bumps into him and then continues to insult him. Mundane’s really had an odd way of speaking with strangers. Then something clicked to him “Wait, how old do I look to you?”

The girl narrowed her eyes and looked at him oddly. “Old enough for it to be illegal for you to be hanging around high schoolers I think”

“Which is, I need you to be specific” Alec said stepping closer to the girl.

“Dude I don’t know, early 20s.” She said taking a step back now from Alec.

“You have the sight” Alec said surprised. “You’re her”

“Wait, are you on drugs”

“You need to come with me.” Alec said reaching for her phone.

“Dude, no” She said taking another step back.

“I’m not going to hurt you, this is for your own safety” Alec said feeling a little alarmed. He realized he wasn’t sure how to handle this situation. He never expected to actually find the girl, alone.

“Oh well since you put that way” The girl said rolling her eyes. “Look I have pepper spray in my bag that I’m not afraid to use, because honestly I’m deciding if you’re crazy or a serial rapist killer”

Alec looked at her bemused. “I’m not crazy or a serial rapist killer”

“That’s exactly what a crazy or serial rapist killer person would say” She said pointing at him.

“What” Alec asked baffled. “Look you can either come with me willingly or not. I assure you though I’m not here to hurt you, I’m here to help.”

The girl looked at him and then nodded; she then turned around and ran for it screaming help. Alec just rolled his eyes; he knew he wasn’t good at this. Before the girl could get very far Alec appeared in front of her, causing her to run into his arms. Alec caught her turning her around and covering her mouth with his hand, dragging her into a dark alley way before her last scream could make it out of her mouth.

*

“Seriously Alec, were you trying to give her a heart attack” Izzy said shaking her head.

“I’m sorry; I was out alone and didn’t have many options. She has no clue what’s going on, this was the only way we could speak with her, and for her to listen.”

“To freak her out and pull her down a dark creepy alley way, was the only way” Simon said looking at Alec questionably.

“Enough, Alexander found the girl. Wasn’t that the whole purpose of this mission? If he wasn’t out here then who knows when we would have gotten another chance” Magnus said going to stand by Alec’s side.

“We did have the bracelet; we could have used to track her” Clary spoke up, as Simon nodded in agreement.

“The bracelet was passed along to too many people, the tracking would have been way too tampered with to actually pinpoint her exact location” Magnus said quickly causing the rest to fall silent.

“Okay look, if this is a cult I promise you I’m not the girl you want….whether it be for sacrificial purposes or whatever”

Everyone now turned to the girl who was sitting down hugging her knees but looking at the group. Alec found it odd that she didn’t seem that freaked out, then again people react differently to stressful situations.

“This isn’t a cult” Clary said stepping up and stooping by the girl. “My name is Clary, this is Simon and Isabelle. Over there is Jace, Lydia and Magnus, and well you have already met Alec”

The girl watched clary guarded “Charmed I’m sure”

Clary sighed and then perked up. “This is yours right” She said holding out the bracelet.

“Yes” The girl said. “I thought I lost it, I was on my home when I noticed it had gone missing. I was on my way back to the club when I bumped into that charmer over there”

Alec scowled at the girl as Simon and Jace both snorted.

“The mark on it, it’s called a rune. It’s the shadowhunters rune.” Clary said “I know this all sounds strange, trust me I know what you must be thinking but I promise you we are here to help.”

“Look I just want to go home. I mean no disrespect but I can call the asylum for all of you and have you all back in your nice white jackets and cushion rooms” The girl said to clary

“This isn’t getting us anywhere, let’s just carry her back to the house” Alec said he sounded very irritated.

“No, we can’t carry a kicking and screaming girl back to the house” Clary shot at Alec.

“Yeah, I think people may get a bit suspicious” Lydia said

“We can always knock her out, with a bit of magic” Magnus said lifting his hand with blue sparks flickering from his fingers.

“What the hell” The girl said staring at Magnus.

“Magnus” Izzy said pushing Magnus hand down. “Don’t”

Magnus looked at Izzy and rolled his eyes, though his fingers did stop glowing.

“How did you…..” The girl started but was interrupted by shadow figures coming down the alley way. The figures got closer and the girl jumped to her feet. “Those are my friends” She started to walk over to them only for Alec to yank her back and push her behind him. “What the hell…” She started to say only for it to be swallowed by a scream as Jace, Izzy and Lydia attacked, causing all three figures to turn to ash and disappear. “What the hell is going on here” The girl screamed staring at them.

“Come with us and we will explain we will keep you safe” Clary said.

“I’m not going anywhere with you until I get some sort of explanation” The girl shouted as her eyes welled up. Alec started to feel sorry for her, he could tell she was scared and didn’t know what to do. “Those were my friends and you killed them and I want to go home and forget this….”

“Hey” Alec said looking at her his voice was stern but his face was soft. “Those weren’t your friends. You saw what happened, they weren’t human. Those were demons and they were coming to hurt you. I know you’re afraid and I know the unknown can be terrifying. You don’t have a reason to trust us but we are here to help you. I know something’s have happened in your life that you can’t explain, and you try to come up with excuses but you can’t think of logical reasons. You’re living a mundane life in the shadow world and it has finally caught up to you. We are here to help, demons are coming after you and we are your only hope right now.”

She stared at Alec for a moment, then a high pitched screech came from the opening of the alley way. More figures started to make their way down the alley and it was clear it were more demons. Alec got out an arrow and pointed it to the set of demons coming their way as Jace, Izzy and Lydia stood by his side.

“Get back to the house” Jace told Clary. “We can handle things here.”

“I don’t want to leave you” Clary said looking at Jace.

“Clary please, this is like a walk in the park. The important thing is we get her back to the house…safe”

Clary nodded and went to the girl. “Coming?” She said holding out her hand. She looked at Clary and then nodded. Simon and Magnus went with Clary to make sure she made it back to the house while the others held back the swarm of demons coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for tonight!  
> Hope you all enjoy it!!  
> :)


	22. Finally some answers

“How are you feeling?” Magnus said sitting down on the couch next to Stella, who was sitting with her legs pulled to her chest. She was watching Clary who was talking with Jocelyn and Luke, no doubt trying to figure out their next move, and what to tell the Clave. Stella stayed quiet, so Magnus looked over to Simon who was on the phone trying to call Izzy; just to be sure they were alright. He was about to leave and call Alexander when Stella spoke up.

“I’m good…despite the fact that I watched my best friends change into tentically, scary demons and then escaped death by an inch and now I’m in a strange house with strange people who I am not sure I could trust.” Stella said face stoic though there was still fear in her eyes.

“Right…” Magnus said not sure what to say next.

Stella looked up at him a moment, and then sighed. “Umm…thank you” she said causing Magnus to look at her. “For saving my life”

“Oh that’s noth…” Magnus said but was interrupted by the front door swinging open.

Magnus slight smile faded when he saw Alec’s expression, something was off. He looked over to Jace and Izzy, who seemed to be trying to calm Alec down. Lydia was over by Jocelyn, Luke and Clary in a heartbeat explaining what had happened. Clary looked as if she were about to say something but Alec beat her to it.

“Hey you….we need some…” Jace stood in front of Alec as Izzy pulled him back, before he towered over Stella.

“Okay buddy how about I take this one” Jace said smiling down at Stella “You’re going to need to clear some stuff up for us.” He said calmly, standing in front of Stella.

“Excuse me” Stella said looking a bit bewildered.

“You see, funny thing happened to us when you all left…so did the demons” Jace said looking to Stella.

“Wait, what do you mean” Magnus asked looking to Jace. “Why would the demons retreat?”

“No not retreat” Izzy said looking at Magnus “Vanish…as in one moment here and then poof, gone the next”

“Poof” Simon said looking at Izzy confused.

“Poof” Izzy confirmed.

“I’m sorry, isn’t that a good thing” Stella spoke up standing from where she was sitting. At this point Clary, Jocelyn, Luke and Lydia all made their way over to where the smaller group had gathered.

“No, you see demons just don’t vanish, they have a reason to attack and they won’t stop. In that moment it was made very clear that this was just a trick, an illusion…See where I am going with this” Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

“Umm” Stella said looking at him.

“Though that isn’t the most concerning part” Alec said his arms crossed

“Alec” Izzy warned her brother…they didn’t want to interrogate the girl and scare her.

“What is concerning me is this little dumb act you’re putting on” Alec continued ignoring Izzy’s warning. “No one here would be terrified of demons…so that only person left for us to point the finger to is you…Now you did just witness the whole demons, shape shifting into your friend’s thing”

Stella flinched at his words but Alec didn’t back down. “Before you use that to help your argument though on not knowing anything, I would like to point out the other demons that came to attack us were of a different type.”

“I can” Stella started but Alec didn’t let her finish.

“What puzzles me mostly is for someone who doesn’t believe in any of this and has no clue of what was going on…How she would know about the other types of demons, why she is so afraid of them and why she is being targeted by whatever is out there, causing people’s worse nightmare’s to come to life.”

Stella started to look nervous “Look I…”

“Really think about what you have to say, because right now I see you as a liar and you may even be a threat” Alec said staring coldly at her.

“Alec” Luke warned looking over to the shadow hunter as everyone stared, as the tension in the room grew. Stella however was the one to break the silence.

“Okay look…I may know more than I led on” Stella said causing everyone to look at one another. “You all are strangers though, with weapons and special gifts. I know I’ve been a target, so I thought that maybe if I played it off, as if I didn’t know what was happening, I wouldn’t be of interest. I mean look at you all, it’s clear you all don’t trust me. Why the hell should I trust any of you”

“How about the fact we saved your life” Jace said looking at her, stating the obvious.

Stella watched him and then sighed. “Okay look, I don’t think I know as much as there is need to be known, but I know enough to know something. You know” They all watched Stella oddly and she sighed once more.

“I’m sorry but did you even understand that statement” Alec questioned, looking at her.

"Okay enough…She has a right to explain without any of us jumping and accusing her of anything" Jocelyn said pushing past everyone. "I am so sorry about this, please sit. You are our guest and no harm will come to you"

"Okay let's trust the liar" Alec muttered, Magnus reaching out, gently squeezing his hand to calm him.

"Can you really blame her, you did drag her down an alleyway" Simon chimed up and Alec just rolled his eyes.

"Wait you did what" Luke asked looking to Alec now.

"She was going to run away, I was alone" Alec said trying to explain his actions.

"So your thought was to drag her down an alleyway" Jocelyn asked raising an eyebrow.

"It may have not been the best plan but we got her didn't we?" Alec said a bit frustrated, though it was more from embarrassment.

“No wonder she doesn’t want to talk….I think….”Luke said only to be interrupted.

"Okay look, I feel like if I stay quiet you all would just continue fighting amongst yourselves, like I’m not even here.  What’s done is done. We got off on the wrong foot but I know enough to figure out that you all are shadow hunters. I'm not a 100% sure what the glittery dudes deal is, or the guy with the super sharp teeth but I know shadow hunters are supposed to be the good guys, right?"

Jocelyn looked at Stella a bit stunned but smiled "yes we are the good guys"

Stella looked at her and nodded. "Awesome. I'm not really sure where to go from here."

"How about you start with your name? An easy introduction, just so we aren’t all strangers. I'm Luke Garroway, this here is Jocelyn Fairchild" Luke said holding out his hand and shaking Stella's hand.

"Stella Dawn, nice to meet you" Stella said shaking Luke's hand.

"Dawn…huh?" Luke said looking over Jocelyn.

"Judging by that look, I figure you know about my parents" Stella said as Luke and Jocelyn turned to face her.

"Emily and Micah, they were your parents?" Luke asked causing Stella to nod in response. "I wasn't aware they had a child"

"Two actually....and not children, experiments" Stella said no one missed the bitterness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, am I the only one at a loss on who the Dawn's are" Clary piped up.

"The Dawn's…like Valentine were a very experimental couple, unlike Valentine though they kept the experiments to themselves. They claimed they were doing this for the good of the shadow world, and it was true...to a point" Magnus started to explain drawing everyone's attention to him. “A lot of their experiments helped out and even reached as far as the downworlders, to help heal their sick, relieve pain, all sorts of things. The Clave turned an eye from their experiments because they believed it was all being done for good."

"Let me guess, something went terribly wrong" Jace asked crossing his arms.

"Oh I have no idea what went wrong, all I know is one day they were banished from Idris stripped of their runes and I never heard about them again" Magnus said taking a seat next to Lydia and Izzy.

"It was said they made the ultimate weapon, something that no one could beat. The Clave got word of it and seized it, and then banished the Dawn's for creating something they had no control over. For putting everyone's life in danger" Luke explained.

"What was the weapon?" Simon asked looking at Luke.

"No one knew. The clave kept it quiet. They didn't need word of that getting out just as everyone was trying to get over the whole Valentine attack" Jocelyn spoke up.

"The weapon is me...well half of me?" Stella said causing everyone's bewildered gaze to fall on her.

"Meaning" Lydia questioned

"Meaning I am part of what my parents cooked up in their lab" Stella said sighing "my parents had this dream of creating something, a weapon as you put it, to help defeat all sorts of threats. What better way to do that than to have something with DNA of all magical creatures. My mother was pregnant and they figured out a way to split the egg in two. They then injected DNA and different types of blood, how much, and as to what else they may have done to us, I really don't know. When we were born, we were born with special gifts...light and well darkness"

"That's probably why you are being targeted, for your power. Where is your sister, she may be in danger as well. We can help her."

"I don't think she would need your help." Stella answered Jocelyn quickly.

"Why is that?" Luke asked

"All the nightmares and people living their worst fears, the illusions…she is the cause of it. She is literally the danger"

"Wait, let me get this straight…This huge threat that the clave has been so concerned over is because of a 16 year old girl" Simon said looking at Stella.

"That 16 year girl has killed people…Don't underestimate her and her power" Stella said sounding a bit angry, making Simon sit back in his seat.

"Where is your sister now?" Jace asked

"I have no idea, I haven't seen her since she was dragged off by the clave" Stella said. Alec narrowed his eyes at her reaction.

"Why did the clave take her?" Izzy questioned.

“She was the danger of the whole experiment…I mean there was no good in what she could do…and my sister…Darcy…she had a temper, plus she didn’t care who she hurt. She couldn’t really control her power and my parents couldn’t gain control over her. The Clave stepped in and told my parents they were being banished and they were taking us away…My parents begged for the clave to reconsider but they said they couldn’t give into the request. So instead of losing both children, my parents said they could take Darcy as she was the real threat and they would leave Idris with me…The Clave agreed…and that was the last time I saw Darcy”

“Wow…that’s a difficult decision” Clary said looking at Stella as Jocelyne looked over to her.

“Your parents…how did they…” Jocelyn asked however trailing off, not sure how to go about the question.

“Die?” Stella asked “Umm well I was at school, when I got the news; I was told that my father killed my mother and then himself”

“You don’t have to talk about this” Luke said quickly resting a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, it happened a long time ago” Stella said smiling slightly “I didn’t believe it…that my father was a murderer…it didn’t make sense. I was put into foster care after that…until David…uhh Mr. Frost, the principal of the school found me. He was a friend of my parents and he was the one who explained the shadow world and what my parents did…what I was…what happened to my sister, everything. I was basically brought under his wing after that. He was the one that believed I was in danger, that’s why he was on such high alert, and was suspicious of you. Now that I know that you all can be trusted…he will probably be able to answer more of your questions….We can go now and we can…”

“Okay hold on” Jocelyne said holding her by the arms. “It’s 12 in the morning…maybe we should wait”

Stella looked at her and then nodded smiling slowly “You’re right…sorry…I guess I was just happy to finally have help…I’ll go and we can meet up in the morning”

“Oh no…we spent so long trying to find you, there is no way your leaving here” Simon said pointing to Stella.

Stella looked at him a bit shocked. “What I think Simon means…is…we are here to protect you…So let us do our job and you can stay the night and we will all go see the principal tomorrow.” Izzy said smiling at Stella.

Stella looked at all of them slowly and a bit hesitant. “Umm…okay that’s sweet but you all come off a bit strong and I still feel some hostility from the brooding tall one…even though I’m the one he attacked tonight” Stella said gesturing towards Alec.

“Excuse me I….” Alec said stepping towards her Magnus reaching out for him and Jace standing in front of him.

“I mean, to be fair he is always hostile” Jace said turning around to face Stella.

“Hey…” Alec said looking at Jace now.

“Don’t try and fight it buddy” Jace said brushing Alec off.

Alec looked at him his jaw set as he looked back at Stella scowling a bit before he turned around and left the living room.

“You’ll get used to that” Simon said smiling at Stella.

“I doubt it…But I should really get home…my group home…the person who runs it…she’s not” Stella started to stutter.

“Stella…look I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news…but your friends were attacked and Demons took their form…real demons…not illusions….You’re targeted, by your sister, and it’s clear she knows where to find you. Your safest place is here whether you like it or not…You will be protected by people who are here for you…So I think, whatever you have to face with the person who runs your group home…is nothing compared to if your sister finds you” Lydia said looking at Stella.

Stella looked at her and then everyone else in the room. “Okay. Your right…I umm….I’m a little bit scared”

“Hey…You’re okay now” Jocelyne said giving her a hug.

“Come on…I’ll show you where you can sleep tonight” Clary said smiling as sweetly as she could.

Stella sighed following Clary out as everyone else stayed in the room.

“So we trust her” Jase asked arms crossed.

“She’s a kid” Jocelyne said looking at Jace.

“So is her psychopathic sister” Magnus said raising an eyebrow.

“Look we keep an eye on her…but I also don’t think it’s fair for us to completely turn our backs on her.” Luke said to all of them.

They all looked back to Luke and nodded, all leaving after a moment to try and get some sleep.


	23. Time to chat

“Ya know…when I come to talk with you, it isn’t fair when you’re like this” Magnus said clearing his throat, leaning against Alec’s room door.

Alec clearly just got out of the shower, as his hair was dripping and he was just in sweat pants. He turned to look at Magnus, raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“Put on a shirt, Alexander” Magnus said his heart racing as he pushed past Alec, going to his chest of draws and pulling out a t-shirt, throwing it to Alec.

Alec caught the shirt gracefully looking back up at Magnus. “Do you want to talk about the new girl? What happened downstairs and all that crap”

“Your feelings aren’t crap, and yes I do” Magnus said smiling slightly at him.

Alec nodded slowly and then threw his shirt on his bed. “Then I will not put the shirt on”

Magnus lost his smile and sighed. “Why must you make everything so difficult?”

“I’m not being difficult” Alec said in a matter of fact tone while crossing his arms.

Magnus didn’t miss the muscles as they tensed with the movements. “Don’t do that” Magnus said gesturing to him. Alec however looked at him innocently and then smiled, slowly walking over to him.

“Please don’t come any closer…so I can…Alec….I am asking...we are trying to discuss” Magnus said as he watched Alec make his way across the room to where Magnus was standing, completely ignoring Magnus’s protests of him coming closer.

“I promise I’ll try to be nicer” Alec said placing his hands on Magnus’s hips and pulling him closer. “It’s just, I don't think we can trust her…this night was to…”

“We don’t trust her fully, darling” Magnus said placing a hand on Alec’s cheek. “However we can’t cast her aside…She was attacked and if you try to see things from her stand point….It can explain why she felt the need to lie”

Alec looked at Magnus rolling his eyes “…Maybe I am just sick of picking up strays without blinking an eye…It never leads to anything good” Alec started to say as Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Are you referring to Clary and Steven…?” Magnus said smiling slightly.

Alec looked at him and blinked “Simon…well yes to be honest. Izzy and Jace were so accepting of them, joining in on everything…”

“Clary is a shadowhunter…That’s why she was…” Magnus interrupted Alec pointing out the obvious.

“Whose side are you on” Alec said looking at him and Magnus sighed promising he will stay quiet. “All I am saying is a lot shit went down with them…and yet I never had this gut wrenching feeling that…that they were some sort of threat…”

“Well…” Magnus was about to protest as Alec was threaten by Clary at first but when Alec looked at him, not amused Magnus dropped it.

“It's not that I think she is dangerous, its just some of her story seems odd...like something isn't adding up and yes maybe it was just to protect herself from danger...but what if its something different....I just don't think this should be taken lightly…I know I probably shouldn’t feel it and it may just be my protective side coming out but….I just….we should….I just need us to be careful because…”

Magnus leaned forward, pressing his lips against Alec who after a moment kissed him back gently. “We get it darling, no one is taking this lightly or thinks the mission is over…We shall get more information in the morning, when we speak with Mr. Frost”

"Yeah sure, they'll probably cook her breakfast in the morning and welcome her by informing her..."

"Alec" Magnus warned. He didn't want Alec to say something that could start a fight with anyone. It was late and everyone was tired and confused, and needed sleep.

"Sorry" Alec said sighing out his frustrations. 

“So am I considered a stray” Magnus said looking at Alec his playful grin showing, trying to lighten the mood.

Alec looked at him and smiled sweetly. “You Magnus Bane, could never be considered a stray…to anyone”

Magnus smiled at the comment “Good to know…all right, I will leave you to sleep…” Magnus said stepping back from Alec and walking toward the bedroom door.

“Or you can stay” Alec said catching Magnus by the arm.

Magnus smiled slightly, Alec’s bed was small and though they both could fit comfortably on it, Magnus felt Alec needed a good night’s sleep. That didn’t include someone taking up half his bed.

“Darling maybe….”

Magnus couldn’t finish however as Alec pulled him into his embrace and captured his lips with his. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s neck as Alec pulled away slightly, teasing him.

“Have I convinced you to stay yet” Alec asked against Magnus’s lips.

“Not fully…I may need some more convincing” Magnus said. Alec laughed as he met Magnus’s lips once more, guiding Magnus over to his bed. “Okay…I’ll stay” Magnus mutter out breathlessly causing Alec to laugh once more. Magnus snapped his fingers quickly changing into a pajama, glittery onesie. “Just to sleep however” Magnus pointed out.

Alec nodded getting into bed and pulling Magnus closer to him before Magnus could even get comfortable. Magnus smiled kissing Alec quickly on the cheek and then turning and resting his head on the pillow. Alec kissed Magnus’s shoulder blade before settling in, his arm still around Magnus’s waist.

*

Alec woke up checking the time to see that it was 5 in the morning, he probably should sleep more but he knew there was no way he was going to fall back asleep. He slowly slipped out of bed not wanting to disturb the high warlock of Brooklyn, who would not be impressed to be up at this hour. Silently he reached out for the shirt that he threw on the bed last night, which now lay on the floor and made his way out the room. As soon as he stood in the hallway it was filled with the aroma of coffee, pancakes and bacon. Alec thoughts raced back to his conversation with Magnus last night, and he sighed, hopefully he would be able to talk to Jace or Lydia and get a feel on how everyone truly feels about Stella. He made his way down the stairs and through the hallway leading into the kitchen to come to a halt as Stella stood there, flipping a pancake.

“I see your making yourself at home.” Alec said watching Stella jump three feet in the air, as a pancake went flying across the kitchen. Alec watched as the pancake slammed into the wall next to him and then fell to the floor. Stella just stood there looking at him. “Are you always this jumpy?” Alec asked looking right back at her.

Stella smiled slightly though it was more out of being polite. “Only when people sneak up on me” Alec just looked at her and Stella sighed. “I hope I didn’t wake you…I just wanted to thank you all…for being so kind and saving my life last night…umm I hope you like pancakes”

Alec looked down at the plate of pancakes Stella held out to him. “Are those chocolate chips?”

“Yeah…I made them in a shape of a smiley face” Stella said smiling brightly.

“By the angel” Alec sighed, exhaustion hitting him suddenly.

“Okay, not a morning person…how about coffee” Stella said putting down the plate of pancakes and getting a mug.

“You know you really didn’t have to do all of this” Alec said taking the mug from her mumbling a quick ‘thank you’.

“Oh it’s the least I could do” Stella said smiling

“Something smells good” Izzy said coming into the kitchen, Simon following close behind her. 

“I made you all breakfast…As a thank you” Stella said. “I hope I didn’t wake any of you up….”

“Morning, who cooked” Jocelyne said walking in the kitchen, Luke following as Simon handed them both cups of coffee.

“Stella did, as a thank you” Izzy said smiling over to Stella who smiled back.

“Oh that is so sweet of you” Jocelyne said smiling at her.

Stella brushed it off, trying to hide the embarrassment. “Least I can do”

“Something smells amazing” Jace said walking into the kitchen, as Lydia and Clary followed both wrapped up in conversation.

“Wow you guys may want to taste the food first before you continue the compliments” Stella said laughing a bit as the others gathered plates to the set the table. Alec couldn’t help but shake his head at the scene, as Izzy and Lydia gushed over the pancakes smiling at them while Jace and Simon stuffed their faces, as Clary, Luke and Jocelyne asked Stella more questions.

“Darling, don’t let it drive you crazy…Keep your friends close and enemies closer.” Magnus said teasing and he came to stand next to Alec.

“You’re up early.” Alec stated still looking on at everyone in the dining room. He knew this would happen, everyone would be accepting of her before her background was checked out.

“So are you” Magnus said smiling over at him.

“It’s not unusual for me” Alec said finally turning away to look at Magnus. “Are you okay?”

“No…The bed got very cold, with you missing from it” Magnus said smiling, running a hand down Alec’s arms.

“She made pancakes, with chocolate chip smiley faces” Alec said looking at him unimpressed.

“Now that is diabolical” Magnus said sipping at his cup of coffee, realizing flirty morning conversation was out.

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm” Alec said raising an eyebrow.

“Alexander I would never be sarcastic over something that is…” Magnus straight face faltered as a smile broke through.

Alec tried not smiling at his boyfriend as he rolled his eyes. “You know what, forget it. Go have breakfast with everyone and enjoy it”

“Oh darling I would never” Magnus said stepping closer, seeing Alec trying his hardest not to smile. “She may have poisoned the pancakes” Just then Alec lost his smile and eyes grew wide as he looked over to everyone in the dining room. Magnus stared at him a bit shocked. “Alec you can’t seriously…”

Alec then turned to him a big smile spreading across his face. “See I can joke too” Magnus chuckled shaking his head at Alec, who quickly kissed him on the cheek and made his way into the dining room. Magnus just stared at him and watched them for a bit, eyes stopping at Stella who was smiling brightly. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what about her, could really have Alec so on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...  
> I am so sorry I have taken forever to update  
> but hopefully i am back on track!!  
> I hope you continue to enjoy my story  
> Thanks to all reading it, giving it Kudos and commenting.  
> You all are awesome.  
> Also guys if this chapter has any mistakes or anything let me know.  
> My eyes are closing on me as i try to read just to how tired i am!!  
> thanks again though!!!


	24. A letter to friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> I am uploading another chapter!!  
> I've been writing a lot so the chapters are just flowing!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

“So Stella, can I ask…how come your parents kept so many secrets from you” Clary said walking next to Stella as she led them to Mr. Frosts home. It was a breezy cold day, so not many people were out as the group trailed through a quiet neighborhood.

Stella looked over to Clary and then smiled. “The obvious answer…Same one you have heard a million times…They wanted to…”

“Protect you” Clary said understanding better than anyone.

“Exactly…” Stella said looking over to Clary. “I mean I can understand…to a point. We were among the muggles and my…”

“Among the, what” Jace said looking over Clary to look at Stella as Clary and Magnus both chuckled.

“I think you mean mundane…That’s what they call them…not muggles” Simon said smiling at Stella, who looked a bit embarrassed now.

“What the hell is a muggle” Alec asked behind the group, Lydia and Izzy closing in to hear the explanation.

“Harry potter” Clary said looking to over to the three.

“Harry potter is a muggle” Alec asked more confused as to what that was even supposed to mean. “Who is Harry potter?”

“Harry Potter is a novel darling” Magnus said looking to Alec trying hard not to laugh at everyone’s confusion.

“The word muggle is from harry potter…It’s another word for human…same meaning as mundane” Simon said looking over to the confused group, seeing the confusion slowly melt away to understanding. Alec and Jace looked at one another for a moment and then back to Simon, who realized they thought this was a waste of time. “Stella you were saying” Simon said looking back at her.

“How the hell do you all not know about Harry Potter?” Stella said looking at them only to receive a sigh from the group. “Right not important…Umm I was saying my parents wanted a normal life, especially for me. That’s why I was kept in the dark about a lot of things. I knew about my powers but like I said, I was convinced by them not to use them, so they became dormant…”

“What were your powers” Lydia asked

Stella looked at her. “Umm everything opposite of what my sister can do I guess….I am able to take away people’s pain, give them happy thoughts and dreams….literally create light…Maybe more but like I said I haven’t used them in so long...I don’t know what I can do”

“You said opposite to your sister…So she doesn’t just create illusions and nightmares.” Lydia asked as Stella shook her head slightly.

“No…I don’t know much….But I do know she can put people through extreme pain…play with shadows…I don’t know what else” Stella said shrugging. “When my parents died Mr. Frost found me and he slowly started giving me more information....It wasn’t until these deaths and nightmares came about that he told me about my sister…He thinks she is the one that killed my parents.”

“He thinks your sister killed her own parents?” Clary asked a bit shocked.

“How old were you when…” Izzy asked though her sentence faltered not sure if her question was really appropriate.

“I was 10 when they died” Stella said looking at her.

“Your sister killed her own parents at 10” Jace said as Stella nodded.

“Talk about your family issues” Magnus said causing everyone to stop and look at him. “I’m sorry did I say that out loud”

Stella looked at him as everyone just shook their heads. Izzy lightly tugged on Stella’s jacket for her to continue walking. Stella turned to continue leading as Clary, Lydia and Izzy shot Magnus a look causing him to step behind Alec.

“Anyway” Stella said “Mr. Frost will be able to answer more of your questions…I’m sorry he gave you such a hard time but now that I can explain that you all can be trusted, you’ll see he is a really nice guy…He was the only person I could go to talk to....he was my parents friend so I guess that's what made the bond strong. Anyway he knows a lot more about my parents and their past life and...." Stella explained to the group as they continued their walk to Mr. Frost’s house.

"Shouldn't you remember this...I mean your sister…your parent’s experiments….something…you lived with them…you were born in Idris" Alec questioned, Stella slowed her pace as she looked to Alec now.

“I told you…I was young so the memories of my sister is a bit foggy…when we came to live among the ‘mundane’” Stella said emphasizing the word. “My parents played the part really well; they stopped the experimenting…my powers…”

“Your powers alone should have had you curious…You never wondered why you had to leave Idris….why your parents found it so important to keep this little act up? You never asked about your sister who was dragged away from your family? You just accepted life with no questions? Not a bit curious about anything?” Alec asked Stella who was looking an Alec, clearly becoming very flustered.

"Alec lay off...I'm from the shadow world too and I had no memories of my past" Clary shot back at him, trying to aid Stella.

"That is literally the worse argument ever. A warlock blocked those memories from you, you couldn’t remember no matter how hard you tried." Alec said looking at clary as if she were stupid.

“Alec” Jace said pushing his parabatai gently away from Clary, giving him a little warning.

"A very powerful, good looking warlock, I may add" Magnus piped up trying to ease the tension, as Alec looked from Jace to him, sighing a bit and stepping back.

Stella however seemed to finally find her voice and walked right up to Alec, pointing her finger in his face. "Okay first of all I was young when we were banished...so I don't remember much of Idris...I mostly remember living among the mundane...My parents wanted a peaceful life so they told me to never use my powers, because people would hurt me and them, if they found out about my gifts...so to my child brain that was pretty scary…my life became ordinary and my powers went dormant after years of no use....so there was no reason to wonder about them…and yes I didn’t ask questions because my parents were miserable enough, they didn’t need their child reminding them of all their mistakes” Stella said looking at Alec, the tension in the group growing. “and second of all" Stella pulled her finger away from Alec’s face and turned from him to face Magnus "You took her memories away when she was younger?"

Magnus looked at Stella for a moment bewildered by this girl and nodded after a moment.

"How old are you?" Stella asked as if trying to calculate the years.

"Age is just a number my dear....we really should continue on" Magnus said waving his hands for everyone to continue walking.

"Mr. Frost lives right at the end of this block" Stella said turning and walking again.

Everyone following her once more, though the tension was fading the rest of their walk was quiet.

Stella came to a halt as she pointed to a house, making her way up the drive way. "This is Mr. Frost’s house" It was small white Victorian house, with ivy growing on the side of the wall. Blue shutters being the only color and a wraparound porch, with a blue buggy parked in the driveway.

The group all followed Stella up the porch, as she went to the front door and knocked. Only something wasn’t right. As Stella knocked the door slowly creaked open, showing the door was never closed properly.

“That’s odd” Stella said pushing the door open and calling out Mr. Frost’s name. Stella was about to step inside when Alec grabbed her arm. “Ouch, hey what is your deal…?” Stella said trying to escape his grasp.

“Maybe we should check it out before you play hero” Alec said looking at Stella. She looked at him and then nodded stepping back as Alec stepped in first, as the group followed.

“Alright, Alec, Izzy, Simon and I will check upstairs” Jace said ushering them to follow him. “The rest of you, continue your search down here.”

 They nodded soon separating themselves, as they continued to search through the house. As Clary, Magnus, Lydia and Stella walked into the living room, they knew something was wrong. Books had fallen off the shelves, a chair had been knocked over and the TV was still on.

“Mr. Frost” Stella shouted out, only for a hand to cover her moth.

“My dear, I know you’re worried but it is not the best idea to scream like that, please shut your mouth” Magnus said in her ear causing Stella to just nod. “I will remove my hand…I trust you won’t scream again.” Stella shook her “Good girl” Magnus said letting go of Stella and smiled at her.

Stella smiled and Magnus turned to follow the other girls. “Mr. Frost” Stella said in a whisper, causing the three to share a look as Stella whispered for him again. Magnus just rolled his eyes as the two girls chuckled.

 Magnus walked further into the room ahead of the others, only to halt when he noticed some drops of something red on the floor. He bent down running a finger over it, realizing it was dried blood; He quickly stood up glancing over to the others and then sneaked over to the kitchen. Not wanting to gain anyone’s attention, as he feared what he was about to find could be nothing good. Entering the kitchen blood was splattered everywhere and that’s where he found him. Mr. Frost was split in two, upper half of his body on the kitchen table, as the lower half was slumped in a chair. Magnus walked a bit closer now noticing a piece of paper on table next to the body. He picked it up realizing it was a letter.

_Dear shadow hunters and my dearest sister, please accept my apology for not being around to see your faces when you found Dear Mr. Frost. I am a busy girl with much to do, but I assure you, we will meet soon enough. I know Mr. Frost really wanted to speak with you, but he had to split (haha get it). Please assure my sister that just because she has made new friends she isn’t any safer…and enjoy the present I have left for you._

_Love Darcy_

Magnus quickly folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket as he ran back into the TV room, making sure no one would enter the kitchen to see this horrific site. “We should leave” Magnus said as he entered causing the three girls to tense.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Izzy asked only to share a look with Clary after Magnus shot her look. “Okay, let’s get the others”

“Wait, we need to find Mr. Frost” Stella protested to the others, however a loud bang came from upstairs, causing the four to turn towards the staircase.

Jace went tumbling down as a ravener demon clung to his jacket as he tried to fight it off. Clary and Izzy both ran to aid him, as Magnus grabbed Stella’s arm pulling her toward the front door. “There’s a swarm of them…You have to get Stella out of here.” Jace said over to Magnus as other ravener demons came crawling down the stairs, Izzy taking out her whip and Clary pulling out a seraph blade.

The front door was being blocked as Clary and Jace stood back to back fighting the demons while protecting one another, as Izzy’s whip caught the ones crawling on the walls. Magnus waved his hands trying to create a protective aura for everyone as Stella gripped his arm. “We can get out through the kitchen, there is a back door…” Stella said fear evident in her voice.

“I don’t think that’s the best way” Magnus said looking over at her.

“Why” Stella asked, watching as more ravener demons swarmed downstairs, Lydia and Simon had made their way down stairs to help the others. Arrows went flying, hitting down and of the demons that came remotely close to anyone.

“It’s dangerous there too” Magnus said as it was becoming clear there were way too many demons for them to fight off. Magnus started waving his hands around once more.

“What are you…?” Stella started but then a portal flew open next to them cutting her off “Never mind”

“Okay Dorothy, click your heels three times and think of home” Magnus said grabbing Stella by the shoulders, moving her in front of the portal.

“Wait what about the all of you…I can’t just…” Stella started but Magnus cut her off.

“We will be right behind you, literally…Think of the house we stay at, so you don’t get stuck in limbo” Magnus said quickly.

Stella’s hair started to blow widely due to the portals pull “wait…what…” She was cut off by her own scream when Magnus pushed her through. He then turned waving his arms again, letting out a powerful spell that cleared out most of the Demons. The others looked drained as they turned to him a bit shocked.

“You couldn’t do that about five minutes ago” Jace said looking at him as Clary just pushed him forward for them to get a move on.

“Get through the portal now” Magnus shouted ignoring Jace; a new swarm of demons could be heard coming their way. Izzy and Lydia ran ahead jumping through as Clary and Jace followed soon after. Alec came down the stairs still pulling arrows and letting them fly, shooting the demons so the others had enough time to run.

“Alec” Magnus called out causing Alec to lower his bow as he ran over to Magnus, grabbing his extended hand as they both stepped through the portal. Both getting one last glimpse of the swarm of demons coming their way, before the portal closed, leaving them staring at the rest of the group now.

“Well that was exciting” Magnus mumbled as Alec looked over to him and then to the others. Jocelyne and Luke came running out ushering the group inside, hoping no one saw the portal that opened up in their front yard.

*

“So the body was cut in half” Simon whispered “Like waist split…”

“Simon” Izzy said a little disgusted causing Simon to stop talking, apologizing quickly.

Alec finished reading the letter handing it over to Jace as he looked to Magnus. “This was all that was left behind.

“You mean other than the body…yup, just the letter from the psycho” Magnus said looking at him and nodding slowly.

“How did she even know we were going to be there?” Lydia questioned taking the letter from Jace and handing it over to Jocelyne and Luke.

“Maybe because she was the one who had the idea for us to visit him in the first place” Alec muttered.

“Seriously Alec” Izzy said turning to him. “I know some things don’t add up with Stella and some things seem odd…I even understand your hesitation in trusting her but you really think she killed him…all while gathering a swarm of 100s of ravener demons, while staying in a house filled with Shadowhunters, a vampire and a warlock and no one noticed her leaving”

Alec looked at her and then looked away sighing; realizing Izzy may have had a point.

“This clearly means she has some control over demons…We need to get back to the institute…it’s clear that we aren’t safe here.” Jocelyne said looking at the group.

“No bad idea…we are not going back to the institute” Alec said a bit irritated.

“Alec” Clary said looking to him.

“No look, I will admit that fine Stella probably has nothing to do with this. Don’t you dare look at me however and say our best bet is to bring her to the institute? This girl…Darcy has it out for her and clearly likes to play head games. She is after Stella and knows things…maybe they are linked someway but we can’t risk Darcy finding the location of the institute” Alec said explaining to everyone. “Stella may be harmless…but she is targeted and if we go back to the institute, we are risking more lives”

“Alec’s right…I agree, we can’t go back.” Jace said looking from his parabatai to everyone else, and though they were silent, they knew Alec was right.

“Magnus can you…” Jocelyne said after a moment turning to Magnus.

“I’ll put up more wards…no problem” he said smiling. “No one will get through without our say so”

“Great…thank you…” Jocelyne said, only for a knock to echo through the room.

Lydia went and opened it to find Stella standing behind the door. “Umm hi” She said her voice sounded strained.

“Stella…this” Luke started but Stella didn’t allow her to finish.

“I am sorry…I just…Ya see when we came inside, you all disappeared so I knew there was information needed to be given…something I didn’t know about….At first I thought it really isn’t any of my business but then I really thought about it…” Stella paused, voice getting shaky. “I want to know…does it have to do with Mr. Frost…Is he…” Stella said voice cracking as a tear rolled down her cheek, clearly not being able to finish her sentence.

“I am so sorry Stella” Jocelyne said her heart feeling heavy.

“No…No” Stella said tears flowing now as Lydia reached out to steady her. “He was good” Stella cried out. “He looked after me, he was there for me…whose going to be around for me now” Stella said words coming out so broken.

“We will” Clary said resting a hand on her back as Lydia smiled at her reassuring her. “You have us Stella”

Stella looked up at them and sniffed wiping her eyes though Clary could see the fresh tears forming. “I want to go home….You all have been, so kind but I want to go home…and forget….”

“I know you want to forget…but this happened” Jace said looking at her, his eyes soft. “Stella, trust us, we will keep you safe so nothing like this will happen again. We will stop Darcy.”

Stella looked at him for a moment as the tears fell from her eyes and then nodded. Izzy and Lydia guided her out of the room while Clary and Jace looked back at the group.

“So now what” Simon asked as everyone looked from one another, hoping someone had an idea…or even so sort of answer as to where to go from here.


	25. Everything is under control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say thank you so very much for reading this story!!  
> I appreciate the readers, and so grateful for the Kudos and comments  
> Y'all are the sweetest people ever!!  
> I can't say thank you enough!!

“Mom, go. Trust me we have everything under control here” Clary said confidently smiling at her mother.

Jocelyn sighed and looked over to Luke who shrugged, then looked back to Clary. “Sweetie I know, but with everything happening I don’t want us to leave you all here alone. The Clave can wait a couple of days…”

“With all due respect Jocelyn, the Clave doesn’t wait on anyone.” Jace said standing beside Clary as they stood in the living room.

Lydia received a message from the Clave, a couple of hours after their return from Mr. Frost’s house. It was asking for Jocelyn and Luke to come to Idris to join in on a meeting, to explain the actions and the progress that they were making. She also said there was more though it wasn’t important, which was her nice way of saying the Clave was enraged.  

“He’s right, we should get going as soon as we can” Luke said resting a hand on Jocelyn’s shoulder. “Look at her; at all of them, they aren’t kids anymore. I think they can handle a couple of days alone.”

Jocelyn looked at Luke and then sighed. “Fine, you’re right.”

“I’ll get Magnus; tell him open a portal for you” Jace said smiling at them, and then leaving.

“We’ll be fine Mom I promise, don’t worry okay” Clary said giving her mother a hug.

“I know you will” Jocelyne sighed hugging Clary tighter “It’s just hard to leave knowing the kind of danger that’s around. I just want to protect you”

Clary just hugged her mother tighter and smiled up to her then looking over to Luke she went and hugged him too.

“Be safe okay” Luke said hugging her back.

“Always am” Clary answered back, just as Magnus came in.

“Sorry to break up this touching moment, but I was told you were in need of my services” Magnus said smiling sitting on a chair.

“Yes, if you would be so kind as to open a portal to Idris.” Jocelyne said smiling to him.

“It would be my pleasure my dear” Magnus said jumping up. “Shall we go to the backyard?”

Clary gave Luke and Jocelyn one last hug goodbye, watching them follow Magnus to the backyard leaving her alone with Jace.

“So what’s the plan now?” Jace asked looking to her.

She looked up to him and shrugged “I have no idea”

Jace seemed to consider the answer for a moment and then nodded “Great.”

“Yupp” Clary sighed “I think we need to gather everyone…and see what our next move is going to be”

“Yupp, I’m on it” Jace said kissing the top of Cary’s head and then going to gather everyone as Clary sat in on one if the couches groaning.

*

“Where’s Stella” Clary asked as Izzy and Lydia walked in the room.

“She’s asleep, why?” Izzy asked looking at Clary as they sat by her.

“I just don’t want us to hold back on any of our thoughts” Clary mentioned as Simon and Jace entered, Magnus and Alec following behind.

“How did it go?” Clary asked looking at Magnus.

“I am sure Jocelyn and Luke are sitting down with the Clave as we speak” Magnus said to Clary smiling.

“Good, okay I just wanted everyone to gather to ask what our next move is going to be. The Clave isn’t happy…” Clary started only to be interrupted.

“When are they ever happy?” Simon questioned as he sat next to Jace.

“He’s got a point” Jace muttered looking at Clary.

“ As great as that point is, I think we should see what Clary has to say” Lydia said rolling her eyes causing Simon to sit back and Jace to smirk at her, both boys mumbling out an apology.

“I just think we need to get something solid so the Clave can get off our backs, like why Darcy is after Stella, or why she is attacking downworlders, shadow hunters and Mundanes.” Clary said looking at the group.

“That’s going to be hard to do seeing as our only leads are either the Clave or Mr. Frost…and it would be easier getting answers out of Mr. Frost” Alec said looking back at her as he sat on the arm rest of the sofa Magnus was sitting in.

“Okay Alec this isn’t time for your negativity…” Izzy started to say a little annoyed with her brother.

“I am not putting down Clary’s idea” Alec said over Izzy causing her to stop talking, everyone looked to him, a bit stunned. “What I mean is, is she is right. It’s just anyone who knew Darcy is either dead…or part of the Clave, and they won’t give up information easily. We are going to have to think out of the box and find our own evidence…try and piece Darcy’s plan together”

“He’s right, I can talk to Luke and my mom and see if they can get any information about Darcy or the Dawn’s but as of now I don’t know where…”

“Stella’s home” Lydia shouted out causing everyone to jump a little as they all turned to look at her.

“Okay just to clarify, as in her foster home?” Simon questioned.

“No her home, home” Lydia said to him.

“Yupp that makes sense” Magnus said causing Alec to smile slightly.

“Where she grew up, where the Dawn’s lived…It’s a long shot but maybe we can find clues there…It may not be…” Lydia said trying to explain.

“It’s a good idea Gem” Magnus said smiling over to her. “It’s a place to start and that’s all we need”

“Okay, so I’ll send a fire message to mom and Luke to see if they can find out anything. For now we know where we are starting” Clary said smiling.

“One last question though” Simon piped up causing groans to echo through the room. “Love the support” Simon said rolling his eyes as Izzy gave his hand a squeeze.

“Sorry Simon” Clary said. “What is it?”

“Whose going to be the one to tell Stella that she has to take us to the house her parents were murdered in…by her own sister”

Everyone looked at Simon and then to one another sighing, until all eyes locked onto Alec. Alec slowly noticed everyone looking at him and softly chuckled, though there was no humor to it.

“I’m not heartless” Alec said looking at everyone a bit insulted.

“No you’re not darling, and no one is saying that” Magnus said rubbing his back and smiling up at him.

“You just would handle it the best. You know no beating around the bush” Izzy said smiling at him.

“Like ripping off a Band-Aid” Simon added.

“Just be yourself, buddy” Jace said patting him on the back.

“Be nice” Clary said.

“I can’t do both” Alec said looking at them, causing Jace to laugh as Clary sighed.

Clary looked as if she were about to say something else, but was cut off by a door slamming from upstairs and soon they all heard Stella’s voice calling for them.

“Where in here” Clary shouted then looked to Alec. “Here is your chance.”

Alec looked at her and then stood from where he was sitting, walking out the room just as Stella was walking down the stairs. Everyone got up from where they were sitting and gathered by the closed doors to hear the conversation.

“Hey…is everything alright?” Stella said looking at Alec now who was standing in front of her, fidgeting slightly.

“We need you to take us to your home” Alec said looking at her, trying to get the point out quickly.

“Okay…but why to my foster home” She questioned causing Alec to roll his eyes, as everyone in the room looked to Simon who was smirking now.

“No…the home you lived in with your parents. We need to go there to hopefully get something, to help us with this investigation” Alec said his tone sounding a bit irritated.

“Oh…I….umm…yeah I can take you all” Stella muttered looking to the floor.

“Good, we will leave in 15 minutes” Alec said turning and opening the door, seeing everyone sitting looking as if they were in a deep conversation. Alec rolled his eyes as he stepped back in the room, knowing they were all listening to the conversation. Stella followed Alec into the room, everyone playing aloof as they all greeted her warmly.


	26. What's going on?

Simon and Izzy sat in the front of Simon’s van, Simon driving as Izzy played with the music station. Jace Clary and Lydia all sat in the back seat listening to Stella talk about her life, as Alec sat at the back of the Van with Magnus trying to tune her out. They’ve been driving for an hour now and Alec felt like they were never going to reach.

“If I am talking to much let me know and I will shut up” Stella said after finishing another story.

“You are talking way too much” Alec said just as everyone was telling Stella “of course not”. Lydia and Clary shot Alec a look and even Jace rolled his eyes at him.

“I thought you were going to try and be nicer darling” Magnus looked at him smiling slightly.

“This is me being nicer” Alec shot back causing Magnus to laugh.

“Sorry…I guess I am just a bit nervous” Stella said playing with her hair. “I haven’t been back since…well you know”

“Stella if this is too much…I mean if you don’t…” Lydia started smiling at her.

“Its fine…but thank you” Stella said smiling. “Oh turn right here” Stella shouted.

Simon quickly turned causing the van to screech as it hugged the corner tightly, losing control momentarily. Simon and Izzy’s seatbelts hugged them as they slid across their seats. Lydia and Stella flew over to where Jace and Clary were sitting both falling into their laps, as Alec gripped onto the side of the van an arm reaching over Magnus to keep him steady. Finally the Van steadied and Simon came to a quick stop.

“I’m sorry is everyone okay” Simon asked looking over to Izzy first who nodded and then looking back to the rest of the group.

Lydia was helping Stella back up as Jace was checking Clary, Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek swiftly as a thank you causing Alec to blush furiously.

“What the hell was that” Jace said looking over to Simon.

“It wasn’t his fault, I told him to turn with not enough time. Sorry Simon, sorry everyone. I’d do better” Stella said quickly defending Simon.

Jace looked over to her and then back to Simon sighing and then sitting back as Clary held his hand. Simon turned back to face forward putting the van in drive again and lightly stepping on the gas pedal, as Magnus finally stopped the spell that stilled the van from spinning out of control and ending up on its side.

*

They finally reached the dawn’s house, where it was pretty isolated. The house was surrounded by trees and the closest neighbor was 2 miles away. Stella looked at the home as everyone piled out of Simon’s parked van. Izzy patted Stella on the back giving her a reassuring smile.

“You ready?” Simon asked.

“As ready as I will ever be” Stella looked from the house to Simon now.

“Let’s do this then” Clary said as they all made their way to the house.

“Magnus, can I talk to you for a minute” Alec said as Magnus was about to walk off.

“Sure darling” Magnus said looking at Alec oddly as he watched the group head to the house.

Alec then reached out grabbing Magnus by the shoulders pushing back against the van and kissing him, Magnus was taken way off guard but couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. Alec pulled away however blush evident on his cheeks “Thank you…for what you did” And then turned to catch up with the group.

Magnus watched him go completely confused by his meaning. It was such a random display of affection for Alec to do, especially when they were on a mission. That’s when it dawned on Magnus; Alec knew he was doing a spell to keep everyone safe. That’s why he protected Magnus, or should he say one of the reasons why. Alec knew that if Magnus concentration was broken, the spell would cease and who knows what would have happened then. Alec wasn’t just protecting Magnus; he was also protecting everyone else and Magnus couldn’t help but watch adoringly at the shadow hunter, who no matter what would always put the lives of others he cares about, above his own.

Magnus walked up the steps leading to the front door of the house, the green paint was peeling off the walls and the door was unhinged, making it clear that no one has been here in years.  Magnus stepped in and couldn’t help but feel on edge, everything looked as if people still lived here except for a few broken things and a couple of knocked over chairs and books and papers scattered across the floor.

“Creepy isn’t it” Simon said walking out of the room beside Magnus.

“Yeah, where’s everyone else” Magnus asked looking over to Simon.

“We decided to split up, the house is huge” Simon said and Magnus nodded in agreement, he found it odd the house was so big for just a family of three. “But hey, look what I found” Simon said grabbing Magnus hand and pulling him into the room.

Simon let go and Magnus looked at him raising an eyebrow. “Never do that again” Magnus said

“Duly noted” Simon said quickly and then going to a bookshelf and pushing it revealing a hole in the wall. “I broke the door” Simon explained and Magnus just nodded following Simon into a small room, with a small desk with a lamp in the corner and another bookshelf.

Instead this bookshelf was filled with books about potions and werewolves and seelies and other magical creatures. On the desk lay a picture of a necklace and beside it, was a book that looked like a journal. Magnus walked over to the desk as Simon was babbling off about something by the book shelf. Ignoring Simon, Magnus picked up the picture of the necklace examining it and then turned to face Simon.

“We need to get the others down here now”

*

Stella walked into a conjoining room away from the one Clary and Jace were looking around in. She could hear them talking softly, probably trying to piece together what happened. Stella continued looking around, stopping as her eyes fell onto a picture frame. Examining it, she quickly opened up the frame taking the picture out and then went to slip it in her pocket before anyone else saw.

“What you got there” Alec said grabbing her hand and pulling the picture away.

Stella looked at him trying to get it back. “It’s nothing, it’s just a picture” Stella argued back.

Alec pulled his eyebrows together as he could see Stella’s frustration. “Why are you so inclined in hiding a picture” Alec asked looking at it and then back at Stella.

“It’s the last picture we took as a family before Darcy….well you know” Stella said crossing her arms.

Alec looked at it once more seeing the dawn’s smiling widely as Stella stood in front looking up at her parents. “You should keep it in its frame, so it doesn’t get destroyed” Alec said handing it back to her and then walking over to Clary and Jace.

Stella watched him walk away and then stuffed the picture in her pocket. Just then Simon came into the room. “Stella…Clary, Jace and Alec” Simon said gaining all their attention. “We need you downstairs, we found something”

*

“Well I guess it’s safe to say they never let go of their past life” Izzy said looking around the small room.

“I lived in this house for so long and yet I never knew about this place” Stella said bewildered by the room, as the others looked around.

“Yes, yes…It’s all very exciting.” Magnus said pushing past them to Stella “Stella does this look familiar?”

Stella pushed the piece of paper that Magnus held right up to her face. “Let me take a look” She said grabbing it away. “It’s a necklace”

“I am really happy that you’re able to identify pictures but we all know it’s a necklace. My question was does it look familiar” Magnus said tapping on the picture once more.

Stella looked at him and then back down not amused by his attitude. “Umm…no” She said handing it back to Magnus.

“Magnus what is this…” Jace started to ask but Magnus cut him off.

“We should leave and get back to the house…I think I know what Darcy’s plan is.


	27. Darcy's Plan

Simon got them back to the house in record time, just as the last rays of sunshine had disappeared. They were all now gathered in the living room, sitting looking at Magnus shut the doors and even put up a sound barrier, dimming the lights a bit.

“Magnus is all this really necessary?” Lydia questioned looking at Magnus.

Magnus however waved her question off and Lydia sat back looking over to Alec. Alec looked back at her shrugging not having an answer to his boyfriend’s weird behaviour.

“Should I go? I’m not usually including in these meetings” Stella said standing by the door.

“No Stella you stay, you should hear this too” Magnus said ushering her to come join everyone.

“Okay Magnus, you have us all here and you did your magic, so can you please tell us what you think you know” Jace said looking a bit irritated.

Magnus pulled out the picture of the necklace, resting the paper onto the coffee table as everyone moved closer to see it.

“It’s the same picture of the necklace” Stella said raising an eyebrow at Magnus.

“This necklace is very important and worth more, than any of your tiny minds can comprehend” Magnus said looking to the group, hearing a good bit of disapproving huffs to his insult. “That stone in the middle, that’s a resurrection stone…This necklace has the ability to literally raise the dead”

Everyone looked at Magnus then back down to the necklace. “How does it do something like that? Nothing should have that power” Izzy said looking at it.

“I agree with you, but it does. I don’t know how it works exactly, I just know what it does” Magnus said as everyone huddled closer.

“I have never heard of this before…are you sure this is real thing and not just some hoax” Jace asked looking over to Magnus.

“I Know for a fact this is real, it’s something the clave has been searching for, for years” Magnus said over to Jace. “

“Okay, and the reason they never found it was because…” Jace said stretching out the ‘because’, as he was trying to prove the point that the necklace is a fake.

“Because the Clave is incompetent on doing anything” Magnus answered simply.

“He does make a point” Alec and Izzy said at the same time, causing Jace to look over at them a bit annoyed that they were both taking his side.

“Look Jace I am not going off of rumors, I know this is real. I wouldn’t be this worked up if I thought there was a slight chance, that the resurrecting stone was just a story” Magnus said firmly.

Jace looked at him and sighed, backing off from the argument, Stella spoke up before anyone could say anything. “Why would my mom have a picture of the necklace then?”

Magnus looked at her opening his mouth and closing it, a moment later he finally spoke. “The necklace…it was one of your parents experiments”

Stella looked at him shocked as the others waited for more of an explanation. “What do you mean…I don’t” Stella said stuttering.

“There was an investigation into your parent’s experiments before the clave banished them from Idris. They had this book that archived all of their experiments…One of them was the resurrection stone necklace…The Clave of course couldn’t allow your parents to keep such a powerful item, so they seized it. It wasn’t until your parents left Idris that they realized the necklace they had was a fake. Of course by that time it was too late to find them or the real necklace. Once again the Clave couldn’t make an issue over it because they didn’t want to raise a panic.” Magnus said.

“So that’s what you think Darcy is after…the necklace?” Clary said looking from him to Jace.

“That’s why she killed so many people, it was just more bodies to add to her army of the undead” Izzy said looking at the necklace.

“Exactly…I think it’s easy to assume Dawn’s packed up most of the experiments and took them with them…including this necklace. It adds a lot of pieces to this puzzle we are trying to figure out, and answering why Darcy is doing all of this” Magnus said

“How do you defeat the dead?” Simon asked looking to everyone “I mean they are already dead…how do you defeat them...like would it be like defeating zombies, go for the brains…or vampires are we going to burn them.”

“That’s horrible…these are people, loved ones and that’s who she plans on bringing back….how do you say goodbye to someone and put them to rest only to have them brought back…to be there physically and then you have too…” Lydia said causing all eyes to fall on her.

“I need to call my mom and Luke and tell them what we think Darcy’s plan is…” Clary said only to be interrupted by a fire message popping up right in front of her and then falling to her lap. She looked to everyone and quickly opened it. Jace leaning over to read it also as all eyes fell on them. After they finished, Clary and Jace looked at one another then over to Stella, then back at one another.

“I know this has never been clarified but I don’t think anyone in the room has the power to read minds” Magnus said as everyone waited to hear _what_ exactly was written on the message.

“Umm, so they talked to someone on the Clave and they found out why Darcy is so interested in finding Stella” Clary said clearing her throat. Everyone looked at her expectantly as she fiddled with the letter and then sighed. “Well umm…apparently when your parents split the egg, you became two different people.”

“Yes, that’s something we knew” Stella said smiling a bit. “Light and darkness…two different people, I am really not following”

“You were one person before, you were never meant to have a sister…They said your soul is split into light and darkness. The reason Darcy is after you is because she wants to be whole…apparently that’s the only way to unlock your true potential…the other sister has to die in order for the other to become whole….That’s why she’s after you Stella” Clary said looking at Stella, pitying this poor little girl who has been through so much already.

“Wow” Stella said looking from Clary to the floor. “Well that is…huh? That’s…umm…I don’t know what to say…How do you respond to finding out that your sister wants to murder you, or that I really shouldn’t exist or that an army of dead people are coming and walking dead is about to be your reality.”

“Stella…we won’t let anything happen to you…but we need you to stay calm…we are here and we will defeat Darcy” Clary said to her, causing Stella to look up at her.

“I…Umm…I think I want some time alone” Stella said running out the doors.

“Stella…wait” Izzy said but Simon stopped her.

“Let her go Iz…give her time to process everything” Izzy looked up at Simon and then sighed knowing he was right.

“Magnus do you think you can put up wards on the windows and doors…I don’t want anyone getting in…or out” Clary said looking to Magnus.

Magnus nodded, knowing Clary was worried that Stella may try to take this investigation into her own hands. That was not something they needed to worry over, on top of everything else.

“I think we should all get some sleep” Jace said rubbing Clary’s back.

“I need to send a fire message to mom and Luke” Clary said protesting against the idea.

“It can wait till morning, babe come on.” Jace said worry clear in his eyes. “I mean I know I’m known as the pretty one, but you’re making it really easy…you need your beauty sleep”

Clary tapped his arm but knew he was worried so she agreed, telling everyone to call it a night and in the morning they would figure out their next move.

*

Magnus wanting to talk to Alec had asked him to stay with him as he put up the wards, while everyone went to go to sleep. Alec not knowing that Magnus had ulterior motives agreed and was now leaning against a wall, watching Magnus wave his arms gracefully around as he made stronger wards.  

Alec loved to see Magnus perform magic as the man moved so fluidly, it was like watching him dance and Alec couldn’t get enough. He was taken off guard when Magnus had opened his mouth after 10 minutes of silence.

“So you were very quiet in our meeting today” Magnus said looking over to Alec.

Alec looked at him a moment and shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. “I didn’t really have much to say…At least now we know Darcy’s plan, we have an idea what we’re up against”

Magnus looked at him a moment and then sighed walking over to him. “Alec, please tell me what’s on your mind” He said reaching out and caressing Alec’s cheek. “I know you have something to say…It’s just me here.”

Alec looked at him a moment and sighed giving into Magnus’s pleas. “I don’t trust her”

Magnus pulled his eyebrows together. “Stella?”

“Yes…Her reactions to certain things…they don’t add up, something is off”

“People react differently to situations darling…there is no right way to respond, especially when so much is happening.”

“I get that, I do…but it’s not that I think her reactions are odd…they seem acted out…She responds in ways that she thinks, that’s how we want her to react” Alec said looking at Magnus. “It’s odd the way we met her and how things play out…Something isn’t right about this…it isn’t right about her”

Magnus looked at Alec, who was clearly exhausted. His body slumped as if he was too tired to keep himself up straight, and the bags under his eyes didn’t help. “My poor Alexander…you look exhausted…I think you need rest”

Alec looked at him and sighed. “You think I am overreacting”

“No darling, I just think you need some sleep. I think you are overworked and stressed and that does a lot to one’s mind”

Alec looked at him a bit hurt as he reached up for Magnus’s hand and gently pulled it away from his cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning then” Alec said.

“Alexander please don’t…”

“Magnus…its fine…You’re right I need some sleep” Alec said leaning over and kissing Magnus on the cheek and then heading upstairs. Magnus just watched him leave, mentally hitting himself because that was not how he pictured the conversation going.


	28. It’s way too early for everyone to be so serious

“Morning” Magnus said entering the kitchen, seeing Stella, Clary, Jace, Simon and Izzy all sitting around the island. Noticing his favorite shadow hunter was not present, his mind racing as to where he could be. After last night, he would really like to talk to Alec alone and apologize. Everyone turned to face him at the sound of his voice and at this point Magnus lost his train of thought, groaning at their faces. “it’s way too early for everyone to be so serious.”

“It’s 11 o’clock” Stella said looking over to the clock hanging above the fridge and then back to Magnus.

“Like I said…early” Magnus said simply, causing Stella to just look over to Clary and Jace.

“A lot went down this morning” Clary said looking to Magnus who was now pouring himself coffee.

Magnus turned to face her, leaning against the counter and bringing his cup to his mouth “Like what” He mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Like Alec and Lydia getting called to the institute to talk with the Clave.” Jace said tapping his finger against the counter.

Magnus set his cup down looking over to the group “What for”

“We have no idea, they were just told to come to the institute” Izzy said sounding a bit frustrated.

“Okay…that’s…” Magnus started but was interrupted.

“Not even the troubling news” Jace said as Magnus pulled his eyebrows together.

“What is then?”

“Stella, she had a dream last night...” Clary started to explain.

“Your right that is troubling…not every day do people dream” Magnus said sarcastically, he was in no mood for dancing around the topic of conversation.

Clary rolled her eyes as Simon continued the explanation. “She had a dream about the necklace…the one Darcy wants to find…and most importantly where to find it”

Magnus looked at Simon and then over to Stella “You’re telling me that you…”

“Yes” Stella said instantly looking at him.

“Where do you think it is then” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

“There is an abandon cottage about ½ a mile away from my home. My parents used to take me there sometimes; it had a big open field and a stream nearby. I was never allowed to enter the cottage, they said it was too old and could come crashing down. In my dream though, I stepped inside and it was filled with odd gadgets…below there was a tiny basement and by the wall, at the very end of the room…there is a brick you can pull out…I know the necklace is hidden in there” Stella said looking at Magnus.

“Can I ask what makes you think this is something you can go off of?” Magnus asked looking at the rest of the group. He understood Stella for wanting to follow this, but this wasn’t really a reliable lead, plus a bit coincidental.

“You said it yourself the Dawn’s would have packed up all their experiments. It makes sense; the cottage would have been a great hiding place. No one would find it in the middle of nowhere.  Maybe it’s a coincidence that Stella dreamt this, or maybe it was fragments of her powers…or a memory…but it can’t hurt to search the cottage, can it” Izzy asked looking to Magnus, seeing the doubt in his eyes.

Magnus looked back at her and then the rest of the group finally landing on Stella who was pleading silently for Magnus to believe her. Izzy did have a point, they would be searching the dawn’s house again anyway…might as well check the isolated abandoned cottage, it would make the perfect hiding place. If Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace believed in Stella, then Magnus would follow. Plus he didn’t want to doubt Stella; if it turned out to be true, it could mean her powers are resurfacing and that means trouble for Darcy.

“Fine” Magnus sighed out everyone giving a slight smile, except for Stella was grinning very widely now. “Just one thing…whose going to convince Alec”

“Well that’s why we needed you to agree” Simon said gaining Magnus’s attention. “You know, to convince him”

“Have you met Alec…If he is against something…?” Magnus started only for Izzy to cut him off.

“You’ll just have to be extra charming, that’s all” Izzy said sending Magnus a wicked grin.

The conversation came to a halt then, when the front door slammed, alerting everyone that Alec and Lydia had returned. Everyone looked to one another and then ran out to see the two, standing by the entrance taking off their jackets. Alec looked furious while Lydia just looked drained, all eyes on them now, curious as to what the Clave had to say.

“So I’m guessing your meeting went well” Jace said looking over at the two.

“Not now Jace” Alec said frustration clear in his voice.

“I think we all need to have a chat” Lydia said hanging up her Jacket beside Alec’s own.

*

“They what” Jace asked clearly upset over what Lydia and Alec had shared.

“They put us on probation” Alec repeated looking over to Jace.

“They didn’t exactly say that” Lydia sighed causing Alec to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, but they might as well have. Come on Lydia there is no other way to interpret what they said.” Alec said crossing his arms. Lydia went to open her mouth but closed it as she knew Alec was right. Magnus watched the exchange and couldn’t help but feel something else happened, Alec was seething and Magnus knew there was more to the story.

“They can’t really be serious” Izzy said looking over to Lydia and Alec.

“As much as the Clave likes to joke around Iz, I think this time they’re very serious” Alec said looking at his sister, who rolled her eyes at her brother.

“I just don’t understand…what did we do so wrong? We’ve done everything they asked, so why are they punishing us” Clary asked looking a bit confused.

“You mean besides causing unwanted attention to be brought onto us and the demon attacks….the body…bringing Little miss ‘right place at the right time’ on said missions and that’s just to name a few and the damn things they listed off” Alec said his voiced raising causing everyone to grow quiet and to look at him.

“What else did they say Alec?” Izzy said after a moment looking at her brother, realizing there was way more Alec was hiding. She wasn’t sure if it were her parents of just members of the Clave but something had Alec fuming.

Alec looked at his sister and then sighed, his features softening. “It isn’t important Iz.”

“The Clave has given us rules to follow…We’re not permitted to leave the premises and we need authorization from a clave member, for every task we go on from now on.” Lydia said taking the attention away from Alec. Magnus however didn’t look away locking eyes with him; Alec however looked away before Magnus could read too much into it.

“That’s drastic” Stella said looking over to Lydia.

Lydia looked to her but continued speaking. “They want a full detailed report as to why we are going on the mission and who is going on the mission and…why”

“Why does it matter who goes on the mission or not” Jace said raising an eyebrow looking over at Lydia.

Magnus however got his answer as to why Alec was so upset. They must be giving them a hard time over the fact that they involved downworlders in shadow hunting business. He wouldn’t be surprise if the clave was blaming their failures and the difficulty of the mission on the downworlders.

“Also, Stella you are not permitted to come along with us. The Clave wants you to stay here and allow us to do our job.” Lydia said looking over to Stella, though it was clear Lydia didn’t agree with the words she said.

“What?” Stella asked looking to her “I can help…I can’t just stay here in this house locked up like some kind of prisoner.”

“You can and you will” Alec said looking over to Stella now.

Stella looked back at him “No, they can’t do that…I can’t allow you all to risk your lives while I’m here…Alone”

Alec huffed out a laugh. “You won’t be alone; someone has to babysit you…Besides this is what we do, what can you really do that would help aid us…You’re more of a pain out on a mission, than in this house”

“Okay look I know you don’t like me very much…why I am not sure but I can help…I did help…I know where to find that necklace your boyfriend wouldn’t shut up about” Stella said crossing her arms smiling slightly at Alec. “No disrespect” She said after a beat looking over to Magnus.

“Wait…what” Alec said looking to her then to the group.

“What did you just say” Lydia asked Stella.

“His boyfriend” Stella repeated causing everyone to groan. “Oh right the necklace. I know where to find it”

“Where” Lydia asked stunned.

“In an old abandoned cottage, it’s about ½ a mile away from where my parents’ house is” Stella said to Lydia.

Lydia looked over to Alec who looked from her over to Stella. “Why didn’t you mention there before”

Stella looked at Alec and then to everyone else, knowing this would be the hard part. “I dreamt of it last night”

“Okay and we’re done” Alec said about to leave.

“Alec would you hold on for a minute” Izzy said stepping in front of her brother.

“No Izzy...Really?” Alec asked looking at his sister, stunned that she believed this. He then pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to face the group. “Okay, I think I know the answer to this question, but I am going to ask anyway in hopes I am wrong. How many of you believe in this ‘dream’ enough to want to go to the cottage”

Clary raised her hand followed by Simon and then Jace and soon everyone had their hand raise. Alec looked to them eyes stopping on Magnus. “Seriously”

“Look darling I know it’s hard to believe but…” Magnus started but Alec wouldn’t allow him to finish.

“We aren’t going” Alec said about to walk off again.

“Why” Clary shouted causing Alec to turn to face her now.

“Why? Did you not hear all the rules Clary, we are on probation. This mission is a joke, worst case scenario this is a trap...best case, it’s a speculation. Either way the Clave would not approve, I am not sending one of us down there to try and convince them as to why this is a good idea.” Alec argued

“It’s not speculation” Stella said crossing her arms.

Alec looked at her and then nodded. “Your right…It was a dream…that sounds way more convincing”

“What if we just don’t tell the Clave” Simon said “We can say we already went, before you two made it back”

“You didn’t though” Alec said looking to Simon. “You are all right here, and it honestly baffles me that you are putting this much faith into some girl’s dream”

“Alec, this could put a stop to everything. We find this necklace and this would most likely be over. We can’t just sit on this information because the Clave is deciding to be pains in our asses” Jace said trying to reason with Alec.

“I can’t believe this, how is it that I am the only on thinking logical here. This is most likely a trap” Alec said looking to his parabatai.

“Why? Is it because Stella was the one who dreamt of it?” Jace said crossing his arms.

“Yes, actually” Alec said as if her were the only seeing the obvious.

“You have to let go of this hatred against her” Clary muttered beside Jace.

“By the Angel. She had a dream about the necklace that we assume is part of Darcy’s plan…It’s hidden away in an abandoned cottage…which by the way, have you ever been inside” Alec asked looking over to Stella who stayed quiet. “Of course not” Alec said rolling his eyes. “She dreamt of where to find it, in a cottage she had never been too. Her powers have been dormant for years and what, you are all convinced that they magically decided to work last night…Maybe they did, but then again…maybe they didn’t and the only other person we know who can manipulate dreams, is Darcy….This is a trap…We are not sneaking off behind the Clave’s back to do this damn mission” Alec said turning around.

“What are you so afraid off; we’ve dealt with the Clave before. They would be happy once we retrieved the necklace” Izzy said stopping Alec.

“I think you mean if, if you retrieve the necklace and if you don’t…then what…if it is a trap and someone gets hurt. They aren’t playing around this time Izzy; we aren’t dealing with empty threats. The Clave will strip us of our runes.” Alec said turning from Izzy to look to Jace and Clary. “They threatened to banish us…They threatened Simon and Magnus…This isn’t a joke to them…that damn necklace and this damn family has the Clave rattled…Luke and Jocelyn are trying to convince them to ease up a bit but for now we are doing this by the book, and following the rules.”

“Alec if we…” Jace started but Alec interrupted.

“Dammit Jace I swear to the angel…if you…or anyone go behind my back…after what I just said I will report you to the Clave. I am not in the mood to be crossed right now.” Alec said looking to his parabatai and then turning and heading out of the room. Everyone watched where he left and then turned to look at one another.

“They really threatened you two with those things” Jace said looking to Lydia.

Lydia sighed and nodded. “Yes, he’s right the Clave is spooked and they are not taking this lightly. They were pretty hard on us at the meeting, especially to Alec and his relationship with…” Lydia said but faltered coming to the end of the sentence.

“His relationship with a warlock” Magnus finished sighing “Great”

“Magnus I didn’t mean...”

“Gem, don’t even try to apologize” Magnus said smiling at Lydia. “You didn’t do anything wrong”

Stella sat on one of the couches sighing loudly. “What are we going to do now?”

Simon scratched his head as Clary and Izzy looked from one another as Lydia bit her bottom lip and a sigh escaped from Jace’s lips.

“I’ll talk with Alec” Magnus said sitting next to Stella tapping her hand lightly.

“Is that really the best idea” Simon asked looking to Magnus. “Can’t Jace just write up the report and Lydia can take it to the Clave?”

“The Clave would prefer a report from Alec, he is the head of the institute here…and they would quicker agree to his report over anyone else’s…no matter what they say, they would trust his judgment the most” Jace said looking to Simon.

“Yeah, and I am not going behind Alec’s back…I would defiantly vouch for this mission but there is no way I will disregard Alec. He is right and the law is hard but it’s…”

“The law” Everyone repeated looking to Lydia who chuckled lightly.

“I’ll see what I can do…maybe to even get him to think of it” Magnus said standing and heading for the doors.

Izzy however grabbed him by the arm. “Maybe give him about 20 minutes to cool down”

“She makes a good point” Jace said agreeing with Izzy. Magnus looked from Jace to Izzy and nodded

“Good idea” Magnus said sitting back down. He desperately wanted to talk to Alec but Izzy and Jace were right, he needed Alec to listen to what he had to say and right now he wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> I just want to say I am so grateful to all of you who decide to read this  
> and thanks so much for the comments and Kudos, they really make my day!!  
> Just thank you for making me happy you guys!!  
> That is all. :D


	29. You want to Spar?

Magnus entered the training room they had set up in the house, after waiting outside for half an hour. It was a small room but it was big enough for sparring, with a couple weights in a corner and a punching bag. Magnus stood against the door locking it as he watched Alec wipe the sweat from his face with a towel. Alec quickly threw the towel next to an almost empty water bottle, and then turned around to face Magnus who was smiling at him.

“How long have you been waiting before you came in?” Alec asked crossing his arms, knowing Magnus was here to talk about the Clave and Stella’s dream.

“Oh till I stopped hearing the sound of the punching bag sound as if it were going to collapse from the roof” Magnus said receiving a slight smile from Alec as he turned to face him. Magnus slowly walked to him stopping as he stood in front of Alec now. “You can’t allow what they say to get to you so much”

Alec huffed out a chuckle looking away from Magnus “That’s easier said than done. I can hold my tongue when they want to pass their comments about me…but when they involve everyone else…when they involve you…It’s a lot harder”

Magnus reached out hesitantly placing a hand on Alec’s face, making Alec look at him now. “I appreciate you standing up for us…for me…but darling, this is a fight I am afraid that you are wasting your breath with. The Clave unfortunately will always pass these comments about downworlders…it’s something I have accepted…”

“It’s something you shouldn’t have to accept” Alec said sternly looking into Magnus’s eyes “It’s not fair for them to say such horrible things about downworlders and then expect them to help Shadowhunters. It’s not fair that they blame you for mistakes…It’s not fair that you are so willing to help them and they are just…”

“Alec, shh” Magnus said running his thumb against Alec’s cheek, trying to give the shadowhunter some comfort. “It isn’t fair, but it’s just how life is. Trust me; I’ve been fighting this battle for a long time…they haven’t said anything to you that I haven’t heard before. One day I hope things will change but for now it’s easier to walk away from the ignorance.” Alec’s jaw clenched but then it relaxed, Magnus knew he wanted to say more but he knew Magnus was right. It would be better to drop the conversation then open up old wounds. “Besides my dear sweet Alexander, I am not here to help out the Clave in anyway. I am her for you….and Izzy, Biscuit, Jocelyne, Luke and Gem…Even Jace and Stuart. Don’t ever think I am doing this to help out the Clave in anyway.”

Alec looked at Magnus and lent down a bit capturing his lips, giving Magnus a soft sweet kiss and then pulling away.

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“For being you” Alec said running his fingers down Magnus’s arm, Magnus felt a chill run down his spine. It amazed him that all this time a single touch from Alexander, still had this much effect on him. “What else is there” Alec asked sighing a bit, the sound of his voice clearing Magnus’s head.

“What do you mean” Magnus asked a bit confused.

“There was a reason you came to check on me…More than just to see what the clave had said.” Alec said taking a step back. “Is it about Stella…and the dream?”

“You really know how to ruin a moment don’t you” Magnus said taking a small step forward, a flirtatious grin appearing on his lips.

Alec looked away from his lips, and back to his eyes. “Yes I do” Alec said a bit more sternly but Magnus could see a small smile forming on Alec’s face.

Magnus smile got wider as he looked to Alec. “Nothing gets past you…I may have volunteered to come talk to you about the dream and why we should at least go mention it to the Clave”

“You mean you were **chosen** …to talk me into mentioning it to the clave” Alec asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Alec it really is our only way of getting ahead on this. This could…”

“Be a disaster…Magnus I know everyone wants this to be over and I get why everyone is saying to at least try…It’s a starting point I know but once again it’s very coincidental and I don’t trust it. I have a bad feeling about this” Alec said looking to Magnus.

Magnus sighed looking away for a moment and then turned back at Alec smiling. “How about I spar with you for it…If I win, we go to the clave about the mission and if you win…I’ll tell the others we have to drop the idea and wait for something solid.”

Alec narrowed his eyes looking at Magnus, the high warlock of Brooklyn, wanted to spar? Alec knew if Magnus really wanted this, he would beat him. “You want to Spar…to decide? You really have that much faith that this dream will lead to something”

Magnus playful grin wiped away as he looked to Alec. “I do, and it’s clear so do the others. I really think for the most part we should at least consider this as our next move”

Alec pursed his lips thinking for a moment and then grabbed two sparring sticks, throwing one to Magnus who caught it gracefully. “Rules”

“Oh hunny…I think we both know I love to play dirty” Magnus said winking to Alec, who blushed slightly as he shook his head. “Anything counts…whoever is pinned on the ground for 10 seconds loses…though I wouldn’t really take that as a loss”

“Are you trying to distract me” Alec asked looking at Magnus smiling slightly.

“Never darling” And at that moment Magnus charged, Alec blocking him at the last minute stunned by how quick he moved.

Alec would confess that fighting Magnus wasn’t easy, he moved quickly and fluidly and yet his strikes were swift and strong. He was definitely a strong opponent an Alec felt as if Magnus wasn’t even trying his hardest. Though Alec could tell there were moments where he had the upper hand, but that was mostly due to his angel abilities. The only other problem was Alec couldn’t really concentrate much on strategy…One because he had to watch Magnus flexing muscles every time he moved, but also because the warlock kept letting loose, sizzling blue sparks that distracted Alec for a moment or two. Of course Alec had to bite his tongue as they never said Magnus wasn’t allowed to use magic, but he sure wished he mentioned. Especially the moment he realized that the blue sparks weren’t momentarily distractions; it was to create a diversion. At this point Magnus then knocked the punching bag causing it to knock right into Alec, causing him to fall onto his back.

Alec couldn’t even catch himself before he felt Magnus climb on top of him, pinning him down. Magnus smiled down at Alec leaning in close. “I told you I like to play dirty”

“You mean cheat” Alec said, but he was smiling widely up at Magnus.

“You sound like a bit of a sore loser” Magnus said cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m not a loser yet…you still need to count down from 10…I still have a chance” Alec said looking up at Magnus, who laughed shaking his head.

“Okay darling” Magnus said rolling his eyes, leaning in a bit more “10…9…8…7…”

Just then Alec captured Magnus lips with his, taking Magnus breath away as his grip loosened. Alec at this point sat up as Magnus was now straddling his lap, both boys’ lips never leaving the others. Alec’s hand started roaming under Magnus’s shirt, running his fingers against Magnus’s skin. Magnus then tugged at Alec’s t-shirt lifting it over and above his head. Alec had now repositioned them, Magnus now on his back as Alec was now the one straddling his hips. Capturing Magnus’s lips once more, moving Magnus’s arms above his head, as Alec slowly started to rock back and forth against Magnus. Magnus brain was fuzzy, completely at a loss as to what they were doing before. He was just enjoying the feeling of Alec on top of him, enjoying the contact of their skin, the closeness of their bodies, the kisses becoming more intense and breathless and the feeling of Alec’s tongue against his. Alec at this point mumbled something against Magnus lips, but Magnus was clearly not interesting in talking at this moment. After Alec had mumbled something a couple more times, Magnus pulled away.

“What darling” Magnus said a bit curious as to what could be so important to interrupt them kissing, though Alec just continued kissing Magnus from his cheek to his neck. Magnus let a small moan escape completely at a loss again when Alec sucked at his neck, moving up to his ear.

“5” Alec said nibbling at Magnus ear. “4”

It took Magnus a moment to realize what Alec was saying, and by then it was too late and Alec was now hovering over a pinned down Magnus, smiling, looking as sexy as ever.

“1” Alec said swooping down and kissing Magnus again quickly, pulling away a bit once more. “I win”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. “My, my…and you claim me to be a cheat”

“I was just taking notes on how to play dirty…you are a great teacher” Alec muttered against Magnus’s lips.

“Yes, well…I surely underestimated you…I’ll tell the others we will wait for a more solid lead” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

Alec rolled off of Magnus lying next to him, his hand brushing against Magnus’s own. “Do you think they discussed this?”

Magnus looked over to Alec who was looking at him now. “What do you mean the dream?”

“Yes. Do you think they talked it over, really considered all possibilities and thought about the consequences?” Alec questioned worry clear in his eyes.

“Alexander, they aren’t foolish…I do believe they considered all possibilities but it’s clear they think the award far outweighs the risks.” Magnus said smiling at him; Alec nodded looking back up to the ceiling.  Magnus couldn’t look away from him; it was touching how he still worried over every single person in this house, that their safety was his main priority always.

“And you…You really believe this is something we should consider” Alec asked looking back at him.

“Truthfully my darling, I do” Magnus said, taking note that Alec was now thoughtlessly playing with Magnus’s fingers. “I agree with you that it is coincidental but we will go prepared. Everyone seems to agree that we should check it out…no one is taking it lightly, it’s just a lead that I don’t think anyone wants it to slip away”

Alec was now looking at Magnus’s fingers, as he intertwined them with his clearly thinking deeply. Magnus smiled at him, loving the fact that Alec was comfortable enough to touch him this way. To look for comfort from him like this. Alec wasn’t a fan of PDA, even though sometimes he surprised Magnus with light touches or kisses on the cheek in front of everyone. It did however really make Magnus happy that Alec was opening up more when it was just them, that he was comfortable in his own skin. He was happy for Alec.

Alec looked over at him oddly, a light blush appearing on his cheek. “What is it?”

“Nothing Alexander” Magnus said smiling at him realizing he was caught staring.

Alec looked at him for a moment and then sighed. “I’ll write a report to the clave”

Magnus was a bit taken aback by Alec’s words “What?”

“I’ll write a report…but we have to wait for the Clave to clear the mission…and we have to follow the rules and whatever else they say”

“I think we will all agree to that” Magnus said nodding as he smiled over to Alec.

Alec looked from him and back to the ceiling. “I guess I’ll go tell the others” Alec said sitting up.

Magnus sat up kissing him on the cheek and then stood, extending an arm. “Let’s go then”

Alec smiled up at him, taking his hand as Magnus pulled him up and they left the training the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Malec and I cant wait for season 2!!   
> hahaha  
> Thanks to all of you for reading!! You are all the best  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	30. What could possibly be wrong now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this every chapter but a BIG thank you to everyone for reading this!!  
> I do hope you are enjoying it  
> Thanks so all who are leaving kudos  
> and a great big thank you to the ones leaving comments  
> I love you!!!  
> enjoy this chapter

“Stella” Lydia said shaking Stella once more, as Stella tossed and turned in the room she was given. “Wake up”

Finally Stella’s eye flew open, in a panic she pushed herself away from Lydia breathing heavily.

“Hey its fine…Your fine” Lydia said hesitantly resting a hand on her shoulder. “Sorry to wake you it’s just…”

“Lydia I had another dream…Darcy got to the necklace…or is going after it. The point is she knows where it is” Stella said calming down as she realized where she was, though fear was clear in her eyes.

Lydia looked at her stunned “Oh…umm…We should wake the others and tell them about this”

Stella agreed following Lydia out the room that was still dark as it wasn’t even dawn yet. This news however should be shared as soon as possible. No one wanted Darcy to get hold of the necklace.

*

“What could possibly be wrong now” Magnus said irritated as he walked into a familiar setting with everyone gathered in the kitchen, except for Alec who he had left sleeping in bed. They all looked to him, each of them clearly on edge.

“Took you long enough” Jace muttered looking at Magnus standing by the entrance of the kitchen.

“Oh I’m sorry to keep you waiting…but the message I received from sweet Isabelle told me to meet you all here but not to wake Alec…Do you know how hard it is to get out of bed and not wake a shadow hunter” Magnus said clearly not happy with Jace’s tone.

“Yes” Clary and Simon admitted looking to one another and laughing a bit, as Jace rolled his eyes at the pair sitting back.

“You know what this doesn’t matter…you’re here now” Jace said to Magnus changing the subject, as Clary and Simon held back their smiles.

“Stella had another dream…” Lydia told Magnus as he walked over to the island where everyone was gathered.

Magnus assumed this was going to be the point of this meeting, and why they didn’t want to include Alec. He assumed none of them would think Alec was in a rush to speak with the clave as he wasn’t too happy about this idea. “Look, Alec was up most of night writing the report to the Clave…I’m sure we will be able to check the cottage soon and…” Magnus sighed trying to ease some doubt.

“No Magnus…we can’t wait on an approval by the Clave.” Clary said to him cutting him off.

Magnus was growing tired of everyone’s lack of patience; he didn’t understand the urgency all of a sudden. He didn’t need everyone ganging up on Alec, he felt guilty enough being part of the reason why Alec felt pressured to talk with the Clave. Magnus knew how much Alec disagreed to this, but everyone was getting what they asked for.  The least they could do was have a bit of patience with him. “Biscuit…” he started only to be interrupted once more.

“Magnus, Darcy is after the necklace…she’s going after it” Stella said looking to Magnus. “In my dream she went to the cottage, she ransacked the place and finally found the hiding place of the necklace. She then left and torched the cottage.” Magnus blinked at her and then looked to everyone looking back to Stella.

“Okay….so that changes things” Magnus said realizing now why everyone was so persistent on going to the cottage. Also why they didn’t want to include Alec in on this morning meeting, as there was absolutely no way, he would approve of this. Taking in this information he looked away from everyone, clearly deep in thought when he opened his mouth again. “What makes you think that this dream hasn’t already come to pass?”

“We aren’t 100% sure really” Simon stated “But we….we have a feeling that Darcy is planning on visiting the cottage, two nights from tonight”

“That is weirdly specific for someone who isn’t 100% sure…why do you assume this” Magnus said feeling tired all of a sudden as he rubbed his eyes.

“In Stella’s dream Darcy visited the cottage at nightfall...A full moon was in the sky” Lydia said.

“Okay and what am I supposed to get from that?” Magnus said folding his arms.

“A full moon happens two nights from tonight” Izzy stated looking at him.

Magnus looked and sighed “So because a full moon appeared in her dream, you all believe that that’s when Darcy plans on stealing the necklace?”

“Yes” They all said in unison.

“I’m going back to bed, we can wait for the Clave’s permission. Alec is right…” Magnus sighed out.

“No, don’t let Alec’s negative thoughts rub off on you” Clary huffed.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Clary’s comments and was about to turn to leave when Stella called his name.

“You trusted in my last dream enough to agree to want to search the cottage…all I am asking is that you have faith in this too. Look Magnus I know everyone isn’t so certain about my dreams, but I do feel they have a point. Whether it’s a connection between Darcy and me or some sort of power, that I can somehow predict the future…I don’t know, but I know they have meanings. I have them to help us out…this is giving us the upper hand against Darcy. We can’t just sit around waiting for the clave to decide whether or not we should follow this lead. If we do, it will be too late and Darcy would win. You know what power the necklace possesses, are you really okay with waiting around.” Stella said trying to convince Magnus. “Think of what could happen if she gets the necklace…and how you would feel knowing there was a chance that we could have stopped her”

Magnus looked at her and sighed, she did have a point. This necklace was dangerous and he knew what horrors awaited them if it fell into the wrong hands. With this sort of information, even if it turns out not to be true, the Clave would still have to send them to investigate. They might as well go check it out before Darcy gets to the necklace before them.

“Okay you make a good point…I guess we should go check out the cottage before it’s too late” Everyone looked at Magnus letting out a sigh of relief, agreeing with his words. Magnus however had more to say “but you all know we don’t have the Clave’s permission for this mission. You all know the consequences of what will go down if the Clave finds out about this…”

“I’ll handle the Clave” Lydia said. “I’ll head over to the institute and alter around the reports and distract them while you all check out the cottage. I’ll give you all enough time to get this done and once we get the clearance from the Clave, we can figure out our story from there.”

“That’s a lot to ask Gem…” Magnus started.

“It’s the right thing to do…The Clave is wrong to keep us from doing our job, out of fear on their part…if I can give a bit of freedom to you all to help stop Darcy, then so be it…I will accept the consequences of my actions”

Magnus sighed looking away from Lydia to Clary and Jace. “You all know what could happen if the Clave finds out that we went behind their backs…what they would do to all of you and to us” Magnus finished off pointing to over to Simon.

“Magnus if you don’t want to get involved…”Simon began to speak.

“Now Stefan…that’s not what I’m saying…I have your backs…It just…won’t end well for any of us” Magnus said looking to everyone, but they all nodded slightly each knowing and accepting what they were agreeing to. “Okay…our next problem…Alec isn’t going to agree to this, no matter what. Not only are we talking about going behind the Clave’s back…but also doing this after the fact they made all these threats. He won’t allow any of us to put ourselves through this danger.”

“Can’t you just talk to him again…make him understand…” Stella asked looking to Magnus.

“Talking to him won’t work this time; right now he has the safety of everyone on his mind. This is a huge risk; if we get caught, the Clave won’t go easy on us. No matter what, Alec will not allow this…If we tell him, I do believe he will do well on his threat and report us to the Clave” Magnus said to Stella.

“Wouldn’t that get you all in the same trouble though” Stella questioned, not understanding.

“No, Alec would defend us…They would end up punishing us on the thought and not the act” Jace said sighing as Stella just stared at him. “Meaning that it won’t be pretty but we will still be allowed to be shadow hunters...and Magnus and Simon won’t get involved.” Jace looked from Stella to everyone else and sighed “Magnus is right, we can’t involve Alec in this…He won’t even want to listen…we have to do this without him”

Magnus already had an unsettling feeling in his stomach, for sneaking away from Alec and not involving him in their discussion. He didn’t want to sneak around and keep more secrets from him. “Wait, I never said…” he said a bit panicked.

“Magnus you may not have said it, but I think we know this was what it was going to boil down too” Izzy said sadly.

Izzy knew he wouldn’t be happy about having to lie to Alec, but no one was. She knew Alec meant well and was doing this to protect everyone, but they also couldn’t allow this opportunity to slip away. They were shadowhunters, they weren’t supposed to live in fear and that is exactly what the clave was making them do. They were meant to protect everyone, and they would fail if Darcy gets the necklace.

Magnus crossed his arms once more, clearly unhappy about this. “So what do you all suggest…we smile and play it cool around him…then what…Lie to my boyfriend’s face, go behind his back and…”

“Magnus, you’re involved now whether you like it or not…no matter what you decide, you’d still be lying to him… if you come with us…you lie to him and if you stay; in order to protect us, you’ll will still have to lie to him so he doesn’t figure out the plan.” Jace said looking to Magnus.

“Either way it’s a lose, lose” Magnus said rolling his eyes. “I’m coming; someone has to go to protect you all. After lying to Alexander, the least I can do is keep you all safe and get all of you home”

“That’s really sweet Magnus” Stella said smiling at him.

“Oh no, I’m doing this because when he finds out…and he will…I don’t want to be the only one to face his wrath”

“Okay, never mind not really that sweet then” Stella said slumping in her chair.

“Just one more thing” Magnus said sighing as everyone looked to him now. “Don’t make me the one who has to lie to him about this”

Everyone fell silent looking from one another clearly deciding who should be the one to lie to Alec.

“I’ll do it” Jace said raising a hand.

“Really” Clary asked equally surprised as everyone sitting by the counter. She half expected to be nominated to be the one to talk to Alec.

“What will you say to him?” Izzy said sounding worried; clearly the lying to her brother wasn’t settling well with her either.

“I’ll think of something” Jace said looking from her to stare at the countertop. The air in the room was growing tense, as the realization of what they were about to do was hitting each of them.

Here they were planning on lying to Alec, who was just following the rules and protecting everyone. They knew this would hurt him, because not only was he against this but he agreed to ask for this mission from the clave because that was what everyone wanted. He swallowed his personal feelings because his team believed this was what was best. Everyone was quiet clearly thinking over their discussion when a room door shut closed.

“That’s Alec, act normal” Magnus said as everyone looked from one another stunned.

Izzy quickly ran over to the stove, Simon and Jace close behind as they realized she was going to pretend she was cooking breakfast. Though she wouldn’t be pretending and they were not eating gunk for breakfast. Clary and Lydia went to the coffee machine making a new batch as Magnus and Stella stayed seated. Magnus looked over to Stella, who seemed very fidgety but before he could really read too much into it Alec walked in.

“Alec” Everyone said turning to face him, in way to excited voices and big smiled.

Alec narrowed his eyes slightly looking to them, a bit suspicious of everyone’s reactions. “Morning”

“Here Alec, have some coffee” Clary said handing him a mug.

“Thank you” Alec said almost questionably as he looked over to Magnus who shrugged smiling slightly.

“How did you sleep” Simon asked smiling to Alec, as Magnus rolled his eyes dropping his head to the counter top.

“Okay…you know what” Alec said putting his mug down and looking back to everyone “I don’t know what’s going on but you all are creeping me out…I’m going back upstairs to finish the report and try to forget that this ever happened.” Alec said turning around and leaving, shaking his head slightly.

Everyone sighed when they heard the door upstairs close.

“What the hell was that…That was your ‘act natural’” Magnus said as they all turned to him.

“Do you think he thinks we are up to something” Izzy muttered, Simon taking the chance to add salt to the eggs she was frying.

“Well you all greeted him as if he were Santa Clause…so I have a sneaking suspicion he is going to think something is up” Magnus said rolling his eyes. “Better start thinking of something really believable Jace…because he isn’t going to believe just anything after that show” 

They all looked at one another and sighed as Magnus got up and left, going to check to see how weirded out Alec was by all of that.

Jace looked over to Izzy who shot him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, we will think of something.” Jace smiled back nodding at Izzy as Clary squeezed his hand giving him a cup of coffee.


	31. After yesterday’s events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Just want to thank everyone again for reading...and commenting and given kudos....idk I just feel like I cant thank you all enough!! Like I want to send yall chocolates and lovely warm, sunny happy days because I feel like you all deserve it...I just really appreciate it you guys!!

After yesterday’s events, Magnus had stayed up in his room all day trying to avoid what today’s events were likely to bring. He couldn’t get passed the guilty feeling that hasn’t left him the moment he agreed to hide this mission from Alec. It was so bad he couldn’t even bring himself to be around Alec at all.

Last night when Alec was finishing up the report to make it more official everyone used this time to gather in the training room. Coming to the conclusion and deciding that today would be the day, they’d go to the cottage. Magnus stayed in his room keeping himself busy brewing up a protection potion to give an extra shield to everyone. He also wanted to glamour them, so even if the Clave was alerted of demonic activity in the area they wouldn’t be detected. Magnus just didn’t want to be around when Jace would talk Alec into leaving the house and that would just be the beginning of this disaster.

During the course of the day Lydia, Izzy and Simon all came to speak with him, all trying to convince one another that this was for the best. When they finally left Magnus’s room he felt tired, as he took a seat on the sofa in his room. It was strange; he thought as he summoned up a drink and started sipping on a scotch on the rocks. Everyone seemed to have a bad feeling over this mission that something wasn’t right, though it was only Lydia, Izzy and Simon who came to voice their concerns. He could see that Jace wasn’t feeling right about it either and Clary stayed quiet to support him but also be there for Stella.

 Here they all were ready to go head first into unknown danger, for a slight chance of gaining something. Magnus couldn’t help but think how odd it was, they were risking a lot and all seemed to think it was a bad idea. It was like they were all under some kind of spell, where they just couldn’t turn away from this mission. Magnus’s intuition was screaming at him, and yet he ignored it. He tried to convince himself that this was to help Stella but the truth was, he was feeling oddly drawn to the cottage. That no matter how many times he told himself that this was a bad idea, it was just words to him. He swirled the remaining of his drink once more in the glass before drinking the rest of it. Then a knock echoed through the room and he couldn’t help but groan. He didn’t want any more visitors, he was tired of talking about this plan and he has done everything magically possible to aid them for now.

“I am not in the mood to have to listen to anymore of you….” Magnus shouted irritation clear in his voice. Only his words got caught in his throat as he saw Alec sanding there when he opened the door.

Alec smiled slightly looking to Magnus a bit puzzled. “Is this a bad time”

“For you darling…Never” Magnus said quickly opening the door wider and then going right back to the couch. He quickly summoned up another drink catching Alec looking at him oddly as he closed the door behind him.

Alec walked to the sofa taking a seat next to Magnus. “What’s wrong?” He asked angling himself so he could face Magnus.

Magnus turned to him and smiled, then looked away just as fast. “Nothing darling” Alec’s frown deepened as Magnus snapped his fingers. “Drink”

“No” Alec said looking at the fizzy blue drink that appeared in his hand and placed it down, on the small table in front of him. “Thanks….but I would like you to not avoid the question and tell me what’s wrong”

“Alexander, why you think anything is the matter is beyond me…” Magnus said falsely putting on a joyful tone, though staring way too hard at the drink in his hand. Alec rolled his eyes and reached over taking the scotch away from Magnus.

“I was drinking that” Magnus whined only for Alec to gently grab his chin forcing Magnus to look at him.

“You want to know how I know something is wrong, because I know you too. You only drink Scotch when you are deep in thought over something that’s troubling you…That tone of voice you just put on, though believable to some was way too high pitched and dragged out to actually mean you’re happy…Your nose scrunches a bit when you’re lying but mostly, you can barely look at me.” Magnus finally locked his eyes to Alec’s as Alec smiled slightly, now caressing Magnus’s cheek. “Can you tell me what’s wrong please; I have been a bit worried. I haven’t seen you all day and everyone has been acting very strange since yesterday and I just can’t help but think something is wrong…” Magnus had to try so hard not to roll his eyes when Alec mentioned everyone’s odd behaviour. You would swear that these people never had to deal with a discrete mission before in their lives. “Is it that potion you’re working on? Is that why you’re avoiding me?”

“Darling I am not avoiding you…” Magnus started to say trying to bring some ease to Alec only for the rest of the sentence to actually click. “Wait…what potion”

“Magnus…Jace told me okay. That you wanted to make a potion for Stella, to help with her dreams…so you asked him to run out to get some ingredients…Considering I have a more ‘acquaintance like’ relationship with the Nixie’s though, he asked me if I can go instead. He said you didn’t really want to involve me because you didn’t want to upset me…because of my feelings towards her…” Alec explained looking away from Magnus now. Alec would admit it hurt when Jace had come to speak with him about this. Alec always felt comfortable around Magnus no matter what, so it hurt that Magnus wasn’t comfortable enough to come and ask for his help, worse of all that he went to Jace. He would agree he had an odd feeling over Stella and the relationship was strained but he would always help, especially if Magnus needs it.

Magnus could see the hurt in Alec’s eyes even though he tried to hide it and he swore if Alec didn’t look so upset, he would have left and gone to kill Jace. Not only did Jace make Alec feel that Magnus wouldn’t come to him for help, he also brought Magnus’s name into this damn lie. This was the excuse Jace was using to get Alec to leave, so that they could leave for the cottage. He was using Magnus…and his and Alec’s relationship, knowing very well Alec wouldn’t refuse. Magnus felt his blood boil; he didn’t want to be a part of this anymore. He said he didn’t want to be the one to lie to him, and technically he didn’t come up with the lie but look at the position he was in now.

Magnus reached out for Alec’s face caressing his cheek. His heart ached at the small smile Alec gave him, telling him it was okay. “My sweet Alexander, I trust you more than you’ll ever know…”

“Just not with this…”Alec sighed and as Magnus was about to speak, Alec leaned forward and kissed him softly. Smiling slightly as he pulled away he looked to Magnus. “It’s okay, Jace explained everything, and I understand…” Yupp Magnus was sure he was going to kill Jace “Just know you can come to me about anything…I’m here for you always…I want to be the one you come to with your problems or when you are in need of help…or when you just want to be with someone…I want to be that person for you Magnus…I will always be there for you” Alec said holding Magnus cheek and smiling.

This was getting too much, how could he be so lucky to have this sweet, innocent shadowhunter here confessing such wonderful things, and they are all plotting to go behind his back. Magnus could feel his heart beating faster not sure what to say. He didn’t want to speak, for anything that came out his mouth would just add more to the lies.

“Also please don’t be angry with Jace, I promised him I wouldn’t tell you that I was involved. It’s just when I didn’t see you for the day…and how sad you looked. I just needed to talk to you…I know I’m not much of a talker…but I am a great listener” Alec smiled a bit brighter, scooting closer to Magnus.

Magnus didn’t dear open his mouth to say anything, for he knew if he did he would say the truth. Instead he leant forward and kissed Alec, hard. Alec a bit taken back by the force soon regained composure and kissed him back. Alec didn’t understand why at this moment, but this kiss was urgent. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, a fist grabbing his hair at the back of his head angling his face so Magnus could deepen the kiss. Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’s waist and in one quick, fluid motion Magnus was now on top of Alec, straddling his lap as he kissed him. Tongue’s dancing with one another as grips became tighter and their breathing became shallow.

Magnus pulled away in need of air, looking right into Alec’s eyes as he smiled at him, a genuine smile. He lightly brushed back Alec’s hair as Alec closed his eyes just enjoying the feeling. When he opened his eyes again, Magnus felt like his heart would pop out his chest. Alec was just looking at him with pure affection, maybe even love, and Magnus couldn’t remember the last time someone looked at him this way. Alec rested a hand on his cheek and lifting up slightly to give him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.

“Magnus” Alec said pulling back from him, suddenly sounding really nervous. Determination was clear in his eyes however.

“Yes darling” Magnus said smiling idly playing with Alec’s hair as his arms were once again wrapped around Alec’s neck.

“I….umm…I think…No…I know…This is something that I have…..” Alec said, as he kept starting and stopping sentences, taking long moments to clearly build up courage to what he wanted to say. “It’s just….by the angel…”

“Alexander” Magnus said dipping his head, resting it on Alec’s shoulder as he buried his face into Alec’s neck, enjoying the warmth as he was now draped over his boyfriend just hugging him. “Breathe for me okay”

Alec couldn’t help but smile as a hand lightly rubbed up and down Magnus’s back, quickly kissing the top of Magnus’s head. “Okay….I…”

“Hey Magnus we….Oh my gosh…look at how cute you too are” Izzy said barging into Magnus’s room stopping dead in her tracks as she got the view of Alec sitting on the couch in the middle of the room and Magnus draped over him. Alec wasn’t the huggy type so in moments like these, when she caught him like this she really tried to treasure it. It was just an amazing feeling knowing her brother found something this special and he was happy.

Magnus climbed off of Alec, who was clearly uncomfortable now, as both boys stood up looking over to Izzy.

“Sorry I ruined the moment” Izzy said still smiling at both boys impishly. “Magnus, Jace wants to speak with you”

Magnus rolled his eyes about to say something when Alec interrupted. “Go on, I should get going anyway…We’ll talk later” Alec said quickly leaning over and kissing Magnus on the cheek and then heading for the door. Izzy was smirking at him and as he passed she opened her mouth to speak.

“Shut up” Alec said; blush clear on his cheeks as he tried to hide his smile from Izzy causing her to laugh.

As Alec left Magnus’s room, Izzy turned back to Magnus losing her smile instantly. “Hey, are you…”

“Where the hell is Jace” Magnus spat. Izzy was clearly taken aback by his anger.

“Umm...in the living room…Magnus what…” Izzy said taking a couple of moments to answer his question.

“I’m going to have a fucking talk with him, that’s what” Magnus said heading straight for the door.

Izzy was left stunned in Magnus’s room bewildered by the 180 change in Magnus’s attitude. She was frozen for a moment before she realized she should follow, because right now Magnus was pissed and If it’s one thing you don’t want to do, is piss off the high warlock of Brooklyn. Izzy quickly turned heading to catch up to Magnus knowing Jace would need all the help he could get, though all she could think of was what idiotic thing did Jace do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that was rough and I am so sorry!! I am going to be an annoying writer and say...the story needs drama (Which includes Malec drama) to keep it interesting....right guys...right?  
> Just know I am sorry but this is where my brain is taking me....and though it may be rough now. it will get better I promise!!  
> I love you all!!   
> hugs and kisses


	32. So I’m guessing he told you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys...THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading...you all make writing this so much fun!  
> So here is another chapter and I actually wrote some more...so I may upload a few more later!!  
> Anyway enjoy!!  
> xoxo

Magnus stormed into the living room spotting Jace, who spun around at the sound of the living room doors slamming shut, to see Magnus walking towards him.

“Hey I wanted to…” Jace started only to be cut short when Magnus flicked his wrist causing Jace to go flying, slamming against a wall. Clary let out a gasp in horror as she watched Jace hovering six inches about the ground pinned against the wall. Simon quickly got up from where he was sitting to help, only for Magnus to hold up a finger causing Simon to halt. Simon could tell Magnus was fuming and that this was Magnus’s way of telling him not to get involved. Simon looked to Clary who was covering her mouth staring in shock, not sure what to do.

“So I’m guessing he told you” Jace asked, voice sounding strained as he looked to Magnus.

“You think….Just tell me Jace; at what point did I mention to you that I was fine with being used as the excuse to get Alec out of this house” Magnus questioned his voice hushed as he still pinned Jace against the wall, looking him in the eyes.

“You didn’t I know...I’m sorry” Jace said quickly unable to move, as he looked back at Magnus. Magnus wasn’t hurting him in anyway but not being able to move and the look on Magnus’s face, well he would be an idiot not to be afraid.

“Magnus please just calm down” Clary said finally snapping out of her shocked state just as Isabelle came into the room.

“What’s going on” Izzy said shocked at the scene as she came through the doors, quickly running over to Magnus, pushing him away from Jace.

Magnus looked to Izzy for a moment before turning to face Jace once more. “The one thing I asked, was don’t make me lie to him…and what do you go and do” Magnus shouted looking at him; though he dropped his hand causing Jace to fall to the ground.

“Wait…Jace what exactly did you tell Alec.” Isabelle asked turning from Magnus and looked over to Jace raising an eyebrow. No wonder Magnus was so upset; Jace was an idiot to involve Alec’s and Magnus’s relationship in the lie.

Clary was helping him up at that moment but was now looking at him suspiciously, as she too began to realize what he had done. Jace sighed looking at everyone and then rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, so I told Alec that Magnus needed some ingredients for a potion for Stella…It was the only thing I could think of” Jace said quickly as everyone groaned at his excuse, as Clary gave him a slap on the shoulder. “In my defense…Alec said he wouldn’t say anything to Magnus”

“And you believed him” Simon asked looking at Jace like an idiot.

“Like I said before, I kind of thought the parabatai bond would be stronger that the boyfriend bond” Jace said shrugging slightly, trying to make light of the situation. It didn’t matter what he said, the point is Alec wasn’t around, this was exactly what he was meant to accomplish.

“Maybe it would be if you didn’t lie and ignore him all the time” Magnus huffed out causing everyone to look to him, shocked by his words.

“What did you just say” Jace asked as his expression grew dark, not impressed with Magnus’s comment.

“About what…How you treat him like he is always your last choice or the lies…” Magnus shot back.

“You know what warlock” Jace said walking to Magnus now.

“What pretty boy” Magnus shot back his fingertips sparking.

“Stop it, this isn’t helping anything” Izzy said as Clary was holding Jace back and Simon stepped between him and Magnus.

Jace looked to Izzy and then stopped fighting against Clary’s pull. “You don’t get to talk about Alec and my relationship” Jace said coldly towards Magnus before looking to Izzy, Clary and Simon. “We are wasting time. Alec is out of the house so we should probably get going before he comes back. Lydia is already at the institute, and everything is going according to plan” Jace said not even taking Magnus on now.

“No, I am not getting involved in this anymore, I refuse.” Magnus said simply crossing his arms, the tension between the two growing, as everyone turned to him.

“You’re backing out…really?” Jace said laughing though there was no humor to it as he looked to Magnus.

“Yes actually…You put me in a very unpredictable situation and I don’t want to risk anything with Alec.” Magnus said shouting right back.

“You risked you’re the relationship the moment you agreed to help us” Jace practically screamed to Magnus.

“We all make stupid mistakes…” Magnus started turning away from Jace again but Jace didn’t allow him to finish his sentence.

“Are you calling yourself stupid, because we can finally agree on something” Jace said crossing his arms.

“Alright you know what you ungrateful spoilt…” Magnus said turning around as the room grew dark; Simon was now pushing Magnus back as Clary once again was holding back Jace.

“Magnus please” Clary pleaded, everyone was on edge and this was only making things worse. She couldn’t believe how the plan was already crumbling apart.

Just then a loud whipping noise echoed through the room causing everyone to stop and turn to Izzy, who was looking to everyone. “That’s enough.” She said forcefully reeling her whip back in. “You two are acting like a couple of two year olds”

“Me Izzy really…” Jace started to say

“Isabelle, that is ridiculous he is the one…” Magnus blurted out.

Izzy once again whipped out causing both to fall silent. “I said that is enough…Honestly no one here is happy about having to lie to Alec…I can honestly say my brother doesn’t deserve this…but we all agreed. We want to stop Darcy and in order to do that…this has to be done. Yes Magnus what Jace did was really screwed up and manipulative” Jace was about to argue with her but she glared at him causing him to shut his mouth “but he also has a point about Alec…Plus you did agree to this damn plan, I know not in the way it played out but you did agree….I know you are feeling guilty…by the angel so am I…But if any of you are having second thoughts then come out and say it, instead of taking your feelings out on one another”

Izzy’s voice was steady and calm but there was harsh tone to it that kept Magnus and Jace quiet. Clary and Simon standing still and watching, both not daring to make a sound as their eyes flickered from Izzy to Jace and to Magnus.

Magnus at that point took a deep breath, he was still angry with Jace but Izzy did have a point. What happened with Alec was just part of the reason why he didn’t want to go through with this. “Sweet Isabelle, if it were anyone else who spoke to me that way it would not be a fun day for them” Izzy smiled slightly as Magnus continued “To tell you the truth, I have a bad feeling about this mission” Jace huffed crossing his arms, Magnus ignored him however. “It’s not just the risk of it all, or everyone going behind Alec’s back or the lies…I just feel like this is wrong…something isn’t right about this mission…I tried to ignore the feeling but everything seems to be getting overbearing” Everyone looked at him and Magnus took a moment before he spoke again, feeling as if he were letting everyone down. “If anyone here can give me a good reason as to why we are doing this…then by all means change my mind. At this point however we are just playing a guessing game and I don’t know if it’s worth the risk anymore…I will stick by you if you can convince me, but maybe it is for the best if we do just leave this decision in the Clave’s hands”

Everyone was silent looking at him for a long time before Isabelle finally groaned, sitting down on the couch. “Finally someone said it” everyone at this point turned to her as she pouted looking to everyone “Don’t be mad but I don’t think I can do this either…it’s getting to be a lot and Magnus is right, I think we are risking too much for a hope of something being there.”

“Is this how everyone is feeling” Jace said looking from Izzy over to Clary and Simon. Both looked to one another and then looked down to the floor as they slowly nodded. “By the angel…thank you” Jace muttered out causing all eyes to fall to him in shock. “I have had a sick feeling about this…and what we were doing to Alec…I was just doing this because everyone agreed to this mission and I wasn’t going to be the one to back out.”

Everyone looked to one another and slowly started to laugh as the tension in the room disappeared. After a moment of just enjoying the peace Jace spoke up “I’ll call Lydia, tell her to abort and allow the Clave to look over Alec’s report”.

“I’ll talk to Stella; tell her we can’t do this…” Clary started but she didn’t get to finish.

“Don’t bother” Stella said standing in the doorway causing everyone to turn around.

“Stella…we” Izzy started slowly walking to her but Stella didn’t allow her to speak.

“I thought you all were going to help me, and not hide behind the Clave and their threats…I am practically a prisoner here because of my sister and this can finally put a stop to her and you all won’t even try to do anything about it…” Stella screamed at them as tears fell from her eyes. “I thought you were the good guys, I thought I could count on all of you”

“Stella….we…..wait” Clary said as Stella ran back up the stairs, both Clary and Isabelle running after her.

All the boys stood in the living room looking at one another, hearing the door upstairs slam and Izzy and Clary knocking on it, trying to make Stella understand why they couldn’t do this.

“Teenagers” Magnus said sitting down rubbing his temples.

Simon was about to say something when his phone rang, swiftly picking it up and speaking softly. Jace looked from Simon over to Magnus and sighed.

“Magnus…Look I’m sorry about getting you involved in the lie….it was the only way I could think of getting Alec to agree to leave without him asking too many questions.”

Magnus looked at Jace and could see he really meant that he was sorry, and he could understand that this was the easiest thing to say to get Alec to get him to leave. “It’s fine…just don’t do it again or I will kill you”

Jace nodded, a tiny smile playing on his lips not knowing if the warlock was serious or not.

“I’m sorry about what I said too, about you and Alec” Magnus said, Jace looking to him and nodded but before he could say anything, they turned to Simon as he shouted out “What”.

Simon started to sputter not finishing his sentences, because whatever was happening Lydia wasn’t giving him a chance to talk. “Lydia…just hold on for a minute…just calm down…Alec’s at the institute” Simon said looking over to the two.

“What” They both said shocked looking to one another.

“Why” Jace asked walking to Simon and grabbing the phone away from him. Simon rolling his eyes as Jace took charge.

“Sure, you take over” Simon said as Magnus looked to Jace now, why would Alec be at the institute. Did he somehow figure out the plan? Magnus felt his heart sink, as so many scenarios played through his head.

“Okay Lydia its fine…just go to the meeting with Alec. We aren’t going to the cottage anymore…so you can….” Jace started to say, Magnus calming down by the look in Jace’s face, only for Clary and Izzy to run into the room.

“Stella’s gone” Clary said as she entered the room.

“What?” Simon and Magnus asked together looking to her as Jace just pressed his lips together.

“Lydia…on second thought, I’m going to call you back…” Jace said hearing Lydia’s protests as he hung up the phone looking to Clary. “What do you mean she’s gone?”

“Izzy and I were trying to speak with her, after some time it was oddly quiet…by the time we got in the room, she was gone and her window was wide open…there’s a big tree right outside that she must have jumped to, to get out the house…She’s gone.”

“Alec’s at the institute” Jace said to both girls just as Clary finished speaking.

“Exactly so we….wait what did you just say” Izzy said going from concerned to confused to shocked in less than three seconds.

“Alec’s at the institute” Jace repeated looking to Izzy.

“Why” She asked looking over to Clary, both starting to look like they were about to panic.

“Apparently Maryse called him in, and demanded that he should join the meeting about this mission and not just Lydia…knowing that he agreed…it couldn’t have been a pleasant conversation…So he’s there…probably not in the best mood….with Lydia…” Jace said

“Who has to stick with the plan now, to stall everyone, including Alec…?” Simon added on.

“Because Stella’s going to the cottage, and so are we” Clary sighed burying her face in her hands.

“Magnus I know you don’t want to get involve so if you can…” Jace started only for Magnus to interrupt.

“I’m coming” Magnus sighed waving off Jace “Someone has to watch over the lot of you” He was definitely going to need a spa day after all the stress of today.

“Okay…well let’s go” Jace said looking to everyone as they nodded.

“I’ll drive us…maybe we can catch up to Stella before she reaches the cottage.” Simon said following everyone out the living room.

Jace nodded bringing Simon’s phone to his ear calling back Lydia to explain to her what has happened, because once again the plan was on. They all gathered their gear as quickly as they could and hopped into Simon’s van, hoping that nothing would go wrong and that Stella would be fine on her own


	33. Hopefully everything would continue to run smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter...if there are any mistakes my apologies...My eyes were like closing on me...but i really wanted to get this up...hopefully I can upload more tomorrow  
> For now enjoy!!

Lydia was sitting around a rectangle table with some of the members from the Clave including Councillor Gold. Alec was doing a great job presenting the proposal, as the Clave members including Maryse and Robert watched him carefully. Eventually the listening had stopped and soon the questions and concerns started to pile up. Lydia sighed feeling like she didn’t even need to be in here to distract the Clave, as they were practically doing the job for her.  Lydia knew this meeting was more out of them being spiteful towards Alec, than having actual concerns but Alec held himself well. He was able to answer most of the questions the group had asked; sometimes the clave made it too personal though throwing Alec off. This however forced Lydia to interject to help Alec out by easing the growing tension in the room. On top of worrying about Jace and the others, she was now concerned over Alec, the Clave and Alec’s parents.

*

Stella broke through the small forest that surrounded her old house as she finally reached the meadow. She was breathing heavily from running and her legs quivered screaming for hr to stop, but she was getting the necklace one way or another. She took off into a run once again heading straight towards the cottage when suddenly arms wrapped around her waist causing her to almost fall to the ground.

 “Stella stop” Simon said against her, steadying her.

“Let go of me” Stella said trying to fight against Simon’s grip.

“Stella please, we aren’t trying to make this difficult on you…” Izzy said looking to Stella.

“Then help me” Stella pleaded looking to Izzy “let’s go check out the cottage, you’ve come all this way, it doesn’t make sense to turn back now” Stella stated looking to everyone as she stopped fighting against Simon’s grip. “Please”

Everyone looked at her to the cottage then back at one another, all feeling torn. “She’s right…we are here” Jace piped up looking at the cottage almost in a trance. “It doesn’t make sense to turn away from it now”

Magnus sighed, the odd feeling of being drawn to the cottage returning. He didn’t want to agree to this but found himself unable to turn away. “I hate to admit this but I think we should go and check it out”

Clary, Izzy and Simon looked from them and sighed, agreeing with them. They all looked to the cottage and then slowly made their way to it.

*

Lydia was tapping her fingers against her thigh; she had been sitting in the room for an hour and a half. The Clave was still making pointless arguments, with a very aggravated Alec who tried to remain calm answering the Clave back. Lydia felt sorry for him because she knew all of this was bullshit; the clave would give them permission to go check out the cottage because they couldn’t risk Darcy getting to the necklace. They were giving him such a hard time because they didn’t want to be responsible for anything bad that may happen, which in the end could make them look bad. Lydia fought the urge to groan when another member stood up phrasing a question they asked 8 times already, in a different way. Alec sighed, standing up once more trying to remain composed as he answered the same question once more. Lydia glanced at the clock realizing they were getting closer to the two hour mark. Knowing she would have to leave the meeting once again to check the system to make sure Jace and the others were fine and no one had been alerted on their positions. She had been out three times already, giving weak accuses though no one seemed to really notice. She continued tapping her fingers against her leg trying to think of something she could say, until Alec’s outburst pulled her away from her thoughts.

“I will take all responsibility then…if anything that goes wrong…I will be responsible.” Alec said looking at Councillor Gold coldly.

Lydia wondered what she missed by zoning out, the way Alec was looking at Councillor Gold whatever was said couldn’t have been good. Everyone was now looking to him as Councillor Gold smiled.

“You will take responsibility for your team and this mission, so when things go wrong…” Councillor Gold continued.

“Nothing will go wrong” Alec said through his teeth.

“If then” she muttered back.

“Yes if something were to happen, I will take responsibility and will accept any and all repercussions to my decision” Alec said his voice raising.

“Alec…You can’t…” Lydia said looking to Alec, in a panic. If the Clave finds out that Jace and the others are already at the Cabin, Alec alone would receive the full punishment. He would be banished and stripped of his runes. This couldn’t be happening; he wasn’t supposed to be involved in all of this, Lydia wanted to kick herself for not paying attention.

“Mrs. Branwell I am happy to hear you have a voice but Mr. Lightwood is speaking…Do not make us remove you from this room.” One of the Clave members shot at Lydia.

“It’s fine Lydia…” Alec said looking to her clearly not willing to fight against the clave anymore.

“No Alec it’s not…this is exactly what they wanted you to do…Why they asked so many pointless questions, it was to weaken your resolve” Lydia said to him and then turned to the other member “You all are cowards, here we are trying to do the job you have given us…To stop Darcy and protect Stella and you punish us for it. You all want to hide behind your desk and let others take the blame because you can’t own up to your own…” Lydia said standing now looking to everyone.

“Lydia” Alec started walking towards her; she clearly had a lot more that she wanted to say.

“Mrs. Branwell that is enough” Maryse shouted to her.

“Oh don’t even get me started on you Maryse, you conceited little bit…” Lydia said facing Maryse pointing a finger in her face before Alec finally reached her covering her mouth, pulling her away from Maryse and leading her out the room quickly.

“What the hell was that” Alec asked looking at Lydia shocked.

“The truth, come on Alec…they are being manipulative and…” Lydia argued.

“They usually are…” Alec snapped back causing Lydia to go silent. Alec sighed, his face softening. “Stay out here…I’ll wrap up this meeting and then we can go”

“Alec I….” Lydia said wanting to apologies but Alec wouldn’t all her to.

“Its fine Lydia…They deserved everything you said….even Maryse” Alec said looking at her and smiling slightly “I’ll calm them down…just don’t come back in” He said and then walked back into the meeting closing the door behind him.

*

Jace entered the cottage first, followed by Clary and then Simon. Izzy stayed outside with Stella for protection waiting for the others to tell them it safe to enter, as Magnus created a glamour spell that would hide their location. It wouldn’t work for long, as he forgot the main potion at home but at least it would help in case of an alert reaching the institute. The institute would see demonic activity but the group themselves wouldn’t be detected, and that’s what they wanted.

*

Lydia sighed leaning against the wall hoping she just didn’t make it worse for Alec. A part of her wanted to go back into the meeting to help him out and protect him, and that’s when she remembered the others. Well at least one good thing came out from her outburst; she was now out of the meeting and could at least giver he undivided attention to Clary and the others. She quickly ran to the computers and pulled up the groups’ location, so far everything seemed quiet. No body heat was detected in the area which means Magnus was able to block their signal and no demonic alert had been sent. Lydia sighed sitting back in her chair. Hopefully everything would continue to run smoothly.

*

Simon eventually came out of the cottage calling the others over, letting them know all was clear and they could come inside now. Izzy looked to Stella gesturing for her to go first, and then looked back to Magnus. He smiled slightly at Izzy seeing the worry in her eyes trying to comfort her, as they followed behind Stella. Magnus was the last to step inside the cottage, looking around at the place. It was a very old place. The wood creaked and was splitting moss growing on the walls and cobwebs in all the corners. It was larger than Magnus expected but at least it was all one level, so all that had to done was to find the basement door. There were so many blueprints and pictures’ hanging off the walls and the floor was hidden under different type of machines and objects that the cottage was a complete and cluttered mess. Magnus couldn’t help but think this was going to be harder than they thought.

“Stella in your dream do you remember where the basement door was” Magnus asked looking to her.

“Umm…no” Stella said looking slightly nervous.

“Well then we better start looking” Jace said walking over to them with Clary.

They all started moving chairs and tables, checking floor boards and even moving inventions around, trying to find this door. Things would go off making strange noises or cause bright lights to flash blinding everyone momentarily. Simon even set off one invention that shot a huge hole through a wall causing everyone to jump back and looked back at him as he slowly smiled putting down the invention.

“You don’t touch anything else” Jace said pointing to Simon as he turned back to continue searching.

They had been searching for an hour now, all getting frustrated when Clary noticed one of the floor boards were of a slightly different shade to the rest, slowly bending down she reached out for it. It however seemed pretty solid and her heart sank as she was about to move on Simon stopped her.

“Clary, touch that again” Simon said looking to her. She looked at him confused as she lightly pressed down on it once more. She then looked over to Simon for an answer as he smiled. “You can’t hear it, but its creaking…It’s not placed in properly, it can be lifted”

Jace turned to face them as Magnus and Stella made their way over to them. Simon helped Clary and Izzy lift the floor board revealing a small red button. All looked up from it to look to one another for answers. They could either press this button and hopefully this would lead them to the hidden basement, or it could be an invention and who knows what could happen.

“Okay, I don’t want to be a downer but in all the action movies, the red button is never good” Stella said clearly nervous looking from the button to everyone.

Simon nodded looking to her and pointing. “You have a point”

“Well, good thing we aren’t in an action movie then” Jace said and pressed the button.

Slowly the Cottage started to rumble as the floor board shook; everyone looking to Jace who rolled his eyes. Soon some of the floor boards parted a few feet from where they all stood, revealing a small opening and a staircase leading downwards. They all looked from the passage to one another and then made their way to the opening.  Each taking a breath as they now stood in front of the opening, only able to see the stair case being swallowed by darkness. Jace pulled out the witch light illuminating his path and went down, Clary and Izzy following, Stella looked at Simon and Magnus who gestured for her to follow, who nodded and went next. Simon took a deep breath and followed behind Stella as Magnus took one last look around and then followed the rest of the group. Unbeknownst to everyone however the cottage’s front door had slowly locked and all windows were being magically sealed shut, as they all disappeared into the dark basement.


	34. Is something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all here is another chapter...i hope you enjoy it...maybe enjoy is a strong word lol  
> but this is part 1 of 2 i guess....so i will upload the other chapter now  
> thanks for reading!!!!

This was the 10th time Lydia had stopped an alert from going off, of high demonic activity in the area at the cottage. This was her 3rd time calling Izzy as she made her way down the list, trying to come into contact with someone to know what was going on. Lydia stared at the computer screen trying to remain calm, though her heart started to race as the panic was slowly building. She tried fiddling with the system to get rid of the alert completely, not wanting any other shadow hunter to become aware of pending alert. The last thing she wanted was unwanted attention, realizing now she wasn’t only protecting them but also Alec.

“Lydia”

Lydia jumped, quickly standing up and blocking the screen with her body as she slowly tucked her phone away and smiled. “Alec…is everything okay?”

“Yeah I just wanted…Is something wrong?” Alec asked looking at her oddly after a moment of Lydia smiled way to widely, as he now stood in front of her.

“No, of course not…Are you leaving now?” Lydia asked standing tall but her voice was slightly shaky.

“Lydia if something is wrong you can tell me…I…” Alec started but was interrupted by a slight beeping noise coming from the computer. It was the alert for demonic activity causing Alec to look straight to the screen and then back to her. “Why is no one checking that alert” Alec asked looking around at everyone going about their business.

“What alert” Lydia said chuckling nervously taking a step back over to the computer.

Alec raised an eyebrow and then quickly made his way to the computer. Lydia quickly spun around to cancel the alert once more before it drew anymore wandering eyes, as it went back to pending mode. “Alec…”

Alec however was already pushing past her and went straight to the screen, pulling up the alert and checking its location. Lydia held her breath as the realization hit Alec and his jaw set in place.

“Tell me this is some fucking joke” Alec said through his teeth still staring at the screen.

Lydia flinched at Alec’s tone “Alec…” she said softly trying to figure out how to explain this to him.

Lydia’s response was all Alec needed to hear, slowly closing his eyes to regain control of his anger. Running a hand through his hair he thought hard, clearly going through all the different scenarios on how to handle this.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit” he muttered after a while and went back to the computers, deleting the alert completely.

Lydia looked at him shocked; she was feeling shaky as Alec just stared at the screen for a moment. He deleted the alert something that was punishable by law, for interfering with security matters. Lydia didn’t know what to do or say. Alec just went against something he believed so strongly in, for the protection of others. He took a deep breath and turned back to her. “Are they still there” He whispered though his tone had a bite to it, causing Lydia to remain silent. “Lydia” Alec shouted then lowered his voice once more “There are a ton of demons there and they can’t win this if they are stuck there with no help…” Alec said as Lydia looked to him with sad eyes. “So I will ask again…are they still there” Alec whispered not wanting to gain anyone’s attention.

“I…I don’t know” Lydia muttered looking away as she couldn’t stand to look at him longer, growing more and more worried for the others. Just then her phone beeped, pulling it out quickly she got a message from Simon.

_We are on our way home_.

Lydia let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding and looked to Alec, who looked distant. “They’re on their way home”

Alec let out a sigh of relief and then nodded, without another word he turned and headed right out the door. Lydia stood there for a moment wondering how she could fix this with Alec. She wasn’t prepared for things to go so wrong, and wasn’t prepared to deal with Alec. Her heart ached for what they did to him, causing her stomach to churn. She quickly tucked her phone away and ran after him; maybe she could help calm him down before he reached the others. Make him understand why they did this, but mostly try to ease the explosion that was sure to come.

**

Alec sat on the steps in the house facing the front door, trying to remain as calm as he could. He has been home for half an hour now and the others still weren’t back. When he had gotten back he was ready to give everyone a piece of his mind. As the time ticked away, the urge to explode slowly died as the worry started to take over.

They should have been back…Even if Lydia and Alec had reached the house first by some miracle; they shouldn’t have been so far behind. Ugly thoughts kept running through Alec’s head, like what if they didn’t escape, or what if it wasn’t Simon who messaged Lydia? What happened if they were ambushed, and were now all dead? Alec shook his head quickly dismissing those thoughts not wanting to go there. Why couldn’t they for once follow the damn rules? Alec looked over to Lydia who was now pacing back and forth in front of the living room. She was clearly as worried as he was which didn’t help with his situation. She had her phone pressed to her ear and every once in a while she would bring it in front of her, to redial another number. Alec pulled out his phone, quickly pulling up Magnus’s number and put the phone to his ear. He allowed it to ring four times before he hung up; unable to wait any longer, he swiftly got up. He shouldn’t be here waiting; he should be out looking for them. Alec was about to announce to Lydia that he was going to find them, when the house doors flew open and everyone pushed their way inside. Alec felt relief wash over him, until he got a good look at the scene. Everyone looked beaten up and tired, clearly injured by whatever had happened, but what really caught Alec’s attention made his blood boil. Magnus was chanting as his fingertips blazed with a blue light as he hovered by Jace who was holding an unconscious Isabelle.  Alec over by them before anyone realized shouting out for Izzy as Lydia ran to Clary bringing her into her embrace, and then turned to Simon, giving him the same hug. Lydia then looked to Stella, making sure she was all right and had no injuries.

“You’re hurt too” Alec said finally looking over at Magnus’s, blood was soaked into his shirt by his shoulder as trickles of blood ran down his arm, all the way to his fingertips. He also looked pale and tired, clearly drained from all the magic he was using.

“It’s just a scratch Alexander, let me aid Izzy” Magnus said quickly looking at him and then went back to chanting, trying to ease his boyfriends worry.

Alec looked over at Jace and Jace could see the anger in his eyes. “What the hell happened?”

“We were ambushed and Izzy was attacked and stung by a demon…” Jace voice broke, there was such pain in his voice. Alec however couldn’t bring himself to care, the anger from earlier returning.

“Can you two have this little chit chat later, we need to get Izzy to her bed so I can work on her properly” Magnus snapped at the two, just as Alec was about to speak once more.

Alec stepped to the side allowing Jace to take Izzy to her room; Magnus gave him one last look before he headed up the stairs behind Jace. Alec turned to look to everyone, all looking back to him each wanting to say something to help make this better but knowing they couldn’t. Alec quietly turned away and went upstairs realizing he couldn’t be around any of them and went to help Magnus with Izzy.


	35. I don’t care what you want right now

Jace was quickly banished from Izzy’s room the moment Alec entered and not really wanting a fight, Jace complied leaving Alec and Magnus in Izzy’s room. He left quietly and went to join the others in the living room. 

It has been over an hour and Stella has been pacing up and down the room, mumbling to herself. Clary sat by Simon trying to ease his worry over Izzy, while Lydia helped bandage Jace up. The wound on his back was too deep to be healed only with a rune.

“I should apologize to him…actually to everyone…I think…” Stella finally said turning to face the others.

“Whatever your about to say, save it for the next 10 seconds” Jace said looking over to her, wincing slightly when Lydia pressed down too hard on the bandage.

“What happens in the next 10 seconds” Stella asked a bit confused.

“Stella just know, we’re all going to go through this…and you’re not alone” Clary said still rubbing Simon’s back.

“Been through what…what are you….” Stella said growing worried now.

“You’ll see in the next 5 seconds” Jace said facing the door to the living room now.

“What happens in the next 5 seconds” Stella said turning to the door.

“3…2…1” Jace said quietly and on cue Alec burst through the doors.

“What the actual fuck were you all thinking” Alec shouted looking at the lot, as all eyes went to him the moment he bulldozed through the doors. Stella stood stunned as Lydia took in a sharp breath, Simon looking up tears in his eyes and Clary shrunk a little in her seat.

 “Alec” Jace said standing up walking to his parabatai with sad eyes; he wasn’t too sure what to say. Nothing could make this better, and he knew that. No words could fix the betrayal or the mistake they just made.

“Why” Alec whispered looking at him, shaking his head slightly.

“What?” Jace asked, not quite hearing what Alec had said.

At this point Alec had moved so swiftly that before Jace knew it, he was pushed up against the wall hard, as Alec held him by his shirt “Why didn’t you listen to me? Why for once couldn’t you have listen to what I was telling you. Instead of once again believing that you knew what was right. Why couldn’t you leave it alone and follow the rules….” Alec was shouting now but he didn’t care. “It’s one thing to break the rules and gamble with your life Jace but you put everyone’s life in danger. Look at what happened to you, to everyone, to Izzy.” He could hear everyone to him, trying to tell him to calm down, and to let Jace go, but he wasn’t interested in what they wanted at this moment. His anger had gotten the better of him and Jace was there for him to take it out on. It’s not like they all didn’t deserve this. “Why can’t you ever trust what I tell you Jace?”

“Alec, enough” Simon said pulling Alec away from Jace causing Alec to looked over to Simon and then down to where Simon’s hands were holding onto Alec’s arms.  Alec raised his head looking up, right into Simon’s eyes.

“Well this isn’t smart” Simon said looking away trying to avoid Alec’s death glare as he removed his hands from Alec’s arms.

 Alec stood back looking to Jace and then at everyone else who was standing in the room, looking to him with pained eyes. Magnus at this point came running into the room looking a bit worried, obviously hearing the shouting that tool place from upstairs. Even though they were all calm at the moment, the air in the room was thick enough to cut. Magnus finally looked over to Alec and then to Jace, both remaining calm as he spoke. “I got the poison out and she is in the clear, but she’s still unconscious.”

“Wait…Why is she still unconscious?” Simon asked quickly, his voice cracking.

“Honestly…I’m not sure” Magnus said looking over to Alec, who closed his eyes now.

Alec took a breath and then looked over to Jace, who had tears in his eyes. “If anything happens to MY sister” Alec said gaining Jace’s attention “it’s on you, you hear me Jace. It’s on you.” Alec voice was cold and distant.

“Alexander” Magnus said a little shocked.

“What Magnus” Alec snapped looking at him, Magnus wasn’t sure if he ever saw him this upset.

 “Don’t blame them Alec…I….” Stella started only for Alec to turn to her.

“You don’t get to talk to me.” He shouted turning to Stella causing her to shut up as she took a step back. Alec then turned and headed for the doors without another word. Magnus looked at everyone, the hurt and guilt blatant in their expressions as he sighed. Magnus then turned to catch up with Alec, hoping Alec would talk to him.

“Alec” Magnus said closing the doors behind him as he saw Alec putting on a jacket.

“Not in the mood to talk Magnus” Alec said not even looking at him as he straightened out his leather jacket heading for the door.

“Alec I know we screwed up, but…” Magnus started, trying to stop him.

“But…there is no but, Magnus” Alec said turning around a walked right up to him. “All of you knew how I felt about this mission…but I agreed to it, only if we followed the rules…and you all looked me in the eyes and told me yes...And I trusted all of you” At this point Alec lost all the anger and there was just hurt in his eyes, breaking Magnus’s heart as he looked at his broken shadow hunter. “You then proceeded to not only lie and fool me…but to risk everyone’s lives…This is something I can expect from Jace…Even Clary and Simon and I hate to say it but I can see how Izzy would have been roped up in it all but you Magnus…I didn’t expect it all”

“Alex…”

 “Magnus, Izzy is unconscious. You look as if you almost had your arm torn off and you can’t even fully heal yourself because drained yourself trying to save my sister. Clary is clutching at her wrist, which is either sprained or broken. Simon’s nose was bleeding and who knows what other injuries he suffered before he was able heal. Jace is limping….the worse part I was so relieved by all this…All I could do was thank the angel because for a while I thought you were all dead…”

“Alec, we didn’t think…”

“Exactly you didn’t think, and look where that got you all…Now on top of everything we also need to worry over the damn Clave because I don’t know how the hell we are explaining all of this” Alec’s voice raised and Magnus flinched. Alec looked away back to the front door and spoke softly “I can’t stay here right now. I need to cool off”

Magnus looked over at him, how broken and alone he looked and he stepped forward. “I’ll come with you, I’ll stay quiet I wouldn’t want….”

“I don’t care what you want right now...Magnus I can’t be around you, I can barely look at you. I am so angry with what you did, and if I stay around you…” Alec said taking a breath trying to calm down “I don’t want to say something I may regret” he then turned and walked off, slamming the doors behind him.

Magnus watched him walk out house, his brain begging his feet to walk forward and follow but Magnus knew he couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to upset Alec further but now he was petrified. He had hurt Alec he knew, he knew that this would deceive him, but Alec didn’t know the real story. Yes they originally planned all of this but they weren’t going to go through with it. It was Stella running away that led to all of this. Magnus sighed, it didn’t matter how or why they got to the cottage, in the end it was a different story leading them to the same outcome. Magnus turned and slowly made his way back into the living room, angry, sad and frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second part...all I can say is sorry  
> i really am


	36. You turned your back on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ   
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE LEAVING KUDOS.  
> THANK YOU TO ALL THE ONES LEAVING COMMENTS.  
> You all make me smile so much and make my day  
> now I will apologize for this chapter as it is slightly depressing and even I am a bit sad over it!!  
> I blame my brain...but whatever it is worth I hope you enjoy!! :D

Birds had already begun singing to start their new day, by the time Alec walked through the front doors. He had stayed out all night, trying his hardest to forget yesterday’s unfortunate events. Secretly wishing he could start fresh like the day was, but no instead he was tired, angry and wished those damn birds would stop sounding so happy. The house was in darkness and very quiet that Alec assumed everyone still must be sleeping. He was about to head upstairs to check on Izzy when he realized light was coming from the kitchen. Curiosity getting the better of him caused him to veer off and head down the hallway and to the kitchen, wondering who was up so early.

As he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, he recognized the purple glittery pajamas and fuzzy bunny slippers and resisted the urge to go wrap his arms around Jace…..(Just kidding about it being Jace guys… Sorry I couldn’t resist, just wanted to surprise you)…..wrap his arms around Magnus. It sucked that he was still so angry with him, as Magnus was the one person he wanted to be comforted by.

“Why are you up so early” Alec finally asked after debating whether or not to talk to him or just turn around and leave.

Magnus who hadn’t heard anyone approach; as he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts had jumped, dropping the coffee cup in his hands as he spun around quickly. Alec couldn’t help but cringe a little as the cup came crashing and coffee spilled everywhere. “Alexander…darling, what did we talk about…Please make some sort of noise when you approach me if I’m not aware with you being around”

Alec tried really hard not to laugh as Magnus was now clutching his shirt where his heart was most likely racing. Looking away quickly, Alec crossed his arms then looked back to Magnus, who snapped his fingers cleaning up the mess. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” Alec said watching Magnus magic at work and then sighed. “Seriously why are you up?”

“Oh I never went to bed last night…I was waiting for you to come home, you idiot” Magnus snapped.

“Wait. Are you…are you angry with me?” Alec asked a bit shocked at Magnus’s tone, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes to be honest” Alec couldn’t help but laugh cynically cause Magnus to roll his eyes. “I understand you are angry with me” Magnus said as Alec watched him eyebrows shooting up as he blinked “but you left since yesterday afternoon…and had been out for the night. No one could get in touch with you and there is a crazy killer out there, who seems to have it out for us…So yes Alec I am a bit upset…I just…it wouldn’t have killed you to text me back to say you were fine.” Magnus said crossing his arms, still sounding furious.

“Wow, okay” Alec said looking away pursing his lips and then back at Magnus “Umm you don’t have a right to be angry with me right now” He said as if pointing out a fact as Magnus looked to him “and you definitely aren’t allowed to make me feel guilty” Magnus knew Alec’s calm exterior was just the shadowhunter part of him not allowing himself to show emotion. Magnus however knew Alec was growing angrier and he was very close to making Alec actually lose it.

“Your right” Magnus sighed trying to calm him down, he didn’t want to be the cause of Alec snapping at anyone else. “I just….I was worried about you” Magnus said realizing that even though he was angry with Alec it was his fault they were even in this position. He would ignore everyone too if they pulled this stunt on him. Actually he would have probably turned them all into mice but that’s beside the point.

Alec’s eyes softened at the sound of Magnus admitting he was worried and felt his heart ache. After a moment Alec spoke. “I’m sorry I worried you…”

“Alexander I just…” Magnus said stepping forward, seeing Alec step back quickly causing Magnus to halt. He couldn’t remember the last time Alec had retreated when he tried to approach him. Magnus felt as if he were going to be sick as he stood there looking to Alec.

“I don’t want to talk yet Magnus” Alec said not looking to him as he spoke “I don’t want to hear you apologize because I don’t care that you’re sorry. As of this moment, I don’t think any of you deserve my forgiveness. So yes…I am sorry I worried you…but it’s not like you don’t deserve it” Alec said his features turning a bit cold as he looked to Magnus, seeing him flinch at his words. “I’m going to check on Izzy…please get some sleep” Alec said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Magnus standing there alone. Magnus felt like his heart was breaking as ‘it’s not like you don’t deserve it’ rang through his head. The upsetting part of it all Magnus thought as he sat down was that it was true, he did deserve it.

*

Alec walked into Izzy’s room not knowing how to deal with what he was feeling. He was so angry and hurt and didn’t know who he could turn to. As he closed the door quietly behind him, he was able to see a chair pulled up next to her bed. Sitting on the chair was Simon holding her hand tightly, as his head rested on her bed. Alec for a moment thought he was asleep but when he got closer, he could hear Simon humming one of Izzy’s favorite songs from his band. Alec cleared his throat causing Simon to quickly jump to his feet, wiping his eyes.

“Alec” Simon said, sounding exhausted as his voice was hoarse and around his eyes red.

“How is she” Alec asked looking only at Izzy, who lay in bed, on her back, very still and slightly pale. If Alec didn’t see her chest slowly rise and fall, he would have thought she were dead.

“The same” Simon sniffed causing Alec to look over to him, though he had no pity for Simon.

“Where were you?” Alec asked narrowing his eyes as Simon looked at him now.

Simon was clearly confused, as he sniffed once more. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean Simon, is when you were in the cottage and ambushed by demons, where were you? When Izzy was stung, why weren’t you there? Why weren’t you there to help her” Alec asked glaring and not breaking eye contact with Simon.

“Alec I….this…” Simon started clearly rattled but Alec’s question, though Alec didn’t allow him to finish.

“I mean…you are her boyfriend…someone who claims to love her…Shouldn’t you have been around…to save her? Have her back”

“Alec…I…”

“Instead she got stung and is now lying unconscious…so why didn’t you protect her.” Alec looked to him, stepping closer, Simon sputtering not knowing what to say. “Is that too hard of a question? How about this…when everyone came up with this dumb idea to check out the cottage, why didn’t you tell her no…She listens to you…the angel only knows why but she does…So tell me Simon, why didn’t you look at her and tell her that checking out the cottage was a bad move…I mean I always thought you were smart but clearly I have to revaluate your intelligence level”

“Alec…We didn’t mean…I mean this wasn’t what we planned it to be” Alec rolled his eyes at Simon’s response who continued blabbering, clearly very nervous at the brooding shadowhunter closing in the space between them. “Look we just…I spoke with Clary and she….”

“Clary…of course” Alec said laughing a bit. “Clary….That is why….why you convinced my sister to go to the cottage was because of Clary”

“No…no not because of Clary…we all…” Simon said quickly, shaking his hands.

“No you didn’t….You spoke with Clary and because she was the one who wanted to go…you couldn’t say no…so you put Izzy in danger…tell me Simon at what point am I supposed to be happy that you are dating my sister? Clearly she will always be 2nd priority, seeing as you will always choose Clary over her.”

“No Alec…I don’t…this is all coming out wrong…I love Izzy….I just….” Simon said blinking away the tears.

“Alec enough”

Alec jaw set in place, as he turned from Simon to see Jace and Clary standing by the door.

“Simon...” Clary said walking to him, seeing her best friend fighting away tears.

“Clary don’t” Simon said looking to her causing her to stop; she then looked to Alec furious.

“What is your problem Alec? You have no right to blame Simon for this. We all agreed to search the cottage; we knew what we were getting into, knew the risk. No one forced anyone, Simon didn’t make Izzy go…You could ask her if….” At that point Clary stopped talking realizing where she was going and knew she couldn’t finish that sentence. Both Simon and Jace looked at her, then at one another hoping the other one knew how to help. Or go back in time, because the anger that flashed across Alec’s face scared them. “Alec…I” Clary said looking at him all her anger vanishing, as she tried to apologize.

“No…Your right Clary…Why don’t I ask her” Alec said glaring at her and then turned to Izzy. “Hey Iz…” Alec started but Clary stopped him from continuing.

“Stop it” Clary shouted causing Alec to look at her. “I am sorry okay Alec…really I am…I know what we did was horrible and I am sorry that I hurt you…but please stop being so cruel…I know we deserve it, but I promise we are punishing ourselves enough…just please….We shouldn’t turn our backs on one another”

“All of you turned your backs on my first” Alec shouted to her causing Clary to wrap her arms around herself. “All of you, and the worse part of it all, was I don’t even know what I did to deserve it” All eyes landed on Alec who didn’t dare look at any of them, sighing he finally spoke after a moment of silence. “I think I would like to be left alone with Izzy…please”

“Alec…I” Clary started stepping forward but Jace grabbed her arm, motioning towards the door. Clary sighed and looked to Alec then over to Simon, walking over and grabbing Simon’s hand both making their way out the room.

“I’m sorry Alec” Jace said causing Alec to look over to him. What caught Alec’s attention was the sound of Jace’s voice cracking and Alec could see the tears welling in his eyes. “I’m sorry that we did this to you and I see how much it breaking your heart…I feel how much it is and I am just sorry that I am putting you through this”

Alec felt his chest tighten as he looked away from Jace and the pain in his eyes. “Jace…”

“No don’t say anything…I know this apology doesn’t change anything…I know no matter what I say can’t fix what I did…but you need to know I am sorry...and I will be sorry for the rest of my life…I’m so sorry I hurt you my parabatai.”

Alec looked at Jace now, feeling his eyes start to sting knowing the tears were coming. “I really….I really would like to be left alone with Izzy.

Jace sniffed trying to hide it behind a cough as he nodded and then headed out the room, leaving Alec all alone. Alec sat, slumping in the chair and reaching over for Izzy’s hand holding it tightly. “Come on Iz” Alec said feeling the tears roll down his cheeks. “It’s time to wake up” Alec said voice cracking as he looked at his sister; this was all getting to be too much.


	37. We have something we need to show you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND THE KUDOS!!  
> but mostly You guys!!  
> The comments!!   
> Some weren't so happy with last chapter (Sorry guys) while others took it surprisingly well!!  
> I just want to say you all are awesome...its amazing to see the different emotions and what this story is making you go through.  
> I just need to tell you...you all are awesome really and thank you soo soo soo much for reading this!!  
> I get so worried with each chapter but you all are so amazing  
> I cant thank you all enough...like you don't understand how much I love you all!!  
> OH And happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it...if you don't than I still hope you have a happy day!!  
> Sorry enough of me rambling...enjoy :D

Alec blinked awake to the sun streaming in his eyes, he wasn’t even sure when he fell asleep. Looking around he remembered he was in Izzy’s room and turned his attention to his sister. She still lay very still only breathing softly though the color seemed to be returning to her cheeks, which was a good sign. Alec checked the time seeing that it was 8am and realized he probably only got 3 hours of sleep. He was feeling more rested however and actually felt he could keep his emotions in check, instead of snapping at everyone like he had done. Just then the doors to Izzy’s room opened and Lydia’s head popped in.

“Alec” Lydia said sounding very uncertain. Alec stood looking towards her and she smiled slightly “Hey…umm do you mind coming into the living room with me…we have something we need to show you” Alec took a moment and then nodded, Lydia breathed a sigh of relief as he followed her out of Izzy’s room.

As Alec entered the room he realized everyone was there. Clary was on the phone looking slightly exasperated, talking in hush tones. Simon, Magnus, Jace and Stella all stood around the coffee table in the middle of the room discussing something. That was until they saw Alec and now all attention turned to him as Lydia closed the doors behind them.

Alec looked to everyone clearly confused as Lydia tried to gently nudge him forward, though Alec didn’t budge. “This isn’t some ploy for you all to try and apologize right” He asked raising an eyebrow looking from Lydia then to the others gathered around the table.

“No” Jace said crossing his arms. “Would you stop being stubborn and just come over, we have something we need to show you”

Alec looked to him and sighed walking towards the table, not taking his eyes off of Jace till the last minute and then looked down. His eyes shooting up instantly to look at everyone as they all stared back at him. “Is that”

“Yes” Stella said looking at him. “It’s the necklace”

Alec looked to her and then over to Magnus who was clearly examining Alec’s reactions. “Is it…is it the real one” Alec asked unable to look away from him, though he knew this was no joke he needed to hear it from Magnus. He would know if it’s the real thing, but mostly Alec wouldn’t believe it until he confirmed it. After everything Alec still trusted him the most.

“Yes darling…it’s the real one” Magnus said smiling slightly.

Alec looked back down to the necklace, panic filling him. Trying to think he quickly realized everyone was waiting on him to say something “I’m sorry I can’t, can’t really be happy over this…” Alec started causing everyone’s hopeful mood to drop.

“Oh No…you don’t get to do that” Stella said looking from everyone to Alec who looked over to her now “You don’t get to burst our bubble with you negativity…I know there are rules to follow with the Clave, but these guys stuck their neck out for me…they risked their lives to help me and save so many others…including the claves…You don’t get to be the one to look at them and say they did something wrong, because they didn’t. You don’t get to treat them like the bad guys…the only bad guy here is you for making them feel crappy about doing the right thing…you selfish little baby”

Alec looked at her, his face unimpressed as Stella stared right back at him. He then looked up to the rest of them, who was standing behind Stella staring at her in shock. “One of you, please remove her from my face, before I kill her” Alec said very calmly causing Simon to quickly grab her by her arm and pull Stella away from Alec.

“Look Alec…I know we screwed up but we do have the necklace now…if we just explain to the Clave…” Jace started to say but Lydia interrupted him.

“We can’t give it to the Clave” Lydia said looking to Alec as everyone turned to her.

“And why is that” Stella questioned raising an eyebrow.

“We can’t do it because the only one who would be punished, is Alec” Lydia said sighing.

“What…What do you mean…Alec what does she mean…what did you do” Jace asked sounding a bit frustrated as he looked to Alec confused.

“I did what I had to do, for the Clave to agree to this mission” Alec snapped back to Jace.

“Which was what exactly” Magnus asked looking to him.

“You all wanted this, every single one of you…So I did what I had to do in order to support you all and to help Stella” Stella looked at him and sighed as Alec continued “Plus the Clave got inside my head a little by attacking you all…so yes, I used myself as collateral damage. I didn’t for one second, believe however that it would come back and bite me in the ass” Alec muttered sitting down, burying his face in his hands.

Magnus couldn’t help but feel a bit angry that the Clave would manipulate Alec so much. There was a lot to Alexander lightwood than just labels but Magnus knew Alec loved his job. It made him feel good about himself, by helping others who couldn’t help themselves. For him to risk it all…on a mission for everyone, it made him feel worse over what they did. It was clear by everyone’s face that he wasn’t the only one who felt guilty.

“This is fine…we can…we can just hold onto the necklace until we think of some sort of plan…Maybe when the Clave approves the mission we can….” Lydia started trying to lighten the mood however at this point Clary approached them

“The Clave got word of the Cottage exploding…they’re going to send a team from the institute to check out the wreckage…Mom just told me our proposal was thrown out…She and Luke are on their way back from Idris now” Clary said walking over to everyone, putting her phone in her pocket.

“Scratch what I was saying then” Lydia sighed out losing her smile.

“Wait…you all managed to blow up the cottage?” Alec said looking up at them. Everyone looked to one another and then slowly nodded as Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “How”

“It doesn’t matter” Stella said quickly gaining an odd look from Alec. “The point is the Cottage is gone…upside there would be no evidence of us ever being there”

 “Plus isn’t it a good thing the proposal was thrown out…with us unable to do this ‘mission’ doesn’t that mean Alec’s word is void? He’s in the clear, the Clave can’t punish him.” Simon said smiling slightly.

“One problem with that, we still have the necklace…Something that we shouldn’t have in our possession at all” Alec said looking to him.

“We’ll hold on to it, until we can think of a believable story to tell the Clave on how exactly we got it” Clary said to Alec smiling slightly trying to ease his worry.

“We can’t keep it here…it’s too dangerous and it risking everyone’s life” Alec said slightly irritated pointing out the obvious. Everyone was looking to him and then at the necklace, wanting to argue though he did have a point. Alec sighed calming himself down, he appreciated everyone trying to protect him but keeping the necklace wasn’t an option. “Maybe we should just give it over to the clave…I’ll just accept whatever consequences there are” Alec said feeling defeated and tried all of a sudden.

“No” Magnus said firmly as Alec looked to him. Magnus only speaking to him now “We will keep it at my loft…No one would think to check there and it’s the safest place for it to be.” Magnus said grabbing the necklace from the table, smiling at the rest of them.

“Magnus that’s not…” Alec said a bit angry now.

“Alexander stop being a downer my darling…It’s our best option…It’s out of the house and in a safe place. We can get enough time to create a plan on how the necklace came into our possession and most importantly…you won’t be punished by everyone’s stupidity.” Magnus said smiling sadly at him and tucking the necklace away in one of his pockets.

Alec stood and was about to Argue when Jace spoke up. “It is a good plan Alec…Look no one would think to check Magnus’s loft and I can’t think of a safer place for it to be….can you?” Jace asked raising his eyebrows causing Alec to roll his eyes because he knew Jace was right. “This way, it’s safe along with everyone else in this house…For once let us be the ones to protect you…let us fix our mistake and keep you safe.”

Alec looked to him and then to everyone who looked at him hopeful, urging him to agree. They wanted to fix what they did and try to build back the trust. Sighing Alec looked away staring at the floor now, he was feeling guilty, he didn’t want to involve them and for them to risk their lives for him. He didn’t want Magnus keeping the necklace where he lives. Most of all he felt guilty that they were all trying hard to fix their mistake and yet, he was still so hurt by their actions that he wasn’t ready to forgive them.

“I really think that this….” Alec started

“Alec, we decided…this is the plan deal with it” Clary said looking at him, softly smiling a bit at him, her eyes remaining sad however.

“Fine…you all will most likely do it anyway, whether I approve or not” Alec said frustrated causing everyone to still as they looked to one another. Alec started to walk off towards the door when he turned to Magnus. “Can I speak with you alone, please?”

Magnus nodded looking at him as Alec headed out the door, looking back to the group who just looked at him giving him a reassuring smile. Magnus however felt a pain in his chest, at this moment Alec wanting to talk about anything most likely wasn’t going to end well.

*

Alec was leaning against the wall as Magnus stepped out of the door closing them behind him.

“Alec I…”

“No Magnus I’m talking right now...” Alec said cutting Magnus off then falling silent.

Magnus stood there, the silence getting to him after five minutes of Alec standing there not even looking at him. He couldn’t take it anymore and spoke breaking the silence. “I know I’m a warlock, but I don’t have the ability to read minds yet”

Alec looked to him, opening and then closing his mouth, so Magnus took a step toward him. Alec watched him warily but didn’t step away. Finally Magnus was standing in front of him, about to reach out for his arm but Alec moved causing Magnus to drop his hand.

“Magnus” Alec said causing Magnus to look him in the eyes. “I know all of you want to protect me but…”

“Alexander if you are going to try and talk me into handing the necklace over to the Clave, it’s not going to happen…I’m sticking with this plan” Magnus said quickly looking at Alec sternly.

“Fine” Alec huffed out then his expression softened. “Can you promise me something at least” Magnus narrowed his eyes then nodded so Alec continued. “I know you like to sneak away to your loft…but if you are keeping the necklace their promise me you’ll stay away…”

“Alec…”

“No Magnus…please…I don’t want you in any more danger…please just promise me you won’t stay in your loft alone…Bring chairman here….and just stay put” Alec said almost shouting.

“That was really sweet until the end where you made me sound like some sort of dog” Magnus said raising an eyebrow looking at Alec.

“Stop trying to make light of the situation” Alec shot back at him, taking a couple of deep breathes before speaking again. “I can’t get the image out of my head of Jace carrying Izzy and you…drained as your arm bled trying to save her….It was haunting Magnus…I left this house thinking you were all safe and then when the alert came to the institute…And you all weren’t back at the house when Lydia and I arrived…I couldn’t help think…When you all finally came back…to see the people I care most of in this world like that…to be…” Alec said his voice getting silent as his breathing became more erratic; Magnus looked at him in a panic and without thinking, quickly wrapped his arms around Alec bringing him in a tight hug. “I can’t lose you” Alec whispered as his face buried into Magnus’s neck as his arms wrapped around Magnus’s waist.

Magnus wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear that, so he just rubbed up and down Alec’s back. “Shh darling…It’s fine…I’ll stay put” Magnus said against Alec whose breathing was starting to calm now. “I’ll lock the necklace away and come right back with Chairman…I’ll stay here until we figure out what to do about the necklace…I’ll stay safe, we will all stay safe”

Alec stiffened and a moment later stepped away quickly, as Magnus tried to hide his disappointment. He felt his heart breaking. Here Alec was trying to reach out for comfort but couldn’t get it because he was still angry with everyone.

“I think I’ll go check on Izzy” Alec said after a moment as Magnus nodded smiling slightly watching Alec turn and walk towards the stairs. Magnus was just about to enter the living room Alec called his name. Magnus turned to face him now as Alec looked back to him.

“Thank you” Alec said after a moment and then headed up the stairs. Magnus watched him go and then turned back entering the living room.


	38. Thanks for having our backs Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the all the sweetest human beings on this earth and thank you so much for reading.  
> I love your comments you guys...they are the greatest things and the comments are the best!!  
> seriously they make my day!!  
> anyway so this is a bit of a lighthearted chapter kinda...I love Jocelyn and Luke...like the parents of the whole group.  
> hope you enjoy...i'm hoping to update more!!

“Clarissa Adele Fairchild”

Clary looked up from her coffee mug, eyes wide as she looked too Jace who looked back at her, his eyebrows pulling together. The sound of her mother’s angered voice echoed through the household, as they heard footsteps approaching them.

“Oh we are in so much trouble” Simon muttered putting down the coffee pot and turning to face the entrance to the kitchen. Yesterday when Clary spoke with Jocelyn, Clary confessed their unsanctioned mission causing both Jocelyn and Luke to leave Idris in a hurry.

Jocelyn entered the kitchen her eyes finding Clary quickly. “What on earth were you thinking?”

“Mom just calm down for a minute and let me explain” Clary said approaching her mother slowly.

“Okay…explain” Jocelyn said crossing her arms, as Luke waited behind them patiently.

“Seriously…Usually when I say that, you just continue to argue” Clary said a bit stunned looking over to Simon.

“Clary” Jocelyn groaned as Luke just shook his head.

“This isn’t as bad as it may seem” Clary said smiling slightly at her mother as Luke eyebrows shot up at her.

“Not as bad….Clary you endangered yourselves, you went behind the Clave’s warnings…You all lied to Alec…Izzy, is unconscious….The cottage is blown to smithereens something that you all caused, a story I am very intrigued to hear by the way…The Clave is in full on investigation mode…the necklace is nowhere to be found…”

“Uhh Jocelyn, I think they get the picture” Luke said rubbing her arm slightly causing her to back down. “How about we all get a cup of coffee and head over to the living room…cool down for a minute and then you all can help us understand what was going through your heads”

Clary sighed and then nodded over at Luke, she knew he was keeping everyone calm but could see the disappointment in his eyes. Jace gathered her mug, wrapping an arm around her waist leading her into the living room as Simon and Lydia followed close behind, heads hanging low.

Jocelyn leaned against the doorframe in the kitchen and sighed “They better have a great excuse for all this”

“They aren’t stupid…I’m sure whatever the reason was, it would be a good explanation” Luke said smiling over to her. “We just need to stay calm….come here” He said pulling her into his arms and hugging her as she wrapped her arms around him. “Now let’s get a cup of coffee and finally get to the bottom of this”

Jocelyn looked up to him smiling stepping back and heading to the coffee pot as Luke got the cups. What a way to start your day.

*

“And that’s the full story” Simon finished off as Clary, Jace, and Lydia looked to both Luke and Jocelyn who sat on the couch, looking at the set of them.

“So what exactly is the plan from here” Luke asked looking to Jocelyn.

“Well Magnus has the necklace locked away at his loft so that’s safe” Clary said clearing her throat.

“Well that’s an upside” Jocelyn sighed looking at her.

“As for the clave…we’ll hold onto the necklace till we can figure out a way to convince them that it was found in some other location…That way Alec is kept safe and the cottage blowing up is some weird coincidence” Jace said a bit questionably.

“Yeah…this is the part of the plan that sounds like your just winging it from here” Jocelyn said pursing her lips.

“That’s because we kind of are” Simon said shrugging slightly.

Luke sat back on the couch rubbing his eyes. “Okay this is fine”

“It is” Everyone said looking at him oddly.

Luke looked to all and nodded. “Yes…right now the Clave’s biggest problem over the cottage, is that they believe Darcy is the one trying to get rid of evidence…You set aren’t being investigated and Alec is in the clear as they’ve dismissed the mission he requested for…So once they don’t find anything to show that you all were there…we don’t need to worry over them” Lydia sighed as the others looked to Luke nodding. “Right now one of the problems is the necklace…so we will keep it safe and a secret, until we can think of way to explain how we got to it”

“Thanks for having our backs Luke” Clary said smiling to him.

“Always” Luke said “There is one more thing”

“Wait…you said one of the problems? What is the other one?” Simon questioned looking Luke.

“You all have to fix things between you and Alec” Luke said to them.

Jace opened his mouth but then closed it, opening it once more. “We’re trying…we didn’t mean…”

“We know” Jocelyn said standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder. “But we need all of us to work together and that won’t happen if there’s a rift between everyone…”

“It’s just we hurt him….and I don’t think sorry can help” Lydia said looking at Jocelyn.

“He just needs time….it is a lot to try to process” Jocelyn answered back smiling to her.

“Plus the betrayal from the people you trust most, can’t really help” Jace muttered crossing his arms.

“Your right it doesn’t” Luke said and then looked to Jace “I’m not saying what you all did to him wasn’t bad…but I’m sure he understands that what you all did was for the right reasons…Jocelyn is right, he just needs time”

Jace looked to him and then nodded still looking a bit down but seemed a bit more hopeful.

*

Alec didn’t hear the door closing into the training room as he hit the punching bag once more.

“Whose face are you picturing on the bag?”

Alec spun around smiling slightly as Luke approached him. “Would you believe me if I said I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Luke laughed “After what they told us…definitely not”

“It interchanges” Alec said confessing smiling a bit more. Luke smiled nodding slightly “So they told you the whole story”

“Yeah…Jocelyn didn’t give them much a choice…She was a bit angry”

Alec nodded “Yeah, well she had a right to be”

“Yes she did…I think she’s giving Clary and Simon a lecture now as we speak”

“They all deserve a lecture” Alec muttered.

“You know Alec…You deserve to be angry as well…They told us what they did and it wasn’t….”

“I’m not…well I was…now however I’m just disappointed…I just….never mind it really doesn’t matter.” Alec said sitting down grabbing his water bottle.

Luke looked at him and then took a seat next to him; Alec looked at him a bit odd. “It does matter…look Alec keeping your feelings bottled up isn’t going to help anything…I’m not here to pry the feelings out of you…but I’m here if you ever want to talk.”

“Thanks…its nice knowing I have someone on my side”

Luke gave him a pat on the back and got up. “I better go see if I could help ease up Clary and Simon from Jocelyn’s wrath.” Alec smiled nodding slightly. “Hey Alec…you have every right to feel the way you do…it’s just what they did can’t be looked at as a black and white thing…it’s shades of grey and…”

“I don’t think what they did was wrong” Alec said looking to Luke losing his smile “I understand why they did what they did…and in the end they were right and got the necklace…it’s just...”

“I get it Alec…it’s how they did it…I know and like I was saying it’s shades of grey...and what they did to you was wrong…I just think maybe you should hear the whole story” Alec sighed and nodded looking away from him “Hey” Alec looked up at him as Luke smiled at him. “Hear the story…and decide…but I also say let them grovel more”

Alec smiled and nodded as Luke headed for the door. “Hey…umm you wanna spar with me…I’m a bit rusty and maybe Simon and Clary deserve a little more lecture time”

“You know Alec, I think you may be right…so you ever take on an alpha wolf” Luke said walking back to Alec, as Alec threw him a sparring stick getting into his fighting stance. “Because I won’t be going easy on you…and I’m not sure if you can handle it”

“Someone’s cocky” Alec said raising an eyebrow.

“It’s because I’m awesome” Luke said as Alec laughed shaking his head. Both were engrossed in their spar, Alec finally feeling a bit of tension releasing from his shoulders. He was starting to heal over this whole mess and maybe he was even ready to talk about it...Truth was he was tired of feeling this way and was ready to move on from this mess.


	39. Sibling moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and to those who just read the story!!  
> Mostly thank you to all who leave these wonderful comments...You guys I don't think you understand how happy you make me!! Like you all are the greatest I swear.  
> You all just deserve the best days of life!! I don't even know!!  
> Anyway here is another chapter...Kinda long!!  
> But I hope you all enjoy it!!  
> I love you all...seriously THANK YOU!!!

After his chat with Luke, Alec tried to get over what happened and act normal around everyone. The truth however was anytime someone tried to bring it up, he would change the subject. He didn’t want to talk about what they did or listen to anyone’s apologies. This obviously made things awkward as everyone now felt as if they were walking on eggshells around him. Magnus could see Alec was still hurting and he knew the only way for Alec to get over this, was for him to talk about how he actually felt. Of course with Alec this was no easy task, let alone after what they did to him only made Alec push them away more. This was going to be like pure torture in getting him to speak.

 Magnus knew out of all the decisions he has made, this probably wasn’t the smartest. He just really wanted to speak with Alec, so he quickly snuck into Alec’s room. As Magnus entered he half expected Alec to be up and was a bit stunned to see his angel fast asleep. Then again Izzy has been out for almost a week now and Alec has probably gotten about 6 hours of sleep within that time period. He was thankful that Jocelyn kicked him out of Izzy’s room last night telling him to get some sleep. She practically had to drag him out only agreeing to leave when Jocelyn said she’d call him if Izzy wakes. Magnus went and as quietly as he could, and snuck into Alec’s bed, part of him just really wanting to be close to him again. It didn’t matter how quiet he was though, Alec stirred and turned on his side to look over at Magnus. He looked exhausted; Alec’s hazel eyes looked dull compared to how they usually were and there were dark circles under his eyes. He could barely keep his eyes open, and it tugged at Magnus’s heart.

“Hi” Alec said in a raspy voice.

“Hi” Magnus said reaching out and touching Alec’s face. It’s been a while since he was able to do this, Alec had been so angry with him that they hadn’t spent a lot of time with one another. Magnus knew it was because Alec was so tired that he didn’t have the energy to fight against Magnus’s touch.

Alec’s eyes closed, feeling the warmth of Magnus’s touch and couldn’t help but kiss Magnus’s thumb as he trailed it over Alec’s lips. “What are you doing in here?” Alec asked fighting to keep his eyes opened.

“I wanted to talk to you, without any interruptions” Magnus said, his hand stilled at Alec’s tone, it still sounded a bit sad to him.

“So, talk” Alec said looking at Magnus.

Magnus lightly shook his head. “You look worn out Alexander”

“That’s because I am…but….”

“No” Magnus said stroking his cheek. “Sleep, we can chat later”

Magnus started to get up only for Alec to reach out for him. Magnus turned to him with a furrowed brow. “Stay…please” Alec said pulling him down next to him. “I miss you…” Alec whispered, his eyes were closed so he couldn’t see the pained look that was on Magnus’s face. Magnus couldn’t speak so he just lay back down, closer to Alec this time. Who then wrapped his arm around Magnus and drifted off to sleep.

*

Magnus awoke to the smell of coffee, it was still pretty early he assumed, as the room wasn’t that bright yet. He looked over to see Alec reading over files and drinking coffee, Alec obviously feeling watched turned to look at Magnus. He smiled slightly at Magnus “Morning” He said and then reached over to the side table and handed Magnus a coffee cup. “I assumed you would be up soon”

Magnus sat up and took the cup from Alec. “Thanks” Alec just nodded in response

“What you reading” Magnus said trying to sneak a peek.

“More about this necklace…I want to know exactly what it does and how it works…Luke and Jocelyn got more reports about the Dawn’s, so there’s more information about them” Alec said there was a hint of bitterness to his tone.

“I see…learned anything new” Magnus said raising an eyebrow.

Alec just shook his head and stared at the paper in hand, his cold front was coming back up. Magnus knew he was probably regretting allowing him to stay. Magnus knew Alec was struggling with how he was feeling, but if he would just talk to him and not act as if he was some sort of stranger.

“Alec I really would like to talk with you” Magnus said resting his coffee on the side table on his side and then turned to face Alec.

“So talk” Alec said not looking away from the paper.

“I would appreciate it if you put down the papers darling” Magnus said waiting patiently.

“Fine” Alec sighed and then put the papers down, turning to Magnus. “What”

“Alec I need you to know how sorry I am, how sorry everyone is…” Magnus started only to be interrupted.

“Magnus I know. I know all of you are sorry, and if you could take it back you would. I think over the past week you all have apologized to me over a million times. I have been brought breakfast in bed four times already and I am pretty sure Simon and Jace have been letting me win when, I spar with them…Truthfully its getting very annoying…look It doesn’t change the fact that I told you all how I felt, how I felt about this mission, and how I feel about Stella. Not only did no one listen but you all fooled me into thinking you all were on my side. I am not angry with any of you anymore I just don’t want to talk about it…How do I just forgive and forget…”

“I’m not saying you have to forgive and forget Alec….but I need you to talk with me….so we can move forward…that we can work through this…I hate to see you hurting…”

“You can’t say these things Magnus…it isn’t fair” Alec sighed looking away from him.

“How is this not fair…we are in a relationship Alexander and I want to work through this because I don’t want to lose you…?” Magnus looked at him reaching for his hand.

“Don’t put this on me…don’t make it seem that I am the one who destroying this relationship…” Alec said turning to look at him a bit angry, but didn’t move his hand away from Magnus’s touch.

“Alec I’m not…I know what I did was…”

“It’s okay…we’re fine…I’m going to check on Izzy…” Alec said cutting Magnus off.

“Alec…” Magnus started but Alec stubbornly got out of bed gather up some more papers. “Okay darling…Just know I am here to talk when you’re ready” Magnus said walking over to Alec and stroking his cheek. Alec nodded closing his eyes at Magnus’s touch, when he opened them again Magnus was gone and left Alec alone in his room.

Alec’s breathing quickened as he leaned against the walls as he closed his eyes. The sad thing about this whole thing was that Alec had forgiven Magnus. It was strange, he was hurt by what everyone had done but he still trusted all of them, he still trusted Magnus. He just didn’t know how to get past this feeling, the feeling of forgiving him but still letting it be clear, that what they did still hurt. His heart was broken and the people who broke it are the only ones who could put it back together.

**

Alec sat by Izzy’s bed reading up more about the necklace, though the words just seemed to merge on to others as his eyes kept closing. He was awaken however when the doors opened, quickly looking interesting at the papers in his hands.

“Hi…Just wanted to check on Izzy” Magnus said walking in a bit, just receiving a nod from Alec.

The air between them growing awkward; Alec sneaking peeks up at Magnus not sure what to even say.

“She seems to be getting stronger…That’s good” Magnus said as he checked Izzy’s vitals, looking to Alec smiling.

“Then why is she still asleep” Alec looked up at him, clearly worried.

“She’ll wake up soon I’m sure” Magnus said smiling and Alec nodded, as a yawn interrupted what he was about to say. “Alec…you really need more sleep. When was the last time you slept more that two hours?” Manus said looking to Alec…whose voice sounded weary as his eyes were a bit red, overall he was just over-tired.

“This morning with you” Alec muttered causing Magnus to look to him but Alec didn’t look at him. “I want to be here when she wakes up” Alec said a bit louder now.

“Very well” Magnus sighed “I better get back to the others…they want to see if we can create a mind link between Stella and Darcy…see if Stella could get an insight of Darcy’s whereabouts.”

“Is that dangerous?” Alec asked looking to him.

“Stella will be fine…”

“Not for her Mags…For you…is it dangerous for you?” Alec said rolling his eyes and Magnus couldn’t help but smile at his response.

“I’ll be fine my darling”

Alec looked at him and then down to his feet nodding, Magnus sighed wanting to say more but couldn’t think of anything to say and left without another word, both boys heart aching.

“Well that was honestly the most awkward thing I fake slept through in my life”

Alec’s head shot up to look over to Izzy. “Izzy”

Izzy smiled at Alec “Hey big brother”

Alec quickly got up and hugging her tightly as Izzy laughed wrapping her arms around him.

“How are you feeling” Alec asked pulling away slightly looking over his sister.

“I’m fine…a bit sore but nothing too terrible” Izzy said smiling at him.

“Thank the angel” Alec smiled pulling her into a hug again.

“Alec I am so sorry about…” Izzy said snuggling to him closer.

“Shh Iz…I don’t care…all I care about is that you’re safe”

“Okay…So can I ask what that whole thing with you and Magnus was” Izzy said after a moment. Feeling her brother tense, she looked at him as he sighed, going back to sit on the seat next to her bed.

“It’s nothing…really” Alec said

“Alec… _that_ was nothing…”Izzy said questioning her brother, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“Iz I don’t want to talk about it” Alec rolled his eyes.

“So you are mad, by what we did” Izzy said crossing her arms

“I’m not mad” Izzy raised an eyebrow looking at Alec who sighed “I’m hurt…by what he did…”

“Alec…He never meant…”

“I know Iz…but what he did…”

“Alec, how much of the story do you know…really” Alec looked to her shrugging

“Enough of it” he answered as she sighed.

“Alec what we planned was horrible, I know…but we did it…to get the necklace…if we waited on the clave, they would have never…”

“I know Iz…I get it…I know…” Alec started not wanting to listen to this damn story again; he knew the gist of it.

“Alec…just let me talk okay…The Clave would have dragged out the agreement of the mission as long as they could…so yes, we wanted to go ahead without their permission…even after what they threatened us with…We also knew that you would have never agreed to us going behind their backs, so…”

“Of course not because…”

“Alec” Izzy said sternly looking to her brother

“Sorry” Alec muttered allowing her to speak again.

“Anyway, so yes we came up with this stupid plan…and I am sorry we betrayed you…it was horrible, but we thought that if we could just get the necklace…the clave would ease up and you would understand why we did this…but on the day we couldn’t go through with it” Alec looked at her now narrowing his eyes. “Not one of us…we realized then, that we couldn’t do this to you”

“Izzy…” Izzy didn’t allow Alec to speak as she spoke over him.

“Stella overheard and she wasn’t happy about this epiphany…so she escaped…that’s why we all ended up at cottage…and because we were already there, that’s why we went into it…I’m not saying this for you to forgive us….we still went behind your back I know…but, I don’t know…Alec we didn’t mean for it to turn out so badly…We were inside the cottage and everything was going well. After searching for a while, we found the basement and exactly where Stella dreamed the necklace would be. That’s where we found it. On our way back up…we heard some weird noises…So Simon and Jace went to ahead, Magnus following close behind as Clary and I Guarded Stella. Then before I even knew what was going on, the cottage was filled with demons” Izzy was now concentrating on her blanket as she recalled the memory “I have never seen so many and I knew there was no way we were going to get out of this alive…we tried fighting our way through but it was no use…I didn’t even know when or how, but all of a sudden Simon shouted for me, running towards me but It was too late and I had this sharp pain shoot through my back…That’s when, this bright light shone throughout the whole cottage, petrifying most of the demons causing them to retreat. Some even were destroyed and all of a sudden the front door swung open…It was then I realized Stella used her powers to save us….all of us…that’s the last thing I remember” Izzy looked back to Alec who was looking at her, deep in thought. “Look Alec I’m telling you this because I need you to know how terribly sorry I am for what we did…I just…”

“Shh Iz…Luke was right, this story isn’t black and white” Alec said clearly lost in his own train of thought.

“Huh” Izzy said looking at her brother confused, clearly she missed something.

“Never mind” Alec said looking to her smiling “look I was mad at all of you but I’m not anymore….I mean you almost died, so I think you can be pardoned” Alec said reaching for her hand.

“What about Magnus?” Izzy said looking to him raising an eyebrow.

 “Izzy seriously….you just woke up and you want to talk about Magnus and me” Alec said a bit frustrated.

“I mean you forgave me pretty quickly…and I did the same thing as he did…I just want to know why…” Izzy continued ignoring Alec.

“That’s because you almost died” Alec said looking to her a bit stunned.

“So did everyone else…Everyone almost died…look, Alec I know you are hurt but if you can forgive me…”

“I’ve forgiven everyone okay…I’m over it”

“Liar…You don’t seem like you have really forgiven Magnus…Look Alec…”

“That’s because he’s different…” Alec snapped to her.

“Why….why is he different…Jace Clary…Simon…Lydia…why is Magnus so different to everyone else…” Izzy looked to Alec lost.

“You want to know why…Simon wouldn’t say no to you or Clary and Lydia; you all are slowly corrupting her”

“Hey” Izzy said crossing her arms.

“She believes in the right thing…and with the Clave not being as honourable as they led on to be, she is being a bit rebellious….As for Jace and Clary…this just screams them…breaking the rules, going behind my back…being a pain in the ass…You, just like Lydia are always trying to do the noble thing…and with so much back up…Iz I get it…I understand why…Magnus however….I just thought, that no matter what he would always be on my side…even if he didn’t agree….I didn’t think he would turn on me”

“Alec…he didn’t….I mean I know it was planned that way but in the end he couldn’t go through with it…he came to protect us all….”

“I know Iz I just…I can’t just forgive him so easily”

“Why not….Why is it so easy for you to forgive the others and not him…”

“Because” Alec shouted looking over at her

Just then Izzy’s eyes softened. “Oh big brother…you poor shmuck, you’re so disgustingly in love”

Alec stiffened for a moment looking at his sister. This was not the response he was expecting. “What…Izzy I….”

Izzy waved her hand, silencing her brother. “Don’t even try to convince me your not…That’s why you are being this way…you forgave Magnus before anyone else, but the logical side of you is coming out. Saying that you can’t just forgive him, for what he’s done…so you are making him suffer, more than the rest…”

“It’s terrifying Izzy, I’m scared…I’ve never thought it was possible to feel this way…How is someone allowed to do what he has done and be forgiven so easily…It’s not right for someone to pull what he has done and for me to just let it slide…”

“Welcome to being in love” Izzy said smiling at her brother. “Alec you’re not going to let it slide okay…You have a right to how you feel but I think if you are ready to forgive then you should…There is a difference between forgiveness and letting the act slide…but I’m sure Magnus is punishing himself enough. I’m sure everyone is and I think everyone would let up on themselves if you would look at them and say that you can forgive them, for what they’ve done…We do a job Alec, that I think we are lucky if we get to feel love because many shadowhunters don’t get to experience that…life is short and the angel knows our life is shorter with what we face…so let go of that damn logical side…forgive and work past this with Magnus…tell him you love him and be happy…because out of everyone here, you deserve it the most”

Alec looked at his sister and pulled her into a hug. “I love you Izzy”

“I Love you too Alec” Izzy said kissing her brother on the cheek.

Just then the doors opened once more and Simon stepped in freezing and sputtering words as he saw Izzy awake smiling and then realizing he ruined a sibling moment.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt…I just….Came to see Izzy….I just”

Alec looked at him as he turned into a blubbering mess, Alec looking at Simon like he was an idiot and then he turned to Izzy, who was smiling at him. Alec rolled his eyes as he recalled her saying he was disgustingly in love.

“Stop talking Simon” Alec said getting up as Simon closed his mouth nodding slightly. “I’ll give you two some alone time” Alec gave Izzy’s hand a squeeze and then made his way to the door, Simon not making eye contact with him till Alec stood right in front of him. Simon took a deep breath, preparing himself for what Alec had to say now. “Simon I owe you an apology”

Simon couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping as he looked up to Alec; out of everything he was expecting an apology was not one of them. “What did you just…?”

“I know you heard me…so I am not going to repeat myself….I’m sorry for what I said before…Izzy is lucky to have you and I am lucky that she has someone who cares about her…who would risk their life for her…thank you, for treating her so well”

“Alec I…”

“Don’t ruin it by speaking” Alec said looking at him and then giving him a slight smile as he walked out the room without another word.

“I think that’s the nicest thing he has ever said to me” Simon said staring at the door in shock.

“Yeah, I mean your girlfriend has been unconscious for days and you are gawking over my brother” Simon turned to her and ran, jumping on the bed and wrapping his arms around her, as she laughed. “I mean don’t worry…you have a reason to gawk”

“I was so scared for you Izzy…I am so sorry I wasn’t able to…” Simon started his face buried in her neck.

“No…don’t apologize…this is our job Simon” Izzy said and then taking his face in her hands bringing him to look at her in the eyes. “I’m okay…I’m safe….everything is fine” Izzy said to Simon then pulled him into a kiss, both smiling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't to long...hope you liked it.  
> One more thing..Thanks again.  
> I feel like i cant thank you all enough!!  
> *Hugs and so much love coming your way*


	40. I’m just ready to move forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so once again i need to thank you all...reading this story alone is awesome but the kudos and comments...you guys!!  
> The comments...I love them....I love hearing your thoughts and Do you know you all are my favorite ppl on this earth!!  
> Thank you!! really thank you!!  
> anyway here is another chapter and its a nice one  
> enjoy it you guys!

Alec walked into the living room finding Lydia, Clary, Jace, Magnus, Jocelyn and Luke all gathered around Stella who seemed to be asleep on the couch. Magnus was chanting a spell as Jace held onto Stella’s hand, looking somewhat in pain, as everyone looked on. Alec stood confused for a moment before he cleared his throat causing everyone to still and turn as they all looked to him. Jace stood up quickly as Stella slowly opened her eyes, sitting up.

“We can explain” Jace said quickly smiling.

“I’d rather you didn’t” Alec said looking at him oddly.

“We were trying to see if we could pinpoint a location Darcy by using Stella” Clary explained to Alec, who looked over to her and nodded.

“Magnus was hoping to try to create a link between Stella and Darcy…and I was being used as a base to absorb the electrical energy…so Stella or anyone for that matter wouldn’t get shocked” Jace said adding in.

Alec looked to Jace and then turned to Magnus almost looking slightly amused. “Magnus…what exactly is electric energy?” Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

Everyone at this point looked over to Magnus raising an eyebrow as Magnus tried to keep a straight face as Jace narrowed his eyes at him.

“There is no electrical energy is there” Jace said looking to Magnus who shrugged.

“For this particular spell….no…actually whoever comes in contact with the person during the spell will get shocked” Magnus explained as Clary and Lydia groaned, Jocelyn looked surprised at Magnus and Luke tried hiding his smile as he shook his head at Magnus.

“By the angel, then why did you ask me to hold her hand…?” Jace started his voice rising slightly.

“You know why” Magnus said raising a hand dismissing Jace from talking anymore.

Jace looked to Magnus and then over to Alec for a second as he pondered Magnus words and then nodded. “Okay punishment…duly noted” Jace said only for Magnus to hear as he backed off.

“Umm Alec…you look as if you had something to tell us” Jocelyn said looking away from Jace and Magnus to Alec.

“Yeah…umm…Izzy’s awake” he said seeing the relief wash over each and every one of their faces.

“Thank the angel” Jace muttered as Clary smiled over to him.

“Can we see her…I mean is she okay for guest?” Lydia asked

“Yeah I think she would like that, Simon is with her now…but umm can I speak with you all first…for a moment” Alec asked feeling awkward, not really looking to anyone.

Luke, knowing he and Jocelyn weren’t meant to be included in this little chat, nudged her gaining her attention. “Didn’t we have that thing…we needed to check on…the important thing?”

“Ah yes, we did” Jocelyn said smiling, understanding him completely “We’ll leave you kids to talk” Jocelyn said taking Luke’s hand, as they both walked out the living room, closing the door behind them.

“That was the least subtle way of leaving a room, I have ever seen” Magnus said, as everyone nodded their head in agreement.

“You had something to say Alec?” Jace said looking from the doors over to Alec.

“Umm yes” He said looking to everyone else and sighed. “I wanted to apologize for my behaviour…”

Everyone at this point broke out in unison, telling Alec he had nothing to apologize for and how they were the ones who were sorry.

“Enough” Alec said over them, causing them to fall silent. “Please stop apologizing to me” He said smiling to them “I know you all are sorry….and I want to say I forgive you…all of you, okay….I understand why you did this and I see the bigger picture now” Alec said looking to everyone as they looked right back to him, hanging on to each word he was saying. “My point is, that I said some hurtful things to everyone hear, out of anger and fear…and I hope you would be able to forgive me for that…I’m just ready to move forward from all of this…” Alec shrugged finishing up, not sure what else he should say.

Everyone stared at him, looking at him a bit shocked but clearly happy by what he said. Lydia smiled brightly as she ran up to Alec throwing her arms around him, Clary following her and then Jace. Alec almost fell by the force of each of them running into him, lightly groaning, feeling uncomfortable now as they all laughed pulling away.

Alec eyes landed to Jace at this point. “Jace I said a lot of horrible things to you…”

“Don’t be sorry…It’s not like I didn’t deserve…” Jace said shrugging it off just happy to have Alec speaking to him again.

“No I am…and you didn’t…you’re my brother, you’re our brother and I should have never…”

Jace just brought Alec into his embrace one more time “All is forgiven, I love you my parabatai.”

“I love you too” Alec said hugging him tightly.

“Alec can I just say sorry too for my…” Stella started as she stood behind Lydia.

“No you may not” Alec said cutting Stella’s sentence short, causing her to sigh before he spoke again. ”I need to apologize you” Stella’s eyes shot up to him as she looked at him shocked “Izzy told me what you did at the Cottage, how you saved everyone”

“I’m sorry we didn’t explain…” Stella said looking at him.

“I get it…but now that I do know…Thank you for saving my family…all of them…I owe you” Alec said genuinely smiling at Stella.

Stella smiled brightly at him. “Does this mean we’re friends now?”

Alec lost his smile as he looked to Jace who was snickering, as Stella smile grew wider. “This means I tolerate you” Alec said looking back at her.

“Good enough for me” Stella shrugged smiling widely at him as he shook his head. Alec then looked back to the others and then to Magnus, who was being very quiet as he lingered in the back.

Clary, looked from Magnus to Alec, realizing they needed alone time and cleared her throat “We should all go check on Izzy…she’s probably wondering why we haven’t come to lavish affection over her as yet” Clary said laughing pushing Jace toward the door a bit. “Except for you Magnus” Clary said as Stella and Lydia caught on, walking quickly to the doors.

The last thing Alec and Magnus saw was Clary’s smile as she closed the door behind her, while pushing everyone else out.

 “She is almost as good as Luke and Jocelyn at that” Magnus said as Alec turned to him nodding slightly. “Look Alec...” Magnus started but stopped when he saw Alec walking over to him with a determined look on his face. Magnus didn’t dare move as he looked quite confused, up to the point Alec stopped in front of him, pulled him in closer by the waist and kissed him hard on the lips. Magnus thrown completely off guard took a moment, before he kissed Alec back. Alec held tightly to his waist as the kiss started to become a bit desperate. Magnus however couldn’t turn his thoughts off, it wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying this, he missed Alec’s touch, his lips and body but he didn’t understand Alec’s reaction. He pulled away slightly as Alec rested his forehead against his, both catching their breath.

Magnus looked to Alec, searching his eyes and smiled slightly as he stroked Alec’s cheek. “Darling what was…?”

 “I love you.” Alec blurted out causing Magnus to lose his smile as he stared at Alec.

“What?” Magnus asked quickly, blinking a couple of times.

“I love you Magnus Bane…I am totally and completely in love with you” Alec said looking at him as blush crept over his cheeks, but he wouldn’t dare look away from his warlock.

 Magnus after a moment of staring practically leapt forward capturing Alec’s lips with his as Alec steadied themselves, before they tumbled to the ground. Alec arms wrapping around Magnus tightly as Magnus pulled Alec closer to him by his neck.

“I love you too” Magnus said against Alec’s lips, and then pulled away slightly looking at Alec with nothing but love. “I love you too…more than you would ever know”

Alec let out a sigh of relief, as a huge smile came across his face, still having Magnus wrapped in his arms. “Can you…can you say it again”

Magnus laughed bringing Alec into another kiss and then pulled away “…I…” He said looking to Alec and then leaning in again and gave him another quick peck. “…Love…” He said, his nose rubbing against Alec’s before he kissed him again. Magnus pulled away once more to look at Alec, who couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus’s lips. “You” Magnus said as Alec looked at him in the eyes before kissing him once more.

This time however the kiss was soft, as both boys just lingered, enjoying the missing piece of them that finally made its way back, completing the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also...I know some wanted Alec to make Jace suffer...but time to forgive right and move on...bigger issues to deal with right guys haha...and though Jace is forgiven, that doesn't mean he still cant suffer!!


	41. Needed a night like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just...I don't even know!!  
> Just hope you all enjoy  
> I am writing more so maybe i will get more up later!  
> Love you all awesome ppl!!

Alec and Magnus entered Izzy’s room where everyone had gathered. Simon was sitting next to Izzy as both cuddled up in her bed as Clary and Jace sat at the end. Everyone else had gotten seats placing them next to the bed all talking. Izzy turned when hearing her room door and Magnus summoned up, a dozen roses.

“I hope you paid for those” Alec mumbled as they made their way to her bed.

“Of course I did darling” Magnus whispered back, though the smirk on his face left Alec truly wondering. “Sweet, sweet Isabelle…how we were all so worried” Magnus said handing her the flowers as she took them graciously, smelling them.

“Thank you Magnus…they’re beautiful” Isabelle smiled at him as he winked back at her.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked squeezing her hand affectionately

“Way better now…actually, I would really like to get out of bed, move about…so maybe you can tell everyone here that I am very capable of walking and moving about” Izzy said looking pleadingly at Magnus.

Magnus smiled winking at her and then looking to everyone “She is allowed to move about…actually it would be for the best, since she was bed ridden for so long”

“Thank the angel” Izzy said gracefully getting out of bed and stretching. “Oh” She said turning around to face everyone, with a huge smile. “How about I cook us dinner…I’m starving and…”

“Or we can go out for dinner…to celebrate…that you’re okay” Luke suggested as everyone chimed in, agreeing with that idea. Izzy narrowed her eyes, shaking her head.

“Hmm…okay but I get to pick the restaurant” Izzy said smiling

“Deal” Luke nodded as everyone looked as if they just dodged a bullet.

*

They were all now seated in the middle of an Italian restaurant that Izzy had picked, located in the middle of the city. A lot was happening tonight, with people performing in the middle of the streets, to bars and clubs blasting music, to people walking, hand in hand just enjoying the night. Izzy stared out the window just taking in the Mundane’s walking about, enjoying life. Everyone else was looking over the menu, deciding what they would like when the waiter came over.

Taking everyone’s orders, no one missed as the waiter flirted with Alec a couple of times, causing a jealous Magnus to undo the waiter’s belt causing his pants to fall, revealing his heart underwear. Quickly the waiter ran into the kitchen as Alec looked to Magnus unimpressed at his behavior. Magnus hiding his smile just shrugged, causing everyone to laugh at the two. Everyone would agree that they needed a night like this, to relax and forget about the looming threat hanging over their heads. They all engaged in conversation as everyone swapped their meals so everyone could have a taste of each dish. The tension of the past week was quickly dissolving and the close group dynamic was coming back and Izzy couldn’t help but smile as everyone, talked and laughed.

After dinner Izzy was ready to keep the fun going and mentioned going to a club. Lydia, Jace, Simon and Clary all agreed, excited to continue the night. Stella said she would like to go home, as she said she was tired, both Luke and Jocelyn agreeing to accompany her back to the house.

Magnus would have gladly gone clubbing but at that moment Alec whispered in his ear asking to go for a walk instead, and he couldn’t refuse.

“We’ll skip too” Magnus said seeing Alec sigh in relief as he smiled at the others.

“Boo…why” Lydia said looking at the two raising an eyebrow.

“Just leave them, that was their nice way of saying they want alone time” Izzy said smiling and then linking Clary and Lydia’s arms with hers. “Let’s go and get drinks” She then looked to Alec and Magnus and raised an eyebrow. “You two behave yourselves”

Alec quickly started to blush as everyone laughed; Izzy then winked at the two and walked off dragging Clary and Lydia, Simon and Jace following close behind.

“Shall I drive us back?” Luke asked looking over to Magnus and Alec.

“We’ll walk” Magnus said looking to Luke, who nodded and then turned to Jocelyne. She smiled at the two as Stella gave them both a quick goodbye and then the three headed over to the car to go home.

“Shall we?” Magnus asked looking over to Alec, who just nodded in response. Magnus stretched out his hand as Alec smiled and took it, intertwining their fingers as they walked down the avenue. They walked in silence for a bit just enjoying one another’s company till they walked past a small park. Someone was playing classical music, as couples danced. Magnus of course stopped and looked over to Alec smiling.

Alec looked to him confused by the sudden stop, glanced over to the park and then back at Magnus. “Oh no” Alec said shaking his head looking.

“Why not darling” Magnus practically huffed out at Alec’s reaction.

“I’m not dancing in the middle of a park in front of strangers…” Alec said looking to Magnus who sighed.

“Very well” Magnus said walking ahead, only for Alec’s grasp over his hand to tighten as he pulled Magnus into the park entrance closer to the music and then pulled him in closer.

“One dance” Alec sighed as he rested his hands on Magnus’s hip. Magnus stared at him in shock but quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

“One dance” Magnus agreed, smiling up at Alec who rolled his eyes but smiled right back at him, causing his heart to flutter.

They were on their fourth song, and Magnus felt as if he were on cloud 9. He had to admit he was very surprised. Not by Alec’s dancing, he moved smoothly and gracefully being a shadow hunter, it was obvious he would be great at dancing. What shocked Magnus was Alec singing along to the music softly in his ear, and his voice was incredible. Magnus wasn’t even sure if Alec knew he was singing as his eyes were closed just totally wrapped up in the moment of being with Magnus.

Finally Magnus pulled away slightly, then leaning forward kissing Alec softly. Alec kissed him back just as soft and then rested his forward against Magnus’s own, looking at him with nothing but affection.

“Shall we go darling” Magnus asked as he looked to Alec, playing idly with his hair. Alec just nodded, kissing him once more and then taking his hand leading him away from the park.

*

When they got back to the house both boys came in quietly as the house was pretty quiet. They made their way upstairs, Alec going right Izzy’s room to check on her. Of course her room was empty and Alec couldn’t help but shake his head knowing they were all still out. Leave it up to Izzy to stay out all night after waking up from an attack that very day. He closed her door turning to see Magnus smiling at him.

“Alexander, would you like to join me upstairs for a drink?”

“Sure” Alec said looking at Magnus as if he could refuse him of anything, and then followed him up the stairs to his room.

As they entered, chairman came running over to Alec who in turn dropped to his knees, patting the cat softly. Magnus rolled his eyes stepping around the two as he went over to the mini bar over by his couch.

“Darling would you leave the chairman and come sit with me, please.”

Alec looked over to Magnus who was smirking at him and Alec couldn’t help but laugh, as he got up leaving chairman, who quickly ran off again. Alec took a seat next to Magnus, who was holding out a drink Alec smiling sweetly at him. Alec took it and eyed it cautiously as the fizzy drink changed from blue, to green to red.

“Umm Magnus, what exactly is this” Alec questioned looking over to Magnus who just rolled his eyes.

“Take a sip of it my love” Magnus said as he pushed the glass closer to Alec’s mouth.

Alec sighed looking at the drink once more and then quickly took a sip. He had to admit it was delicious, and you could barely taste any alcohol. Magnus smiled as he drank his own, seeing Alec’s approval over the drink.

“Like it” Magnus asked smirking at Alec who rolled his eyes.

“As if you don’t already know the answer” Alec said to him as Magnus smiled widely.

The conversation flowed smoothly from their and soon Alec was placing his empty glass over on the table. “My Alexander, you finished that quickly. Would you like another” Magnus said reaching over, and running a finger over Alec’s, deflect rune.

Alec heart started to beat a bit faster as he looked over to Magnus, finally speaking after a moment. “Are you trying to get me drunk, take advantage of me?”

Magnus looked at him nodding slowly as he smiled “Of course not my love…I would never do such a thing”

Alec looked at him for a moment and then moved forward bringing a hand behind Magnus’s neck and pulling him closer as he kissed him. Magnus dropped his drink causing the glass to shatter, while he was trying to find the table to place his drink on. Alec pulled away slightly but Magnus pulled him back.

“It’s nothing darling” Magnus muttered before crashing their lips together again.

Alec moved both their bodies so that he was now on top of Magnus as Magnus had his legs wrapped around Alec’s waist. Magnus hands ran through Alec’s hair, as Alec kissed him deeper, slowly moving from Magnus’s lips, kissing his cheek over to his ear, where he nibbled lightly. Magnus grasped Alec’s hair tighter as his eyes closed, leaning his head further to the right so Alec had more room, as he kissed down his neck. Alec left hand cradled Magnus’s face as he moved his right hand down Magnus’s chest, all the way to his pants, lightly cupping Magnus’s growing erection as he lightly rubbed it. Magnus back arched at the sudden connection as a moan escaped him, as Alec was now sucking lightly at the side of his neck. Before Alec could blink, he was being pushed back as Magnus climbed on top of his lap straddling him. His cat eyes showing, as his pupils were blown. Both boys breathing were erratic and Magnus quickly kissed Alec hard. Magnus’s tongue darting in and massaging Alec’s mouth, as he slowly rocked against Alec, who whimpered against Magnus’s mouth. Magnus started to unbutton Alec’s shirt, pulling it out from his black jeans and pushing it open, revealing Alec’s bare chest. Magnus ran his hands down Alec’s chest and was soon kissing down Alec’s neck, to his chest, slowly running his tongue over one of Alec’s nipples. Alec moaned throwing his head back as Magnus made his way back up to Alec’s neck, sucking at his deflect rune as Alec’s strong arms wrapped around Magnus. Magnus hips meeting Alec’s as both boys rocked creating more friction.

“I….Magnus….I” Alec said, voice strained and clearly unable to form a coherent sentence, as Magnus continued to suck at his neck, rocking against his body, both boys not able to control the moans. Finally Alec pushed Magnus away looking at him breathing heavily. “Bed…now” Alec said quickly as Magnus smiled getting up.

Alec stood connecting their mouths once more as he grabbed at Magnus’s shirt popping it open, the sound of buttons hitting the floor. Magnus was way too far gone to even care that one of his shirts were now ruined. Magnus pushed Alec to the bed as he unbuckled his belt and then reached for Alec’s.

“Just magic the damn things off” Alec growled reaching up for Magnus desperate for the contact.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh as his lips were once again captured by Alec’s, as a simple flick of his fingers left them both naked, wrapped in each other’s embraces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I try my best with writing these scenes and I hope I do them well enough!!


	42. I know darling…but duty calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to upload tonight I think you guys!!  
> So I just hope you all enjoy it!!

It was around 9:00 am and everyone was up and had gathered in the kitchen, except for Magnus and Alec. This time wasn’t unusual for Magnus not to be up but for Alec to still be asleep, that was a bit strange. Stella had told them she had another dream, this time of an abandoned factory and she assumed that this was Darcy’s hideout. They now just wanted to discuss this with everyone and what their next move should be. To make this morning even more hectic, they also received a letter from Maryse this morning, asking Alec and Isabelle to join them at the institute for a meeting.

“How is it that we drank last night and are up before those two” Jace muttered as Clary handed him coffee.

“Ugh, don’t mention drinks” Simon said slumping over his chair.

“Stop shouting” Lydia whispered grasping onto her mug.

“I’ll go get them” Izzy said quickly getting up and leaving the kitchen. She went to check Alec’s room finding it empty and then went straight to Magnus’s own. Izzy knocked on Magnus’s door and quietly entered when she heard no reply. As she moved through the room she covered her eyes as she reached the bedroom and stepped in.

“Everyone descent” She asked hearing Magnus chuckle as she slowly uncovered her eyes, smiling at him. “Busy night”

“I don’t kiss and tell Isabelle” Magnus said as he put the book down he was reading, as a hand idly played with Alec’s hair.

Isabelle eyes reached her brother and her heart swelled at the sight of him. Her uptight, keep to himself brother was now draped over Magnus, arms wrapped around and his head resting on Magnus’s chest as if it were a pillow as he slept. He looked utterly comfortable and his usual serious face was so at peace, he looked so young and carefree. Izzy had to fight the urge to jump on the bed and hug both her brother and Magnus.

“Seeing as you have my brother so worn out that I think this is the latest he has slept in ages…It doesn’t take much to figure out what went down”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh now causing Alec to stir as he pulled Magnus in closer. Magnus couldn’t help but look over at him with pure affection and Izzy suddenly felt like she was intruding on something way to personal.

“Everyone is waiting for you two downstairs…Stella had another dream” Izzy said quickly causing Magnus to look at her now, his smile slowly fading as he nodded. Izzy looked at him and smiled slightly as she turned on her heels and left.

Magnus looked back to Alec and slowly started to kiss the top of his head. “Alexander…We have to get up now”

Alec eyes slowly began to open as Magnus kissed the top of his head once more. “I don’t want to” Alec said after a moment burying his head into Magnus neck as Magnus played with his hair.

“I know darling…but duty calls”

Alec grumbled against Magnus neck, Magnus didn’t understand a word and then after a moment Alec pushed away sitting up. Alec then turned to Magnus who was smiling at him sympathetically and quickly leaned over, kissing Magnus quickly on the lips and smiled at him. “Good morning”

“Morning my angel” Magnus said smiling at him as Alec grinned his perfect smile. It was not natural for anyone to look this good in the morning Magnus thought. Alec then got out of bed to have a quick shower and change to meet everyone down stairs. Of course the shower wasn’t that quick when Magnus joined in but at least they had both freshened up when they entered the kitchen an hour later.

*

 “What took you two so long” Jace said as Magnus and Alec entered the kitchen.

“Judging by the hickey’s running down their necks, I don’t think you really want details Jace” Lydia said sipping her second cup of coffee, as Clary and Izzy laughed as Jace froze and Alec blushed furiously.

“You said Stella had another dream” Magnus said changing the subject quickly, looking over to Stella who was hiding her smile.

“Yes…it was with a factory…it was old, clearly abandoned…I dreamt Darcy was there, and I think that’s where she has been hiding out…it looked like an old milk factory.” Stella said looking to Magnus and Alec.

Alec looked at her for a moment and then nodded slightly as Izzy looked at him. “Also” She began. “Mom wants to have a meeting with me and…”

“And me” Jace said interrupting Izzy, causing all eyes to land on him. “Sometime today, she didn’t mention what it was about”

“Okay” Alec said after a moment, all looking at him waiting for more on what he wanted to do next.

“That’s it” Izzy asked raising an eyebrow looking at her brother.

“For now, yes…You and Jace go to the meeting; let’s see what mother has to say…but we should also figure out where the hell this factory is…when we do, we can work out our plan from there.”

“You don’t want to tell the Clave…or inform the institute” Clary asked raising an eyebrow.

“Why, so they can tell us to sit tight and let another opportunity pass us by…No, I say we figure out the location of the factory…that way we have our story as to where we found the necklace and we can finally put a stop to Darcy and this mission.” Alec said looking to Clary. Everyone shuffled on their feet looking to Alec seeming a bit unsure.

“I agree with Alec…right now we can’t get the Clave involved…if we do…it will be like the cottage, all over again. If we use it as an emergency mission, then they would have no choice but to pardon us…We can even call them for back up, on our way there…Izzy, let you and I go see what Maryse wants…Clary, Simon, and Lydia, why don’t you all help out Stella and see which factory around this part would be the one we’re looking for….Magnus, I guess go to your loft to get the necklace…I say we go to the factory by nightfall.” Jace said looking from Alec as he gave everyone a job.

“Are you really sure we should rush into this….” Simon said looking to the group. “Maybe we should at least tell Luke and Jocelyn, when they get back…”

“We’ll fill them in on the plan later…we aren’t going in blind…Something tells me, we will need all the help we can get…but we also have the element of surprise over Darcy…” Jace said looking to Simon.

“We thought that with the cottage too” Simon shot back as Jace rolled his eyes.

“Well what do you want us to do then Simon” Jace said crossing his arms.

“Would you two give it a rest” Clary said “Jace and Izzy you two go see what Maryse has to say…mom and Luke are at the institute now, so maybe fill them in on this whole thing…we’ll find the location of the factory and get the necklace…but I say we have a serious discussion, when you two return on what to do next…we’ll take a vote if anything….as of now we all have our jobs and we shall take it one step at a time”

“Works for me” Jace said looking to Simon.

“Fine” Simon said crossing his arms.

*

“Why didn’t you want to tell Alec that Mother wanted to speak with him also” Izzy asked as she and Jace entered the institute.

“Truthfully, he’s had enough stress and every time he and Maryse are anywhere near one another, it never turns into something good. I can act like an adult and leader for one meeting, in order to give Alec a break from….”

“Izzy…and Jace, where is Alec?” Maryse said walking to the two.

“He was busy…so he sent me instead” Jace said looking at Maryse, who narrowed his eyes.

“Busy with what exactly…and if you tell me he is with that warlock….”

“What mother? do you think he didn’t come to the meeting because he preferred to stay back and bang _Magnus”_ Izzy said emphasizing Magnus’s name.

Maryse looked at her completely appalled. “That’s not…I wasn’t…how dare you…..Just follow me” She said quickly turning around and heading over to one of the conference rooms.

“Don’t tell Alec I said that” Izzy said after a moment.

“I wouldn’t dream of it…I mean I love you more for it…but he would kill you” Jace said throwing an arm around Izzy shoulders smiling at her as they both made their way to the conference room.

Jace stopped by the door pulling out his phone seeing Alec’s name light up over the screen, showing it to Izzy.

“I’ll stall, make it quick” She said entering the room as Jace nodded and picked up the phone.

“Alec”

“Hey…I need you to meet me at the Dawn’s house after your meeting” Alec said over the phone.

“What why?” Jace said a bit confused walking a bit away from the conference door so no one could overhear.

“It’s just…I need you to come meet me there….I’ll explain everything…Bring Izzy…”

“Alec you are not making any sense, are you heading their alone” Jace said feeling a bit panicked.

“Yes…I couldn’t involve the others…”

“Alec listen to me…I don’t know what this is about but turn back and get the others to come along…If you get caught…” Jace said running a hand through his hair.

“Nothing will happen….The Clave cleared the area, I got confirmation of that this morning…It’s fine for us to check it out…I can’t tell the others…Look, Jace just get in and out of the meeting as quick as possible and you and Izzy get over here”

“Alec you can’t go alone…just because the clave cleared it doesn’t mean it’s magically safe. Get back to the house and wait on me and we will go to together….” Jace argued

“Dammit Jace just trust me please and for once do what I am asking”

Jace stayed silent a moment and sighed. “Fine just please be careful…I will call you when I’m out of the meeting and Izzy and I will meet you there.”

“Thanks”

Jace heard the click and stared at the phone for a bit longer then stuffed it into his pocket heading inside the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you guys...I am obsessing over the new posters for season 2...Love the Magnus one...have you seen it??  
> I am dying for Alec's own!!  
> Sorry I have no one who watches this show with me, so you guys are all I have to fan girl with! haha  
> anyway back to the story!


	43. Well this is a surprising turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another one!!  
> This one isn't that nice...but enjoy it anyways  
> haha   
> Thanks for reading you guys!!

Alec didn’t trust Stella, and would probably never trust Stella. After hearing about her dream this morning, this was exactly what he was waiting on. Once again the lead on Darcy had been dead but once everyone was willing to work together again, she magically had a dream of Darcy’s exact location. Alec knew everything was way to coincidental but now he was convinced something was wrong. Quickly he snuck into the dawn’s house, knowing he needed to find some sort of proof that Stella was in this with Darcy or she had some sort of hidden agenda. He knew that if he was going to find it he would start where Stella grew up. It was pretty dark in the house so he quickly took out his witch light; not wanting to give out any indication someone was in the house and went searching. For what exactly, he wasn’t sure but he needed some sort of proof, especially when Jace and Izzy got here. He decided to go check out Stella’s room, and then maybe the Dawn’s. He wanted to find something more on Darcy and Stella, and what her powers really entailed. As Alec was walking past the Dawn’s bedroom however his witch light caught something. It was writing on the wall clearly only shown by the light of a witch light, something that no ordinary light would show. Looking around he saw that the writing was some sort of riddle.

 I hold memories, but none of my own,

Whatever’s on my inside is what is shown.

If I'm ever different it’s because you changed me,

 I am decoration, here for you to arrange me.

Alec stared at it for a moment reading it over again. “Why do we have to make everything into a puzzle?” He muttered to himself rolling his eyes.

Glancing around the room the answer clicked to him, when his eyes landed on a picture frame hanging on the wall. Walking over to it, seeing it was a picture of the                     dogs playing poker as Alec sighed. He took the picture frame off from where it was hanging, to see that a latch was hidden behind it. Alec knocked around the latch; realizing part of the wall was hollow and quickly turned the latch, revealing a small secret compartment that held a book. Alec cocked an eyebrow as he reached for it, bringing out of the compartment, he realized he was now holding an album.

_Why would they want to hide this away?_ He thought as he sat on the bed opening the book. Inside were many pictures of the Dawn family, and they all looked pretty happy.  It was kind of sad knowing how what happened to this family and he felt bad for prying into something, which was clearly close to their hearts. As Alec was about to close the book he noticed something that Mrs. Dawn was wearing, taking a closer look, he realized it was the necklace. Flipping through more pages, he realized in each picture, she had it on. _Why would Stella say she had never seen the necklace before, if she practically grew up around it?_

Just then Alec took a closer look at the little girl posing with her mother. She was in a princess outfit with a fairy wand smiling widely. Alec however noticed the color of her eyes and that they were blue, a very deep blue. He flipped through more pages now, looking closely at the little girl in each picture. All the pictures with the girl in it had blue eyes, up until he reached their life in Idris. The Dawns looked younger at this point, along with two identical little girls, but the eye colors were different, one grey and the other blue. Alec finally landed on a page with baby pictures under each had the name of each baby. Both looked identical, except for the eye color. Stella was the one with blue eyes, the type of color that actually made you feel good and safe staring into them. While Darcy had grey eyes, the color of steel, the kind of eyes that was cold and empty. The feeling Alec got whenever he looked into “Stella’s”, steel grey eyes. Alec quickly took a picture that held the family of four and another of Stella and Darcy. He needed to warn the others, that the person they had been trying to stop was the person they were protecting this whole time. Quickly putting the book back into the spot he found it, he packed everything away and stuffed the pictures into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. As he ran down the steps something caught his eye, causing him to stop.

“Well this is a surprising turn of events…like holy plot twist you know”

“Stella” Alec said looking at her, trying to calm himself down “What are you doing here?” he asked, as he watched her slowly get up from where she was sitting.

“Oh Alec, you’ve always been the smart one, don’t play dumb now….Let me properly introduce myself…I’m Darcy” Darcy smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake it.

Alec just looked down at her hand and back up her not budging.

“Okay…don’t shake my hand…you were more of the type to knock someone off their feet with first meetings anyway…” Darcy said waving her hand as a dark force flung Alec back into a wall. “I have to say Alec, this betrayal hurts….You really did have me convinced that you were finally on my side” Darcy said stooping down, looking at Alec as she grabbed his face. “So tell me what did you find that had you wanting to dash out of here so quickly…”

“Nothing” Alec said pulling his face away from Darcy’s grasp. “Apparently when your parents left you in Idris they wiped their hands clean of you…it’s almost like you never existed to them”

Darcy looked at him narrowing her eyes and then started to laugh. “You’re trying to hurt me…that was cute”

“No” Alec said and then flung his leg forward kicking her causing Darcy to stagger backwards. “I was trying to distract you” He said pulling an arrow and letting it go right at her.

Darcy caught it inches away from her chest and looked at Alec who stared at her in awe. “Oh that was good…I always liked you Alec, you were always the one most difficult to read…thus making you the most exciting…but I’m really close to my goal and I am not going to allow you to take it away from me” Darcy flicked her wrist causing Alec to lose his sight for a moment, as she was able to get up and kick his bow and arrow away.

Alec finally got his sight back as Darcy was now looking at him smiling widely. “Ooo what now” Darcy asked as she laughed lightly.

“What are going to do…kill me?” Alec asked trying to look for a way out.

“Oh no…that’s would be too easy on you, I like to make everyone suffer…so I’m just going to hurt you…something that will fuel each and every one of their anger, that it would push them into going to the factory sooner…rather than later.” Darcy smiled to him.

“Why are you so eager on getting everyone to the factory” Alec asked “You knew where the necklace was why…not take it and go”

“That’s for me to know and for you to….well you know how the saying goes” Darcy said and then suddenly she ran to Alec pulling him by the arm and pushing him into the dining room. “Oh and I get to share my favorite part of my powers with you” Darcy said giddily as Alec looked at her realizing she was utterly insane. “I can control demons…like all type of demons, including greater demons” Darcy smiled wickedly as Alec eyes grew wide. “Now I said I wasn’t going to kill you…but who knows what damage a greater demon could do…You see not only are you going to go through excruciating pain…but by the time you recover…I guarantee every one you love would be dead. You see that’s the kind of way I handle things”

Just then Alec’s phone started to ring, as Darcy cocked an eyebrow looking at him. Alec knew if he didn’t answer the phone, Jace would still come and who knows what would happen if the greater demon is still around. He also wouldn’t be able to get a word out about Stella actually be Darcy, if Darcy was right there and by the smile on her face she knew Alec was screwed. He quickly answered as Darcy took a step closer.

“Jace…no I am fine…I’ll explain everything when I return home, just don’t come to the Dawn’s house” Alec said not taking his eyes off Darcy. “I know…Just…Don’t I am leaving now…I’ll see you soon”

Darcy smiled as she watched him hang up the phone “What a hero you are” She said smiling. “Oh Alec…If I were you…I’d start running” Darcy said throwing his bow and arrow to him as he heard a loud screech coming from upstairs, by the time he looked back, Darcy was gone. He quickly ran for the back door, pulling out his phone, soon realizing static was interfering with it. He needed to get home to warn the others.

Alec heard the screech from behind him again, it was getting closer but Alec didn’t dare turn around, he just ran ahead.

*

“Let me just say you handled that demon like a boss” Darcy said walking quickly from behind Alec, to catch up to him as he hobbled towards the house.

He was losing a lot of blood and was feeling light headed, no longer feeling any pain, which couldn’t be a good sign.

“I mean, very impressive. That’s why I called it off because you deserved to be found you before…” Darcy continued speaking as Alec collapsed in the front yard of the house. “Oh, you don’t look to good…if only you could call someone for help” She said stooping down to look at him. “You know what my favourite word in the English language is…It’s the word almost…She was almost loved…they almost waited...They almost cared” Alec’s breathing was becoming shallow as he looked to Darcy, who raised an eyebrow. “You almost saved them….it’s used when you expect something to happen but then something throws you off course and you are just left…wishing” She whispered in his ear and then stood up. Alec’s eyes closing as he was no longer able to keep them opened.


	44. Something is wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter guys!!!  
> I am so happy you all are enjoying this story...I am just grateful ppl are reading it...but the Kudos  
> and I say it all the time but I clearly don't think I'm getting my message across!!  
> So I will do it in all caps with exclamation points.  
> THE COMMENTS!!!!! EVERYONE!!! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!! TALK ABOUT MAKING MY DAY!!! I LITERALLY LOVE YOU ALL AND JUST WANT YOU ALL TO BE FOREVER HAPPY!!!! THANK YOU A MILLION X INFINITY....YEA I WENT THERE!!  
> anyway enjoy!

“Something is wrong, he should be back by now” Jace said looking over to everyone as he threw his phone down on the couch running his hands through his hair.

 “This isn’t like him to do something so reckless. Why would he go to the Dawn’s house…alone” Magnus asked pacing the living room as everyone stared at him, blue sparks emanating from his fingertips.

Izzy sat on one of the couches, only realizing how fidgety she had been when Clary came and held her hand to stop it from shaking.

After Jace received the phone call from Alec telling them not to come, he and Izzy returned back to the house, both going to speak with Magnus. Who in return looked at them completely stunned as he hadn’t heard anything from Alec? He said how Alec mentioned that he was called into the institute but that was it. All three then went to speak with Clary, Simon and Lydia about what happened.

They were all now gathered in the living room, after half an hour of waiting and hearing nothing from him.

“This is Alec we are talking about, I am sure he is fine…maybe his phone just died” Clary said pulling Izzy into a hug as she turned to face Jace.

Just then the room doors opened and everyone turned as Stella entered the room, holding a laptop.

“Hey I think I found the Loca….What’s going on”

“Stella, sorry we should have called you, we are in a bit of a tizzy” Lydia asked looking over to her. No one really questioned her whereabouts as everyone’s train of thought was on Alec.  

“umm it’s okay I was in my room…I was doing research and I am pretty sure I found the factory, where Darcy is hiding…I was so wrapped up in what I was doing, that I probably wouldn’t of heard you even if you called…but seriously what’s wrong”

“We’ve lost contact with Alec…apparently he went to your parents’ house earlier today and…we can’t reach him” Luke explained to her.

“That’s odd…You don’t think he’s hurt do you?”

Magnus glared over at Stella at what a stupid question that was but before he could open his mouth to speak, Jace let out a scream falling to his knees. Clary and Izzy both ran over to him, worry clear on their faces.

“Jace” Izzy said grasping onto him as he continued to scream grasping his side.

“Something’s wrong” He was able to get out before screaming once more falling to the ground. “My parabatai bond…Alec…..Alec’s in trouble” Jace screamed clutching his side.

Magnus didn’t wait for anyone else to talk as he ran out the room, heading straight to the Dawn’s house, as he pulled out his phone. Dialing Alec’s number, he put it to his ear as he walked out the house and down the pathway, only to stop. The faint sound of Alec’s ringtone could be heard as he quickly looked around the front lawn. That’s when he noticed the body, lying on the grass and Magnus felt his heart drop to his stomach. He quickly ran over dropping his phone and skidding on his knees next to Alec.

“Alexander…” Magnus said looking at Alec who looked extremely pale, as he was covered in his own blood. Thoughts raced through Magnus’s head as tears filled his eyes, his hands hovering over Alec, too afraid to move him in case he made things worse.

“Oh my god” Clary gasped staring at Alec as Jace froze getting a good look at his parabatai, who was unresponsive. Izzy fell to her knees as a sob escaped her lips, while the others gathered around. Magnus didn’t hear or see when the others arrived; he just stared down at his Alexander, his broken angel.

 “Magnus, we need to get him inside…” Izzy explained touching Magnus’s shoulder gently, as tears streamed down her face. Magnus heard the faint sound of Izzy’s voice as he finally snapped out of his trance, looking over at her. He could feel his own tears run down his cheeks as she wiped them away. It took a while for the words to actually register but he then nodded.

 “Help me move him…we need to be as gentle with him as possible” Magnus said as loud as he could to the others, though to him his voice sounded like a whisper. Simon pushed past Jace who was still in a daze and went to help Luke, Jocelyne and Magnus lift and move Alec as Lydia ran ahead, opening the front door.

They carefully laid Alec on one of the couches in the living room, as Magnus barked out orders. Luke ran to get a bucket of warm water, Jocelyne got towels, and Lydia was told to go to Magnus’s room and retrieve ingredients.

“He’s lost a lot of a blood” Magnus said as he carefully took off Alec’s jacket, as Simon helped prop Alec up, keeping him as still as possible. “I can put a stop to the bleeding but he’s going to need blood”

“I’ll talk to Raph” Simon said quickly looking to Magnus. “He’ll help.”

Magnus eyes caught a glimpse of something, hidden inside the pocket of Alec’s jacket but when Simon spoke; it threw off his train of thought. Magnus just looked over to Simon and then nodded, dropping the jacket to the floor. Simon then helped Magnus lay Alec back down as gently as they could and then walked over to Izzy. Pulling her close, he rubbed her arms while speaking softly, asking her to come with him. Izzy slowly looked away from Alec’s limp body and nodded to Simon, knowing if she were with Simon she would be more helpful.

Clary came back with material scissors as Magnus thanked her quickly, cutting opened Alec’s blood stained shirt and getting a good look at the damage. There was a hug gash of claws that scratched down Alec’s chest and though they were deep nothing a bit (well a lot) of warlock magic couldn’t fix. He could also see a gash by Alec’s left temple, but nothing was broken, and there was no sign of poisoning. Whatever the reason for the attack, it was the demon’s way of just having fun and not to actually kill Alec. This was something that demons don’t usually do, unless they were summoned. Magnus couldn’t think too much into it, the biggest worry at the moment for now was blood loss.

 Jocelyn gasped at the sight as she and Luke returned with towels and warm water. Magnus asked one to clean the wounds, while the other put pressure to try and control the bleeding. Lydia stepped in at that moment, with the ingredients placing them on a table close to Magnus.

“Thank you for all your help, but now I need you all to leave” Magnus said looking over the ingredients, taking something out of a vile and forcing it down Alec’s throat.

“No…you can’t ask me to leave him…I won’t leave him this way…..I” Jace said finally finding his voice,  getting over the shock of seeing Alec, as anger now replaced the fear.

“I said get the fuck out” Magnus said dangerously low, his cat eyes gleaming, causing everyone to take a step back from him.

“Come on Jace…We should do what he says…Alec is being left in the best hands to take care of him …let’s do what Magnus says” Clary said tugging at Jace’s arm not taking her eyes off of Magnus.

“Fine” Jace said after a moment storming out. Clary following close behind as Lydia mumbled a quick ‘if you need any help, call’. Jocelyne and Luke were turning to leave when Magnus stopped them.

“Actually, I would prefer if you two would stay, please” Magnus said not looking in their direction, they both shared a look and then walked back over to him.

Magnus glanced over just as Stella closed the door and to him, it almost looked as if she were smiling…it was a cold, devious smile causing him to do a double take, but by then, the doors had shut. He quickly pushed the thoughts away coming to the conclusion, he must have imagined it. No one in their right mind would take pleasure in other people’s pain.

*

“For the last time, I am not just going to sit here and wait while we know where this bitch is” Jace said as he got a seraph blade and a dagger.

“Jace you’re not thinking clearly, we can’t just leave” Clary said pleading with him, following him around the room as Jace got ready for a battle.

“No I am tired of us always being the one’s getting hurt by this little girl’s sick twisted games…It’s time to put an end to this…She’s gone too far this time…Alec is suffering, I feel it…and I wasn’t there to protect him…he called me for help and I….She isn’t getting away with this…not this time”

“There was no way of knowing this was happening…don’t blame yourself…Alec made a decision for whatever reason to do this alone…” Clary said trying to calm Jace down.

“He called me…There was a reason he didn’t ask anyone else…he figured something out and couldn’t involve everyone and needed Izzy and I for help…He didn’t want to do this alone….Someone blocked our parabatai bond…I don’t know how…but they did…and that’s why it took so long for me to feel his pain…If I could have gotten to him sooner, maybe I could have helped and he….It was Darcy some way…and I am putting a stop to this now” Jace said blinking away the tears that were threatening his eyes.

“There’s no way I can change your mind, is there?” Clary asked sighing, looking to Jace.

“No…look clary…”

“Shut up…I’m coming with you then” Clary said reaching out for a seraph blade of her own. Jace looked at her and after a moment of consideration, he nodded.

“I’m coming too, you are going to need the extra help…We can call for backup on our way there…tell the Clave, Alec was attacked and we had no choice but to follow the lead…They can’t apprehend us for that…it’s time to end this” Lydia said looking over to the two as they nodded.

“Stella, how sure are you that you found the right factory.” Jace asked looking to her.

“Oh I assure you, Darcy will be there…Let’s go”

“Wait…we can’t bring you” Clary said quickly.

“Why”

“Because Stella…it’s dangerous…” Lydia said agreeing with Clary.

“The way I see it, I know how to get to the factory…Right now your down a magical warlock…a vampire and two more shadowhunters…You all need my help…I guarantee you won’t regret me tagging along, I can help”

“She does have a point” Jace sighed looking to Clary and Lydia “Her powers seem to be the only thing that counteracts Darcy’s…and we can use all the help we can get” Jace said

Clary looked to Lydia, who shrugged at her, sighing Clary looked back to Jace. “Fine but we are calling the Clave on our way and I’m going to call Simon also, so he and Izzy can meet us.”

“What about Luke and Jocelyn” Lydia asked looking to Clary.

“If we tell them the plan they will stop us” Jace said looking to Lydia. “I’m not going to be stopped…they will figure it out eventually…Let’s go”

The three girls looked to one another slightly afraid of Jace, as anger oozed from his tone, they all sighed following Jace and quickly sneaking out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also....1 I realize I always say...here is another chapter...and I just slightly annoyed myself...like obvi...way to state the obvious...but 2...and this is most important...did you see the sneak peeks for the first episode...you guys...I am dying, I need people to freak out with me and I have no one...so I turn to you all, as you are all amazing people!  
> That is all!


	45. this just seems too easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys your comments...I cant deal...You all are my favorite people on earth and thanks for coming to my aid when I needed people to freak out with me...seriously you are all the best!!  
> Here is another chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy it  
> xoxo

“Thanks Raph we owe you one” Simon said smiling as Raphael handed him over the blood bags, looking at Simon more annoyed than usual. Maybe it was because they showed up unannounced and demanded blood. Once they explained the story however Raphael was happy to oblige to the request.

“You owe me more than one…tell Magnus this isn’t going to come cheap” Raphael said but then sighed, his features lightening up a bit. “Maybe…wait till Alec gets better…well has recovered”

Simon looked at him trying to hide his smiled as he nodded. He knew Raphael put up a scary front but was really a big softie and would do anything for Magnus, one of his oldest and dearest friends.

“Sure Raph, I’ll tell him” Simon said knowing very well he wasn’t going to say a word, as he carefully put the blood in the bag he was holding.

“Don’t” Raphael said almost too quickly as Simon looked to him now. Raph snarled at him as he spoke once more “I’ll speak with him…for now just get these to him as quickly as you can…and save his shadow hunter” He said and then looked over to Izzy who smiled at him weakly.

“Thank you” she said quickly and Raphael nodded to her and then turned to Simon.

“Simon” He said as Simon looked to him once more, seeing his annoyance starting to return. “Don’t call me Raph again” Simon chuckled lightly and nodded walking away with Izzy by his side, when he turned to look back at Raphael, who was walking back into hotel DuMort.

“Thanks again Raph” Simon shouted as Raphael froze for a moment and then continued walking back to the hotel clearly choosing to ignore Simon.

As Simon started the van his phone rang, Clary’s name flashing across the screen. Izzy looked at him almost petrified, her thoughts flooding to Alec as she gripped the bag filled with blood. Simon squeezed her hand trying to reassure her as he quickly accepted the call.

“Clary…Wait…I can’t…..Jace…stop….That is not….Clary you tell Jace…and he’s back…look Jace…..I can’t…..Clary…he is being…I can’t believe this….Okay…we will…have you talked to the Clave? We will be there as soon as we can”

Izzy looked at Simon, slight fear in her eyes but clearly puzzled by his call, as he hung up the phone and then turned to look at her.

“Have I got a story for you?”

*

Simon and Izzy returned to the house in record time quickly giving over the blood and then asking to speak with Jocelyn and Luke outside. Magnus agreed waving them away; as he took the blood saying he could handle it from here. He was clearly on a one track mind and was not happy about the intrusion; only thing that mattered at the moment was Alec. As they left the room, colors illuminated from behind the doors as both Luke and Jocelyn turned to Simon looking worried. Simon smiled slightly but it soon faltered as he looked away from their expectant gaze, as Izzy raised an eyebrow looking at him. He quickly took a deep breath and in one sentence explained what Clary had told them over the phone, without making eye contact. As he finished speaking he looked back up at Luke and Jocelyn who were clearly stunned as they blinked at him.

“They did what?” Luke and Jocelyn shouted together after a moment, as Simon shrugged slightly, smiling at them.

“They said they were going to call the Clave for back up…so they aren’t alone” Izzy said quickly trying to help the situation. Of course when Simon shot her a look, she realized that was the least helpful sentence there was.

“That doesn’t make me feel better…the Clave being the Clave, will magically appear when the fighting is over and by then, who knows what would have happened” Luke said clearly panicking slightly

“I’m coming with you two…Alec is out of the woods now so I do believe Magnus can handle things from here…and when you kids are out of danger…I am giving you all such a lecture” Jocelyn said heading for the living room.

“Where are you…?” Simon asked watching as Jocelyn stalked away from them, back into the room where Magnus was.

“Just to make sure Magnus would be fine on his own…so I have one less thing to worry about and I can help you all finally take down this horrible little girl and protect you all from the Clave…and whoever else they may send from the institute” Then she stopped by the door looking over to Luke “After this we are going on vacation”

Luke winked at her nodding in agreement, as she walked back into the room to tell Magnus what had happened. Luke turned to Izzy and Simon, both shifting on their feet not looking at him. “Meet me there; I’m going to get real back up”

Simon nodded to him as Izzy sighed, and within five minutes Jocelyn had returned stating Magnus was fine on his own and would join them once he knew Alec was okay. They nodded to her and made their way to Simon’s van and were once again on the road, heading to the factory.

*

Simon had texted Clary when they had left, causing Jace to get angrier considering they weren’t even halfway there as they had to walk. Clary tried to calm him down and even suggested that she would message Simon to come pick them up. With the progress they were making, Simon would probably reach the factory before them. Jace however refused Clary’s request and he walked across the street suddenly to a parking lot, with about ten cars parked. They all followed him however each more confused than the next, as he checked out a car.

“Can you drive this” Jace asked quickly looking at Clary who looked at him strangely but then nodded. “Good” He said then punched at the window causing the glass to shatter and leaving the girls in complete shock as he hotwired a Mundy car.

*

Clary, Lydia, Jace and Stella all got out of the mundane car Jace stole for them to get them to the factory faster. (Yes they just committed a crime, but it’s to avenge Alec) They all stared at the abandoned factory, getting a good look at it, a bad vibe washing over each of them as they looked to one another.

The factory was pretty wide but only about two stories and the inside seemed to be pitched black, as no light shone through the windows. Well whatever windows that weren’t shattered that is, as all eyes then looked to the entrance doors. Each door looked as if they were hanging by a hinge, and that was the only thing keeping them propped up.

“Well this isn’t creepy”

They spun around to see Luke walking their way, all gawking at his speed.

“Luke…We were” Clary started to explain but Luke put up his hand not wanting to hear it.

“Save it…Your mother is on her way now with Simon and Izzy…I contacted the pack hopefully they would arrive soon, my main concern was getting to you all before you did something stupid…Clearly I arrived in time…please just explain the plan to me” Clary looked at him and nodded once, looking over to Jace who looked from her to Luke. “Please tell me you have a plan” Luke sighed looking to all of them, waiting for anyone to say something constructive.

“Well….” Clary said clearly thinking, as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

“You were just going to walk through the front doors weren’t you” Luke sighed hanging is head, unimpressed by them all.

“No” Luke’s head shot up to look at Jace as he continued to speak. “Actually we were going to go through the back door” Jace muttered and Luke looked as if he wanted to smack him.

“You know, I don’t want to get involved but we are just standing out in the open…Maybe we should hide and figure something out before Darcy figures out that we are here.”

Everyone turned to Stella and after a moment nodded, just as Simon, Izzy and Jocelyn showed up. Simon parked his Van behind some trees just as the others gathered by them, out of view. Quickly ducking behind some bushes and trees, they all gathered around.

“Okay so what’s the plan” Jocelyn asked looking at the group.

“They are going to go through the back door” Luke piped up before any one of them could actually say a word. Jocelyn looked at him and then to the others, raising an eyebrow.

“Please tell me this is some sort of joke I just don’t understand” Jocelyn said quickly as no one said a word.

“If you have a better plan then please, we are all ears.” Clary huffed out.

“Simon get as close as you can to the factory, without being seen and see if you can hear anything on the inside.” Simon was taken off guard as Jocelyn barked the order but quickly gained his composure taking off. “Luke and I will check the perimeter, make sure our surroundings are safe, and see if we can try and get a visual on the inside’s layout…One of you please call the Institute or the clave so we aren’t breaking any laws.” Lydia quickly pulled out her phone and took a few steps away to make the calls. “We are going to find our way in, hopefully it’s a place that won’t give away our location when entering the factory…we will stick together, no one is to run off. We find Darcy and we apprehend her, we will not engage in battle unless completely necessary…No one try to be the hero in this…do you understand me” Jocelyn said looking to everyone. “She is dangerous and is very powerful, we stick together and we help out one another. We are stronger if we work together.” They all looked to Jocelyn and nodded in agreement, seeing her physically relax as she looked to Luke “Ready”

Luke nodded and the two ran off to make sure they weren’t being watched or possibly be surrounded, while also looking for an entry way. A place that could let them all get in and out without causing too much noise to alert anyone that they were there.

“Okay I don’t want to put anyone down…but that is an actual start to a plan” Jace and Clary looked over to Stella who looked back to them smiling slightly. “I mean, I’m sure your own would have worked too Jace…believe it or not…I was actually rooting for your plan”

Jace rolled his eyes now, sitting on the grass as Clary sighed. Now it was time to just wait, considering that’s all they could do, till the others completed their tasks, so that they could finally put an end to all of this.

*

Magnus felt drained as he now sat on the floor next to the couch where Alec lay. His color was returning to him, and Magnus made a mental note that he would have to thank Raph for the blood. Alec’s chest now only showed slight pink scars, thanks to all the healing to the wounds Magnus did. The gash on his head Magnus didn’t have a lot of magic left, so even though it was healed, Alec may suffer from a bit of light-headedness. Long story short, Alec would most likely feel some pain and discomfort when he woke but nothing too unbearable. Something Magnus could live with as he held Alec’s hand, looking at his face as it seemed to relax now.

 Magnus mind kept running through questions, like what was he thinking and why he would do this? Just then the memory of something hidden in Alec’s jacket pocket ran through his head and he quickly got up to retrieve it.

He quickly pulled out whatever was hidden, and examined the pictures he was now grasping onto. Alec went all the way to the dawn’s house and almost died for pictures? Magnus questioned looking from the pictures over to Alec and then turned back to look at them closely. That’s when realized why Alec had these, why he risked his life and didn’t want to involve anyone who was at the house. Alec went to the Dawn’s house for proof, to finally prove that Stella…or should he say Darcy, was with them this whole time. Magnus felt anger boil in him knowing he was deceived, how everyone was deceived by her and how much pain she had caused to everyone. How Alec couldn’t fully trust her but they all just put that to Alec, wellbeing Alec…when really his gut feeling was right this whole time. He had to get in contact with the others. This was all Darcy, this was what she wanted. They were all walking into a trap and he needed to protect them.

“Mags”

Magnus of course dropped the pictures and jacket he was holding onto, at the sound of Alec’s weak voice reaching his ear. He spun around to see Alec trying to prop himself up and he quickly ran to him diving into him. Quickly he wrapped his arms around Alec, who fell back into the couch at the force of Magnus crashing into him and kissing him all over his face. Alec couldn’t help but wince at the pain, drawing in a breath causing Magnus to freeze.

“Sorry love” Magnus said quickly as he was about to get off Alec.

Alec however pulled him back down hugging him. “No it’s a good kind of pain” He said as Magnus wrapped his arms around him once more, burying his face in Alec’s neck.

“You had me so worried, you stupid Nephilim” Magnus said kissing Alec’s neck, as Alec’s arms just wrapped around Magnus tighter.

“I am sorry…I am so so sorry...Magnus listen to me…Stella is actually Darcy…Darcy has been…”

“I know” Magnus said looking up to him as Alec pulled his eyebrows. “I found the pictures…I am sorry I never listened to you…”

Alec just leaned down and kissed Magnus softly on the forehead “I don’t care” He said stroking Magnus’s cheek “we just need to warn the others about…”

“That’s our next problem…” Magnus said sitting up now. Alec looked at him and then propped himself up more.

“What do you mean?”

“They went to the factory with Stella…Darcy…Darcy who is pretending to be Stella but is actually Darcy…wow this is confusing”

“Wait they went to the factory…like all of them” Alec said looking at him in shock.

“Yes…after what happened to you, Jace went on a vengeful rampage….They all did…look I was just about to head out to go warn them…I will keep in touch with you and…”

“No I am coming with you….”

“Alec…”

“No Magnus I am not going to sit at home, while everyone I care for his fighting against this psychopath.”

“Alec we will be fine…Luke is getting his pack…the Clave will send backup…just rest”

Alec just looked at Magnus stubbornly raising an eyebrow and then he started to get up from the couch.

“Seriously Alec…you can barely move…”

“I can move just fine” Alec said walking over to get his bow, he was walking a bit stiff, trying to hide the pain.

Magnus just crossed his arms, sighing as he watched Alec, knowing he could either agree with his stubborn boyfriend, or spend an hour fighting before agreeing to his stubborn boyfriend. “Fine…but we are stopping by Raphael on our way to aid us…He has something of mine that will come in handy” Magnus groaned out “Also you aren’t getting involved in the fighting Alexander…these are my conditions”

“Magnus I…”

“Alec” Magnus said. Alec looked at him, closing his mouth slowly knowing this was something he had to agree to. Magnus taking Alec’s silence as agreement, walked over and picked up his bow and arrow, and then handed it over to Alec.

“We’ll discuss it more on our way there” Alec muttered as he and Magnus heading out the door, Magnus groaned shaking his head, as Alec tried to hide his smile.

*

“Okay, I spoke with Councilor Gold and she said she would send backup and would also contact the Institute” Lydia said as she returned to the others.

Simon, Jocelyn and Luke returning not even a minute after Lydia, causing everyone to quickly get to their feet and looked at them expectantly.

“Everything seems quiet and clear…Simon said he heard some activity coming from the right side of the factory…Good news we found a cellar door on the left side” Jocelyn said drawing the outline of the factory into the dirt as everyone stooped to get a good look.

“It’s hidden beneath some rotting wood, and it would most likely lead us right straight into the factory. We will get in undetected and hopefully have the element of surprise” Luke said to the group as they looked over to him and nodded.

“Remember the plan…we sneak in, find Darcy and apprehend her…and I can’t stress this enough…we stick together” Jocelyn said looking at each of them carefully getting her message across as they looked at her and nodded. “Stella, are you sure you want to come with us”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world”

Jocelyn looked to her and then nodded “Everyone be on high alert and be careful”

Luke grasped her hand squeezing it giving her much needed reassurance as he looked at the group. “Let’s go.”

 All took one final breath to steady there heartbeat, as they followed Luke into the factory. Into unknown territory, and Jace couldn’t help but struggle with a voice inside his head, screaming to him that this something wasn’t quite right. It was strange but something about all of this just seemed too easy to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you guys I know maybe the timing of everyone showing up to the factory may have seemed slow for Jace and Clary and that crew and the others made it like in no time...but that's because the stories are like intertwining...you know...anyway hopefully its not that unrealistic haha if it is just roll with it as its just one of those story things haaha andddd...I also think this story is going to come to a close soon...I am not sure how many chapters left but it is winding down!!  
> I just want to thank you all for being so awesome and making this story so extremely fun to write!! Thank you to all who are reading it and thanks for the Kudos...Mostly thanks to my commenters...you are all the best and I literally love you all! I just want amazing things to happen to you all!!


	46. Okay…you caught me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys...I have another chapter to upload  
> Once again the story is just flowing so it's bittersweet I guess.  
> But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

“And here I thought outside was creepy” Izzy muttered as they all made their way through the cellar of the factory.

Jace, Jocelyn and Lydia all had witch lights out, to help illuminate the room. It was still pretty dark and everyone huddled together closely, trying to find the door that would lead them out of here. There was also an odd odor emitting through the factory, though no one wanted to comment on it. All knowing that smell was the smell of death, leaving an eerie feeling with them.

Jace was the one to find the small rickety staircase that led them into the main section of the factory. It was pretty open and didn’t give much room for anyone to really hide. Even the second story of the factory wasn’t really a floor. It was just ledges put their for workers to get to the machines, however no one decided to search that section, as it looked like any of those ledges would come crashing down by any extra weight added to them.

“Okay so assuming by the look of those, Darcy has to be hidden away…” Luke started only to be interrupted.

“There she is, I see her”

“Stella wait” Jocelyn cried out as they all ran to follow Stella, who ran into a small room. They all reached the moment the door slammed shut. “Stella”

Screams echoed through the factory as the sound of things crashing could be heard from behind the door. Everyone knocked on the door as Jace and Luke tried to knock or kick it open, while everyone screamed for Stella. Just then silence fell and they all stopped calling for her and knocking, each holding their breath, afraid as to what was about to come next. Only the door slowly opened and Stella was standing before their eyes, a gash running across her cheek but other than that she seemed fine. The other strange thing was on the floor lay another girl, clearly unconscious as her hair covered her face.

“Stella” Clary said looking at her as she took a step closer.

“I didn’t know….she was…I don’t think she’s dead…I just…my powers”

“Shh” Clary said reaching her hand out and taking Stella’s hand in hers, feeling sorry for the young girl. “You did great”

Clary looked back at the others, who seemed confused by the events, clearly all feeling uneasy like she was. That is everyone but Jace, who just seemed to look as if pieces to a puzzle were finally coming together.

“We should call the Clave, see where they are?” Jace said almost too carefully, making Clary feel as if he were trying to send some sort of message.

“What…We shouldn’t wait for them…I know this may sound brutal but we should kill her…get rid of her”

Clary looked over at Stella a bit oddly now, that was an unusual thing to say? She understood Darcy was horrible but to jump so easily to murdering her. Also Stella’s powers were meant to be light…shouldn’t she want to give her sister the best chance possible?

“We can’t just kill her Stella…the Clave would need to put her on trial, we have to follow the law…She’s unconscious and…” Jocelyn explained, though there was tightness to her voice that wasn’t there before.

“That doesn’t make any sense…She should die…after everything she has done, after everything she did to you all…she targeted all of you…Alec is fighting to stay alive, have you forgotten about him?” Jace expression turned dark as he looked to her “She doesn’t deserve to live…she’s murdered innocent people, she’s killed my family...She killed Mr. Frost…in a brutal way…like split him in half”

Everyone flinched at her words there, not sure what to say, except for Jace who now had an eyebrow rose, looking at her carefully.

“Stella” he said walking up to her, glancing over to Clary shooting her a look. Clary looked at him oddly, realizing he was telling her to back away now. “How did you know the way Mr. Frost died?”

Clary froze at this point, looking over at Stella and blinking. The tension in the room quickly doubling as it was clear at this moment; everyone knew where Jace was going with this. All eyes landed on the girl, who stared at them back.

“You all mentioned it…I overheard…why, am I the one being accused…Kill her”

“No we didn’t mention it you…and you didn’t overhear…you knew…because you were the one who did it” Jace said slowly pulling out his seraph blade as he pulled Clary behind him quickly.

“Okay…you caught me” Darcy said smiling after a moment. “I’ll drop the innocent act now…I have to say, I am a little disappointed you figured it out…because I had…Jace, would you mind lowering the seraph blade, you are making it really hard for me to talk with it pointed at my throat…I am feeling a bit threatened here…trust me when I say you don’t want to fight me.”

Jace looked at her narrowing his eyes, keeping his blade steady, as Izzy unravelled her whip. Lydia, Clary and Jocelyn all pulled out there Seraph blades and Luke and Simon bared their teeth.

“Whoa guys…7 against 1…a bit unfair” Darcy said looking, as all weapons turned to her. “You know, for all of you”

Just then darkness overcame them, not one of them being able to see their own hand right in front of their faces.

“Hey Jace, right behind you” Darcy whispered in his ear.

Jace quickly turned around swinging his seraph blade only for his to hit against another, causing a loud crash between the two blades.

“Jace” Clary questioned as she lowered her blade, staggering back.

“Clary” Jace said quickly dropping his blade, realizing that he was fighting her.

Laughter filled the room just then as Darcy spoke through her enjoyment. “Omg, you almost decapitated your girlfriend” Darcy was now standing beside Izzy “Now that would have been a tragic end to a love story, you know”

Izzy wasted no time taking her whip and striking out, only to hear a chorus of ‘Ow’ as Jocelyn, Simon and Luke went tumbling to the ground.

“Izzy” Simon shouted causing Izzy’s hands to fly to her mouth realizing she just attacked them. Darcy laughter echoed through the darkness as each one of them realized this was a pointless fight.

Their sight however was returned to them and this moment as the factory was lit up, and light shone through the main area of the factory. They each blinked, trying to get used to the change of light as they looked to one another, realizing Darcy was no longer in the room, along with Lydia.

“Hey, shadow hunters…out here”

Darcy’s voice boomed through the factory, causing them all to run outside to the main room, feeling panic rise in their chest. They stopped the moment they saw Darcy standing on one of the ledges on the second floor, dangling and unconscious Lydia over the edge.

“Let her go” Izzy screamed looking up to Darcy who smiled down at them.

“Sure Iz…you all just need to drop your weapons first” All of them hesitated, just looking up at her causing Darcy to sigh “Come on, remember what Jocelyn said…Don’t be a hero” Darcy said letting go of Lydia and then catching her again, before she toppled over the side of the ledge. They all quickly dropped their weapons complying with her request, as she smiled sweetly at them. “Good, now take a few steps back…that’s it” Darcy smiled, flicking her hand causing the weapons to go flying across the room. Just then hell hounds came stalking through the doors, surrounding the group causing them to huddle closer to one another. “I promise they won’t attack…unless you do something you aren’t supposed to…or…No, you know, I can’t keep that promise because just out of enjoyment, I may have one rip your face off…but for now they are here to just keep you in line, so no one has any funny ideas”

“Look we did all you have asked for…now please let Lydia go” Clary said looking up at Darcy.

“Of course Clary” Darcy said and just like that, she let Lydia go causing Lydia to fall over and go crashing to the ground with a hard fall.

Izzy, Clary and Jocelyn screamed out as the boys snarled at Darcy, as she disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared right in front of the group.

“Oh I’m sorry, was that not what you meant” Darcy said looking confused and then smiling. “You should really speak more Clary….Get it…I made a pun…kind of”

“You really are a lunatic” Jace said looking at her as he comforted Clary, who had her face buried into his chest, trying to get Lydia’s fall out of her mind.

“Yeah I am, but I accept that about myself…anyway, I would love to continue this chit chat, but soon enough Luke’s pack will realize my little trail they’ve been tracking…is actually a fake and I would like to be gone by the time they reach back here…so I would like to know which one of you would like to volunteer to kill sweet little Stella for me.”

“So this is what all of this has been about, you just wanting to murder your sister” Izzy asked looking at her, pain in her eyes.

“Yes….look for my whole life I was looked at as an experiment…something dangerous, that would need to be destroyed…and this may be shocking but I actually don’t want to die…There was never supposed to be, the two of us…I was never meant to have a twin, however I can’t kill Stella myself as that would destroy us both, so someone has to do it for me…So I can finally be whole again….So I no longer have this emptiness” Darcy said between her teeth. “So who wants to volunteer to be a murderer?”

“Why would any of us help you” Simon asked looking at her as if she were completely off her rocker.

Darcy just looked at him “Seriously” She then snapped her fingers causing one of the hell hounds to charge right for Izzy, only for Simon to jump in its way, both tumbling to the ground. Simon was now grasping at the hell hounds throat, trying to keep its jaws from sinking into his neck. Izzy was about to step forward when Luke grasped her arm

“Izzy you can’t” He said causing her to look once more, as she realized the hell hounds were glowering at them. She knew if she went to help Simon, the hell hounds would charge at the others.

“Stop it, stop it now you bitch” Izzy screamed turning to Darcy, feeling helpless.

“Is that you volunteering Izzy” Darcy smiled wickedly at her.

“Call it off…please…Don’t hurt him” Clary screamed.

“That’s not what I am looking to hear, dear clary” Darcy said looking to her, her eyebrow rising.

“I’ll do it” Jace said looking to Darcy as all eyes darted to him.

Darcy snapped her fingers as the hell hound quickly removed itself from Simon as Izzy ran over to him. “Now that’s what I was hoping to hear”

“Jace you can’t do this” Clary said looking at him grasping his arm.

“Don’t listen to her Jace you are your own man…Shut up Clarissa” Clary just turned from Jace to Darcy.

“You won’t get away with this, do you hear me…you are not going to beat us” Clary screamed at her.

“Wow your optimism is inspiring…I’m really going to miss that when I kill you all” Darcy said stroking Clary’s cheek who flinched away from her touch, and then Darcy reached out for Jace. “Come on hero…Let’s go murder my sister, woo hoo”


	47. Get in…save everyone and get out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!!  
> The story is just flowing so maybe I will be able to get up another one later tonight...maybe  
> for now enjoy it!!  
> hopefully this chapter wasn't to short but we need some Malec moments right!!  
> haha  
> <3

“Magnus I would appreciate it if you would turn those three back into their vampire form and stop dangling rats in my hotel” Raphael said walking down the steps looking far from amused.

Magnus smiled dropped and let the three rats fall to the ground as the blue sparks emitting from his fingertips vanished. “I am sorry Raph but they were being very rude to Alec…and we are in a bit of a rush”

“I’m happy to see you are back on your feet” Raphael muttered looking at Alec quickly and then back to Magnus. “That being said, what the hell did your shadow hunter friends do now”

“Come now Raph, no need to be cynical all the time” Magnus said smiling at Raph who just raised an eyebrow at him.

“What do you want now Magnus?”

“Well first I need to thank you for the….”

Raphael quickly shoved his hand over Magnus’s mouth, giving him a pointed look as Alec looked to them a bit of shock. “We both know that what you are about to thank me for, isn’t something that should have happened…why don’t we go talk somewhere in private” He said stepping back from Magnus and turned heading into a room. “And please, turn those three rats back into vampires”

Magnus laughed looking over to Alec who looked at him bemused. “Come on darling” Magnus said grabbing his hand as they followed Raph. He then snapped his fingers turning the three back into vampire’s, just as the door closed behind him.

Raph was looking at them, raising an eyebrow waiting to hear the story now. “Seriously what is the problem now?”

“I need the Kanima saliva” Magnus said on a more serious note looking at Raphael, as Alec turned to look at him.

“Seriously…Magnus what did they do now?” Raphael groaned looking only to him, ignoring Alec’s look.

“The killings, Raph that have been happening to the downworlders, turns out were the cause of a psychotic little girl” Magnus explained as Raph looked at him and blinked. “That said girl, pretended to be someone we were meant to protect…that being said…Jace, Lydia, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Jocelyn and Luke are now with said psychopath and we need to take her down before she causes anymore damage…hence where the Kanima saliva would come in handy”

“Ios Mios…this is why we shouldn’t mix with the Nephilim, Magnus” Raphael said a bit angered. “They always get themselves into such messes”

“It’s our job…to help all of you…” Alec started looking at Raphael.

Raph turned to him shaking his head, not allowing him to finish. “Is that why Magnus is the one who always has to be the one to clean up your messes…and save your damn lives all the time….That we have to get involved and break the accords to save you all…and when it comes down to us, we….”

“Raphael….Alec and his group aren’t the enemies here…your projecting your anger onto them from the Clave…Please my friend, just give me the Kanima saliva and we will leave you alone” Raphael looked at Magnus and then sighed, walking over to one of the showcase table’s and pulled out a small vile.

“Here” Raphael said handing it over to him “What exactly is your plan”

“Get in…save everyone and get out” Magnus said quickly smiling at him, both Alec and Raphael narrowing their eyes as they looked at him.

“You’re going to get yourself killed” Raphael told him shaking his head.

“I have a plan…if we…” Alec said looking to Magnus but Magnus interrupted, frustrated all of a sudden.

“Darling I said you aren’t fighting”

“And I said we will discuss it on our way….this is us discussing it…I’m fighting” Alec stated rolling his eyes.

“Alec now is not the time…” Magnus said anger in his tone.

“Magnus I’m not sitting back…I’ve been doing this for a long time, this is my job. I am not sitting this out” Alec said getting frustrated at his boyfriend.

“Alec, look I’m not strong enough…I can’t protect you while keeping the others safe and fighting” Magnus said, seeming at a loss with his words. Alec looked at him clearly not understanding.

“And what, with me not being there, you’ll be strong enough? That makes no sense Magnus”

 “No” Magnus said sighing in frustration “I don’t mean strong as in strength wise…I mean…Alec you almost died…I almost lost you…I knew it could happen but I didn’t allow myself to really think about it and reality hit me hard today. I am not able to keep my mind on helping the others or fighting Darcy, if I know your somewhere and could possibly get hurt again….I am so selfish my love, because I want you to live a long life…with me…and I promise you, I will want to protect you over the others…because I fear I am not strong enough to want to live, if I lose you Alexander.”

Alec stared at Magnus for a long moment at his confession, as Magnus just shrugged at him, taking a deep breath. Then Alec pulled him in hugging him tightly. “Don’t ever say something like that Mags…You _will_ be strong enough…don’t say something like that…because I want…I need you to live, because the world will be so dull, without Magnus Bane” Alec then pulled back to look Magnus in the eyes. “I am so sorry for what I put you through…but I will never forgive myself if I am not there with you to keep you safe also…because Magnus I am selfish also and I need you…more than I thought I would ever need someone…So please, let’s do this together…because that is when we are unstoppable” Alec said and then kissed him hard on the lips, lingering for a moment before he whispered in his ear. “I love you Magnus Bane”

“I love you too darling” Magnus said only able to say those three words without completely breaking down.

“Oh my god…please someone stake me now” Raphael groaned ruining the moment, as the two turned to him rolling his eyes.

“So what is the plan darling” Magnus said looking back to Alec who looked to him smiling.

*

“I regret, agreeing to this already” Raphael said stepping out of the portal as Alec and Magnus followed behind him.

Alec scoffed rolling his eyes, shaking his head at Raphael and Magnus started to laugh, as both Alec and Raphael looked to him.

“I never noticed this before but you two are very similar.” Magnus said smiling at the two causing both of them to protest against the comment making Magnus laugh more. “Okay, calm down you two…I take it back” He said as both crossed their arms looking at him and he had to bite his tongue from laughing “Anyway, Raph you knew you were coming the moment you realized Simon was involved…so suck it up and let’s go take this bitch down once and for all”

Raphael rolled his eyes turning away from Magnus and walking towards the factory as Alec and Magnus followed closed behind. All knowing their parts and hoping that Alec’s plan will be a success.


	48. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I have officially finished this story!!  
> So I am uploading the rest of it now!!  
> I hope you enjoy the next chapters!

“So how are you going to do this…are you just going to stab her…or” Darcy asked rocking on her feet as she and Jace hovered above an unconscious Stella. Jace looked over at Darcy narrowing his eyes “What…I’m just curious Jacey…I have to live vicariously through you”

Jace rolled his eyes shaking his head as he knelt down, ignoring Darcy as he brushed some of Stella’s hair out of her face. He could see the bruising along her body, as well as marks around her wrists. Clearly showing that Darcy had her tied up, for who knows how long. He felt an ache in his chest. This was the girl they were meant to protect all along, and now look at her situation; she was lying here unconscious waiting to be killed.

“What did you do to her?” Jace asked not taking his eyes off Stella.

“I knocked her unconscious…I’m pretty sure you don’t need to be a detective to figure that out, there really isn’t much more to it” Darcy said kneeling down next to Jace “I’m getting a very hesitant vibe from you right now, which I hear is normal…Do you need some motivation, because I can bring Clary in here and we can figure out what some of these machines do? That one over there with the really pointy metal prongs….”

“Leave them alone, I said I will do it okay…It’s just kind of hard to take an innocent life.” Jace said, his jaw clenched as his stomach churned, just thinking about what he had agreed to do. He couldn’t help but think after he did this, there was no turning back. He would be a total monster.

“Oh I know, pretend it’s me…that should make it easier…Or think of it this way…if you kill her, I won’t kill anyone out there…You have my word”

Jace looked over to Darcy who was smiling at him and then back to Stella, when all of a sudden a gust of wind went flying past him, hitting Darcy causing her to be thrown against a wall very hard. Jace looked over to see Magnus standing by the door frame, and couldn’t help but think finally things were looking up.

“My God” Darcy said struggling to her feet as she looked over to the door.

“Actually, I just prefer Magnus Bane” Magnus said walking in a bit more.

“Haha funny” Darcy said smiling slightly, though she seemed slightly afraid. “You know Magnus…no hard feelings about…”

Just then Magnus once again waved his hands, knocking Darcy to the floor once more causing her to land on her back. Jace wasted no time scooping Stella up in his arms to take her back to the main room, while Magnus was dealing with Darcy.

“That was for lying to us this whole time and having us fooled” Magnus muttered

“Yes, well I would apologize but you were all easy targets…except for Alec…How is dare _Alexander_ btw” Darcy asked, her voice strained clearly winded from being knocked around, struggling once more to gain her composure.

Magnus however didn’t respond, knowing he couldn’t give Darcy the chance to gain her footing, so he flicked his wrist once more. Darcy went sliding across the room this time, slamming into another wall. Not hiding the pain anymore, as she yelled out at the sting shooting through her back.

“That’s for Alec” Magnus said walking to her, a darkness overcoming his features.

“I am sure he would really appreciate that” Darcy said flicking her wrist, only for Magnus to create a shield, counteracting her shadow spell. This just caused it to go and hit Darcy, causing her to fall to the ground once more. “Damn your good” She wheezed out, clutching her side as Magnus walked closer. This time he swayed both hands letting out another spell, and as Darcy stood it hit her dead on. This caused Darcy to go flying through the door and landed on her back in the main entrance of the factory.

At this point her heart sunk, realizing the hell hounds she summoned were all gone and her prisoners, though a little banged up, were all in one piece, staring angrily at her. What caused her blood to boil however was the fact that Stella was nowhere to be seen?

“Where is she?” Darcy asked through her teeth, looking around franticly.

“Magnus brought back up…She’s with Raphael, who is as far away from here as possible” Jace said smiling down at Darcy, who was now looking up at him, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke, Clary, Magnus and Izzy’s angry faces.

“Okay…I fully understand the hostility, I really do….but I think if we just talk this out, we can work past this…and create an unlikely friendship” Everyone just stared at her narrowing their eyes, but soon a slow smile crept across Darcy’s face. “No? Fine then, but Magnus maybe I can offer you another deal…maybe you can’t make amends with me, but I am sure there is another relationship you could attend too.”

“And what relationship is that, Darcy” Magnus asked rolling his eyes, tired of her games.

“My powers allow me to summon greater demons…So how about you try and make amends with dare ole daddy”

Magnus at that moment froze, the comment throwing everyone off guard when a huge explosion came from the entrance of the cellar and Asmodeus came through the doors. Asmodeus eyes instantly locked onto Magnus’s own and Magnus fingertips quickly started to spark, as he dropped his glamour revealing his cat eyes. Both Magnus and Asmodeus let go magical orbs causing a huge explosion in the room throwing everyone back. As the smoke cleared, Magnus and Asmodeus were at it again; causing blue and red sparks to go flying, along with objects around the factory.

“Okay, that was way cooler than I anticipated” Darcy said in awe as she stood up from the force of the explosion. Darcy barley having enough time to dodge Jace, Luke and Clary’s ongoing attack, as they all pounced at her with their seraph blades. She was a bit too distracted by Magnus and the greater demon.

Magnus was as quick as a cat, giving him the upper hand with speed, but Asmodeus was huge, giving him the upper hand with strength. They were obviously both evenly matched with their magical powers however, which made Jocelyn and Simon go to try and help Magnus out.

After a moment, Darcy realized she wasn’t able to keep her strength up, battling against Jace, Luke and Clary, while also summoning Asmodeus. Her powers were draining quickly, so she had to think quickly on how she was going to escape. Her plan of killing Stella would just have to wait, she had to get away for now. She quickly called of Asmodeus, knowing very well she had drained Magnus of his power. The others were visibly tired and weak from the fighting. Darcy at this point knew she had just enough magic to play with their minds a little, giving her time to escape. So with one final sway of her hand, everyone’s eyes in front of her, went pitch black.

Each unable to see what was in front of them had all froze, as they all slowly started to live through their worst nightmares. They all clutched their heads sinking to the floor, trying to fight the illusions off as they knew this was all a trick. They were too tired however and Darcy’s magic was too strong. Simon could feel his skin starting to slowly burn…Claw marks started to gash through Luke’s body. Slashes from a seraph blade started to cut into Magnus’s skin in a torturous way, as Jace and Izzy’s runes slowly burnt away, as traitor began to engrave in their skin. Clary seemed to be having trouble breathing; seeming as if she were slowly suffocating. Lastly there was Jocelyn, who seemed like she was being beaten, as bruising developed over her body, Valentine’s name passing through her lips.

Darcy looked at all of them smiling slowly as she was about to make her escape, when an arrow went flying.

Darcy turned around quickly, her facial expression going from shock, to a bone chilling smile as she caught the arrow inches away from her face. “Alec, so happy to see you out and about but really, how many times are you going to do that arrow thing, before you realize it’s not going to work?” Stella practically screamed to him.

“That was the last time, I promise” Alec said smiling down at her, from where he was perched on one of the ledges on the second floor.

Darcy looked at him bewildered but then she gasped. “What have you done” She whispered looking at him and then over to her hand, which was still grasping the arrow.

Darcy’s magic had completely vanished now, causing the others to come back to reality. Each quickly gaining their composure and checking on everyone, there was some physical pain but they would get over it. It was the emotional pain that may be a little harder to forget.

“I believe by now you can’t feel anything in your whole arm, and the feeling will only keep spreading. How does it feel to desperately want to move an inch, even lift a finger but can’t” Alec asked and then jumped down from the ledge, landing softly to the floor and making his way over to her.

“What have you done” Darcy screamed as she collapsed to the ground.

“Kanima saliva, invisible to the eye, but paralyzes you before you even know it.” Alec bent down beside her. “Face it, you lost”

Darcy looked at him, her angered face however soon lit up as she slowly started to laugh, lying there on the cold, stony ground. “I. Wouldn’t…be…so…sure” the last part was almost inaudible. Alec assumed the paralyses had made its way through her whole body, but he couldn’t help but shake this uneasy feeling that came over him.  He couldn’t really dwell over that now as he quickly ran over to everyone, stooping next to Magnus, looking at him right in the eyes.

“I am so sorry…I couldn’t get a good shot from where I was…What did you see, what did she put you through” Alec asked worry laced in his voice as Magnus tiredly leaned into Alec’s body.

“Shh my love, it doesn’t matter, it wasn’t real. The point is she is stopped and it’s over now” Magnus muttered smiling into Alec’s chest.

“Is everyone alright” Alec asked as he stroked Magnus back. Everyone gave a quick nod, as Alec watched them a moment longer. He looked over to Clary, Luke, Jocelyne and Simon who were all huddled together; checking in with one another, as they looked over each other’s wounds. He then looked over to see Jace and Izzy hugging one another. Each one trying to comfort the other, as Jace twirled Izzy’s hair, something that gave Izzy comfort ever since she was 3 years old. Alec then froze, realizing he didn’t spot Lydia.

“Where’s Lydia” He muttered, Magnus pushing away from him slightly.

“We hid her behind that machine over there, where she would be out of harm’s way. Alec she is going to need some medical attention” Magnus said pointing to where they moved Lydia as Alec quickly got to his feet to check on her. Her body seemed a bit broken, a protection spell cast over her, but her pulse was strong. Alec just wanted to get her out of here and into an infirmary as he looked down at his friend.

“I can help sustain her injuries for now but she needs to get back to Idris, where she can get the proper treatment needed. I would do it myself but I am a bit too weak” Magnus said behind Alec, as he realized Magnus, Izzy and Clary had made their way over to him and Lydia.

“Alec”

 Alec looked over to Jace who had called him, seeing he was now by Darcy, who was lying very still on the ground.

“Go Alec, we will handle things here” Izzy said urging her brother, knowing he wouldn’t want to leave Lydia.

Alec looked from Izzy to Magnus who gave him a quick nod, before he started waving his hand over Lydia. Alec sighed and then quickly got up, heading over to Jace. As Alec reached him, he could see Darcy’s grey eyes looking from Jace over to him and it sent chills down his spine.

“What should we do with her?” Jace asked seeming a bit anxious.

“I think…” Alec started to tell Jace, only to be interrupted by members from the Clave entering the building, Luke trailing behind them rolling his eyes in frustration. (He called the Clave arriving when the fighting was over.)

“We’ll take it from here” One of the men said stepping forward, pulling Darcy to her feet.

“Wait, you can’t…” Jace stated but Alec pulled him back, giving a look for him to be quiet. Jace jaw clenched but he backed off.

“I can’t believe this, after all we did and we just allow the Clave to take her?” Jace asked quietly, as he and Alec watched the men walk away.

“We don’t have a choice and fighting it will only make it worse” Alec said his voice stern as he looked over at Darcy.

“Yeah, okay…Your right” Jace muttered, knowing there was no point in arguing. “It just sucks we have to hand her over to the Clave and we get nothing in return. Those assholes won’t tell us a thing”

“I know” Alec said understanding Jace’s frustrations and where he was coming from.

Just then the room started to shake as if a mini earthquake was hitting, both distracting Alec and Jace from their anger. Alec looked over to Magnus who was chanting, as a purple portal came swirling from the ground. Alec and Jace raced over to the portal as Lydia was lifted by two men, holding her very still to prevent further damage. Magnus was speaking with one of the clave members, telling him to take her straight to the infirmary and the Warlock in Idris would know what to do. Both men nodded and stepped through the portal, with Lydia.

Just then the main doors to the factory opened up and in walked Maryse and Robert, with a few more shadow hunters. Alec felt his whole body tense as Maryse and Robert made their way over to the group, as they were all gathered by the portal.

“How incredibly stupid was this mission, that you all went rushing into, and with no time to call for back up? You’re lucky you apprehended the girl, so the Clave wouldn’t strip you of your Runes and banish the lot of you. The angel only knows where” Maryse said through her teeth looking to Alec, Izzy and Jace.

“No Maryse, the Clave is lucky that they stopped the girl before another war raged on their hands” Luke snapped at her.

“What did you say to me…?”

“Oh shut up Maryse” Jocelyn said rolling her eyes. “You both know, what they did” Jocelyne said gesturing to everyone “was exactly what needed to be done. They stopped Darcy, and saved Stella…so shut up with the complaining and thank them…and for once, look at your children and thank them”

Maryse looked at Jocelyn, clearly embarrassed as she seethed at her.

“Oh and this too” Magnus said quickly pulling out the necklace from his pocket. “We got this too” He said handing it over to Robert who looked at it.

“Is this” He started as he looked to Maryse, who couldn’t hide her blushing.

“You are very welcome” Magnus said patting Robert on the back as the Lightwoods shuffled on their feet. Jace and Izzy couldn’t help but laugh lightly at the reaction of their parents. They knew they wouldn’t be thanked by them; but also knew whatever ‘trouble’ they could have gotten into, was now completely wiped away. Alec however couldn’t really enjoy the moment as he looked over at the necklace, still in his father’s hand. This oh so powerful necklace that in the end Darcy didn’t even seem interested in, actually Darcy was technically the one to hand it over to them. The more he thought about it the more things weren’t adding up once again.

*

After everyone discussed the situation, Robert and Maryse left with their group of shadowhunters and the necklace. Robert told Jace and the others, they had the rest of today as well as tomorrow off, for all their hard work. Luke and Jocelyn said they would go back to Idris; to explain everything to the Clave and to make sure nothing was left out, when the story was explained to the other members. They also wanted to look over Lydia and also see if they could get any information, on what will happen to Darcy. The other two Clave members that now held Darcy, who was shackled up well, were about to leave when Darcy’s head shot up and she started to speak.

“You know shadow hunters, this isn’t over” Darcy said looking at Alec and smiling “You think you’ve won, but you haven’t”

Alec was in awe as to how quickly the paralysis was wearing off for her; clearly he wasn’t alone as everyone stared at her in shock.

“You’ve lost Darcy, these men are going to take you and lock you away for a very long time…This is over” Alec said his tone bitter as he looked right at her.

“Silly” Darcy said her smile growing. “I’m not talking about me”

Alec looked at her confused and turned to face Jace who looked at him with some concern. When Alec turned back to Darcy, she was already being pulled through the portal.

“Wait, what is that supposed to mean.” Alec shouted running to the portal.

“It means I’ll be seeing ya…real soon” Darcy said as the portal closed causing Alec to stumble back as the room echoed with Darcy’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long...but the next one is a bit short so it levels out right!!


	49. Enjoy the win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy you guys..This is the end of the story...

After everything they almost forgot about Stella till Raphael called Simon complaining to him. All going back to hotel DuMort, Stella was taken to the institute where she would be watched over. Then most likely would be sent to Idris to be questioned. This girl would be in for a lot and Clary and the others felt sorry for her. All lingered around in the institute not really wanting to be there when Magnus suggested they should return to his loft. A safe haven to all of them, as it dawned on them on how great of an idea that was.

*

Jace and Alec walked into Magnus’s loft as everyone was sitting around, chatting happily with one another. “Here you go” Jace said and flung the pixie dust over to Magnus, who caught it swiftly adding some to the potion he was brewing.

When everyone returned to Magnus’s loft, they were all exhausted and Magnus said he would brew up a potion. It would help restore their energy and heal whatever wounds, may still need healing. He sent Jace and Alec out to retrieve some pixie dust however as everyone slumped around his loft, too tired to even think.

Clary went rushing over to Jace, throwing her arms around him and kissed him deeply, obviously happy about his return. Everyone averted their eyes, and Magnus let out an over dramatic cough, causing Clary and Jace to pull apart. Clary looked a bit embarrassed as Jace just shrugged to everyone.

“If you don’t like it, look away” Jace said kissing Clary one more time causing everyone to groan.

“I would, but considering it is happening right in front of me…” Alec mumbled as he side stepped the couple, looking almost disgusted as he walked away from Clary and Jace. “Have we heard anything on Lydia” He asked as Jace and Clary pulled apart at the sound of the question, Jace intrigued to hear the news also.

“She’s alive” Clary said quickly taking note of Jace’s face and then looked over to Alec.

“But” Alec asked as he reached Magnus looking at him, knowing there was more to the story. Magnus finished the potion and poured it in a bottle, handing it to Alec. Alec however raised an eyebrow as Simon walked over to take the potion from Magnus, as Magnus sighed at his boyfriend’s stubbornness.

 “She’s alive…but her injuries were a bit more extensive. There was damage done to her spine.” Magnus said in a steady voice, watching Alec carefully. “Good news is…with some physical therapy and a bit of warlock TLC; she will be back to her old self in no time.”

“Thank the Angel…” Jace said pulling Clary in closer.

Alec just stayed quiet as his jaw set in place causing Magnus to reach out for him. “Hey, don’t look like that” Magnus whispered so only Alec could hear. “This is good news darling…Lydia is tough, she’ll get through this”

Alec looked away from him and sighed, guilt clearly getting to him. “She’s a good person and didn’t deserve this; no one here deserved any of this…I should have…”

“Alexander” Magnus said reaching out and turning his head for Alec to look at him. “You’re right. No one here deserved this but this is what happens. It’s part of the job, part of your life.” Alec sighed once more as Magnus then took his hands and placed them on Alec’s hips, pulling Alec against him. “You have to not dwell on the bad” Magnus smiled at him and then turned Alec around to face everyone in the living room, Magnus’s arms wrapping around Alec’s waist as he rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder. “You have to look at the positives. We are all safe and sound…Darcy is caught, Lydia is alive and will soon be back with us….For now my darling, enjoy the win”

Alec looked to everyone, From Izzy with her arms around Simon’s neck as they laughed with Clary as Jace took a sip of the potion, rolling his eyes at the conversation. Alec at this point turned around to Magnus once again and kissed him, before Magnus could say anything. Magnus kissed him back hard as Alec pulled him in closer. Magnus was always able to say the right things at the right moments and Alec never knew how to express his emotions. So he just kissed him with all the love he was feeling for this man. When they pulled apart Alec looked at him, placing a hand gently on Magnus’s cheek, looking right into his eyes. “I love you, more than you know”

Magnus smiled broadened, as his heart started to race as he looked tenderly at Alec. “I love you, too” he whispered and then leaned in again, giving another quick kiss to Alec.

“Okay you two break it up or get a room” Izzy shouted to them and then smiled at Alec who glowered at her as Magnus smiled, shaking his head at her.

 “Well I think I need a drink” Simon blurted out smiling at the group. Everyone tensed as they looked over at him with a bit of confusion and shock. An odd smile appeared across their faces as they clearly were not sure how to respond.

“Alcohol, I need an alcoholic beverage” He said clarifying quickly causing the tension to disappear as everyone started to laugh, and shortly Simon joined in.

“I must say that is the best suggestion I’ve heard all day, Simpson” Magnus said heading towards the kitchen.

Clary was about to correct Magnus when Simon stopped her. “Nope I think that is the closest we will get to it, just leave it be” Simon said shaking his head.

“Wait a minute Magnus. You don’t get to make the cocktails, you mess with them way to much” Izzy said after a moment when she heard glasses clattering in the kitchen, storming after him.

“Poor thing doesn’t realize her cooking skills are way better than her drink mixing skills” Simon said quietly to Clary and Jace just laughed at him. “Izzy let me help” Simon shouted running into the kitchen after them.

Clary looked over to Jace and smiled up at him as he pinched the tip of her nose, both walking with their arms around one another into the kitchen.

Alec just smiled at them all, and knew Magnus was right. With the job he had, well they go through a lot to say the least. A lot of pain and heartache, and sometimes the world just seem like an unforgivable place. So it was moments like these, which he really had to treasure. Where true happiness was actually found and the world seemed at peace. It was these moments that he realized why he fought so hard, and risked his life. It was because he had something worth fighting for, worth protecting.

“Alec, get in here and tell your boyfriend to give me the blender…”

Izzy’s voice echoed through the kitchen causing Alec to shake his head, as he entered the kitchen, not hiding his very amused smile. For now Alec would push the thoughts away, about Darcy and the Clave, Robert and Maryse and the mystery of the necklace…For now he will enjoy the win and spend time with his family.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*  
*

*

“Wait, mom what are you talking about….No we are at Magnus’s loft…yes, all of us”

Jace woke up to see Clary pacing the room while speaking in hush tones to her mother. “Clary what’s going on?”

Clary spun around to face Jace. “I’ll let them know” she said then hung up the phone. “Jace we need to wake everyone up.”

“Why” Jace asked getting out of bed swiftly.

“There was an attack at the institute. The necklace…it’s gone” Clary explained.

“What…is Darcy…?” Jace said trying to process what Clary was saying.

“Yes…she’s still in Idris, locked up….It was someone else, someone else took the necklace….Darcy was the distraction; She was the thing that made us all look right, when we should have been looking left.” Clary said as Jace ran his hands through his hair. “The necklace is gone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is it????


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I couldn't have the story finish on chapter 49 you know...it was to odd for me...  
> So here is a sneak peek of part two for those who are interested!

“Hello” Darcy screamed once more and she started to shake the bars to her cell. “I am starving, please” She stood there waiting and after a moment with no reply, she whispered to herself. “I know that damn fat guard is out there” Suddenly a shock came through the bars, causing Darcy to stumble backwards, falling to the ground. “Oh sure that you hear” She screamed, feeling an odd pain run through her body from being shocked as she pulled her knees to her chest.

“Darcy you have visitors.” A voice echoed from out her cell and Darcy swore she was going to kill someone.

“Really…Well you can tell the Clave that I am not interested in seeing anyone as I’m being starved and electrocuted by the fat lazy guard. Who, by the way can’t bring me my damn lunch” Darcy said, getting up and throwing a fit as she screamed, being sure to stay clear of the bars. She heard the door leading to her cell buzz open and slowly turned to face the wall.

“I’m on strike...I am not saying….” Just then she stopped as a familiar smell of cologne filled her cell and a smile crept across her face. “Oh this is delightful” She said turning around to face Alec and Jace. “I told you I would be seeing you again, reunited and it feels so good” She stepped forward to the bars, getting closer to the two. “Hello boys, come to make a deal with the devil?” She asked raising an eyebrow and then started to chuckle…..

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all the readers and a even bigger thanks to those who left kudos.  
> Mostly the biggest grandest Thank you to the ones who left comments, especially the one's who continuously left their thoughts and feelings...You know who you are!!!   
> You all are amazing and are the greatest people on the planet.   
> Each one of you made writing this story such a great experience!!   
> I literally can't thank you enough!  
> xoxo


End file.
